ROBO DE UN CORAZON
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Les dejo la historia original que me hicieron llegar de la gran autora Mrgrandchester,y amablemente me pidieron darle un final, me decidi a subir la historia original, pues varias personas me lo han pedido, espero que lo vuelvan a disfrutar integro como la autora lo dejo, yo le dare continuacion en la version que subi que es "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" espero les guste
1. CAPITULO 1

La brisa de la tarde se colaba entre los cortinajes de la habitación ducal. Richard Grandchester abrió los ojos y notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las colinas de su propiedad; un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se recostaba en los almohadones apilados contra el respaldo de la cama. Su mano levantó un retrato que descansaba sobre la mesa de la noche.

"Eleanor…no sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí."

El rostro de la dama lo miraba con una sonrisa, la misma que le había regalado antes de enterarse de su engaño.

"Perdona mi canallada…" – dijo en voz baja.

Apesadumbrado, cerró los ojos mientras sus recuerdos lo llevaban a otro tiempo…

El juez acababa de declararlo esposo de Eleanor Baker…a pesar de estar casado en Inglaterra. Richard tragó en seco al pensar en el terrible engaño que hacía a su joven esposa pero era demasiado egoísta para perderla.

"La amo demasiado" – se dijo, justificando su acción.

Se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la vio en la Biblioteca; ella, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, estaba sentada en un sillón concentrada en su lectura, con los pies recogidos y ocultos bajo la falda de su vestido. Se veía tan espontánea, tan natural, tan diferente a las mujeres que él conocía en la sociedad londinense.

No había sido fácil acercarse a ella. Eleanor, huérfana desde los quince años y hermosa como una princesa de los cuentos había aprendido a desconfiar de los hombres, particularmente si eran tan apuestos como eseINGLÉS que siempre parecía estar en la Biblioteca cuando ella iba.

Richard se encargó de coincidir con ella en un festejo…y después de ello fueron inseparables. Bastó un mes para que Richard le propusiera matrimonio y dos más para que ella aceptara.

Ahora estaban frente al juez firmado sus nombres en el acta de matrimonio. Richard levantó los ojos del acta para encontrarse con la mirada llena de adoración de su joven esposa. Tomando una bocanada de aire, tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas y le dio un tierno beso.

"Te amo, Elly, ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé, mi amor."

"Estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿me escuchas? Por siempre."

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Volvieron a besarse antes de dar media vuelta y caminar mano en mano hacia su nueva vida juntos.

La felicidad de Richard no duró demasiado. Al enterarse su padre que él se había casado (sin estar divorciado) y para empeorar las cosas con una plebeya americana, congeló su cuenta bancaria y lo hizo desalojar del apartamento que ocupaban en el mejor sector de la ciudad. Maleta en mano, caminaron por las calles de Manhattan hasta encontrar un departamento que no requería depósito. El rostro de Richard se descompuso al ver la simpleza del apartamento que ocuparían. Eleanor lo tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón.

"Estaremos bien, cariño"- le dijo ella.

"¿No te importará vivir en este lugar?"

"Lo único que me importa es que estamos juntos, Rich."

El hombre sonrió ante sus palabras y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

"Es una lástima que tu padre no quiera conocerme" – dijo ella con tristeza – "Si tan sólo me diera la oportunidad… ¡oh cariño! Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa."

La conciencia de Richard le dijo que debía decirle la verdad.  
No se atrevió a hacerlo.

"Mañana saldré a buscar empleo, Elly."

"Estoy segura que te irá muy bien."

"¿Realmente los crees?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tendrán suerte de tenerte como empleado."

Richard no había trabajado ni un solo día de su vida pero tenía la suficiente educación para hacerlo y aspirar a un puesto…pero no contaban con que el duque se encargara de cerrarle las puertas. Una llamada telefónica del Duque de Grandchester había bastado para que nadie quisiera contratarlo.

El dinero empezó a escasear a los dos meses y para entonces Eleanor estaba embarazada.

Richard se vio forzado a trabajar como obrero, era el único lugar donde no les importaba que él fuera hijo de un duque inglés.

A pesar de la austeridad, Richard y Eleanor sobrevivían, su hogar un pequeño oasis de felicidad.

Felicidad que fue interrumpida por Cecile Wesley, esposa del futuro Duque de Grandchester.

Eleanor Baker nunca había visto una mujer tan elegante tan de cerca y no dudó en abrirle la puerta cuando ella mencionó que venía de parte del anciano duque. Cecile no tardó en contarle la verdad.

"Lo sé todo" – decía la nota que Eleanor dejó sobre la mesa.

Richard sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba. Su mentira había sido descubierta y la única mujer que amó se había marchado.

Desesperado, corrió hacia la estación de trenes y del autobús pero nadie la había visto. Paseó por toda la ciudad y regresó al departamento casi al amanecer. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que Eleanor lo esperaba.

Avanzó a ella con lentitud como si temiera que fuera un sueño.  
"Pensé que te habías marchado."

Lo hice" – dijo Eleanor – "pero regresé porque quiero escuchar la verdad de tus labios.

"Elly…"

"Dime" – dijo con voz quebrantada – "dime porqué te burlaste de mi."

"Nunca me he burlado de ti" – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me convertiste en tu amante?"

"Eres más que eso, Elly, eres el amor de mi vida" – contestó secando las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

"Dime…"

Richard se puso de pie.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Tu esposa."

"Tú eres mi esposa."

"No, no lo soy."

"Mi padre la eligió, Elly. Fue un matrimonio arreglado. El amor no es importante, lo importante es el linaje."

"Y ella lo tiene…a diferencia de mi."

"No digas eso."

"Ella tiene clase, modales, de seguro habla varios idiomas."

"Eso no es importante" – volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella – "Tienes que saber, tienes que creer que no la amo. Sólo te amo a ti."

"¿Por qué no te divorciaste?"

"Es lo que he intentado hacer durante el último año, Elly, pero ella se niega a darme el divorcio y mi padre la apoya"- la tomó de la mano – "Por favor dame tiempo, mi amor. Dame tiempo. Buscaré la manera de solucionar este problema. No me dejes, Elly, no podría vivir sin ti y sin el bebé."

Los labios de Richard se posaron sobre el vientre abultado de su esposa.

"Seremos felices, ya lo verás. Mi padre terminará entendiendo que no me puede condenar a un matrimonio sin amor."

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Eres mi esposa, mi única esposa, Elly y haré todo lo posible para darte el lugar que mereces."

Eleanor decidió creerle y acarició con lentitud la oscura cabellera de su esposo.  
Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años.

Richard continuaba trabajando como obrero en calidad de capataz mientras que Eleanor lavaba y planchaba ropa ajena para contribuir con los gastos del hogar. Más de una vez ella se sintió culpable por la vida que llevaban pero Richard siempre la abrazaba antes de dormirse y le aseguraba que estaría feliz siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

Terrence estaba por cumplir cuatro años cuando Richard recibió un telegrama de su hermano menor, Lionel, citándolo en el hotel Waldorf para discutir asuntos referentes a su padre.

El primer impulso de Richard fue destruir el telegrama pero Eleanor, siempre llena de esperanzas, lo convenció de asistir. ¿Sería que por fin Cecile le concedía el divorcio? Desempolvando lo que quedaba de su "mejor" traje, se vistió y acudió a la cita.

La opulencia de la suite de su hermano lo deslumbró al igual que los exquisitos manjares que les sirvieron. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso! Avergonzado se percató de la mirada lastimera que Lionel le daba y empujó el plato lejos.

Su hermano le informó que su padre estaba por morir y que lo había nombrado heredero.

"¿Qué dices?" – repuso asombrado.

"Eres el heredero. Tienes que regresar" – dijo Lionel con frialdad.

"Entonces… ¡papá me perdonó! Puedo regresar y…"

"Espera, no te entusiasmes. Sí, al parecer papá te perdonó pero eso no significa que Cecile lo haya hecho."

"Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que darme el divorcio."

"No lo ha hecho en los últimos años, ¿realmente crees que te lo dará ahora que te conviertes en el nuevo duque?"

"Tendrá que hacerlo."

"No seas iluso, Richard. Además, no encontrarás mejor partido que ella."

"Ya lo encontré."

"¿Tu mujercita americana? ¡Vamos Richard! Sabes que no tenemos lugar para ella en Inglaterra."

"No me iré sin ella y sin mi hijo."

"Entonces tráela y que siga siendo tu amante. Compraré dos boletos adicionales."

"No iré mientras Cecile no me conceda el divorcio."

"¡Déjate de estupideces!"– Lionel se atrevió a sacudir a su hermano mayor por los hombros – "¡No me digas que prefieres esta vida de miseria a la vida de un duque! Si querías algo interesante que contar pues ya lo tienes: puedes regresar a Inglaterra y hablar de tus años como obrero en el club."

"No iré sin ella y sin mi hijo."

"¡Cierto! Tienes un bastardo pero, ¿Quién no lo tiene?" – dijo antes de reírse.

"No lo llames así."

"¡Basta ya Richard! ¡Regresa a Londres y hereda!"

"¡No!"

Richard salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra pero la conversación sostenida con su hermano no dejaba de resonar en su mente.

Eleanor notó que su esposo estaba distraído mientras servía la cena. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Richard cuando ella posó el plato frente a él.

Ella se sintió culpable de no haber lavado el último bulto de ropa; el dinero le habría alcanzado para un muslo de pollo.

"¿Otra vez sopa, Eleanor?"

"Es todo lo que pude preparar, Richard."

"¿Qué pasó con el dinero que te di?"

"Tuve que comprarle leche y medicinas a Terry."

Los ojos de Richard se posaron en el rostro pálido de su hijo. El niño le sonrió y le ofreció a su padre el pan que sostenía entre las manos.

Disgustado, dejo caer su cuchara con fuerza sobre la mesa.

"¿No te cansas de esta vida, Eleanor?"

"No desde que te tenga a mi lado, Richard"- le sonrió ella.

"Esto ya no funciona, ¡Estoy harto de esta miseria! ¡Estoy harto de pasar necesidades! ¡Esta no es manera de criar a un hijo! ¡Yo no fui criado de esta manera!" – dijo poniéndose de pie con violencia.

"Richard…"

"Mi padre está enfermo y me ha pedido que regrese a Londres a heredar."

"¿Heredar?" – preguntó llena de sorpresa.

"Sí y quiero que regreses conmigo" – sentenció.

"¡Oh Richard! ¿Quieres decir que por fin salieron los papeles de divorcio?" – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos.

"No"– dijo mirándola a los ojos – "Escucha Eleanor eso no tiene importancia. Tú sabes que eres mi esposa."

"Pero para Londres soy tu amante… "

"¿A quien le importa lo que los demás piensan? Tú eres mi esposa, aquí en mi corazón. Vámonos a Londres. Te compraré la casa más bonita, te daré vestidos, joyas."

"No quiero eso" – dijo apartándose.

"Piensa en todos los viajes que haremos una vez que herede."

"Eso no es lo que quiero, Richard."

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?!"

"Lo que me prometiste, un apellido."

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio.

"No estoy en condiciones de dártelo, Eleanor. Sabes que lo intentado."

"¡Debiste pensar eso antes!" – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡No me hables como si no hubiera intentado dártelo! ¡¿Acaso crees que he disfrutado vivir en esta miseria los últimos años?!"

"¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡No estaríamos en esta situación si no me hubieras mentido! ¡Si hubiera sabido que eras casado jamás te habría correspondido! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan egoísta!"

"¡No me hables de egoísmos! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo el mundo y no lo quieres tomar sólo porque no te puedo dar un apellido!"

"¡¿Crees que me encanta vivir en pecado contigo?!"

"¿En pecado?"

"¡No estamos casados!" – le recordó ella.

"¡Olvida ese detalle, Eleanor! ¡Vámonos a Inglaterra! Una vez que esté allá veré como conseguir el divorcio y-"

"¡Estoy harta de tus mentiras, Richard, no te creo nada!"

"¡Te vienes conmigo y está dicho!" – dijo halándola del brazo.

"¡No!" – ella se escabulló – "No iré contigo. Me niego a ser humillada por tu familia."

"¿No entiendes mujer necia? ¡Yo seré la cabeza de la familia y lo que yo diga será ley!" – le gritó.

"¡Eso será allá pero no aquí! ¡No en mi familia!"

Richard la miró y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. ¡Que egoísta estaba siendo Eleanor al querer condenarlo a esa vida miserable! Eleanor se estremeció al sentir la furia que él emanaba de su cuerpo.

"¿Vienes conmigo o no?" – repitió Richard.

"¡No!"

"Haz lo que te de la gana" – dijo caminando hacia la sillita de comer de su hijo.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Eleanor llena de alarma.

"Mi hijo se va conmigo" – sentenció

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Claro que si! ¡Terrence se viene conmigo!"

Cuando Richard alzó al niño en brazos, Eleanor corrió hacia él.

"¡No te lo vas a llevar! ¡Nadie lo va a amar como su madre!"

"¡Todos lo amaran porque es mi hijo!"

"¡Ni siquiera le han enviado un juguete en todos estos años, Richard"!

"¡Todo va a cambiar y tú puedes ser parte de ese cambio, Eleanor!"

"¡No!"

Los dos empezaron a forcejear mientras Terrence lloraba. Exasperado, Richard le dio un empujón a Eleanor y la mujer cayó sobre el sofá no sin antes golpearse la cabeza.

Afligido, Richard se inclinó sobre ella para constatar que aun respiraba.

"¿Sigue viva?"

La voz a sus espaldas hizo sobresaltar a Richard y se volvió para encontrarse con Lionel parado en el umbral con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Lionel?"

"Vine a convencerte pero por lo que escuché tú ya tomaste la decisión correcta."

"¿Estabas espiando?"

"No es mi culpa si estaban gritando. Vámonos ya, hermano, antes que la fiera despierte."

Richard se puso de pie y volvió a tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"Así que este es el bastardito" - dijo mirando al niño con disgusto.

"Te dije que no lo llamaras así" – dijo Richard dándole una mirada furiosa.

"¡Que egoísta te resultó la plebeya, eh! Después de todo lo que renunciaste."

Lionel tomó a su hermano por el brazo para animarlo a salir.

"Vamos hermano, sólo piensa en lo contento que se pondrá papá cuando te vea y espera a que veas las mejoras que hemos hecho en el castillo."

Las palabras de Lionel empezaron a envolverlo mientras desenterraba los recuerdos de su pasado. Como en un sueño, Richard se vio a borde del barco que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar, se vio en la cubierta mirando como Nueva York quedaba atrás y una mujer lo llamaba a gritos.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Eleanor.

"¿Estás despierto?"

Richard abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia la puerta. Una jovencita lo miraba expectante. Él le pidió acercarse y ella no tardó en sentarse junto al duque. Un brazo cariñoso rodeó los hombros de la chiquilla.

"¿Qué tal tu día, pequeña?"

"Monótono" – dijo con un suspiro – "Fue la tarde más aburrida de mi vida."

"¿No disfrutaste de la reunión con Annie?"

"Annie es la única razón por la que no terminé ahorcándome" – dijo haciendo un gesto teatral con la mano.

Richard rió con suavidad.

"¿Tan malo estuvo?"

"Tú sabes como es…chismes, chismes y más chismes. No entiendo como se puede perder el tiempo de esa manera."

"Te comprendo, pequeña. Es esa una de las razones por las que decidí mudarme al campo."

"¿Cómo te has sentido, Richard?"

"Mucho mejor."

Candy miró a su protector y supo que mentía. La palidez de su rostro se había acentuado y su respiración era más agitada que de costumbre.

"Sí, puedo verlo" – mintió ella con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

Richard sabía que ella también mentía, podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos verdes de su protegida. Levantó la mano para dejarla caer con suavidad sobre la cabeza rubia de Candy.

"No debes llorar…cuando me vaya…"

"No debes hablar así. Tú no te irás a ninguna parte" – dijo levantándose para tomar un frasco de medicina.

"Al menos no espero hacerlo hasta que regrese Terrence" – replicó lleno de esperanza.

"¿Lo han hallado?"

"Aún no...pero estoy seguro que lo harán. Sólo deseo que sea antes que me vaya."

"Basta, no debes hablar así."

"Ambos sabemos que no tenemos demasiado tiempo, Candy, y es por eso que tengo que hallarlo. Tengo que hablar con Terrence, tengo que pedirle perdón, tengo que explicarle…"

Al notar la agitación en su voz, Candy se puso de pie para alcanzarle un vaso de agua.

"No debes inquietarte de esa manera."

"Lo sé pero si tú supieras lo que siento aquí"- dijo señalando su corazón.

"Eres un magnifico padre."

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"¡Por supuesto! Eres el mejor padre que una niña hubiera deseado tener" – contestó

Candy sonriéndole.

"Al menos no me equivoqué contigo."

"Y tampoco lo hiciste con Terrence."

"No estoy tan seguro" – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el balcón donde las cortinas se mecían al viento – "Se negó a volver la última vez que lo hallaron."

"Testarudo. Es la única explicación."

"Esa o que me odia."

"No creo que te odie, más bien creo que como buen Grandchester, no hará nada que no quiera hacer."

"¿Implicas que somos testarudos?" – dijo volviéndose a ella con una ceja levantada.

"¿Yo? Sería incapaz."

El rostro pecoso fingía seriedad pero Richard la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Un reloj empezó a dar campanadas y Candy se puso de pie para tomar un frasco entre las manos.

"Es hora de tu medicina."

El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado pero abrió su boca para tomar la cucharada que ella le ofrecía.

"Eso es un asco, Candy" – dijo entre dientes.

"Pero es bueno para ti."

Candy notó que una leve capa de sudor se formaba en la frente del enfermo y le pidió a Richard recostarse.

"Gracias por tus cuidados, pequeña."

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, Richard. Esto es muy poco comparado con todo lo que has hecho por mi."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por la hija de Mina" – dijo bostezando – "era una muchacha magnífica. Ella estaría orgullosa de ti."

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Por qué nunca me hablas de ella?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

Richard la miró por unos instantes, inseguro de sus siguientes palabras.

"Quiero saber más de ella, de mi padre, ¿Por qué nunca los mencionas?"

"Porque se lo prometí a tu abuelo, Candy."

"¿Al abuelo? ¿Por qué?"

El duque notó que los ojos de Candy empezaban a brillar con lágrimas ocultas. Conmovido, tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

"Mañana. Prometo que mañana tendremos una larga conversación sobre ellos, ¿te parece?"

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Palabra de honor."

"Gracias" – dijo ella antes de besar su mejilla.

El Duque de Grandchester escuchó la puerta cerrase tras Candy y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

La cantina estaba atiborrada. Los cigarrillos encendidos llenaban el lugar de una nube espesa que no dejaba ver con claridad el evento que se realizaba cerca del bar. Dos hombres, uno rubio y uno moreno, se golpeaban con furia, el ruido de los golpes retumbando en el lugar junto a las exclamaciones de sorpresa y de dolor de cada uno de los espectadores. Las meseras se cubrían la boca color carmesí con una mano, intentado controlar los gritos de angustia que amenazaban con escaparse de su garganta.

"Lo van a matar" – murmuró una de ellas.

"No, no lo harán. Sólo finge que está perdiendo" – contestó otra mujer de mayor edad.

"¿Finge?"

"Ya lo verás…" – replicó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El moreno recibió un golpe en el mentón que lo hizo trastabillar; la multitud guardó silencio, esperando verlo caer. Los ojos del luchador rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno.

"¿Acaso quieres más?" – gritó lleno de incredulidad – "Voy a hacerte picadillo."  
Por respuesta el rubio recibió un golpe en el costado izquierdo que lo hizo perder el aliento. No acaba de tomar una bocanada de aire cuando un segundo y tercer golpe lo hicieron ver estrellas.

"¡Dale Black, tú puedes!"

"¡Black, Black, Black!" – coreaba la multitud y era todo lo que necesitaba para aumentar la velocidad e intensidad de sus golpes.

Dos golpes certeros más, tumbaron al rubio sobre el suelo, el moreno quedando como victorioso de la pelea improvisada.

"¡Bravo, bravo!" – exclamó el cantinero acercándose a él – "Sabía que podías hacerlo."

"¿Tienes mi dinero?"

"Claro campeón" – dijo entregándole un rollo de billetes.

"Fue un placer hacer negocio contigo" - dijo apartando la melena de sus ojos.

"¿Te marchas tan temprano?"

"Estoy cansado" – contestó quitando los vendajes que cubrían sus nudillos.

"No tienes que marcharte tan temprano. Puedo organizar otra pelea después de la media noche."

"Será mejor otro día" – dijo observando de soslayo a dos hombres que lo miraban con atención.

Una leve llovizna caía sobre la ciudad cuando Terrence salió de aquel lugar. Unas pisadas a su espalda lo pusieron en alerta y de reojo se percató que eran los dos hombres de la cantina.

"¡Rayos! ¿Es qué no puede entenderlo?"

El hombre apresuró sus pasos para intentar perderlos pero ellos decidieron imitarlo. La persecución duró unas cuantas cuadras hasta que él se volvió para enfrentarlos con los puños en alto. Los hombres levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

"Calma amigo" – dijo uno.

"¡No soy tu amigo!" – contestó Terrence, los ojos brillantes de rabia.

"Sólo queremos hablar contigo" – dijo el segundo – "Traemos un mensaje de tu padre."

"Yo no tengo padre" – contestó con frialdad.

"El Duque de Grandchester necesita verlo lo antes posible."

"No sé de lo que me hablan."

"Su Señoría requiere su presencia lo antes posible, ¿nos acompañaría? Tenemos un auto listo para transportarlo al castillo."

Terrence guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

"¡Señor Grandchester!"

"No soy la persona que buscan."

Los dos detectives cruzaron miradas.

"¿Lo obligamos?"

"No, su Señoría nos pidió no forzarlo. Además, ¿viste cómo golpea? Basta que nos toque con su dedo meñique y quedaríamos inconcientes."

El segundo hombre asintió preguntándose como el hijo de un duque se convertía en un luchador por dinero.

Terrence abrió la puerta de su cuarto de una patada furiosa.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a Richard?"

No alcanzaba a comprender porqué su padre lo buscaba con tanto afán. Nunca se habían llevado bien, nunca le había demostrado cariño o interés; es más, lo había echado del castillo algunos años atrás. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que podían hacer las paces después de haberlo llamado bastardo?

¡Cuánto odiaba esa palabra!

Y la única manera de escaparse de ella fue crearse una nueva identidad, una nueva vida sin pasado en un lugar donde sus puños le permitían desahogar toda la rabia que tenía dentro de si.

Se tendió en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo. Exhaló lentamente el humo y lo vio formar un anillo en el aire.

\- "¿Qué quieres de mi, Richard Grandchester?"

"¡Terrence!"

Richard despertó exaltado de su sueño. Acababa de soñar con su hijo, lo había visto herido y sangrante, inconciente.

"Tengo que protegerlo."

¿Cómo hacerlo si su hijo no quería tener ningún contacto con él por culpa de unas palabras dichas en un momento de rabia? ¿Cómo pudo llamarlo bastardo cuando era su único hijo, hijo nacido de la única mujer que había amado?

Con un suspiro, Richard se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la caja fuerte que se escondía tras un retrato. Con cuidado marcó la combinación y la puerta se abrió para revelar unos documentos cuidadosamente guardados en una carpeta de cuero. Su testamento.

"Estará bien" – dijo en voz baja – "Nadie se atreverá a lastimarlo."

Sus manos buscaron un poco más profundo en la caja fuerte hasta hallar una bolsa de terciopelo. La abrió con cuidado para constatar que el diario y las joyas reposaban dentro.

"Tal vez sea hora de entregárselo"- se dijo Richard pensando en Candy.

Lo pensó por un instante pero decidió que no era el momento. Sería mejor contarle algunos detalles a Candy pero no toda la historia.

Ella era demasiado joven para comprender las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

\- "Esperaré un poco más. Tal vez cuando se comprometa con el joven médico."

Volvió a guardar los artículos y cerró la caja fuerte antes de montar el cuadro.

Con pasos lentos se acercó al balcón y admiró la luna que brillaba por todo lo alto. Dio un suspiro y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Su mano voló hacia el frente de su pijama y estrujó la tela entre sus manos. Quiso hablar pero ni un sonido se escapó de sus labios y cayó al suelo sin que nadie lo escuchara


	2. CAPITULO 2

Candy lloraba arrodillada en el suelo junto a la tumba de Richard. Sus lágrimas resbalaban espesas sobre sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

Los demás asistentes habían regresado al castillo para la lectura del testamento pero ella no hallaba las fuerzas para levantarse.

Sabía que Richard estaba en un mejor lugar pero ahora ella estaba completamente sola en el mundo.

Un hombre con un paraguas apareció junto a ella, bloqueando la lluvia que caía sobre ella. El rostro pálido se levantó hacia el recién llegado y sus cejas rubias se alzaron en sorpresa.

Él le sonrió mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara.

"¡Viniste!" – dijo recostando su mejilla en el pecho del joven.

"No podía dejarte sola" – dijo besando su cabeza – "¡Estás empapada!"

"Lo sé…es que…no podía irme."

"Lo sé, nena" – dijo dándole un abrazo cálido – "Lo siento tanto."

"No puedo creer que se haya ido. Nada será igual sin Richard."

"Y eso me preocupa."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó ella enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Temo que Cecile se aprovechará de esto para echarte del castillo."

"Me temo que eso hará pero no me preocupa. Puedo ir a Londres y buscar trabajo."

"Candy" – dijo tomando su barbilla entre los dedos – "Quiero que recuerdes que no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí."

"Lo sé" – dijo sonriendo con debilidad – "Quisiera quedarme platicando contigo pero debo regresar para la lectura del testamento."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Me encantaría pero sólo quieren que la familia esté presente…es pura suerte que permitan que yo esté con ellos."

"Recuerda que Richard te hizo parte de su familia hace mucho, Candy. No permitas que ellos te convenzan de lo contrario."

"Lo recordaré" – dijo ella besando su mejilla – "Gracias por venir."

"Sabes donde encontrarme" – contestó él mientras ella avanzaba hacia el castillo Grandchester.

Candy se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho y tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta con sigilo. De inmediato sintió unos ojos marrones sobre ella. Cecile Wesley, baja y regordeta, la miraba con desdén.

"Ya era hora que aparecieras" – dijo la mujer con voz agria.

"Buenas tardes Cecile" – repuso, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Deberías decir madre" – opinó una voz masculina en tono de burla.

"Buenas tardes Lionel" – respondió Candy mirando al hombre que aparecía frente a ella.

Lionel Grandchester, alto como su hermano, de cabello negro y ojos grises se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Por reflejo, Candy se alejó de él. Lionel rió por lo bajo y palmeó su hombro.

"No deberías ser tan arisca con tu tío, Candy."

"No eres mi tío" – masculló molesta tomando asiento frente al abogado que había contemplado la escena sin decir palabra.

"Y ella no es una Grandchester" – comentó Cecile – "no entiendo porqué la ha llamado, señor Edwards."

"Porque ese fue el deseo de Richard" – repuso Thomas Edwards, abogado y administrador de los bienes Grandchester - "y ya que todos estamos aquí, prosigamos con la lectura del mismo."

Edwards empezó a leer el testamento con cuidado y a medida que lo hacía, la habitación se llenaba de tensión.

El rostro de Candy pasaba de Lionel hacia Cecile y vice-versa; los rostros de ambos se descomponían de la rabia e incredulidad que sentían.

Richard había nombrado a Terrence como el heredero universal de los Grandchester.

"¡No puede ser!" – estalló Cecile – "Edwards, ¡debe ser un error!"

"Lo lamento señora pero no lo es. Terrence es el único hijo de Richard y usted al no tener herederos…"

"¡Pero es hijo natural!"

"No es la primera vez que un bastardo hereda, Cecile" – comentó Lionel calmadamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?! ¿Es que acaso no esperabas ser tú el nuevo duque?"

"Me habría gustado" – confesó exhalando humo – "pero no es así como se dieron las cosas."

"¡Me niego a aceptar ese testamento!" – protestó Cecile.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer, señora. Terrence es el nuevo duque."

"¿Y si Terrence se rehúsa a ser el heredero?"

Candy observó a Lionel con atención y notó que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"No creo que se dé esa situación."

"¿Y si se diera?" – insistió.

"En tal caso, usted sería el siguiente en línea de sucesión" – contestó Edwards.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hermano menor del duque no pasó desapercibida para Candy.

"Eso te haría muy feliz, ¿verdad?" – dijo la viuda de Grandchester con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Acaso no te haría feliz también, Cecile?"

El abogado carraspeó para llamar nuevamente su atención. Cecile y Lionel guardaron silencio mientras Edwards continuaba la lectura del documento.

El ceño de la mujer volvió a fruncirse al escuchar que Candy recibiría una generosa pensión anual por el resto de su vida – sin contar con la dote y las joyas que Richard había reservado como regalo para el día en que su protegida se casara.

"Arpía" – masculló Cecile – "sé que te acostabas con él."

"¡Eso jamás!" – estalló ella – "Richard era un padre para mi."

"Siempre desconfié de ti"- insistió Cecile – "debí echarte cuando tuve la oportunidad."

"Pero Cecile" – interrumpió Lionel con sarcasmo – "alguien tenía que cuidar a Richard ya que te hallabas demasiado ocupada con tus fiestas y obras de caridad."

"¡Cállate!"

"Te felicito, Candy. Jugaste bien tus cartas" – dijo Lionel antes de servirse una copa de whisky.

La rubia sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para decirle un par de verdades cuando el abogado le pidió permanecer quieta.

Haciendo un gesto conciliatorio, Edwards concluyó la lectura. Tanto Lionel como Cecile se miraron con estupor.

"¿Esto es todo?" – preguntaron al unísono.

"Es todo."

"¿Qué hay de mi pensión?" – preguntó Lionel.

"No hay nada estipulado, Sir Lionel."

"Pero…Richard siempre me ha ayudado."

"Ahora será decisión del nuevo duque."

Candy observó con Lionel tragaba en seco.

"¿Qué hay de mi?" – preguntó Cecile dejando su orgullo de lado.

"No hay nada para usted, madame."

"¡Pero soy su mujer!"

"Creo que todo Londres sabe que ustedes no han vivido junto en más de veinte años, Cecile" – dijo Lionel.

"¡Protestaré en la corte!"

"Puede hacerlo pero no creo que nadie la respalde" – añadió el abogado – "le doy una idea, habla con el nuevo duque."

"¡Pero ese bastardo ni siquiera ha dado señales de vida!"

"La muerte del duque ha sido publicada en el periódico, señora, estoy seguro que Terrence regresará muy pronto."

Edwards cerró su portafolio ante la mirada atónita de Cecile y Lionel. Candy se puso de pie para salir del despacho pero la mujer la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

"Nunca permitiré que uses las joyas Grandchester, huérfana."

"Creo que esa decisión no está en sus manos" – repuso Candy soltándose.

"Cecile no seas egoísta. Sólo imagina cuán hermosa se verá Candy con la tiara de esmeraldas" – comentó Lionel recorriendo la figura de Candy con lascivia - "Dígame algo, Edwards. Mi sobrina aún es menor de edad, ¿Quién será responsable por su bienestar? ¿Cecile o yo? Porque si Cecile no la quiere, yo puedo cuidarla."

Candy sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla.

"Sir Richard nombró a Terrence como su tutor" – contestó Edwards.

Lionel soltó una carcajada mientras Cecile salía enfurecida del salón.

"¡Vaya suerte la de mi sobrino! No sólo se lleva el ducado pero también al ángel. Es bueno saber que no estará sólo por las noches" – dijo antes de salir tras Cecile.

Las cejas rubias de Candy se fruncieron y el abogado tuvo que tomarla del brazo para detenerla.

"Ignóralo Candy."

"¿Ignorarlo? Es un patán."

"Eso ya lo sabemos y Richard también lo sabía pero era su hermano.""

"No puedo creer que Terrence sea mi tutor."

"Hasta que cumplas veintiún años o te cases. ¿Cuál será primero?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Candy que se ruborizó.

"Richard me comentó que tenías un pretendiente, chiquilla y se alegraba por ello. Tenía la más alta opinión sobre él."

Al notar lo avergonzada que la jovencita estaba, Edwards puso un sobre entre sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto, Edwards?"

"Sir Richard me pidió entregártela."

"Gracias."

"Estoy a sus órdenes si llega a necesitarme, señorita" – dijo inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

"Gracias" – le sonrió – "Buen viaje."

Una vez a sola, Candy abrió el sobre que el abogado le había entregado.

Querida Candy:  
No quiero que llores por mí. He vivido los años que Dios tenía preparado para mi y ahora llegó mi hora de descanso. Y estoy feliz porque sé que tú cuidarás mi legado.  
Sólo puedo imaginarme la cara de Cecile y Lionel. Sé que son ambiciosos pero no puedo permitir que ellos destruyan el buen nombre de mi familia. Terrence es la decisión correcta y sé que él no me defraudará.  
Te pido que lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas. Sí, es un poco testarudo pero con un poco de amor, puedes convencerlo de hacer lo correcto. Ayúdalo a amar a los Grandchester, ayúdalo a olvidar el pasado y ver hacia el futuro.  
Gracias por tu amor y tus cuidados, hija mía.  
Richard.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y se prometió cumplir la última voluntad de su protector.

El auto que conducía a Cecile y a Lionel hacia Londres se desplazaba con rapidez sobre la carretera.

Ambos iban silenciosos, sumidos en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo cambiarían sus vidas ahora que Terrence era el nuevo duque. Lionel procedió a encender un cigarrillo.

"¡Apaga eso!" – protestó Cecile.

"¿Desde cuando te molesta?"

"Desde este mismo instante."

"Lo que pasa es que estás histérica por el testamento."

"¿No lo estás tú? Richard prácticamente nos ha dejado en la calle."

"Tú heredaste de tus padres, Cecile."

"¡Pero yo fui su mujer por más de veinte años!"

"Realmente no lo fuiste, querida, tú y yo sabemos eso."

"Merezco compensación por su infidelidad."

Lionel la miró de soslayo.

"Creo que Richard es quien debió usar esa frase contra ti, querida."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"Todo Londres lo sabe, Cecile. Así que tienes la de perder si pretendes apelar."

"¿No lo harás tú?"

"No habrá necesidad" – dijo exhalando con languidez – "Terrence no regresará y entonces yo seré el nuevo duque."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Por supuesto. Richard le pidió regresar más de una vez y Terrence siempre se rehusó. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez sí vendrá?"

"¿Los millones que ha heredado?"

"Lo dudo. Terrence es diferente a nosotros, a él no le importa el dinero ni la sociedad. Lo único que le interesa es vivir la vida como un bohemio."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Los detectives." – dijo arrojando su cigarrillo por la ventanilla del auto – "Estoy seguro que Terrence no volverá y en seis meses podré apelar."

"¿Podrás? ¿Desde cuando te interesa el ducado?"

"Un hombre tiene necesidades, Cecile."

"Sobre todo cuando apuesta más de lo que tiene."

Lionel le dio una mirada fría a su cuñada.

"Será mejor que midas tus palabras, Cecile" – la amenazó.

"No pensaras gastar toda la fortuna, ¿verdad?"

"Lo que yo haga con mi dinero no es asunto tuyo."

"Aún no es tuyo."

"Pero pronto lo será" – dijo sonriendo.

La noche caía sobre Londres y sólo los faroles le permitían al chofer conducir sobre el camino improvisado de polvo.

Deteniendo su marcha, el vehiculo se detuvo junto a un edificio vetusto para sorpresa del abogado Edwards.

"¿Está seguro que es aquí?" – le preguntó al chofer golpeando la ventanilla que lo separaba de la parte delantera del auto.

"Esta es la dirección que me dieron los detectives."

"No lo puedo creer" – murmuró abriendo la puerta del coche.

El señor Edwards entró al edificio sin decir otra palabra, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer y último piso y tocó a la puerta. Su llamado fue ignorado – a pesar que bajo la puerta se filtraba la luz de una lámpara. Negándose a darse por vencido, arremetió contra la puerta con mayor insistencia.

Cinco minutos más tarde un rostro disgustado se asomó en el portal.

"¿Quién es usted y qué rayos quiere?"

"Necesito hablar con usted, señor Grandchester" – repuso Edwards.

"Creo que me ha confundido con otro. Mi apellido es Black" – intentó cerrar la puerta pero Edwards lo impidió usando su pie.

"Le sugiero que retire su pie" – dijo Terrence amenazante.

"Es de suma importancia que converse con usted, su señoría."

"Le repito que se ha equivocado de persona."

"Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que nos vimos pero no tantos como para que no lo reconozca, joven Grandchester. Le ruego me deje pasar. Tengo algo muy delicado que conversar con usted."

"Ya le dije a sus monigotes que no pienso regresar, así que, ¿por qué no nos hace un favor a los dos y se larga?"

"Su padre ha fallecido, joven Grandchester."

No era así que Edwards quería decírselo a Terrence pero no le quedó otra opción. El rostro del heredero palideció instantáneamente y un brillo de tristeza se hizo visible en sus ojos azules.

El abogado aprovechó la baja en las defensas de Terrence para empujar la puerta y entrar al apartamento

"¿Qué quiere de mi, Edwards?" – preguntó Terrence cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El joven lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto mientras se servía un trago de whisky.

"Así que me recuerda."

"Por supuesto. Usted era el único que me visitaba en el internado" – contestó Terrence encendiendo un cigarrillo – "¿cuándo sucedió?"

"Hace tres días, ¿no lo sabía?"

"No acostumbro a leer los obituarios."

"Su entierro tuvo lugar esta tarde así como la lectura del testamento y es mi deber informarle que su padre lo ha nombrado heredero universal de sus bienes."

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios del joven.

"¿Heredero? ¿Yo?"

"Así es."

"¡¿A mi?!" – dijo entre risas, dientes blancos y perfectos evidenciándose – "¿Por qué hizo esa locura?"

"Porque usted era su hijo amado."

"Si claro" – repuso con dedén – "Si fuera su hijo amado no me habría echado de su lado."

"Usted no tiene idea de cuánto se lamentaba Sir Richard por ese desacuerdo."

"Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no cree?"

"Él quiso disculparse con usted, muchas veces, pero usted siempre se negó a volver."

"¿Y Richard creyó que lo haría al nombrarme heredero?"

El rostro del abogado se cubrió de sorpresa.

"¿No lo hará?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" – preguntó Terrence exhalando con lentitud el humo de su cigarrillo.

"Porque usted es el nuevo Duque de Grandchester."

"¿Qué dijeron ellos?"

A Edwards sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo entender a quienes se refería.

"No tienen nada que decir. La decisión de Sir Richard debe respetarse."

"¿Y la mía?" – él miró al abogado con dureza – "Mi padre sabía perfectamente que los Grandchester habían muerto para mi."

"Mí lord…"

"¡No me llame así! ¡No soy el nuevo duque y nunca lo seré! así que regrese y dígale a quien tenga que decirle que no acepto la herencia."

El hombre lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"¡No quiero nada que venga de los Grandchester! ¡Nada!"

"La familia no puede existir sin un jefe. La compañía no puede existir sin un jefe…y su padre confió en que usted haría un buen trabajo como ambos."

"¡Que equivocado estaba!"

La amargura de su voz hizo que Edwards lo mirara con atención.

"Equivocado o no fue a usted a quien nombró heredero, Terrence, Duque de Grandchester."

El abogado apenas pudo esquivar el vaso que Terrence lanzaba en su dirección.

"¡Lárguese! ¡Lárguese ya!" – exclamó Terrence poniéndose de pie.

"¡Pero señor Grandchester!"

"¡Black! ¡Mi nombre es Terrence Black! ¡¿entendió?!"

"¿Por qué no lo piensa un poco?"

"¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¡No quiero esa herencia!"

"Señor…"

"No me obligue a echarlo" – amenazó Terrence.

Con resistencia, Edwards se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Está cometiendo un error, mí lord."

"No es verdad."

"Confío que en unos días cambiará de parecer. Le diré a la familia que usted se tomará unos días antes de regresar."

"No lo haré."

"Le he dejado copia del testamento y una carta de su padre sobre el sillón. Si al cabo de unos días aun quiere renunciar a su herencia, le sugiero que pase por mi oficina para preparar los documentos."

"Le sugiero que los empiece a preparar desde esta noche, Edwards."

"Que tenga buena noche, mí lord."

Desde su ventana Terrence vio el auto alejarse por la calle, sus manos se aferraban con tal fuerza al marco de la ventana que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

Sus pensamientos eran atropellados y su confusión crecía a cada instante. ¿Su padre lo había nombrado heredero universal? ¿A él? ¿Al bastardo? Incrédulo aún, tomó una botella de whisky de la mesa y se dejó caer en el viejo sillón para ahogar su ira en el líquido color ámbar.

"A tu salud, padre" – dijo antes de llevarse el pico de la botella a los labios.

El hombre apretó los ojos al sentir la quemazón que el alcohol producía en su garganta.

Beber era un mal necesario para una persona tan solitaria como él. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios mientras el trago empezaba a aturdir sus emociones. Su padre estaba muerto y prefería no pensar en ello.

Prefería pretender que estaba de viaje, usar la vieja excusa de siempre para justificar el abandono de su padre. ¿Por qué su padre no lo había querido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía al heredarlo? ¿Comprar su perdón?

La botella se escapó de su regazo y cayó al suelo rompiéndose. Nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la carta dirigida a él y decidió abrirla.

Querido Terrence:

¿Te dije alguna vez cuanto te quería? ¿Te dije cuánto lamento la estúpida discusión que tuvimos? Sé que no lo hice y es por eso que he decidido escribirte mientras aun tengo fuerzas.

Puedo sentir que mi corazón se debilita con cada palpitar, con cada día que pasa y lo que más temo es que no te pueda encontrar antes de partir.

¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, Terrence. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría y secaría cada una de tus lágrimas.

Perdóname por los errores de ayer, perdóname por no ser el padre que merecías.

Perdóname por haberte alejado de todo lo que conocías y condenarte a la soledad de un internado.

Quiero que sepas que de todas las cosas que puedo dejar como legado, tú eres lo más valioso.

Eres mi único hijo y como tal, te invito a ocupar tu lugar en la familia Grandchester. Tu sangre es tan azul como la mía…y no debes dudar en ser el próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Tu padre,  
Richard

Terrence hizo la carta un ovillo y la arrojó al suelo. ¡Que equivocado estaba su padre al pensar que iba a heredar! Él no iba a ser el próximo duque, de eso estaba seguro.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por leer este fic, bueno como antes ya habia mencionado la historia no me pertenece, me fue enviada por un anonimo al cual le agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme poder darle fin a esta historia que me ha parecido muy buena, excelente a decir verdad,**

 **la historia original de esta gran autora es "robo de un corazon" he decidido subir su historia original ya que muchos me la solicitaron, al percatarse de que era esta historia, yo le dare continuacion y dandole un toque de mi imaginacion jejeje que como tambien comente en mi historia que se titula "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" no era mia pero que le dare final pues me lo recomendo una persona, por eso decidi empezar a subir esta gran historia.**

 **pero como comente muchos querian volver a leer la obra original jijij por eso tome la decision de subirla espero les guste ;D**

 **Becky70 hola muchas gracias por tu review, asi es el la historia de robo de un corazon de la autora Ms. Grandchester, espero te guste el final que le dare en la version "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" donde tambien en un principio aclare que no era mi historia, aunque debo aclararlo nuevamente porque por un error de internet los capitulos fueron borrados y tuve que subirlos nuevamente jijij pero no es mi intencion quedarme con los creditos de la autora jejejeje ;D gracias saludos**

 **LizCarter mcuhas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando, esta es la version original donde subire la historia de esta autora hasta donde la dejo, yo le dare continuidad en la version de "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" que es la historia que empece a escribir, sin modificarle realmente todo, en realidad en escencia he dejado tal y como ella lo escribio solo agrego partes de mi imaginacion jejeje ;D espero te guste**

 **saludos**


	3. CAPITULO 3

"¿Crees que Terrence regresará, Candy?" – preguntó Annie cepillando su largo cabello oscuro.

"Espero que sí" – repuso su mejor amiga desde la cama donde reposaba – "Edwards también espera lo mismo."

"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"Que Terrence se rehúsa a regresar" – dijo desolada.

"Eso se veía venir."

"¿Por qué dices eso, Annie?"

"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos contó Archi? Terrence era un total irresponsable y despreocupado en el internado."

"Eso fue hace años. Estoy segura que ha cambiado."

"No lo creo. Dicen por ahí" – dijo Annie bajando la voz – "que trabaja en bares de mala muerte y que muele a palos a quien lo mire mal."

Candy soltó una carcajada.

"No seas absurda, Annie. ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Lo escuché en una de las reuniones de mamá. Dicen que es una vergüenza."

"Mejor le damos el beneficio de la duda, ¿no crees Annie?"

"Me pregunto qué cara tiene… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste, Candy?"

"No lo recuerdo."

"¿Será posible? ¿No lo viste todas las veces que se escapó del internado?"

"No, él siempre regresaba a la mansión de Londres no al castillo."

"Es cierto" – dijo Annie – "olvidaba ese pequeño detalle."

"¿Y tú, lo recuerdas?"

"Sólo recuerdo a un muchacho de cabellera larga."

"Por supuesto…la cabellera siempre te llama la atención, es por eso que te enamoraste de Archi."

Annie soltó una risilla nerviosa.

"Estamos hablando de Terrence no de Archi. ¿No tienes curiosidad, por saber cómo ha vivido sin el apoyo financiero de su padre?"

"Me figuro que habrá trabajado."

"O robado."

"No digas eso."

"Es muy posible. ¿Qué más puede hacer un joven sin dinero para sobrevivir en las calles?"

"Lo haces sonar tan dramático."

La puerta de la habitacion se abrió para dar paso una criada.

"Señoritas, el señor Cornwall ha llegado."

Annie prácticamente dio un salto y corrió hacia la escalera. Candy la siguió con mayor tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las pisadas de la morena retumbaron por el piso de mármol mientras bajaba de dos en dos los peldaños.

"¡Viniste!" – exclamó ella casi saltando el último escalón para lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido.

Archi la rodeó con los brazos mientras se reía.

"Me encanta cuando eres tan espontánea" – susurró a su oído.

"Te he extrañado un mundo" – repuso ella mirando los ojos castaños de Archi.

"También yo a ti" – contestó besando su mejilla antes de levantar la mirada – "¡Hola Candy!"

"Hola Archi" – sonrió ella – "Es bueno verte."

"¿Y a mi?" – preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Los ojos verdes de Candy brillaron al ver a su novio. Anthony Brown avanzó hacia ella, una hermosa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Él le tendió la mano y ella no dudó en ofrecerle la suya. Anthony posó un beso sobre el dorso de la mano de Candy.

"No esperaba verte" – comentó ella apenada.

"¿Te he desilusionado? Puedo marcharme si así lo deseas" – dijo el rubio encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"No seas absurdo" – contestó Candy tirando de su mano.

"¿Cómo está Londres?" – preguntó Annie dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del comedor con el trigueño.

"Grande y ruidoso. Cada día crece más" – repuso Archi tomando asiento junto a ella.

"Como me encantaría estar ahí. Apenas puedo esperar que comience la temporada para mudarnos a Londres."

"Lo que no puedes esperar son las compras" – comentó Candy con una sonrisa burlona.

"Candy, tienes que venir conmigo este año."

"No creo que sea posible."

"No puedes quedarte sola, Candy. Me rehúso a dejarte."

"Todo dependerá de mi tutor" – dijo Candy pensativamente.

"Le pediré a mamá que hable con Cecile o a papá con Lionel."

"Mi tutor es Terrence."

Las cucharas se escaparon de las manos de Annie, Anthony y Archi.

"Debes estar bromeando" – dijo Archi.

"¿Terrence es tu tutor?" – preguntó Anthony – "¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?"

"Pensé que lo había hecho. Lo siento pero ¿por qué esas caras?"

"¡Porque Terrence es un desgraciado y estoy segura que te hará la vida difícil!" – comentó Archi.

"No creo que sea tan malo. Es el hijo de Richard."

"Pero no se parecen en nada."

"Creo que exageras, Archi" – dijo Candy.

"Lo que pasa" – dijo Anthony conteniendo la risa – "Es que Archi no tiene gratos recuerdos de Terrence. Los dos se dieron golpes en el internado."

"¿Por qué?" - repuso la rubia.

"Porque a Archi no le gusta la competencia" – comentó Anthony dejando escapar una risilla.

"¿Competencia?"

Anthony soltó una carcajada.

"Archi gustaba de ser considerado el más guapo del colegio y cuando Terrence apareció tuvo competencia."

El puño de Archi se estrelló aparatosamente contra la barbilla de Anthony.

"¡Cállate!" – dijo un muy molesto Archibald.

"No había necesidad de violencia" – protestó Anthony moviendo la quijada.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso entre los primos.

"¿Me acompañas a casa?" – preguntó la rubia a su novio.

"Por supuesto" – contestó él poniéndose en pie.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron hacia la entrada donde esperaba el auto de Archi. Anthony le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Candy antes de abrir la portezuela del coche.

"Creo que mi primo tendrá que caminar a casa."

"¿Vas a robar su auto?" – dijo Candy subiendo al auto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tomarlo prestado, querida."

Los dos se rieron con suavidad mientras el auto se deslizaba hacia la salida. Candy se acercó a su novio para recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Nunca te peleaste con Terrence?"

"No tenía razón para hacerlo. La pelea era entre él y Archi."

"Pero si tú" – Candy se mordió los labios – "pareces un príncipe."

Anthony sonrió y besó la frente de su novia.

"¿Es mi idea o me estás llamando guapo?"

"Eres el hombre más atractivo de la tierra y sólo mío" – dijo Candy coquetamente.

El rubio sonrió y le dio un guiño.

"¿Y tú, eres mía?"

A pesar de la oscuridad, Anthony notó el rubor de su prometida.

"Princesa eres tan hermosa, ¿sabes?"

"Tú eres el único que piensa eso."

"¿Estás buscando que te adule?" – dijo Anthony alzando una ceja.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

"¿Soy tan transparente?"

"No, es que te amo" – dijo tomando su mano – "Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Candy. Eres como Elena de Troya."

"¿Capaz de causar una guerra?"

"Eso y más." – Anthony apretó su mano – "¿Por qué temes tanto que le cuente lo nuestro a la Tía Elroy?".

"Porque ella me desprecia por ser una huérfana."

"Sabes que me importa muy poco lo que ella piense…y sabes que si se atreve a maltratarte nunca volveré a hablarle."

"Lo sé, Anthony pero es tu tía. No quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes."

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, pequeña. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes hablar con la tía. Quiero decirle a ella y a la familia que queremos casarnos."

"No me aceptarán."

"No me importa."

"Tienes obligaciones."

"Sólo contigo y conmigo."

"¿Y si te desheredan?"

"Albert no permitirá que eso suceda pero si pasa, hallaré laMANERA DE GANAR DINERO."

"¿Albert?"

"Mi tío, el hermano de mamá y el jefe del clan, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pensé que se llamaba William."

"Es su nombre oficial pero mis primos y yo lo llamamos Albert. Como te decía, estoy segura que él nos apoyará. Anunciemos nuestro compromiso y casémonos."

"Esperemos un poco."

"¿A qué? Antes querías que Richard se recuperara pero él ya no está. ¿No crees que es el momento perfecto?"

"No hasta que venga el heredero."

"Candy…"

"No puedo irme hasta que él haya regresado. Le debo eso a Richard, Anthony. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que él hizo por mi."

Anthony apretó la quijada y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

"Está bien. Será como quieres."

"No te enfades, por favor."

"Intento no hacerlo, Candy."

"Lo sé. Eres el hombre más bueno del mundo."

"Y el que más te ama" – dijo inclinándose hacia sus labios.

"Te amaré por siempre" – respondió ella.

Lionel Grandchester dejó caer su palma con fuerza sobre la mesa.

"¡Le he dado una orden Edwards!"

El abogado levantó la mirada hacia el aristócrata sin ningún temor en ellos. Sabía que al hermano de Sir Richard le gustaba intimidar a los empleados con gritos y con demostraciones de enojo pero eso no iba a funcionar con él.

Contra viento y marea se proponía defender los intereses de su antiguo patrón y amigo.

"Usted me puede dar órdenes Sir Lionel pero eso no significa que deba cumplirlas."

Lionel lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese don nadie a desafiarlo?

"¿Se ha olvidado quién soy?"

"No, señor. Sé perfectamente que usted es el hermano del finado Sir Richard."

"Entonces le sugiero que recuerde que dentro de un par de semanas me convertiré en su jefe."

"¿Mi jefe?"

"Terrence no ha regresado. Es lógico que yo tome rienda de la empresa y la familia. Y cuando eso ocurra, me aseguraré que nadie más en esta ciudad lo vuelva a contratar"– dijo amenazante.

"Terrence regresará."

"No lo hará. Ese bastardo no tiene ni la educación, ni la estirpe que se necesita para ser cabeza de esta familia."

"Eso no es lo que pensaba Sir Richard."

"Mi hermano era un pobre sentimental."

"Que siempre lo sacó de apuros."

"Era su obligación como hermano mayor. Ahora, ¿me dará el dinero que le estoy solicitando?"

"No puedo hacerlo hasta que el Duque de Grandchester firme los papeles."

Lionel dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

"Le juro que va a arrepentirse, Edwards."

"¿Arrepentirse de qué?" – preguntó Cecile uniéndose a la conversación.

El abogado suspiró y silenciosamente rogó porque un milagro ocurriera.

Terrence llevaba media hora afuera del edificio de los Grandchester, recordando cosas que había enterrado en su memoria.

Terrence no tendría más de una semana en Inglaterra cuando su padre lo llevó a conocer las oficinas.

En medio del recorrido, Richard había sido llamado a una reunión y su padre lo dejó al cuidado de la recepcionista.

Inquieto y curioso como todo niño empezó a vagar por los pasillos hasta que escuchó voces y se detuvo junto a una puerta entreabierta.

Reconoció una de ellas como la Lionel y el chiquillo frunció y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Había algo en su tío que lo hacía desconfiar de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Lionel abriendo la puerta de sopetón – "¡Este no es tu lugar!"

"¡Papá me trajo!" – contestó desafiante.

"¿Tu padre?" – preguntó una voz femenina.

Terrence miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una señora de mirada muy fría.

"¿Es él?" – preguntó Cecile.

"El mismo" – dijo Lionel ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó inocentemente.

"Saluda a tu nueva mamá, Terrence."

"¿Mi nueva mamá?" – preguntó sin entender.

"¡No es motivo de risa, Lionel!" – exclamó Cecile.

"Yo no quiero una nueva mamá. Yo quiero a Eleanor."

A la mención de aquel nombre, Cecile abofeteó al niño. Terrence calló al suelo, sus ojitos azules soltando lágrimas.

"¡Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, niño!"- dijo tomando su brazo con fuerza.

"¡Eres mala! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no te quiero de mamá!"

"¡Y yo no te quiero aquí, bastardo!"

Terrence no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba pero se sintió ofendido.

"Basta ya, Cecile" – dijo Lionel apartando al niño –"no te pongas así."

"¡¿Por qué está aquí?!" – repitió Cecile iracunda.

"Déjate de exageraciones. Bien sabes que lo ibas a conocer tarde o temprano…así como sabes que vivirá contigo si tu y Richard logran reconciliarse."

"¡Nunca!" – contestó ella con rabia.

"El bastardo no tiene la culpa" – comentó Lionel.

Otra vez aquella palabra. ¿Por qué lo llamaban de esa manera? Asustado, Terrence dio media vuelta y regresó hacia la recepción.

"Es igual de imponente".

Se rió de su pensamiento, ¿por qué no iba a serlo? Los edificios no cambiaban, sólo lo hacían las personas y él no era el mismo pequeñín asustado que había llegado a Londres con Richard.

Decidido a terminar el asunto de una vez por todas, Terrence subió los escalones que lo llevaron hacia la entrada del edifico.

A paso seguro se dirigió hacia la recepcionista y tuvo que carraspear para que ella notara su presencia.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" – preguntó con desinterés.

"Quiero ver a Edwards."

"¿Tiene cita?"

"No pero –"

"Entonces no podrá verlo" – dijo interrumpiéndolo – "sin cita no lo hará."

"Lo hará si le dice mi nombre."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Terrence Grandchester."

La mujer lo miró lleno de incredulidad. El hombre parecía más un artista hambriento que el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del país.

"No se deje llevar por las apariencias" – dijo Terrence leyendo sus pensamientos.

El hombre sabía que sus pantalones estaban bastante desgastados al igual que su camisa y los zapatos.

Tenía una barba de tres días y el cabello sin lavar. La mujer le dio una segunda mirada para reconocer en él los rasgos aristocráticos de su padre, la nariz fina, los pómulos definidos, la barbilla cuadrada - y decidió que era mejor creer en su palabra que arriesgarse a enfadar al nuevo duque.

"¿Señor Grandchester?" – repitió poniéndose de pie.

"El mismo" – aseguró Terrence – "¿le avisará a Edwards?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Él y su familia se alegrarán mucho de verlo."

"¿Ellos están aquí?"

"Están en la sala de juntas."

"En ese caso yo mismo iré a buscarlos."

"¿Sabe donde es?"

"Creo poder encontrarlo"– dijo avanzando hacia el corredor.

Terrence se detuvo tras la puerta para respirar con profundidad. Las voces que jamás había olvidado conversaban con el abogado.

"Edwards, ¿está seguro que encontraron a ese bastardo?"

"Muy seguro, señora Cecile" – contestó.

"¿Y por qué no ha venido?" – dijo Cecile.

"¿Tiene prisa que venga?" – preguntó Edwards con inocencia.

El heredero contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Edwards.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Será mejor que no venga. No lo necesitamos. Lo que necesitamos es que Lionel asuma el ducado."

"Sir Richard fue muy claro en su testamento."

"¡Richard estaba demente! ¡Segura que esa muchachita con la que vivía le dio algún brebaje que lo trastornó!"

"Usted sabe que ella sería incapaz" – dijo el abogado.

"Era capaz de acostarse con alguien que podría ser su padre y estoy segura que es capaz de mucho más."

Terrence levantó una ceja lleno de sorpresa. ¿Su padre tenía una amante?

"No puedes culpar a mi hermano. Ella es muy bella y será una hermosa duquesa" – dijo Lionel sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" – preguntó Cecile alarmada.

"Que si ese vagabundo no acepta el título lo más lógico es que yo, Lionel, lo herede."

"¡Ese vagabundo no es más que problemas! Richard jamás debió reconocerlo. Debió dejarlo en América para que se criara con las ratas, con su madre" – dijo Cecile.

El portazo que resonó en el salón hizo que los tres saltaran en sus asientos. Una voz grave los saludó con formalidad y les tomó un par de segundos reconocerlo. El Terrence frente a ellos no era el adolescente que se había marchado años atrás.

"¿Los interrumpo?" – preguntó Terrence tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

"¡Levántate! ¡Ese es el asiento de Richard!" – dijo Cecile.

"Era"- contestó Terrence descansando las piernas sobre la mesa.

"¡Insolente!" – espetó Cecile.

"Bienvenido sobrino" – dijo Lionel extendiendo su mano.

Terrence ignoró su gesto.

"Ahórrate las hipocresías, Lionel. Ambos sabemos que para ti lo único que soy es un bastardo."

"¿A qué has venido?" – preguntó Cecile mal encarada.

"Tengo entendido que hay algo para mí" – dijo Terrence.

El abogado lo miró con confusión. ¿Se refería a los papeles donde cedía su herencia a otro?

"Mi herencia" – dijo Terrence despejando sus dudas.

"Sólo tiene que firmar, joven Grandchester" – dijo Edwards entregándole unos papeles que guardaba en el portafolio.

El hombre empezó a leerlos mientras buscaba su cigarrillera en el pantalón. Lionel se apresuró a ofrecerle lumbre y Cecile soltó una exclamación por lo bajo. Terrence exhaló humo en su dirección y empezó a firmar los documentos.

"¡Me opongo a que se le entregue la fortuna de los Grandchester a este ilegítimo! ¡Lionel, puedes permitirlo!" – gritó Cecile estrellando su puño sobre la mesa.

"Cualquiera que la viera, señora, pensaría que le están quitando algo que le pertenece" – dijo Terrence.

"¡Pero tú eres un bastardo!"

"¿Y qué?" – repuso él encogiéndose de hombros.

Terrence terminó de firmar y miró a los dos seres más viles que había conocido en su vida.

"Quiero que sepan que venía dispuesto a entregarles todo pero su conversación me hizo cambiar de idea" - les dijo Terrence encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Él se inclinó hacia ellos como si les fuera a contar un secreto.

"Me di cuenta que heredando sería la mejor manera de hacer su existencia miserable y llena de amargura."

Cecile y Lionel tragaron en seco. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro apuesto de Terrence.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser ilegitimo? ¿No les pareció cruel despreciar a un niño que sólo buscaba su afecto?"

"Sobrino"- trató de apaciguarlo Lionel.

"¡No me llames así, hipócrita! Sólo me tratabas bien frente a Richard para aguardar las apariencias. A mis espaldas eras el primero en llamarme bastardo."

"¡Es lo que eres!" – gritó Cecile - "¡Nada bueno puede venir del hijo de esa americana infeliz!" – exclamó.

"¡Mi padre nunca te amó!"

Las palabras de Terrence tuvieron el efecto deseado en Cecile y ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Hemos terminado, Edwards?" – preguntó Terrence mirando al abogado.

"Sí, señor. Usted es el nuevo duque y jefe de la familia. Su palabra es ley."

"¿Mi palabra es ley?"

"Así es."

Terrence miró a Cecile con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

"¿Quién ocupa la mansión de la calle Bond?"

"No te atreverás" – dijo Cecile con voz casi inaudible.

"La señora Cecile" – contestó el abogado.

"Quiero que la saquen de la casa esta misma tarde."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Te quiero fuera" – dijo Terrence – "Yo soy el duque y esa es mi mansión."

"¡No me iré!"

"Lo harás o haré que los alguaciles te saquen en pleno día" – la amenazó el hombre.

Cecile tragó en seco.

"¿Qué compromisos tengo con los Grandchester, Edwards?"

"Sir Richard siempre subsidiaba los gastos de sus parientes."

"Queda suspendido desde hoy."

Fue el turno de Lionel de protestar.

"No puedes hacer eso."

"¿Quieres apostar?" – dijo Terrence mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Escucha Terrence, no hagas eso. Toma las cosas con calma. Necesitarás a alguien de tu lado y yo puedo darte todo el apoyo que necesitas."

"No necesito de ti ni de nadie, Lionel" – repuso Terrence con seriedad – "Ahora ¡lárguense!"

Terrence empezó a reír a carcajadas y Edwards miró a su nuevo patrón con cierta preocupación.

Las risas del nuevo duque cesaron cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se volvió y con sorpresa notó que el abogado aún estaba en la oficina.

"Señor hay ciertas cosas que necesitan de su atención inmediata y sería bueno que discutiéramos-"

"Ahora no" – dijo Terrence dándole la espalda – "Déjeme solo."

"Señor, hay algo más. Es acerca de la protegida de su padre."

"¿La protegida de mi padre?" – preguntó sin comprender.

"Sí, la niña que…"

"¿Una niña?" – repitió con desagrado – "¡Ocúpese usted de ese asunto!"

"Pero señor."

"¡No quiero hablar más! Ahora, ¡váyase!"

Una vez a solas, Terrence cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en su plan: se comportaría exactamente como ellos esperaban. No, incluso peor. ¿Para qué decepcionarlos?, por el contrario, los haría sentirse orgullosos de compartir con ellos la vileza en la sangre.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por leer la historia de la autora mrgrandchester, quien no termino de escribirla, como he comentado yo le dare un final a su gran historia en la que he estado subiendo titulandola "Me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" tal vez no sea gran autora como ella, pero me hicieron llegar este maravilloso fic pidiendome darle un final, yo soy nueva en esta comunidad pero he subido ya varias historias desgraciadamente no conoci a esta autora maravillosa pero al leer su historia "robo de un corazon" me gusto es una gran historia y me senti privilegiada por el hecho de que me solicitaran a mi el gran honor de darle continuidad por lo que estoy feliz, decidi subir su historia original pues varios me la pidieron para volver a releerla por eso la subo, espero que ambas les gusten**

 **LizCarter asi es es la chica mrgrandchester ;D**

 **myrslayer** **muchas gracias por tu review, yo le dare continuidad en la de "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" realmente dejo la escencia de la gran historia de esta maravillosa autora, pero decidi subir la original tal cual la escribio ella para que vuelvan a disfrutarla ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos**

 **saludos y espero que lo disfruten XD**


	4. CAPITULO 4

La neblina empezaba a levantarse cuando Anthony Brown salió a galopar. Su cuerpo atlético se movía en sincronía con la yegua que montaba. Cualquiera al verlo sabría que era un jinete experimentado por lo elegante de su postura y la precisión con la que sujetaba las riendas.

Los dos tenían años juntos, él la había criado desde su nacimiento, la había entrenado y ambos eran campeones del club hípico de la ciudad.

Anthony sonrió al percatarse que la yegua empezaba a tomar el camino hacia la propiedad de los Grandchester. Cleopatra resopló y el jinete se percató que la verja que comunicaba las tierras estaba cerrada. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y se preparó para el salto.

El joven dejó escapar un gritó de júbilo al cruzar la barda y le dio unas palmaditas a la yegua para felicitarla.

"Promete que no dirás a Candy lo que acabamos de hacer" – susurró.

El rubio sabía que a su novia se asustaba cada vez que él saltaba obstáculos fuera en una competencia o por placer. Fustigó a Cleopatra una vez más y siguió la carrera hasta divisar el castillo.

Los Grandchester y los Andrey siempre habían mantenido relaciones amistosas por la cercanía de sus tierras.

Los trabajadores lo saludaron con naturalidad al verlo llegar. Él les devolvió el saludo y detuvo su galopar al llegar a los establos. Anthony bajó la montura y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Un leve tarareo proveniente del jardín llamó su atención y se desvió hacia el jardín de rosas (regalo de los Andrey a los Grandchester). Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Anthony al ver que Candy estaba cortando rosas.

Se detuvo a corta distancia para admirar lo que hermosa que se veía vistiendo un traje mañanero de gasa, el cabello rubio brillando bajo el sol. Candy elegía las rosas más hermosas y las depositaba en un cesto.

"¿Me saludarás o te quedarás observándome?" – preguntó ella con coquetería.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia él y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. ¡Que apuesto se veía su novio!

Él caminaba hacia ella en su traje de montar azul oscuro y su camisa blanca, las botas negras brillantes por el charol.

Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto por el viento y las mejillas sonrosadas. Anthony le sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

"Buenos días, mi amor" – dijo depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

"Buenos días" – dijo ella revolviendo su cabello – "¿te divertiste saltando la barda?"

"Fue espectacular" – respondió él sin pensar.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con seriedad. Anthony arqueó las cejas al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

"No te enfades."

"No me enfado…es sólo que me muero de susto cada vez que haces eso."

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo, pequeña."

Un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas los hizo volverse.

"Buenos días, Dorothy" – saludó Candy a su doncella.

"Buenos días. El desayuno está servido señorita."

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" – preguntó ella mirando a Anthony.

"Me encantaría" – repuso él.

"Le avisaré al cocinero" – dijo Dorothy empezando a correr hacia la casa.

El rubio le ofreció su brazo a Candy y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ella lo observó en silencio, apreciando una vez más su perfil aristocrático, los pómulos altos, la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz fina. Llena de curiosidad dejó que la yema de su dedo índice recorriera su labio superior.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó él extrañado.

"Quería ver si tenías bigote" – dijo ella con naturalidad.

"¿Bigote?"

"Sí pero no tienes nada."

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero me afeité esta mañana."

"Sí, claro, creo que aún no terminas de crecer" – se burló ella."

"Tengo diecinueve años."

"Aún eres el muchachito que conocí años atrás" – lo provocó.

Súbitamente Anthony se detuvo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella lo miraba con una expresión llena de sorpresa mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacia Candy, deteniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

"¿Quieres que te demuestre que ya no soy un muchachito, Candy?"

"Sólo bromeaba" – tartamudeó al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Anthony.

"A veces me da la impresión que crees que soy un niño" – dijo deslizando su mano hacia la nuca femenina.

"Anthony..."

"Soy un hombre, Candy, un hombre enamorado" – dijo antes de cubrir su boca con la suya.

La boca de Anthony cayó sobre la de ella con una ansiedad jamás expresada.

Presionaba sus labios con insistencia y Candy cedió ante su pasión. El hombre sintió su sorpresa pero continuó besándola hasta que perdieron el aliento.

Las piernas femeninas flaquearon cuando Anthony se apartó. Él sonrió ante su reacción y ella, abrumada, escondió el rostro en su pecho. Con dulzura él acarició su cabellera mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

"Te amo, Candy."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y le sonrió.

"¿Me llevarás a pasear más tarde, Anthony?"

"Me encantaría pero no puedo, querida. Tía Elroy me ha pedido que la acompañe a Londres."

"¿Algún compromiso interesante?"

"No en mi opinión pero seguro que la tía piensa que sí lo es" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo en Londres" – dijo Candy haciendo un mohín – "¿Por qué tuviste que ir tan lejos a estudiar?"

"¿Lejos?"

Candy sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Londres estaba a menos de media hora de distancia y él venía cada fin de semana al campo…pero aún así se sintió ofendida ante su risa.

Ella lo miró muy ofendida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Te ríes de mi?"

"No, mi amor" – dijo rodeándola con los brazos – "no quise ofenderte."

"Parece que tú no me extrañas."

"Te extraño más de lo que puedes imaginarte, Candy" – dijo mirándola a los ojos – "si fuera por mi, tú estarías conmigo en Londres."

Candy sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante sus palabras y estaba a punto de decirle a su prometido que se iría con él cuando su estómago rugió. El rostro de Candy enrojeció mientras que el de Anthony sonrió.

"Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar" – dijo él – "antes que vuelva a rugir el león.

Ella le dio un codazo suave antes de apresurar sus pasos hacia el comedor.

"Mi novia la comelona"- comentó el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Un rayo de sol lo hizo despertar de su ensueño. Terrence abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada fija en él. Sorprendido, se sentó de golpe en la cama.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?"

Sin apabullarse, el hombre inclinó la cabeza con reverencia.

"Buenos días, mi lord. Soy Bertam, su valet. Edwards me envió."

"¿Valet? Yo no necesito un valet" – contestó Terrence apartando el cabello de su frente – "No necesito a nadie, por eso despedí a todos ayer."

"Lo sé, señor pero todo caballero necesita un valet" – repuso ofreciéndole una taza de té inglés.

"¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el té y no el café?" – preguntó Terrence alzando una ceja.

"Es mi trabajo, mi lord."

"No te he contratado, Bertie."

"He preparado su baño. Será mejor que se levante antes que se enfríe el agua" – dijo ignorando las palabras de Terrence – "En una hora llegará el sastre y el zapatero. Tomarán sus medidas y traerán algunas muestras para usted."

"¿Quién te autorizó hacer eso?"

"Es mi trabajo señor" – insistió entregándole una bata – "Los Hamlish hemos servido a los Grandchester durante varias generaciones."

"¿Hamlish?" – Terrence repitió el apellido – "¡Hamlish! ¡Hammy! ¡Tú rostro me era familiar! ¡Eres el hijo de Hammy!"

"En efecto, mi lord. Mi padre, Harold…" – dijo corrigiendo a Terrence – "…sirvió a su padre por muchos años."

"¿Dónde está Hammy?" – neceó el heredero con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Su padre lo jubiló hace un par de años. Fue muy generoso."

"Ni creas que yo haré lo mismo" – contestó Terrence dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño - "Puedes ser mi valet pero estás a prueba."

"Por supuesto, su señoría. ¿Tiene alguna instrucción para mi?"

"Asegúrate que no haya nada de Cecile aquí."

"Por supuesto, mi lord."

"Y si hay algo, ¡quémalo!"

"Enseguida, mi lord."

"Y deja de decirme mi lord. Prefiero que me llames Terrence."

"No es correcto."

"Es una orden."

"Sí, mi lord."

Terrence le dio una última mirada a su valet antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Habría jurado que se burlaba de él.

Fue una fortuna que cerrara la puerta antes que a Bertram se le escapara una sonrisa.

El auto de los Andrey se deslizaba por el camino vecinal. El heraldo, un águila, destellaba con la luz del sol. Tía Elroy se volvió hacia su sobrino favorita.

"Me alegro tanto que hayas aceptado acompañarme, querido."

"Es un placer, tía Elroy. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo."

"Se suponía que Archibald lo haría pero los Britter lo invitaron a una reunión."

"Lo sé."

"Me gusta esa joven, Annie Britter. Es muy linda y muy correcta. Tan bien portada. Será una maravillosa adición a la familia."

"Candy también lo será."

Anthony sabía la alarma que sus palabras causarían en su tía pero decidió que era el momento de poner las cosas en claro.

"¿Candy? ¿Sigues con ese capricho, Anthony?"

"No es un capricho, tía."

"Pero Anthony, no puedes hablar en serio. Candy no tiene sangre azul. Ni siquiera tiene alcurnia."

"Eso no lo sabemos" – le recordó el rubio.

"Ese es el problema. No sabemos nada de su familia."

"Sabemos que Richard Grandchester la crió como hija."

"Es probable que sea su bastarda."

La crudeza de sus palabras hizo fruncir al joven.

"No digas eso, tía."

"Es una posibilidad. Eran los rumores."

"Rumores. Además creo que si Candy fuera hija del Duque de Grandchester, él lo habría dicho. No tuvo reparos en presentar a Terrence como su hijo."

Fue el turno de tía Elroy de fruncir.

"Candy no es una heredera y nunca la aceptaré."

"Es una lástima, tía, porque yo ya la he aceptado en mi corazón."

"Es un capricho de jóvenes."

"No lo es. Voy a casarme con ella."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Voy a casarme con Candy, opóngase quien se oponga."

El joven volvió la mirada hacia su tía.

"Te quiero tía Elroy y tengo mucho que agradecerte pero necesito que entiendas algo: aceptes o no a Candy, ella será mi esposa."

"No creo que Pauna lo aprobaría."

"Mamá siempre me dijo que fuera feliz y Candy me hace feliz."

"No puedes casarte con ella, Anthony. No lo permitiré."

"Soy mayor de edad, tía, no podrás evitarlo."

Tía Elroy estrujó sus manos en un gesto de impotencia.

"Te quiero Tía Elroy y estaré muy triste si no vienes a mi boda pero eso no impedirá que me case."

La anciana desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla del pasajero mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer para alejar a Candy de su sobrino.

Vestido en un pantalón negro y en una camisa blanca a medio abrochar, Terrence caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión que ahora era suya. La decoración era elegante y formal, podría decirse que hasta impersonal, era obvio que su madrastra nunca lo había convertido en un hogar.

Un hogar.

Sin querer, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Tenía un recuerdo vago de lo que era un hogar. En escenas pequeñas, recordaba un departamento pequeño, con cortinas sencillas color blanco, jarrones llenas de flores coloridas y el exquisito olor a vainilla que provenía de la cocina. Una mujer canturreaba y le hablaba con dulzura llamándolo

"Terry"…

Su madre.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, una punzada en el corazón haciéndolo fruncir.  
Con mano temblorosa levantó sus nudillos y se atrevió a rasparlos contra la puerta.

Una voz femenina le contestó, permitiéndole el paso e hizo girar la perilla. El olor a perfume fue lo primero que percibió y una sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro. Era la fragancia de su madre.

"¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo- -?"

La pregunta murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en los del joven. Eran idénticos. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡Terrence!"

"Ma-madre…"

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La angustia en su voz no era lo que el joven había esperado. Eleanor se levantó de su silla y avanzó hacia él.

"No puedes estar aquí. Tienes que irte" - dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

La mano que se posó sobre su brazo fue fría y él sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

"¿Tienes dinero?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Eleanor tomó con rapidez su monedero y posó algunos billetes en la palma de su hijo. La vestimenta de su hijo revelaba más que sus palabras.

"Yo…quería…" – tartamudeó Terrence.

"Sé lo que quieres pero no es posible."

Los ojos de Terrence se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo ocultar. Tomando un respiro, Eleanor posó su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, áspera por la barba no rasurada.

"Ya eres un hombre."

Terrence creyó escuchar un quiebre en su voz.

"Eres muy apuesto."

"Madre" – se atrevió a decir pero ella posó la mano sobre sus labios.

"No vuelvas a decir eso. Soy Eleanor Baker, la famosa actriz de Broadway y nunca he tenido hijos."

Lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta.

"Regresa con tu padre. Olvídate de mi."

¿Cómo decirle que era imposible? ¿Qué llevaba más de diecisiete años recordándola?

Antes de poder detenerla, Eleanor cerraba la puerta de su camerino – después de besarlo con rapidez en la mejilla. Se mantuvo quieto, absorto por los hechos recién vividos. Incrédulo. Algo húmedo se deslizaba por sus mejillas.  
Lágrimas.

Terrence estrelló su puño contra la pared. Creía haber enterrado esa vivencia, haberla olvidado. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Aún le dolía el rechazo de su madre.

"Mi lord."

El joven abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia su valet. El hombre no inmutó al ver la rabia latente en sus ojos.

"El sastre ha llegado, mi lord."

"Bien" – comentó irguiéndose – "Quiero que hagas algo por mi."

"A sus órdenes."

"Quiero que te asegures que todos sepan que he regresado."

"Sí, mi lord."

"Sobre todo Cecile y Lionel. Asegúrate de cruzar nuestros caminos."

"Por supuesto, mi lord."

"Deja de llamarme así."

"Como diga."

"Prepárame otra taza de té y ven con el sastre a mi habitación"

"Enseguida."

Terrence le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su aposento con una idea rondando su cabeza.  
Venganza.

Se iba a encargar de pagar con la misma moneda a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo habían lastimado.

Anthony Brown salió al balcón y miró su reloj por enésima vez.

"La próxima vez me aseguraré de saber con quién cenaremos. Con razón que Archi se comprometió con Annie. ¡Ese bribón! Pudo decirme que eran los Leagan" – se dijo.

Desde que tenía memoria, los Leagan habían intentado estrechar sus relaciones familiares con ellos.

No recordaba en qué grado estaban emparentados pero sabía que no eran muy cercanos…y daba gracias a Dios por ello. Ni los Brown ni los Cornwall los soportaba, sólo tía Elroy.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?"

El rubio volvió la mirada para encontrarse con Elisa Leagan.

"Es de mala educación que estés aquí afuera."

"Necesitaba algo de aire" – contestó él.

"¿Por qué nunca me visitas, Anthony? Sé que estás en Londres."

"Es que tengo mucho que estudiar."

"¿Incluso los fines de semana?"

"Los fines de semana regreso al campo."

"Si te quedas en Londres te aseguro que podríamos divertirnos."

"¿Cómo haríamos eso?"

"Podríamos ir a los mejores salones de baile o a las mejores fiestas. Neal y yo siempre somos invitados. De seguro que no les molestaría que te lleváramos. Eres un Brown después de todo."

"El apellido Brown no abre puertas."

"Pero todos saben que eres del Clan Andrey" – dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos – "los Andrey siempre son bienvenidos."

"Por supuesto" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"Te envié una invitación para mi debut en sociedad pero no llegaste."

"Lo lamento, me fue imposible."

"Quería que fueras mi acompañante. No hay nadie tan apuesto como tú. Te he extrañado mucho" – dijo ella batiendo sus pestañas – "Desde que saliste del internado no te he vuelto a ver…pero siempre pienso en ti."

"No deberías hacerlo."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien" – dijo posando su mano sobre el brazo masculino.

"Estoy enamorado de otra, Elisa."

Los ojos castaños de Elisa se abrieron como dos platos.

"¿Qué dices? Pero…si tía Elroy acaba de decir que tú y yo..."

"Lo siento, Elisa."

"¿Quién es ella?"

"No la conoces."

"Tal vez la conozco."

"Lo dudo mucho" – dijo sonriendo – "Ella no anda con tu círculo de amigos."

"¿Es plebeya?" – casi gritó la pelirroja.

"No la llamaría así."

"¡Es plebeya!" – dijo Elisa horrorizada – "¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu familia?"

"No le estoy haciendo nada a mi familia."

"Anthony, ellos esperan que te cases con alguien, con alguien…pues con alguien como yo."

"¿Superficial?"

Elisa lo miró incrédula.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No me hagas repetirlo."

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Bueno, en los últimos diez minutos no has hecho más que hablar de apellidos y fiestas. ¿Acaso me equivoco con mi apreciación?"

"No sabes nada de mi, Anthony" – dijo entre dientes.

"Tienes toda la razón, Elisa. Te pido mil disculpas si te he ofendido con mis palabras."

"¡Ahórratelas!"- exclamó Elisa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitos?"

Los dos se volvieron para encontrarse con tía Elroy.

"Poniéndonos al día" – respondió Anthony.

"Anthony, querido, lamento interrumpirlos pero es hora de que vaya a descansar."

"Por supuesto, tía." – contestó Anthony.

"¡Que lástima que se vayan tan pronto!" – comentó la pelirroja acercándose a la anciana.

"Cada día estás más hermosa, Elisa. De seguro te casarás muy pronto."

"Gracias tía" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Elisa" – se despidió Anthony besando su mano.

Anthony quiso reírse pero se mordió la lengua mientras ofrecía su brazo a la anciana.

Una figura apareció entre las sombras con una sonrisa burlona. Elisa levantó una ceja.

"¿Hace cuánto espiabas?"

"Escuché todo, si es eso lo que quieres decir."

El moreno posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

"No entiendo porqué insistes en perder tu tiempo con Anthony."

"Es muy apuesto y adinerado."

"Y nunca te ha hecho caso. Mejor concéntrate en otro."

"Todos son viejos y horribles."

"Pero tienen dinero y eso es lo que necesitamos. Es tu obligación pensar en el futuro de la familia."

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Hay muchas debutantes que te consideran atractivo."

"Lo sé pero aún no es hora que me case. Quiero revolotear un poco" – dijo sonriendo.

"Puedes hacerlo casado."

"Lo sé pero mejor concéntrate tú en casarte. Hay cuentas que pagar, así que no te hagas la difícil y engatusa pronto a un heredero."

Camino a la mansión de los Andrey, tía Elroy se volvió hacia su sobrino.

"¿No te parece que Elisa es encantadora?"

"No más que Candy."

"Pero Anthony…si tan sólo platicaras con ella te darías cuenta del buen partido que es Elisa."

"No dudo que lo sea pero estoy enamorado de Candy, tía. No insistas más."

"Espero que ese amor que manifiestas por ella sea reciproco, Anthony."

"Por supuesto que lo es, tía. Nada ni nadie nos separará."

La anciana entrecerró los ojos. En sus casi ochenta años de vida había visto muchos noviazgos fallidos – incluso el suyo – y si de ella dependía, el amor de Anthony por Candy iba a terminarse.

Ningún miembro del Clan Andrey uniría su sangre con la de una plebeya.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews**

 **espero que la sigan disfrutando**

 **aclaro una vez mas no soy la dueña de esta gran idea, es de Mrgrandchester ella es la autora y su idea de esta historia es fascinante pero ella es la creadora de esta gran historia, para que no quede duda, y no haya malos entendidos**

 **LizCarter te agradezco mucho tu consejo que si tomare en cuenta ;D lo pondre en la descripcion gracias :D**

 **gracias a todos queridos lectores**

 **saludos y linda tarde**


	5. CAPITULO 5

"¡Terrence, Duque de Grandchester!"

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el recién llegado. En las últimas semanas muchos habían escuchado su nombre pero pocos lo habían visto.

La mirada azul recorrió el salón para percatarse que las mujeres lo miraban con admiración mientras que los hombres con envidia.

Aquello era una novedad en su vida. Era claro que ya no lo veían como un ilegítimo sino como un hombre de influencia y poder.

¿Quién podría creer que él era el mismo chiquillo despreciado por la sociedad?

Desde un rincón del salón, Lionel Grandchester apretó las mandíbulas. El joven que acababa de llegar no se parecía en nada al Terrence que había visto semanas atrás.

El cabello había sido recortado con habilidad y la barba había desaparecido, revelando el rostro anguloso y distintivo de los Grandchester. El traje oscuro que llevaba su sobrino destacaba su estatura y elegancia al andar.

"No sabíamos que tu sobrino era tan apuesto" – comentó una mujer.

"Es un Grandchester después de todo, ¿no?" – repuso entre dientes.

"¿Me lo presentarás?" – preguntó una de las damas.

"No pierdas tu tiempo" – repuso él tomando el contenido de su copa – "Terrence no es sociable."

Terrence se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó al bar para pedir un whisky. Tomó un sorbo largo y se volvió hacia la pista para encontrarse con varias miradas femeninas sobre él; las más jóvenes se sonrojaron al verse descubiertas mientras que las más adultas le coquetearon con el abanico.

Con una sonrisa, Terrence levantó su vaso hacia ellas.

Elisa sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver el hombre que las saludaba. Exceptuando a Anthony, nunca había visto alguien tan apuesto. Neal se dejó caer a su lado.

"¿Puedes creer que es el mismo?" – le preguntó a su hermana.

"No puede ser el bastardo."

"Lo es. Ha heredado el título y está forrado de dinero."

"No puede ser" – repitió ella recordando sus años de adolescencia.

"Lástima que nos burlamos de él."

"Tú le hiciste la vida imposible, Neal, yo no."

"Pero eres mi hermana, así que si me odia a mi, también te odiará a ti."

"Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, hermano" – repuso ella sonriendo.

"¿En serio crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con él?"

"Por supuesto. No será difícil conquistarlo" – murmuró Elisa.

"Grandchester no te dará ni la hora del día cuando recuerde quien eres."

"Puedo hacer que se olvide de sus heridas."

"¿Cómo? ¿Revolcándote con él?"

"Enamorándolo. Una vez que lo tenga aquí" – señaló la palma de su mano – "nuestros problemas se resolverán."

"Será más fácil si te fijas en uno de los ancianos en esta fiesta."

"¡De ninguna manera! Acabo de encontrar a una mina de oro, Neal y pronto seré la nueva Duquesa de Grandchester."

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Ya verás hermanito. No sabes de lo que soy capaz" – dijo con un brillo ambicioso en los ojos.

Terrence se dejó caer en uno de los sillones vacíos a lo largo del vestíbulo. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar; nunca había tenido tantas conversaciones fatuas en su vida. Unos pasos resonando en el mármol lo hicieron levantar la mirada para encontrarse con Lionel.

El hombre tomó asiento junto a su sobrino y le ofreció un cigarrillo. El joven aceptó el ofrecimiento de su pariente.

"¿Te diviertes sobrino?"

"A mares" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"Podrías decirlo en serio. Eres la atracción principal de la noche."

"Soy el juguete nuevo de la sociedad londinense."

"No puedes culparlos. No saben nada de ti aparte que has heredado una de las fortunas más grandes del país. ¿Has pensado cómo administrarás todo?"

"Para eso tengo a Edwards."

"Es demasiado grande para que sólo lo maneje él. Necesitas alguien más. Alguien de confianza."

"¿Alguien como tú?"

"¿Quién mejor que tu propia sangre?"

"Es interesante como ahora tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre."

Lionel ignoró su comentario y exhaló de su cigarrillo.

"Todos hablan de ti. Las mujeres están fascinadas."

"Eso no es nada nuevo" – dijo Terrence con una sonrisa.

"Debo felicitarte por el sastre que has elegido. Tu traje es impecable."

"¿Qué quieres Lionel?" - preguntó Terrence mirándolo a los ojos.

"Sólo conversar."

"No te creo. Algo quieres…dime de una vez lo que es."

"Tengo una propuesta de negocios."

"No estoy interesado" – dijo tajante.

"Es muy buena."

"No me interesa."

"Ni siquiera la has escuchado. ¿Cómo piensas incrementar la fortuna si no haces inversiones?"

"¿Quién dijo que quiero incrementarla? Lo que quiero hacer es gastarla."

"¿Cómo dices? Tu título viene con responsabilidades" – le recordó Lionel.

"¿Y tú me las vas a enseñar?" – pregunto lleno de sarcasmo.

"Terrence…"

"No intentes aleccionarme Lionel" – dijo apagando su cigarrillo.

"Haz lo que quieras pero te rogaría que le dieras una lectura a la propuesta que pienso enviarte."

"¿Me rogarías? No creía ver este día."

"No seas tan rencoroso, Terrence. Te pido estoy pidiendo un favor."

"Necesitas dinero, no es así? ¿Por qué no me lo pides? A veces es mejor ser directo, ¿no crees?"

Lionel miró a su sobrino un par de minutos antes de hablar.

"Está bien, si, necesito dinero, ¿me harías un préstamo?"

Terrence tomó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras Lionel esperaba. Los ojos azules se posaron en los grises y lo miró largamente antes de hablar.

"No" – dijo finalmente Terrence.

Una simple palabra pero fue como un balazo para Lionel.

"Y no te molestes en enviarme propuestas ni nada porque no las leeré. No me interesan y no te prestare ni un céntimo."

Terrence se alejó sin saber que su tío le regalaba una mirada de profundo odio. ¡No podía creer que su sobrino lo hubiera humillado de tal manera! ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlo de esa manera?

"Ya verás bastardito…ya verás quien es Lionel Grandchester."

Candy estaba leyendo en su habitación cuando escuchó un tintineo en su ventana.

Levantando la cabeza miró hacia su balcón para encontrase con una figura alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Sorprendida pero complacida saltó de la cama para abrir las puertas de su balcón.

"¡Anthony!" – susurró emocionada – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No pude quedarme en Londres" – dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

"Me alegro que estés aquí."

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes antes que ella levantara su rostro hacia Anthony para ofrecerle sus labios.

Él los tomó sin reserva y un suspiro emocionado se escapó de los labios de Candy. Anthony la oprimió contra su cuerpo, la suave figura femenina amoldándose al fuerte cuerpo masculino.

"Te amo, Candy, te necesito" – murmuró con urgencia.

La necesidad en su voz era evidente y ella se estremeció. Los labios de Anthony se deslizaron hacia su cuello y Candy sintió las alarmas dispararse en su cabeza.

Con mucha sutileza, deshizo el abrazo de Anthony y se alejó de él. El joven tomó una bocanada de aire antes de encaminarse hacia el balcón.

"¿Te parece si damos un paseo, princesa?"

"¿Un paseo?"

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" – dijo con misterio.

"¿Una sorpresa?"

"¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo?" – preguntó sonriendo – "¿o vendrás conmigo?"

"Iré contigo."

"Entonces acompáñame" – dijo halando su mano.

"¡Espera! Debo cambiarme."

"De acuerdo, entonces te esperaré abajo."

"No, sólo tardaré un minuto" – dijo abriendo su closet – "pero cierra los ojos. Promete que no mirarás" – le pidió ella.

"Lo prometo."

Candy deslizó sus piernas en el tejano antes de sacarse la bata por encima de su cabeza y se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas. Anthony escuchó el rechinar de la cama y sin querer abrió los ojos.

El reflejo de la espalda de Candy en el espejo lo saludó y sintió la sangre agolparse en el rostro al notar el contorno de un seno.

"No estás haciendo trampa, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Candy vistiéndose con una blusa blanca.

"Claro que no" – mintió él mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"Lista" – dijo ella tomándola de la mano.

Anthony la miró pensando una vez más que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ella lo haló hacia la baranda del balcón y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo vamos a bajar? Esto es más alto de lo que esperaba, Anthony."

"Saltando."

"¿Se te olvida que soy más baja que tú?"

"Yo iré primero y te esperaré para atraparte" – le explicó.

"¿Y si me caigo?"

"Ya te dije que te atraparé."

Sin más, el joven saltó la baranda y Candy lo observó caer de pie sobre el pasto.

"Eres un atleta, Anthony."

"Tú también puedes. Vamos, salta."

"Si me rompo el cuello…"

"¿Qué pasó con la niña valiente que saltaba de árbol en árbol? ¿Se convirtió en una ancianita?" – se burló Anthony.

Candy no necesitó de más para ser provocada. Encomendándose a Dios, cerró los ojos y saltó por encima de la baranda para detener su caída asiéndose de la orilla del balcón.

"¡No puedo!" – gritó asustada.

"¡Calla que te van a escuchar!" – le susurró Anthony.

"¡Me voy a matar!"

"¡Suéltate que te agarro!"

"Anthony Brown, si no me atrapas…"

Candy contuvo la respiración y obedeció echando la espalda hacia atrás. Anthony la vio descender y la atajó en brazos, antes que los dos cayeran al suelo y rodaran.

"¿No me ibas a atrapar?" – reclamó Candy intentando recuperar el aire después del susto.

"Y lo hice" – dijo incorporándose.

"Pero caímos al suelo" – se quejó.

"No esperaba que estuvieras tan pesada."

"¡¿Pesada!?" – repitió ella muy ofendida.

Anthony soltó una carcajada y acalló sus protestas con un beso. Una vez que ella correspondió a su caricia, la tomó de la mano y corrieron por el jardín hacia el caballo que los esperaba oculto entre los árboles.

El subió a la grupa del animal y dejó que ella ocupara la silla.

"¿Adonde vamos?" – preguntó mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

"A un lugar muy especial."

"¿Dónde es, Anthony?"

"Paciencia, preciosa, paciencia."

Candy decidió callar y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Estar con Anthony, así, cabalgando bajo la luz de la luna era lo más romántico que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sabía que no había mejor lugar en el mundo que los brazos de su novio.

"No dejo de pensar en ti ni un minuto, Candy. Eres mi mundo."

"Anthony…"

"Me estoy volviendo loco, Candy. Quiero estar contigo por siempre. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para estar juntos?"

"Sé que Terrence vendrá pronto, sólo ten un poco de paciencia."

Anthony se percató una vez más de la inocencia de su prometida.

"¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlo? Es obvio que no tiene ningún interés en conocer a la protegida de su padre."

"No te enfades, Anthony."

"Estoy en mi derecho porque por culpa de ese desgraciado no te puedo hacer mi esposa."

Cleopatra se detuvo en su galopar y Candy se percató que lo había hecho junto a la colina dónde ellos se habían conocido.

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" – preguntó él tomándola de la mano.

"Aquí fue donde te conocí. Tú tocabas tu gaita."

"Recuerdo que perdí mi concentración al verte aparecer entre los árboles. Eras la niña más linda que había visto en mi vida. Parecías una ninfa de los bosques.

"Tú parecía el príncipe de mis cuentos."

"Quiero que vivamos un cuento….quiero que seas la princesa con la que viviré felices por siempre" – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.

Los ojos de Candy lo miraron con sorpresa.

"Hemos hablado mucho pero no te lo he pedido formalmente" – Anthony sacó un estuche de terciopelo del bolsillo – "¿me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Anthony tomó la mano de Candy entre la suya. Ella sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

"Te amo. No imagino mi vida sin ti, ¿te casarás conmigo?"

"Sí" – dijo arrodillándose junto a él – "Sí, me casaré contigo, Anthony Brown."

El hombre tomó su mano para colocar el anillo en su dedo.

"Es precioso" – dijo ella llena de admiración.

"Era de mi madre."

"¡Oh cielos! ¿Está bien que lo use?"

"Mamá estaría feliz que lo hicieras" – dijo besando su mano.

"¡Te amo, te amo!" – dijo ella abrazándolo.

Anthony la alzó por la cintura y empezó a girar por el campo mientras ella reía llena de felicidad.

El sol brillaba tras las cortinas cerradas en la habitación de Candy. Dorothy entró con sigilo y se acercó a ella para despertarla con suavidad. La rubia abrió los ojos pesadamente.

"Lamento despertarla, señorita pero el señor Lionel está aquí y quiere hablar con usted."

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó restregándose los ojos aún adormilada.

"¡Señorita!" – exclamó Dorothy sujetando la mano de Candy.

El rostro de Candy se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Anthony me pidió que me casara con él."

"¡Oh señorita Candy! ¡Felicidades!" – dijo admirando su anillo de compromiso.

"Era de su madre."

"Hacen una hermosa pareja."

"Lo sé" – dijo ella levantándose – "¿dices que Lionel quiere hablarme?"

"Sí" – dijo abriendo su closet para preparar su traje – "y creo que será mejor que se quite el anillo, señorita."

"Tienes razón" – contestó Candy caminando hacia su alhajero para tomar una cadena de oro – "lo llevaré colgado en el pecho."

"¿Cerca de su corazón?"

"Cerca de mi corazón. Por favor dile a Lionel que bajaré en unos minutos."

"Por supuesto."

Diez minutos después, Candy entraban al despacho de Richard. Lionel la esperaba sentado en el escritorio del difunto duque.

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en el rostro del hombre al ver a la joven. Ella sintió la piel erizarse.

"Buenos días, Lionel" – le dijo con la mayor frialdad.

"¿Por qué no puedes llamarme tío?"

"Porque no lo siento así."

La frialdad en su voz lo hizo levantar una ceja.

"Dorothy me dijo que querías hablar conmigo."

"Así es. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de Terrence y de lo que está haciendo con el dinero de los Grandchester."

"Lo que Terrence esté haciendo es asunto suyo. Es su dinero después de todo."

"¿Te parece bien que lo despilfarre?"

"¿Despilfarre?"

"Se la pasa de sastre en sastre, de compra en compra y de fiesta en fiesta. No ha pasado ni uno sólo día por la oficina."

"Me parece que está haciendo exactamente lo que hacen todos o al menos la mayoría de los aristócratas. Y eso te incluye a ti."

"Yo soy un adulto."

"Pero no tienes la autoridad moral para criticarlo."

Lionel frunció ante la frialdad de sus palabras.

"Yo puedo responder por mis acciones."

"Por supuesto. ¿Querías decirme algo más?"

"Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar la fortuna de los Grandchester. Richard confiaba mucho en ti y estoy seguro que si te lo propones, Terrence también lo hará. Debes convencerlo que traspase todos los bienes a mis manos."

"¿Convencerlo? ¿Cómo?"

"Una mujer tiene sus artimañas."

Candy guardó silencio. No comprendía exactamente lo que las palabras de Lionel implicaban pero sabía que no podía ser nada moral. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

"Quiero que enamores a Terrence y que lo convenzas de hacer lo que te he dicho."

"¿Quiere que enamore a Terrence?" – repitió incrédula.

"Sólo así podrás pedirle que me entregue la herencia. Tú serás como Dalila…le quitarás la fuerza a Sansón."

"¿Has perdido la razón, Lionel?"

"Candy, debes entender que esto es lo mejor. Terrence quiere acabar con nuestro legado, quiere destruirnos y no podemos permitirlo."

"Pero Sir Richard…"

"Richard debió estar delirando cuando lo nombró heredero. Soy yo quien debió heredar. Sólo yo puedo cuidar los intereses de la familia. ¿Me ayudarás?"

"De ninguna manera" – repuso Candy cruzando los brazos – "Terrence es el heredero y yo lo apoyaré."

Iracundo, Lionel la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él para mirarla con fijeza.

"¡Debes ayudarme, Candy!"

"¡Suélteme!"

"Ayúdame y te convertiré en la próxima duquesa."

"¿Estás loco?"

"¡Debes ayudarme!"

"¡No, no la haré!"

"¡Que testaruda! Eres igual a tu madre."

Los ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Te sorprendes, Candy? Sé mucho sobre tu madre y si te portas bien puedo decirte mucho más" – dijo soltándola de improviso.

"Quieres que traicione a Richard."

"¿No quieres saber sobre tu madre?"

"No de esta manera."

La jovencita dio un paso hacia la puerta pero Lionel la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

"Aún no terminamos de hablar, Candy."

"No me interesa escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, Lionel."

"¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Es tu deber!"

"Mi único deber es con Richard y con Terrence."

"¡Vas a ayudarme!"

"Suéltame."

La mano de Candy se estrelló contra la mejilla de Lionel. Enardecido, el hombre la tomó por los hombres y la arrinconó contra la pared.

"Si no me ayudas, te lo haré PAGAR con creces."

"No te tengo miedo, Lionel."

"Deberías tenerlo" – dijo acercando su rostro al femenino.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás convencerme de dañar a Terrence."

"Algún día me las PAGARÁS."

El hombre la soltó abruptamente y enardecido, salió del despacho. Casi de inmediato apareció Dorothy.

"¿Está bien, señorita? Escuché los gritos."

"Estoy bien" – dijo algo temblorosa – "Lionel ha perdido la cabeza."

"¿Puedo ayudarla?"

"No, estaré bien. No creerías lo que Lionel quiere."

La doncella la miró expectante.

"Quiere que convenza a Terrence de devolver la herencia."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Lionel quiere que enamore a Terrence y que le pida ceder todo a él."

"¡Que horror!"

"Dijo que si no lo ayudaba, lo lamentaría."

"Debe contarle esto al joven Anthony."

"De ninguna manera. Anthony se preocuparía demasiado."

"Pero es su prometido."

"Pero no quiero afligirlo. No le diré nada, ¿entiendes?"

"Entiendo señorita."

Candy se llevó la mano al pecho. Bajo su blusa podía sentir el anillo de Anthony.

"Ahora debo arreglarme. Anthony y Archi vendrán por mí y por Annie. Iremos a Londres a almorzar."

"Muy bien, señorita."

"No te preocupes, Dorothy. Todo estará bien."

"Claro, señorita" – replicó ocultando su preocupación.

Una hora después el auto de Archi se desplazaba hacia la ciudad.

"¿Adónde nos llevarán?" – preguntó Annie.

"A un pub" – contestó Anthony sacudiendo sus cejas.

"¿Un pub?" – se escandalizó Annie – "Nosotras no podemos entrar ahí."

"Claro que pueden. Archi y yo tenemos todo planeado."

"¿Planeado? ¿Qué han planeado?" – preguntó Candy.

"¿Confiarán en nosotros? Les prometo que no se arrepentirán."

Candy y Annie miraron el rostro confiable del rubio y asintieron dispuestas a secundar su idea.

"Ya verán" – sonrió Anthony – "la pasaremos muy bien."

"Si tú lo dices"- murmuró Annie para el disgusto de Archi.

"¡Yo también lo digo!" – exclamó el moreno.

"Si, mi amor pero todos sabemos que con Anthony las cosas nunca salen mal" – respondió Annie.

Archi giró sus ojos en un gesto de fastidio. Él siempre llevaba las de perder cuando estaba con Anthony. Era una verdad que él y su hermano habían aprendido desde pequeños. Anthony le dio un suave codazo a su primo mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

"Esperamos que les quede la ropa que le conseguimos."

"¿Ropa?" – repitió Annie – "¿Acaso no les gustan nuestros vestidos?"

"Ropa de chico" – explicó Archi.

"¿Ropa de chico?" – se escandalizó Annie.

"¡Claro! No creerán que van a entrar al pub vestido de chicas."

"Supongo que no" – repuso Candy – "¿Dónde nos cambiaremos?"

"En el auto, por supuesto" – dijo Archi con picardía.

"No se preocupen, nosotros nos bajaremos para que estén tranquilas."

"Aguafiestas" – dijo Archi soltando un golpe a su primo.

Media hora después cuatro jóvenes bajaban de un coche para dirigirse hacia un callejón sucio y maloliente. Anthony se detuvo junto a la puerta para tocar varias veces a la puerta en secuencia.

"¿Es una clave?" – preguntó Candy llena de curiosidad.

Por respuesta escuchó otra secuencia venir desde adentro.

"¡Una rata!" – gritó Annie afligida dando un salto.

"¿Dónde?" – chilló Candy imitándola.

"¡Silencio!" – gritó Archi – "¿o quieren que las descubran?"

La puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos claros salió a recibirlos.

"¡Que bueno que vinieron! Ya me estaba preguntando si habían cambiado de idea" – los saludó.

"Hola Richard."

Anthony y Archi se adelantaron para saludarlo con un extraño ademán de manos. Las dos chicas guardaron silencio mientras ellos se saludaban y le dieron una mirada al joven de sonrisa perfecta. Él era alto y delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos… ¿melados? ¿Verdes? No estaba segura pero lo que más destacaba en Richard era la calidez en su mirada.

"Nos tomó un poco convencerlas pero ¡aquí están!" – dijo Anthony señalando a las mujeres – "Chicas, él es nuestro amigo Richard."

Richard dio un paso hacia ellas e inclinó el rostro para mirarlas con detenimiento. Anthony y Archi se habían encargado de vestirlas en trajes oscuros ligeramente holgados que no revelaban las curvas de las jóvenes. El cabello lo llevaban oculto bajo un sombrero y las manos las tenían dentro de los bolsillos para que no revelar la manicura.

"¡Que buen trabajo hicieron!" – dijo Richard con una sonrisa – "Si no supiera que son sus amigas creería que son unos muchachos…unos muchachos muy bonitos, eso sí."

"Gusto en conocerte" – dijo Candy tendiéndole la mano.

"Igualmente" – dijo Annie.

"Creo que será mejor que no hablen. Sus voces son muy agudas."

"¿Mejor así?" – dijo Annie engrosando la voz.

"Parecen adolescentes" – dijo Richard riendo.

"Así hablaba Archi cuando lo conocí" – dijo Candy burlonamente.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"¡Oye!" – se quejó él.

"¿Crees que engañaremos a los muchachos allá adentro?" – preguntó Candy a Richard.

"¡Claro! Además, el ambiente es bastante oscuro así que no creo que tendrán problema…bueno, ¿están listas? Les tengo una mesa reservada."

Richard volvió a abrir la puerta y los hizo pasar al pub. Candy y Annie arrugaron la nariz ante la humareda que les dio la bienvenida y se detuvieron en seco. Los muchachos chocaron contra la espalda de Candy y soltaron un quejido.

"¿Qué les pasa?" – preguntó Archi.

"Es que no vemos nada" – se quejó Candy.

"¿Por qué no van delante nuestro para tomarlos del brazo?" – preguntó Annie.

"Porque los muchachos no se agarraban de otros muchachos" – les explicaron.

"Yo las guiaré" – dijo Richard ubicándose al frente de la fila y tomando a Candy de la mano.

La rubia sintió el rubor ascender a su rostro. Richard la miró y le regaló un guiño antes de hablar.

"Si lo hacemos con discreción, no creo que se den cuenta. Además, con lo larga que te queda la manga, tu mano y la mía estarán ocultas" – dijo él antes de proseguir.

Aceleraron el paso hacia una mesa que estaba en el extremo del salón y Richard se detuvo.

"Esta es la más oscura del lugar" – les susurró – "aquí estarán a salvo."

"Gracias" – dijo Anthony tomando asiento.

"¿Nos traerás la carta? ¡Tenemos hambre!" – exclamó Archi.

"¡Ejem!" – exclamó Candy.

Los tres hombres levantaron la mirada hacia Candy y Annie que aún permanecían en pie. Las miraron sin entender.

"¿Nuestras sillas?" – les recordó Annie.

Richard estalló en carcajadas mientras Anthony les recordaba su papel de varones. Annie y Candy se sonrojaron y tomaron asiento. Candy se llevó la mano hacia el sombrero y Archi se la detuvo al vuelo.

"Ni se te ocurra" – le recordó.

"¿Qué les gustaría beber?" – preguntó Richard.

"¡Cerveza!" – exclamó Candy con entusiasmo.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Quieres cerveza?" – preguntó Anthony.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustaría probarla" – dijo Candy.

"Es tan poco…glamoroso tomar cerveza" – dijo Annie.

"Los chicos siempre la beben y bueno…hoy somos chicos" – dijo Candy mirando a Richard – "¿me traerías una?"

"Entonces, yo también beberé" – dijo Annie.

"Cuatro cervezas a la orden" - dijo Richard antes de partir.

Annie y Candy miraron a su alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres jóvenes que bebían y jugaban cartas, ajedrez o que sostenían conversaciones al parecer muy interesantes porque discutían acaloradamente. Algunos saludaron con un ademán o con un grito a Archi y Anthony.

"Por lo visto los conocen muy bien" – dijo Annie.

"Es un buen lugar para comer o para olvidarse de los estudios por un rato" – contestó Archi.

"Pues me alegro que no haya mujeres o estaría muy celosa."

"¿Quién dijo que no hay otras chicas disfrazadas al igual que ustedes?" – sonrió él ladinamente.

La cara de Annie fue de asombro total y Archi se dio cuenta que había llevado la broma demasiado lejos.

"¡Sus bebidas!" – exclamó Richard posando cuatro jarros de cerveza sobre la mesa – "Espero las disfruten."

Candy tomó la suya y se la llevó a los labios. Todos la vieron tomar un sorbo largo antes que Anthony le apartara el vaso de la boca.

"Bebe despacio, Candy."

"¡Delicioso!" – exclamó ella descansando el jarro sobre la mesa.

"Tienes espuma en la nariz" – dijo Richard conteniendo la sonrisa.

"Gracias por el aviso" – dijo Candy apartándola de su rostro.

"Iré por unos aperitivos" – comentó Richard antes de alejarse.

"¿De dónde es?" – preguntó Annie una vez que estuvieron a solas.

"Es americano" – contestó Archi.

"¿Estudia con ustedes?" – preguntó Candy.

"No, para nada. Richard es músico y trabaja aquí porque le permiten tocar de vez en cuando" – explicó Anthony.

"¿Es músico?"

"Sí y ha estado viajando por mucho tiempo. Inglaterra es su última parada antes de regresar a América con su familia."

"¡Que interesante!" – dijo Annie.

"Es muy buena persona…parece que un poco mal comprendido por su padre y no tiene madre pero sí una hermana a la que quiere mucho" – siguió contando Anthony.

"Por lo visto lo conoces bastante bien" – dijo Candy – "y él debe apreciarlos mucho para ayudarlos a que entremos al pub."

"¡Oh si! De hecho a él fue al que se le ocurrió la idea. Les habíamos hablado de ustedes y de lo molesto que estábamos porque no las podíamos traer a nuestro lugar favorito y bueno, ya conocen el resto de la historia."

"¿Te das cuenta, mi amor? Siempre estoy hablando de ti" – dijo Archi en voz que intentaba congraciarse con su prometida.

La respuesta de Annie fue ignorarlo por completo. Decepcionado, Archi tomó los naipes que estaban sobre la mesa y miró a sus compañeros para invitarlos a jugar póquer. Candy y Anthony asintieron mientras se esforzaban por no reír ante el rostro compungido de su amigo.

Los muchachos jugaron póquer y canasta mientras almorzaban. Algunos amigos de Archi y Anthony no tardaron en acercárseles para conversar y conocer a sus "primos" de Escocia. Annie y Candy se vieron en la necesidad de fingir una voz muy ronca que a cada rato provocaba risas entre los hombres del bar y burlas porque creían que eran adolescentes en crecimiento. Annie y Candy no podían creer que los estuvieran engañando tan convincentemente pero los cuentos colorados que los amigos soltaban era prueba de que las creían varones.

Algunos de ellos, empezaron a comprar rondas de cerveza para los primos y Candy bebía con mucho agrado cada jarro que ponían frente a ella. Muy discretamente, Anthony le susurró que tomara con más lentitud para que no se mareara pero ella le contestó que todo estaría bien…en voz alta. Todos clavaron la mirada en Anthony y le dieron un empujón.

"Deja que tu primo disfrute, Tony. Ya es hora que tenga su primera borrachera."

"¡Si! ¡Díganle!" – exclamó Candy – "Un chico tiene derecho a divertirse, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que sí!" – gritaron todos y posaron un nuevo jarro frente a Candy.

Ella levantó el vaso y empezó a beber su contenido de un solo trago. Anthony no dijo ni una sola palabra pero se prometió a si mismo que no iba a cuidar a Candy de la tremenda resaca que iba a tener. Las luces del lugar bajaron de intensidad y todos se volvieron hacia el escenario para ver a Richard sentado en un taburete con una guitarra entre las manos.

"Hola amigos. Mi jefe me ha permitido tomar un descanso para interpretar una de mis canciones favoritas."

"¡Espero que no sea una romántica!" – gritó Candy con voz tan ronca como fuera posible.

"¡Nada de románticas!" – la secundó Annie.

Desde el escenario, Richard sonrió divertido.

"Para ser francos, lo es. Un amigo mío ha hecho enojar a su prometida, Annie, y me ha pedido una canción para que ella lo perdone por las sandeces que dice a veces."

"¡Aquí no hay mujeres! ¡Los hombres no queremos romance!" – gritó Candy levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Siéntate!" – pidió Annie halando a su amiga al asiento, intrigada por las palabras de Richard.

"Cierto, no hay mujeres pero necesito que él escuche esta canción a ver si me contrata para llevarle una serenata a su prometida. Claro, por unas cuantas libras, ¿eh? Nada es gratis en esta vida, amigo."

Se escucharon risas entre la audiencia mientras Richard empezaba los primeros acordes de una balada romántica.

El quejido de Candy fue tan sonoro que todos los amigos de Anthony se volvieron para mirarla. Ella se llevó una mano hacia la frente y con la otra se asió de la silla. A pesar de la poca luz que reinaba en el lugar, los chicos notaron el color verde que el "primo" de Anthony estaba tomando y dieron un paso hacia atrás antes que Candy saliera corriendo hacia el sanitario.

Richard se percató que ni Anthony ni Archi había notado lo que le estaba pasando a Candy y bajó de la tarima para avisarles. Los amigos de la universidad soltaron una carcajada mientras Anthony se ponía de pie apresuradamente.

"¿Hacia donde fue?" – preguntó afligido.

"¿Adonde crees?" – repuso uno de sus compañeros de universidad.

"Estaba verde" – dijo Richard seriamente.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar" – dijo Anthony.

"Ve por…él" – dijo Archi sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su saco.

"Los veré en el auto" – pidió Anthony antes de alejarse.

"¡Pobre!" – murmuró Annie – "¡y tanto que se estaba divirtiendo!"

"La diversión se le va a ir por el caño, literalmente" – dijo Richard antes de sonreír.

"Gracias por todo" – le dijo Archi tendiéndole la mano.

"Fue un placer conocer a tus simpáticos primos" – dijo el músico.

"¡Adiós!" – le dijo Annie antes de seguir a Archi que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia el auto y por primera vez en su vida, Annie tuvo que abrir la puerta por ella misma.

Tomó asiento junto al conductor y antes que se diera cuenta, Archi le había quitado el sombrero haciendo que su cabello cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros. El hombre la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

"He querido besarte toda la tarde" – le explicó antes de acercar sus labios hacia ella.

"¡Espera!" – dijo Annie alejándose.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"¿Qué pasa?" – dijo él sin soltarla.

"¿Quién dijo que te he perdonado?" – preguntó ella.

"Pregúntame después de besarte, ¿si?"

Annie sintió los labios de su prometido caer sobre los suyos y se dio por vencida. ¿Para qué fingir? Sólo bastaba que la besara así para saber que lo iba a perdonar ahora y siempre.

"¿Estás bien?"

Candy escuchó los toques a la puerta y pesadamente abrió los párpados. Una nueva arcada la hizo cerrar los ojos y sintió que el alma se le iba por el retrete. Anthony hizo un gesto de desagrado al escucharla y sinceramente lamentó lo que su novia esta pasando pero también se dijo que sería una buena anécdota para contarles a sus hijos.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" – insistió tras unos minutos de silencio.

"Me…quiero…morir"- respondió Candy levantándose con pesadez del suelo donde se había derrumbado.

"Te lo advertí"- canturreó Anthony.

"Ay no…no me digas…eso" – dijo Candy acercándose al lavabo.

"Ábreme. Déjame ayudarte."

La rubia se miró al espejo y decidió que era mejor que su novio no la viera con esa apariencia. De seguro saldría corriendo por la palidez que tenía y las ojeras que se estaban formando bajo sus ojos. Abrió la llave y dejó sus manos bajo el chorro de agua fría.

"Estoy bien" – contestó después de enjuagarse la boca – "sólo dame unos minutos."

"Prefiero esperarte."

"Dame privacidad ¿si? Espérame a la entrada" – le pidió ella.

"Está bien pero si no sales en cinco minutos, vendré por ti."

Candy lo escuchó alejarse y procedió a sacarse el sombrero. El cabello rubio cayó sobre sus hombros, alborotado y ella posó la cabeza bajo la llave para mojárselo.

El agua fría se sentía muy bien y ella cerró los ojos por un par de segundos.

Unos nuevos toques a la puerta la hicieron despertar del sueño en el que estaba cayendo e izó la cabeza con demasiada premura y un mareo la invadió. Se asió del lavabo y tomó un profundo respiro antes de avanzar hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"Anthony..."

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al encontrarse frente a frente con el par de ojos más azules que había visto en todos sus diecisiete años de vida.

 **hola mis queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por todo ;D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6

Ojos azules como el zafiro la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo y ella sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

"¿Qué rayos- -?" – empezó a decir el hombre antes de que Candy le diera un violento empujón.

Terrence tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo mientras Candy corría despavorida por el pasillo. Richard la vio pasar como bólido y se asomó, justo a tiempo para tropezarse con el hombre que perseguía a la rubia.

"Lo lamento, señor" – se disculpó Richard.

El nuevo duque lanzó un improperio e intentó levantarse pero sus piernas se enredaron con las del músico. Richard se aseguró de ello.

"¡¿Por qué no se fija?!" – gritó el ojiazul.

"¿Yo?"– respondió Richard con inocencia–"Usted no debería correr aquí adentro, señor."

"¡Cállese y salga de mi camino!" – dijo Terrence levantándose.

"¿Qué le sucede señor? Se ve usted afligido…"

"¡Me atacaron en el baño! ¡Y era mujer!"

"¿Una mujer? ¿Está seguro? Las mujeres no tienen acceso a este lugar."

"¡Pues yo vi una!" – insistió Terrence.

"Es imposible, señor."

"¿Me está llamando mentiroso?"

"¿Yo? ¡Jamás señor!"

Terrence entrecerró los ojos para mirar al mesero lleno de desconfianza. Richard le sonrió. El aristócrata apretó los puños para contener las ganas de quitarle la sonrisa a ese mesero a golpes. En vez de eso, decidió alejarse de él.

"Salvado por la campana" – pensó Richard con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con el rostro lleno de enfado, Terrence se sentó a la barra del pub. El cantinero le sirvió un trago de whisky.

"¿Día difícil?"

"Algo…" – masculló – "Oiga, ¿vio a una mujer rubia aquí adentro?

"Imposible amigo. Las mujeres tienen prohibida la entrada."

¿Estaría imaginando cosas? Terrence sacudió la cabeza lleno de incertidumbre. Decidido a olvidarse del asunto se encogió de hombros convenciéndose que debió haber sido un adolescente.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el salón lleno de hombres jóvenes como él. La mayoría debían ser estudiantes de Eton o de Oxford que tomaban un descanso de las clases.

Tal vez estudiaban leyes o economía, quizás medicina pero de seguro ninguno estudiaba lo que él consideraba la carrera más emocionante del mundo: Teatro.

Nada le gustaba más que leer las obras escritas por los grandes maestros de la literatura, imaginarse la escenografía, la vestimenta de los actores, los gestos y el tono de voz de los actores.

A veces, cuando tenía un poco de dinero extra se permitía el lujo de asistir al teatro, comprar el boleto más barato y sentarse a disfrutar de lo que él consideraba un sueño imposible.

"Gracias padre" – pensó con algo de amargura mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky.

Richard se había encargado de cerrarle las puertas en todos los teatros del país. No iba a permitir que su único hijo y heredero desperdiciara su vida intentando ser actor o que ejerciera la misma profesión que Eleanor.

Un suspiro inconciente se escapó de los labios de Terrence al pensar en su madre. Su primer y único encuentro no era lo que había soñado durante su adolescencia.

El abrazo esperado nunca llegó y las únicas palabras que cruzaron habían sido para despedirlo con rapidez del teatro donde ella se presentaba.

Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que él era el nuevo Duque de Grandchester?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Nunca más quería volver a verla.

Archi y Annie estaban en medio de un apasionado beso cuando Candy y Anthony aparecieron junto a ellos.

"¡Arranca Archi!" – gritó Candy.

"Nena, no soy tu chofer" – dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

"¡Que arranques te digo!" – dijo halando la oreja de su Archi.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Annie sorprendida – "¿Anthony?"

"No tengo la menor idea" – contestó el rubio- "Candy sólo me tomó de la mano y me hizo correr."

Archi encendió el motor y arrancó. Candy se volvió en su asiento y atisbó por la ventana trasera mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué pasó?" – repitió Annie.

"Llamaron a la puerta del baño y pensaba que era Anthony. Abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a frente con un hombre."

"¡Por todos los cielos!" – se quejó Archi.

"Lo empujé y se cayó…pero sé que me estaba persiguiendo. Creo que Richard logró detenerlo."

"Confiemos en que haya estado tan bebido que creerá que fue su imaginación" – dijo Annie cruzando los dedos.

"Sólo puedo imaginarme el susto que te dio, Candy. Venías corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Por lo visto te estás sintiendo mejor, ¿no?" – concluyó Archi.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Candy y empezó a palidecer. Se llevó la mano a la frente y le regaló una mirada de enojo a su amigo.

"¡Tenías que hablar!" – se quejó – "¡Eres un bocón, Archi!"

"¿Qué hice?"

"Creo que mejor detienes el auto, Archibald" – sugirió Anthony notando como Candy, en efecto, se ponía verde.

"¿Parar?" – preguntó antes de mirar por el espejo retrovisor – "¡No puede ser!"

Archi detuvo el auto a un costado del camino y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡Sácala! ¡Rápido, Tony! ¡Que no se enferme en mi auto!" – decía con desespero.

"Es solo un auto" - respondió el rubio con toda la calma del mundo.

"¡Es mi auto!" – dijo Archi pasando por encima del asiento para abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

La pobre Candy salió a toda prisa y corrió hacia los arbustos.

"Y pensar que ella será la próxima señora Brown" – musitó Archi burlonamente.

"¡Pobre Candy!" – dijo Annie antes de entregarle un pañuelo y un frasquito de sales a Anthony.

Los tres vieron a Candy sentarse sobre el pasto antes de echarse de espaldas sobre el. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y corrieron hacia ella.

Annie le dio unas palmadas en el rostro y Anthony destapó el frasco de sales. Lo posó bajó la nariz y ella se despabiló sentándose de golpe.

"¡Mi cabeza!" – chilló Candy.

Annie y su prometido empezaron a reírse. Candy los miró bajó el largo de sus pestañas mientras fruncía.

"¿Les parece muy gracioso que esté a punto de morirme?" – les reclamó.

"Gatita, lo que tienes es una resaca y nadie se muere por ello" – dijo Archi.

"Te dijimos que bebieras como si fueras un pez" – le dijo Annie.

"Pero…"

"Déjenla tranquila" - intervino Anthony - ¿crees que podemos irnos?

"¡A mi auto no la subes!" – advirtió Archi.

"Candy, ¿te sientes mejor?"

Ella miró a su novio y asintió con debilidad. Anthony la alzó en brazos y la llevó de regreso al auto. La depositó con cuidado en el asiento trasero y recostó su cabeza en su regazo.

Archi encendió los motores y arrancó mientras imploraba a los cielos que Candy no fuera a enfermarse dentro de su flamante auto nuevo.

El castillo dormía cuando Archi ingresó a la propiedad de los Grandchester. Detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal y se volteó en el asiento para mirar a Anthony y Candy. La rubia dormía en el asiento trasero.

"Candy, despierta" – llamó Annie.

"¿Qué sucede?" – se quejó ella.

"Llegamos a casa."

"Déjame dormir…"

"Tienes que levantarte, pequeña" – dijo Anthony.

"Pero…estoy tan cómoda."

La rubia se acurrucó aún más. Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Annie, Archi y Anthony pegaron un grito al escuchar la voz junto a ellos.

"¡Dorothy! ¡Que susto nos has dado!" – dijo Annie.

"¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Candy?" – preguntó la doncella personal asomándose en la ventana trasera del auto.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz al percibir el olor a cerveza. Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron al notar la vestimenta de su ama. Archi tragó en seco.

"Podemos explicar…" – empezó a decir Anthony.

"Prefiero no saber" – dijo Dorothy abriendo la portezuela- "Ayúdeme a subirla a su habitación, por favor."

"Por supuesto – contestó el joven alzándola en brazos.

Anthony siguió a la doncella hacia el castillo mientras Archi y Annie lo esperaban en el auto. Dorothy entró antes que él y se aseguró que ningún otro sirviente estuviera en el pasillo. Con sigilo subieron la escalera y entraron a la habitación de Candy.

La rubia parpadeó con pesadez cuando Anthony la depositó sobre la cama.

"Ya estás en casa" – le dijo Anthony.

"Todo me da vueltas"

"Yo cuidaré de ella" – dijo Dorothy vertiendo agua de la jofaina en un pañuelo para mojar su frente.

"Trata de dormir. Mañana te sentirás mejor - dijo inclinándose a besar su frente.

"Anthony"- dijo halando su solapa.

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero."

Los ojos claros de Anthony se posaron sobre los de ella y le sonrió.

"Duerme pequeña."

"Sí"- murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Gracias por todo, Dorothy" – dijo sonriendo a la doncella.

"Mi trabajo es cuidar por el velar por el bienestar de la señorita."

"Lo sé. Gracias."

Anthony se despidió con la mano antes de volver hacia el primer piso. Archi y su novia respiraron con alivio al ver aparecer al rubio. El muchacho subió al auto con rapidez.

"Pensé que no regresarías"- comentó Archi – "¿Viste la cara de Dorothy?"

"Estaba muy molesta" – afirmó Annie.

"Es normal. Ella quiere mucho a Candy y se preocupa por su bienestar."

"No debiste dejarla beber, tanto, Tony."

"No puedo evitar que haga lo que ella quiere hacer, Archi. No soy su dueño."

"¡Pobre Candy! Mañana tendrá tremenda resaca." – dijo Annie.

"Pero nos divertimos, ¿verdad bella?"

"Fue muy divertido" – repuso Annie besando su mejilla – "Gracias por una tarde inolvidable."

"¡Buenos días señorita Candy!"

El efusivo saludo de Candy fue como un cañón disparado junto a ella. La rubia se levantó sobresaltada, sólo para sentir que la cabeza se le partía en dos.

Dorothy le sonreía con inocencia.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar."

"¿Me podría decir que fue lo que hicieron?"

Candy volvió a acostarse en la cama.

"Fuimos a pasear a Londres."

"¿A un bar?"

Los ojos de Candy casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"No necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que fueron a uno, señorita Candy. Su ropa hedía a cigarrillo. Por cierto, muy interesante su vestimenta."

"No me mires así, Dorothy. No hicimos nada malo. Sólo fuimos a un pub universitario."

"¿Un pub? Ese no es lugar para una señorita."

"No es tan malo como puedes creer. Habían muchos jóvenes como Archi y Anthony. Ninguno sospechó que éramos chicas."

"No estuvo bien, señorita. Recuerde que debe cuidar su buen nombre."

"Nadie me vio, Dorothy. Además, nadie me conoce."

Una mucama llamó a la puerta y entró con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas entre las manos y un sobre.

"Esto llegó para usted" – le dijo.

"Gracias."

Candy tomó una de las rosas y la llevó hacia su nariz mientras abría la carta de Anthony. Dos píldoras cayeron sobre su regazo.

 _Buenos días princesa,_

 _Te envío las rosas para recordarte lo hermosa que eres y las aspirinas para que te tomes un par de ellas con agua. Sé que no te gustan las medicinas pero te garantizo que te sentirás mejor en un santiamén._

 _Preciosa, hoy debo regresar a Londres. Intentaré verte antes de partir pero si no lo hago, recuerda que te amo y que nos veremos el próximo fin de semana._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Anthony_

"Iré por su desayuno" – dijo Dorothy al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su ama.

"No" – dijo levantándose de la cama – "Iré a ver a Anthony primero."

"Debería desayunar, señorita."

"No tengo tiempo. Debo alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya a Londres."

"Pediré que ensillen a su caballo.

"Gracias" – dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Media hora después, Candy desmontaba su yegua en los establos de los Andrey. Con una sonrisa, volvió a poner el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras la servidumbre la saludaba animosamente.

El ama de llaves le permitió entrar y la rubia tomó asiento en el sofá. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y la sonrisa que Candy llevaba en el rostro se congeló al ver quien entraba.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

"Buenos días tía Elroy."

"No soy tu tía."

"Perdón. Buenos días señora Elroy."

La mirada de la dama recorrió la vestimenta de Candy con disgusto.

"Una dama no usa pantalones."

"Yo…"

"Ni visita a un hombre en su hogar. ¡Que lástima que Richard desperdició su dinero en ti! Mejor inversión habrían sido unos caballos de carrera. Al menos sabría su procedencia y linaje."

Candy sintió una punzada en su corazón ante el desprecio latente en las palabras.

"En cambio tú, podrías ser la hija de una ramera."

"Mi madre no era una ramera."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie sabe quien era y debe haber sido tan mala que Richard siempre lo ocultó."

"Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así."

"Te puedo hablar como quiera porque esta es mi casa" – la mujer se acercó a ella – "y nunca permitiré que te cases con Anthony."

"No podrá impedirlo. Nosotros nos amamos."

"Él es demasiado joven para darse cuenta que eres una interesada pero a mi no me engañas. Sé que quieres su fortuna."

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo amo a Anthony!"

"¿Cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de él?"

"¿Dinero?"

"Todos tenemos un precio, querida."

"Usted está equivocada, señora."

"Conozco a las mujeres como tú. Dime, ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarlo en paz?"

"Yo amo a Anthony. Mi amor por él es sincero y vamos a casarnos."

"¡Nunca permitiré que te cases con él! ¡Una golfa como tú jamás será miembro de mi familia!" – le gritó.

"¡Tía Elroy!"

La voz de Anthony la hizo sobresaltar y la anciana se volvió para ver el apuesto rostro de su sobrino descompuesto por la ira.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la mujer que amo?" – le reclamó.

"¡Ella no es digna de ti!" – dijo la anciana.

"¡Candy es la mujer que amo y me casaré con ella!"

"¡Te lo prohíbo!"

Anthony dio un paso hacia la anciana lleno de furia. Candy jamás había visto a su prometido tan enojado, parecía a punto de gritarle improperios a la anciana, y Candy lo haló del brazo.

"Anthony"- se atrevió a llamarlo.

Él la miró de reojo y vio la preocupación en el rostro de Candy. Tomando un respiro, retrocedió en sus pasos y rodeó a la joven con los brazos.

"Tranquila, Candy"- murmuró besando su frente.

Tía Elroy frunció al ver la consideración con que su sobrino favorito trataba a Candy.

El joven miró a la anciana con seriedad.

"Quiero que entiendas algo, Tía Elroy. Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas acogido cuando mi padre me envió a Londres. Jamás podré agradecértelo pero tienes que comprender que ya no soy un niño y no me puedes prohibir que ame a Candy."

Con esas palabras Anthony le mostró el anillo de brillantes que Candy llevaba en la mano. Los ojos de tía Elroy parecieron llenar su rostro y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"¡Ese es el anillo de Pauna! ¡No puedes dárselo!" – gritó la anciana.

"¡Se lo he dado porque es mi prometida! ¡Acéptalo!"

Candy podía sentir la rabia que recorría el cuerpo de Anthony y lo abrazó con más fuerza. La anciana miraba a su sobrino con fijeza, tal como hacía cuando él era pequeño y quería intimidarlo.

"Lamento decepcionarte tía. Eso ya no funciona. Soy un hombre no un niño."

"¡Anthony Brown! ¡No voy a aceptarla jamás!"

"Candy será mi esposa te guste o no."

"Hablaré con tu padre."

"Puedes hacerlo pero no servirá de nada. ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie va a impedir que me case con Candy!"

La anciana le dio a Candy una mirada de profundo odio antes de salir de la habitación. Anthony estrechó a su prometida entre sus brazos intentando sanar la herida que su tía había causado en ella.

"¿Por qué me desprecia tanto, Anthony?" – preguntó llena de tristeza.

"Candy" – dijo posando las manos sobre sus hombros.

"No tengo culpa de no tener padres."

"Lo sé, Candy. Olvida lo que te dijo."

"Tal vez ella tenga razón. No tengo linaje, no soy de tu clase. No puedes casarte con alguien como yo."

"¡No me importa lo que ellos piensen! ¡Yo te amo y es todo lo que importa!"

"¿Vas a soportar el desprecio de tu familia por mi culpa, Anthony?"

"¿El desprecio?"

"¿Cómo crees que me tratarán tus demás parientes y la sociedad? Me van a despreciar por mi condición sin importar cuanta educación haya recibido. ¡Soy un don nadie, sin linaje, sin historia!"

Candy empezó a sollozar de rabia e impotencia. Eran muy pocas las veces que se avergonzaba de ser una recogida pero esta era una de ellas porque involucraba a Anthony.

Él intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó.

"¡No quiero tu compasión, Anthony!"

"¿Compasión? ¡Estás hablando tonterías!"

"¿No será por eso que me amas? Quieres rescatarme."

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!" – dijo tomándola por el brazo.

"¡No necesito que me rescates, Anthony!"

"¡No quiero rescatarte! ¡Quiero estar contigo porque no concibo compartir mi vida con alguien que no seas tú! ¡Quiero estar contigo porque te amo!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Porque cada lágrima que derramas me hace arder el corazón."

Sus palabras eran tan suaves que Candy lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo, Candy y nos casaremos aunque se oponga el mundo entero."

"¿Te enfrentarás a tu familia por mí?"

"Tengo el apoyo de mi padre" – dijo tomando su mano – "y tú me diste tu palabra. ¿No te echarás para atrás, verdad?"

Candy sintió como si un peso se levantara de su espalda y bajó sus defensas. ¿Cómo negarle algo al dueño de su corazón? ¿Cómo negarse al amor que le ofrecía el hombre con la mirada más dulce que había conocido?

"¿Aún me amas, Candy?"

"Sí."

"¿A pesar de mi horrorosa tía?"

"A pesar de ella" – dijo sonriendo.

"Seremos felices" – le prometió él.

"¿En verdad lo seremos?

"No permitiré que nada se interponga entre nosotros."

"¿Palabra de honor?"

"Palabra de honor" – repuso él besando la punta de su nariz.

Una de las ventajas de ser el Duque de Grandchester era la membresía en el Club Hípico. Hacía años que no montaba pero no había perdido la destreza.

A paso largo se dirigió hacia las caballerizas donde su caballo árabe lo esperaba.

Desde el ventanal de una de las salitas del club, Elisa Legan observó a Terrence cruzar el jardín. Había algo muy varonil y muy peligroso en la manera en que caminaba; parecía estar listo para atacar a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Su cuerpo emanaba puro poder y rabia. Poniéndose en pie, la pelirroja ajustó su sombrero.

"¿Dónde vas?" – preguntó una amiga.

"A buscar un semental."

La joven frunció sin comprender lo que su amiga decía y se volvió hacia sus otros acompañantes.

La mirada de Neal siguió los pasos de Elisa y sonrió de medio lado. Nadie podría llamar a su hermana indecisa.

Terrence no necesitaba volverse para saber quien acaba de entrar a los establos. Hacía días que se había percatado que Elisa Leagan intentaba acercarse a él. El perfume exótico que llevaba era su sello personal.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes que ella carraspeara.

"No soy un palafrenero. Si necesitas ayuda, busca uno" – dijo Terrence.

"Sé que no lo eres. Sé que eres el Duque de Grandchester"- repuso ella acercándose a él.

"A tus órdenes."

"¿No me recuerdas?"

"¿Debería hacerlo?" – contestó Terrence irguiéndose.

"Soy Elisa Legan. Fuimos compañeros en el San Pablo."

"¿En el San Pablo?" – los ojos azules recorrieron la figura frente a él.

"Sí. Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez."

"¿Y cuándo sería eso? ¿Cuándo tú y tu hermano se burlaban de mi?"

La respuesta sorprendió a Elisa pero no la hizo desistir.

"Imaginaba que aún recordabas eso pero fue hace tanto tiempo."

"No tanto."

"¿Qué tal si permites que mi hermano y yo te presentemos a la mejor gente de la ciudad? Podemos darte la bienvenida y-"

"No necesito de tu ayuda" – la interrumpió Terrence – "Soy el Duque de Grandchester."

"Lo sé. Todo Londres lo sabe."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me haces perder el tiempo con esta charla sin sentido?" – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Te aseguro que la pasarías muy bien con nosotros."

"No creo que una dama como tú quiera que la vean como un bastardo como yo."

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Elisa. Era obvio que Terrence recordaba quien era ella.

"No eres un bastardo" – dijo tomando la mano de Terrence entre una de las suyas – "como bien has dicho eres el Duque de Grandchester y cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de estar a tu lado."

"¿Incluso tú?"

"Incluso yo"- dijo ella mirando sus ojos azules.

"Lastima que no pensaras eso hace un par de años" – dijo apartándose.

"No te aferres al pasado, querido. Éramos niños y los niños son crueles."

"Perversos sería la palabra más adecuada. Tu hermano en particular."

"Creo que es hora de pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi hermano."

"No me interesan tus disculpas."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?"

Elisa se acercó descaradamente al cuerpo masculino.

"Eres agresiva" – comentó Terrence alzando una ceja.

"Tú y yo podríamos pasarla muy bien."

"No me gustan las mujeres agresivas, Elisa."

"Puedo ser sumisa si lo prefieres"

"No, gracias."

"Podemos pasarla muy bien. Puedo hacerte sentir muy…satisfecho."

Inesperadamente los brazos de Terrence la rodearon e inclinó sus labios hacia ella. La boca de Terrence estaba a milímetros de la suya y Elisa podía sentir el aliento del hombre sobre su rostro.

"Me va a besar" – pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Terrence la observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"He dicho que no" – dijo Terrence apartándola con tal rudeza que ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Atónita, Elisa lo observó subir a su caballo y salir galopando de los establos. Nunca antes la habían rechazado o mostrado tal desagrado por ella.

La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Serás mío" – se dijo en voz baja.

Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que se convirtiera en la próxima Duquesa de Grandchester.


	7. CAPITULO 7

_**Notas: Esta historia pertenece a msgrandchester...espero la disfruten nuevamente...**_

El carruaje se detuvo frente al edificio de los Grandchester y el conductor se apresuró ayudar a las dos jovencitas que viajaban dentro.

"¿Está segura de que esta es una buena idea?" – preguntó Dorothy después que Candy le pagara al hombre.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Ya es hora que Terrence Grandchester y yo nos conozcamos."

"Pero él no ha enviado por usted."

"¿Y eso qué? Soy tu protegida y tendrá que recibirme. Es lo menos que puede hacer después de ignorarme por tanto tiempo."

"Eso espero, señorita."

"No temas, Dorothy. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"

Candy no esperó su respuesta y empezó a subir de dos en dos los escalones que la conducirían hacia el vestíbulo. La recepcionista sonrió al reconocerla.

"Señorita Candy, ¿cómo ha estado?"

"Hola Helen, ¿se encuentra Edwards?"

"Por supuesto, señorita. Permítame anunciarla."

"Gracias."

Cinco minutos después, Candy entraba a la oficina del señor Edwards. El abogado sonrió a la jovencita y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que tomara asiento.

"¿Has venido sola, querida niña?"

"Dorothy está conmigo. Le pedí que me esperara afuera."

"Menos mal. No estaría bien que viajaras a Londres sola."

"¿Por qué no? Muchas mujeres lo hacen."

"Pero ninguna es la protegida de los Grandchester."

"Nadie me conoce, Edwards."

"Es cierto pero igual, ya no eres una niña que puede andar corriendo por ahí. Dime, ¿qué te trae a Londres?"

"Vengo hablar con Terrence. ¿Se encuentra aquí?"

"No."

"¿No? ¡Que raro! Richard siempre estaba aquí a esta hora."

"Terrence no es Richard" – dijo Edwards con cautela.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Pues…creo que Terrence no tiene interés en las empresas."

"¿Cómo dice?"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"No lo he visto desde que firmó los papeles de la herencia."

Las cejas rubias de Candy se fruncieron.

"Pero…casi todos los días aparece su nombre en el periódico."

"Imagino que hablas de la pagina social. Terrence se ha hecho famoso durante las ultimas semanas."

"Pero… ¿cómo que no ha venido?" – insistió Candy- "Terrence es el representante de los Grandchester y Richard siempre decía que aunque usted fuera el hombre más competente de su compañía, él tenía que estar presente."

"El dueño de la empresa siempre debe vigilar su compañía."

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo que Terrence no tiene interés en administrar sus empresas."

"Pero es su herencia."

"Una herencia que Terrence no quería pero que aceptó para disgustar a Cecile y a Lionel."

Candy miró al abogado llena de confusión y él decidió contarle lo sucedido el día que Terrence llegó a la compañía.

"Creo que Terrence quiere vengarse de los Grandchester y ha decidido que la mejor manera de hacerlo será acabando con el legado de su padre."

"Terrence no puede acabar con su herencia. Richard se la dejó porque tenía grandes esperanzas en él. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer señor Edwards."

"Esperar que entre en razón."

"No hay tiempo para eso. Yo hablaré con él."

"No me parece conveniente. Además, él cree que eres una niña."

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Terrence cree que eres una niña. Estoy casi segura que él cree que estás en algún internado."

"Pues vaya sorpresa se va a llevar cuando me vea" – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas en actitud desafiante.

"No hagas disgustar a tu tutor, Candy."

"¿Cree que encuentre a Terrence en la mansión de la calle Bond?"

"Candy…"

"Debo hablar con él."

"Sería perder el tiempo."

"No me importa. Iré a buscarlo."

Edwards la vio salir antes que pudiera convencerla de lo contrario.

El coche de alquiler se detuvo frente a la mansión de la calle Bond y Candy dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

Dorothy sintió sus mejillas colorearse al notar que algunos transeúntes miraban con curiosidad a su ama; no era común que las señoritas silbaran de aquella manera.

"Que hermosa es esta casa" – dijo Candy.

"¿No la había visto antes?"

"Hace muchos años. Richard no acostumbraba traerme."

"Es preciosa en verdad."

"Sólo espero que Terrence también la esté disfrutando."

La rubia subió los escalones hacia la puerta principal y haló de la campanilla. Casi enseguida se abrió la puerta y Candy dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ella había conocido mayordomos arrogantes pero la mirada que le estaba dando el hombre frente a ella era la peor de todas. Bertram la miraba de pies a cabeza como si fuera un insecto y ella que nunca se sentía afectada por tales miradas lamentó no haberse puesto un traje mas elaborado.

Dorothy a corta distancia de Candy estaba toda sonrojada.

"¿Qué desea?" – preguntó el hombre.

"Deseo hablar con el Duque de Grandchester." – dijo ella.

"¿Y usted es…?"

"Candice White."

"¿Quién?" - preguntó Bertram con insolencia.

"Candice White y necesito hablar con el nuevo duque."

"Es imposible señorita, el señor duque está durmiendo."

"¿A esta hora?" – preguntó en tono incrédulo – "¡Levántelo! Dígale que estoy aquí y que necesito hablar con él."

Bertram la miró con curiosidad sin alcanzar a comprender la razón de su insistencia. Algo en la mirada verde lo hizo claudicar y le permitió pasar al vestíbulo con Dorothy.

"Espérenme aquí, por favor" – pidió el valet antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

En el jardín, Terrence leía el periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su apuesto rostro. Una vez más su nombre volvía a ser mencionado en las páginas sociales de Londres.

Bastaba con que él hiciera aparición en algún club o restaurante y su nombre inmediatamente aparecía junto a otros miembros de la aristocracia. Seguro que Lionel y Cecile no disfrutaban aquello.

"Mi lord, tiene usted una visita."

Terrence levantó la mirada hacia Bertram.

"Yo no recibo visitas."

"Es una joven. Dice que su nombre es Candice White y que tiene algo muy importante que discutir con usted."

"¿Candice White?" – frunció momentáneamente intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre - "No conozco ninguna Candy."

Bertram lo vio regresar a la lectura de su periódico y no necesitó más indicaciones para comprender que su amo no estaba interesado y dio media vuelta para regresar a la entrada.

Los ojos de Candy lo miraron llenos de expectativa.

"Lo siento pero el Duque de Grandchester no puede atenderla."

"¿Le dijo quien soy?"

"Por supuesto. Mi lord lamenta mucho no poder atenderla."

Candy quería gritar de la frustración pero sabía que eso no conseguiría nada.

"Por favor dígale que necesito hablar con él urgentemente. Basta con que me envié un mensaje al castillo y volveré para que hablemos. ¿Lo hará?"

"Con gusto."

"Gracias."

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Candy miró a Dorothy desilusionada. Las dos empezaron a bajar los escalones hacia la acera.

"Seguro podrá hablarle la próxima vez, señorita."

"Tengo ganas de regresar y obligarlo a atenderme."

"No creo que sea lo mejor" – dijo Dorothy – "no querrá que su tutor se enoje con usted."

"Supongo que no."

Un rayo rasgó el cielo y gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellas. Candy y Dorothy empezaron a correr hacia los carruajes de alquiler pero otras personas se les adelantaban y ellas se quedaban sin medio de transportación.

La rubia tomó de la mano a su doncella y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Media hora después una empapada Candy timbraba a la puerta de los Andrey en Londres. El mayordomo la hizo pasar a la sala mientras llevaba a Dorothy hacia la cocina.

La rubia se detuvo frente a la chimenea y extendió las manos hacia el fuego.

"Hola hermosa" – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ella se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada amorosa de su prometido. El joven avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

"Estás empapada" – comentó él halando uno de sus rizos.

"Lo siento" – dijo apartándose.

"No, no quiero que te alejes de mi" – dijo sosteniéndola cerca – "fue solo un comentario. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Vine a Londres para hablar con Terrence."

"¿Lograste hacerlo?

"No. No pudo atenderme."

"¿No pudo atenderte?" – repitió Anthony en un tono de voz bastante molesto.

"Imagino que estaba en una reunión" – mintió Candy.

Anthony la miró con atención y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un alegre Archibald Cornwall.

"¡Hola gatita!"

"¡Hola Archi!"

"El mayordomo me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿a qué debemos tu visita? ¿Decidiste venir a la fiesta?"

"¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?"

"¿Acaso no te llegó la invitación?"

"No se lo he mencionado" – explicó Anthony.

"¿De qué hablan?"

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Los Leagan tendrán una fiesta esta noche y nos han invitado."

"Con nuestras parejas" – añadió Archi.

"No pensaba ir" – dijo Anthony mirando a Candy – "es por eso que no te lo había mencionado."

"Entiendo" – dijo ella.

"Es verdad que los Leagan son unos pesados pero tengo entendido que esta será una de las mejores fiestas del año. Prácticamente han lanzado la casa por la ventana" – dijo Archi entusiasmado.

"¿Por qué tanta alboroto?"

"Están buscando esposo para Elisa y puesto que Anthony no está disponible…"

"¡Archibald!" – exclamó Anthony dándole un empujón.

"¿Qué dije?" – preguntó inocentemente.

"Así que le gustas a Elisa" – comentó Candy levantando una ceja.

"Ha estado enamorada de él desde que éramos pequeños."

"O te callas o te hago callar" – dijo Anthony lanzando un puño hacia el brazo de su primo.

"¿Enamorada?" – repitió Candy – "No me habías dicho eso."

"No era relevante."

"Claro que es relevante" – insistió la rubia.

"Te mataré" – amenazó Anthony mirando al moreno.

"Avísame antes de hacerlo para despedirme de Annie."

Anthony se arrojó sobre su primo y los dos cayeron al suelo. Con asombro, Candy veía como puños y patadas volaban por doquier pero ninguna parecía golpear a los hombres.

Después de unos minutos los dos se detuvieron y empezaron a reír.

"Son unos tontos" – les dijo Candy.

"Pero unos tontos muy listos" – dijo Archi encogiendo los dedos de sus manos mientras miraba a Anthony.

"¡Al ataque!"

Los dos chicos se lanzaron hacia Candy para hacerle cosquillas pero ella los esquivó con rapidez, caminando sobre el sofá y saltando tras el respaldar.

"Demasiado lentos…o gordos" – les dijo ella sonriendo.

"Lentos tal vez" – dijo Anthony.

"Pero gordos, ¡jamás!"

Candy soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta vehemente de Archi.

El chico de cabello melado se dejó caer en el sillón antes de preguntarle a Candy si iría a la fiesta.

"No he sido invitada."

Anthony se acuclilló junto a ella.

"No pensaba ir por eso no te dije nada. Dime, ¿quieres ir?"

"Anda dí que si" – la alentó Archi – "será divertido."

"Tal vez deba ir y conocer a la competencia."

El joven tomó la mano de Candy entre la suya.

"Nunca tendrás competencia, Candy. Eres todo lo que quiero."

"Creo que debo ir para asegurarme de eso."

"Si es lo que deseas" – repuso él acercándose a sus labios.

"Entonces ¡está resuelto!" – dijo Archi acuclillándose junto a su primo.

"No tengo que ponerme" – dijo ella.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo" – intervino Archi nuevamente.

"¿Te puedes ir?" – sugirió Anthony que deseaba besar a su prometida.

"¿Qué harás?" – preguntó Candy.

"Llamaré a la modista para que te prepare un disfraz."

"¿Un disfraz?" – repitió ella.

"Deja todo en mis manos, gatita. No te arrepentirás" – dijo guiñando.

Los dos rubios lo vieron salir del salón antes de mirarse nuevamente.

"¿Dónde estábamos?" – preguntó Anthony con una sonrisa.

"Aquí" – repuso ella antes de presionar sus labios contra los masculinos.

La noche había caído cuando Annie Britter hizo su aparición en casa de los Andrey. La joven había recogido su cabello en un moño alto, los mechones de cabello negro arreglados en bucles.

Su traje era un vestido romano con un hombro al descubierto y grandes brazaletes de oro en cada brazo. Llevaba los pies calzados en sandalias con tirantes que se envolvían a los largo de sus pantorrillas y desaparecían bajo el largo de la falda.

Los ojos los tenía delineados con lápiz negro y le daban una mirada mucho más profunda y misteriosa.

Archi estaba encantado con la apariencia de su novia.

"Si continuas mirándome así, me sonrojaré" – comentó ella.

"Te ves bellísima" – dijo él tomándola de la mano – "será un privilegio ser tu escolta esta noche, bella emperatriz."

"Gracias."

"¿Parezco un emperador?"

"Siempre" – dijo ella.

El hombre también vestía una toga blanca y larga que dejaba al descubierto sus bíceps. Annie se sonrojó al preguntarse cómo era que su novio tenía esos músculos y ella nunca los había notado.

Archi llevaba una corona de laurel sobre sus cabellos melados y ella estaba segura que olería muy bien más tarde.

"¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?" – preguntó Anthony apareciendo en el vestíbulo.

"Por supuesto"- repuso Archi – "¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un paje?"

"Un príncipe italiano renacentista" – explicó el rubio.

"Pareces un paje" – repitió Archi.

"Te ves muy bien Tony" – dijo Annie sonriendo.

El traje de Anthony consistía en unos pantalones oscuros tipo malla enfundados en botas. La camisa blanca era larga y encima llevaba un chaleco con rombos.

También llevaba un cinto de donde pendía una espada.

"¡Hey Candy! ¿Cuánto más tardarás?"

"Enseguida baja" – replicó Dorothy asomándose en el vestíbulo del segundo piso.

Una visión envuelta en seda, gasa y tul apareció frente a ellos.

El traje se ajustaba al pecho de Candy revelando curvas que usualmente permanecían ocultos, una cinta gruesa acentuaba la pequeñez de su cintura y la falda caía con gracia sobre sus caderas.

Pequeños brillantes habían sido bordados en el traje y este centellaba cada vez que la luz lo tocaba. Pequeñas secciones de cabello habían sido trenzadas y eran sujetos por una peineta.

Como único maquillaje, Dorothy había aplicado vaselina mezclado con polvo de rosas sobre los labios de Candy.

"Estás bellísima" – dijo Anthony tomándola de la mano cuando bajó las escaleras.

"Gracias" – repuso sonrojada.

"Gatita, pareces un ángel."

"Pareces una de las hadas del bosque" – dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

"Te ves preciosa, Annie."

"Las dos están preciosas" – dijo Archi – "Será mejor que sepas usar esa espada, Tony."

"Por supuesto" – repuso él con una sonrisa.

"Tengo el presentimiento que esta noche será inolvidable" – comentó Annie.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos ya!" – dijo Archi corriendo hacia su auto con Annie a corta distancia.

El coche de los Andrey se detuvo frente a la entrada principal. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a darles la bienvenida y ayudar a las damas a descender del automóvil.

"¿Una copa de champaña?" – preguntó uno de los sirvientes apareciendo junto a ellos.

"¡Que estupendo recibimiento!" – dijo Archi tomando la suya y la de Annie.

"Gracias" – respondió Anthony tomando dos copas.

"Hagamos un brindis" – propuso Archi – "porque siempre estemos juntos y nos divirtamos como lo haremos hoy."

"Por el amor" – dijo Annie.

"Por el amor" – repitió Anthony.

"Por nosotros" – sonrió Candy.

Los cuatro levantaron sus copas y tomaron un sorbo del champaña. Candy se rió con suavidad al sentir las burbujas cosquillear su nariz. Archi retiró la copa de su mano.

"Contigo debemos tener cuidado" – dijo el joven.

"Fue sólo una vez" – se defendió Candy.

"Y esperemos que no haya otra. No te queremos cargar, Candy. Pesas como un costal de patatas" – se burló Annie.

A poca distancia de ellos, Terrence los observaba con atención, había salido hacia el jardín para tomar aire cuando vio una un hada aparecer a pocos metros de él.

Esa rubia disfrazada de hada de los bosques era ¡bellísima!

"Estás siendo observada"- murmuró Annie al oído de Candy mientras los chicos saludaban con otros recién llegados.

"¿Por quién?" – preguntó Candy sorprendida.

"Por ese hombre" – replicó ella y gesticulando disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Ojos color esmeralda se volvieron hacia él y Terrence sintió su corazón dar un extraño vuelco.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué los observaba tanto y Terrence optó por levanta la copa que llevaba en la mano hacia ella como señal de saludo.

"¿Lo conoces?" – preguntó Annie.

"De ninguna manera" – contestó ella dándole la espalda.

"Pues parece que te conociera a juzgar por la manera tan descarada en que te ha saludado."

"Es un atrevido" – dijo ella frunciendo.

"Disculpen la demora" – dijo Anthony volviendo hacia ellas – "eran amigos de la tía Elroy."

"¿Entramos?" – preguntó Archi volviendo hacia ellas.

Desde su lugar, Terrence observó a un hombre rubio acercarse al hada con ojos llenos de adoración.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro del duque al pensar que era unos ridículos enamorados del amor.

"¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?" – preguntó Elisa apareciendo a su lado.

"Sólo salí a fumar un cigarrillo."

"No puedes irte sin bailar conmigo. Estoy guardando una pieza para ti."

"¡Que gentil!" – contestó Terrence encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Me darías uno?" – dijo ella posando una mano sobre el pecho de Terrence.

"No quiero hacerte participe de mis vicios, Elisa."

"Me encantaría ser uno de ellos" – susurró ella sugestivamente.

El hombre la miró con curiosidad. Tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era atractiva y sofisticada y tenía la suficiente confianza en si misma para vestirse de esa manera.

Su traje consistía en una malla color piel y recubierta de piedrecillas en la parte superior que brillaban con cada movimiento. La falda era de color verde llena de lentejuelas, ajustada a sus caderas y caía en retazos hacia sus pies.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?"

"Una sirena."

"¿Sirena?"

"Son criaturas seductoras...¿te gustaría comprobarlo?"

Terrence ignoró su comentario y encendió su cigarrillo. Elisa no dudó en arrebatárselo de los labios.

"No sabía que las damas fumaran, Elisa."

"Hay muchas que no sabes" – dijo ella devolviéndole el cigarrillo.

"Puedes quedártelo" – le dijo Terrence dándole la espalda.

"¿Regresarás al salón?"

"Es mi intención."

"Volveré contigo. Así no tendrás excusas para no bailar conmigo."

Las parejas se movían al compás del vals por todo el salón de baile. Elisa había logrado su propósito: bailar con Terrence y tener todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos.

"No hay nadie tan atractivos como nosotros" – pensó llena de vanidad.

Sin embargo, al mirar alrededor del salón pudo percatarse que las personas susurraban entre si y con una sonrisa inclinaban su rostro hacia otro extremo del salón donde una pareja rubia se miraban embelesados.

"¡Anthony Brown!"

"¿Conoces aquella pareja?" – preguntó Terrence.

La pelirroja levantó el rostro para notar que la mirada de Terence también seguía la de los invitados.

Los pasos del duque los estaban llevando hacia la pareja rubia que bailaba a poca distancia de ellos.

Una ola de rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Elisa; no era posible que Terrence la ignorara como Anthony por aquella desconocida.

"No."

"¿No? Pensé que te encargabas personalmente de hacer la lista de invitados."

"Mis padres lo hicieron esta vez" – mintió ella.

"Lástima…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" – dijo Terrence observando la pareja rubia abandonando el salón.

Candy y Anthony bajaron los escalones hacia el jardín y se dirigieron hacia una glorieta que franqueaba la entrada de un laberinto. Alrededor de ellos, parejas tomadas de las manos desaparecían tras el espesor de los arbustos.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, la joven tomó asiento sobre un BANCO en la glorieta y dejó escapar un suspiro. Su enamorado la miró con algo de preocupación.

"¿Te sientes bien, Candy?"

"Sí, es sólo un mareo" – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente - "es que no cené."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me tardé más de lo que esperaba arreglándome"- explicó.

"La servidumbre pudo subirte un plato, pequeña."

"Lo sé…pero no quise que tu tía se enterara."

"No debes preocuparte por ella."

"¿Cómo no hacerlo?"

Decidido a no hablar de cosas desagradables, Anthony rodeó los hombros de Candy con un brazo.

¿Te he dicho que estás bellísima?"

"¿Más que la sirena?"

"¿La sirena?"

"Sí, la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarte."

"¿De eso está disfrazada?" – se rió Anthony – "No tenía la menor idea."

"Es bonita."

"¿Lo crees? Ni siquiera se le puede ver el rostro con el antifaz."

"¿No te parece bonita?"

"Sólo tú."

Ella se recostó en sus brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Soy tan feliz junto a ti, Anthony. A veces tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño."

"Si es un sueño, nunca quiero despertar."

"Tampoco yo."

"Estamos destinados, Candy. Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi."

Anthony inclinó su rostro hacia ella y empezó a besar sus cejas con suavidad. Los labios masculinos se deslizaron hacia sus pómulos hasta llegar a sus labios.

Candy contuvo la respiración al sentir que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y empezaba a mordisquear su cuello.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios femeninos y Anthony levantó el rostro, los ojos brillantes de deseo.

"Te deseo" –dijo en una voz ronca nunca escuchada por ella.

La joven lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. El hombre la empujó con suavidad sobre el asiento mientras la llenaba de besos.

"Te amo, Candy."

"Anthony….por favor – dijo intentando apartarlo – "esto no está bien. Nos pueden ver."

"A nadie le importará" – murmuró apasionadamente.

"No, no podemos…"- dijo asustada.

El temblor en su voz lo hizo reaccionar.

"Discúlpame" – dijo soltándola.

"No te preocupes" – replicó ella abochornada.

"Perdóname, es que me haces perder la cabeza."

"Anthony…"

"Quiero casarme contigo, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"Lo sé" – contestó mostrándole el anillo que llevaba colgado cerca del corazón.

"¿Por qué no lo llevas en el dedo?"

"No quiero provocar comentarios innecesarios hasta que sea el momento."

"El momento." – el rubio dejó escapar un bufido.

"No te enfades."

"¡Claro que me enfado! Siento que perdemos el tiempo mientras esperamos que aparezca tu tutor. ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos?"

"No puedo hacerlo."

"Yo diría que no quieres hacerlo."

"¡Anthony!"

"Es lo único que puedo pensar. Tal parece que soy yo el único que quiere estar contigo por siempre."

"No es justo lo que dices."

"Tampoco es justo lo que haces conmigo" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"¿Adonde vas?" – preguntó sorprendida ante su reacción.

"De regreso al salón" – le tendió la mano – "Vamos."

"No" – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

"¿No?"

"No, no quiero. Me quedaré aquí un rato y te agradecería que me dejaras sola."

"De ninguna manera."

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso."

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella le devolvió la mirada.

"Como quieras"- dijo Anthony abandonando la glorieta.

Candy lo observó marcharse, incrédula. Una parte de su ser quiso seguirlo pero prefirió esperar que él regresara. Como niña pequeña levantó las piernas sobre el asiento y las cubrió con su falda.

Entre las sombras vio la figura de un hombre acercarse y sonrió. ¡Él había vuelto!

"An-"

Las palabras murieron en su garganta al percatarse que no era Anthony sino el hombre que la había estado observando.

"¿Desilusionada?" – preguntó Terrence sentándose a su lado.

"No le dije que podía sentarse" – dijo Candy molesta.

"¿Tenía que pedirte permiso? No sabía que esto era de tu propiedad" – dijo mirándola llena de burla.

"No es de caballeros sentarse sin pedir permiso o tutear."

"¿Y quién te dijo que soy un caballero?"

"Obviamente no lo es" – dijo ella levantándose.

"¿Esperas a tu novio?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo, señor."

"Sólo trato de hacer conversación. No te enfades tanto."

"No estoy enfadada."

"Sí lo estás. Lo puede ver en tus maravillosos ojos."

El halago era inesperado y la dejó con la boca abierta. Terrence no dudó en tomar el mentón femenino entre sus dedos y cerrar sus labios.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" – preguntó ella iracunda.

"Te hice un favor. Podrías tragarte una mosca."

"No hay moscas en la noche."

"Que enojona que eres" – dijo él sonriendo.

"No soy enojona."

"Tus ojos dicen lo contario."

"Mis ojos no le pueden decir nada porque no lo conozco."

Terrence la miró antes de soltar un silbido largo.

"¡Que carácter! ¡Con razón te dejaron esperando!" – dijo burlonamente.

Candy dejó que su mano se estrellara en el rostro del hombre. El antifaz que Terrence llevaba no pudo ocultar su enojo y Candy decidió que era el momento de irse.

Giró sobre sus talones para alejarse y apenas había dado unos pasos cuando unas manos la aprisionaron.

"¡Suélteme! ¿Cómo se atreve?" – exclamó ella.

"¡Cállate!" – dijo él presionando su cuerpo contra el femenino.

Los dos se miraron enfurecidos mientras ella luchaba por soltarse pero Terrence la rodeó con los brazos.

"¿Nunca te dijeron que era peligroso golpear un hombre?" – le preguntó entre dientes.

"¿Nunca le dijeron que es un grosero?"

"¡Muchas veces y nunca me importó!"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Mi novio va a llegar y le va a dar una tunda!"

"¿Tu novio? ¡Lo dudo mucho!"

"¡Va a hacer que se arrepienta de ser tan patán!"

"¿Patán?"

"¡Sí, un patán! Usted no es un caballero como él."

"Dime algo, ¿te besado ese caballero así?"

Candy cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del insolente sobre los suyos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza pero él no se detenía, continuaba besándola como si fuera suya.

Las manos de Terrence se cerraron sobre las muñecas de Candy y las apartó de sus cuerpos para retenerlas a su espalda.

Terrence había besado a muchas mujeres pero ninguna había provocado la reacción que estaba sintiendo. Quería más de ella, quería besarla hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Una mano del hombre viajó hasta la nuca femenina para sujetar su cabeza mientras la besaba con ardor. La escuchó gemir ante la violencia de su beso.

Candy logró levantar la rodilla y golpearlo en la entrepierna. El hombre la soltó como si quemara y ella corrió. Terrence logró erguirse para verla desaparecer por el jardín.

¿Qué le pasaba? Podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en su boca…un dulce sabor a fresas y azúcar. Algo brilló en el piso y él se inclinó para encontrar la peineta que se había caído durante el forcejeo.

"¿Quién eres?" – se preguntó aspirando la fragancia impregnada en la peineta.

Quien quiera que fuera Terrence sintió urgencia de descubrirlo. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y se percató que faltaban quince minutos para la media noche; a esa hora todos se quitarían los antifaces y él podría ver el rostro que desde ya le parecía hermoso.

Y después se encargaría de robarle muchos besos.

"Alerta roja, alerta roja" – masculló Archi.

Anthony lo miró con una expresión confundida al igual que Annie.

"Tiburón a la vista" – volvió a mascullar antes de llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

"¡Anthony querido!"

El rubio escuchó la voz melosa a su espalda y apretó los ojos. Fingiendo una sonrisa se volvió a ella.

"Hola Elisa. Linda fiesta. Gracias por invitarnos" – le dijo él.

"Tienes un maravilloso disfraz" – la halagó Annie – "Debes darme el nombre de tu modista."

"Ella está en Paris" – contestó Elisa con cortedad - ¿Y tú eres?

"Mi prometida" – respondió Archi dando – "¿Acaso no la recuerdas?"

La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza hacia un hombro mirando a Annie de pies a cabeza con expresión de total indiferencia.

"La verdad que no."

"Mi novia del San Pablo, Elisa."

"¿Sigues con ella?" – preguntó alarmada.

"No todas cambiamos de novio como de medias de seda, Elisa" - respondió Annie.

Anthony miró a la morena con admiración. Las palabras eran mordaces pero la expresión en el rostro de Annie era demasiado dulce para ser un insulto.

Archi soltó una carcajada ante el rostro descompuesto de Elisa.

"Por cierto, gracias por invitarnos" – añadió ella.

Elisa le dio una última mirada despectiva antes de concentrarse en Anthony.

"No has bailado ni una sola pieza conmigo, Anthony."

"Tú cartilla ha estado llena, Elisa."

"No es cierto, tú eres quien ha estado ocupado con una rubia, ¿quién es ella? Me gustaría conocerla."

"Debe andar por aquí" – respondió Anthony.

"¿Es ella?"

"¿Es ella, quién?"

La mujer sabía que estaba fingiendo no entender la pregunta.

"Parece bonita, bueno, siempre y cuando te gusten las rubias aburridas."

Annie frunció y Archi sabía que estaba a punto de decirle un par de verdades cuando Candy hizo su aparición.

Su andar era apresurado y su rostro estaba pálido. Elisa que estaba de espaldas, no notó que la rubia se acercaba.

"Algo no está bien" – dijo Annie al oído de su prometido.

Anthony también se percató del estado alterado de Candy y avanzó hacia ella. La rubia abrió los ojos verdes, reconfortada de encontrarlo y él la tomó de la mano.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Podemos irnos?" – preguntó en tono lloroso.

"¿Te pasó algo?"

"¡Sólo quiero irme!" – contestó ella lo suficientemente alto para que Elisa la escuchara.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó la pelirroja volviéndose hacia los rubios.

Archi y su prometida pasaron junto a Elisa y se acercaron a Candy. Ella pudo notar sus rostros afligidos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Discúlpenme si los he asustado. Es sólo que me duele la cabeza y estoy exhausta."

"¿Es todo?" – interrumpió Archi aliviado – "¡Que susto nos has dado gatita!"

"Si quieres irte nos iremos, Candy" – dijo Anthony besando su mano.

"Sí, por favor."

"¿Vienen con nosotros?" – preguntó el rubio.

"Por supuesto, esta fiesta ya está aburrida" – dijo Archi mirando de reojo a Elisa.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – dijo Elisa acercándose a ellos.

"Hasta luego, Elisa. Gracias por todo" – dijo Anthony avanzando con Candy de la mano hacia la puerta.

"Espera un minuto, ¿no me la presentarás?" – pidió ella.

"Será en otra ocasión" – replicó él.

"Adiós primita. Estupenda fiesta" – dijo Archi plantando un beso sonoro y húmedo en la mejilla de Elisa.

La sirena retrocedió en sus pasos mientras hacía un gesto de asco. Annie sonrió en silencio mientras salía con su prometido tras Anthony.

"¡Ordinario!" – exclamó Elisa dando una patada al suelo.

"Compórtate, ¿quieres?" – le ordenó Neal tomándola del brazo.

"¡No me toques!"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Esos Andrey…Archi y Anthony son unos majaderos."

"Eso ya lo sabemos."

"¿Conoces a la chica rubia con la que andaban?"

"Ni idea pero me encantaría saberlo. Es hermosa."

"Eres un idiota."

"¡Oye, no te desquites conmigo!"

"Primero ella me quita a Anthony, luego Terrence empieza a preguntar por ella y ahora tú. ¡Es el colmo!"

Las campanadas de la media noche empezaron a sonar y los antifaces empezaron a caer. Terrence retornó al salón mientras su mirada recorría el lugar buscando a su hada. Sus pisadas eran apresuradas, como las de un animal buscando a su presa. No le tomó demasiado a Elisa saber lo que buscaba.

La mujer se acercó a él y se interpuso en su camino. Los ojos azules la miraron con fastidio.

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Es media noche. ¿No te quitarás el antifaz?" – preguntó ella echándole los brazos al cuello.

Terrence la miró con sorpresa antes de quitarse la máscara.

"¿Satisfecha?"

"Aún no" – dijo acercando su rostro al del hombre – "debes besarme."

"¿Besarte?"

"Es tradición" – dijo Elisa mirando a su alrededor.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el salón, observando a los invitados retirándose los antifaces y besándose con las personas a su alrededor.

"No me gustan las tradiciones" – dijo tomándola con firmeza de los brazos para apartarla.

"Puedo enseñarte el lado bueno de ellas."

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Elisa?" – preguntó en un susurro furioso.

"Te quiero a ti."

"No tengo nada que ofrecerte."

"No me importa. No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio."

"¿En serio?" – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – "¿No te interesa mi título, mi dinero o las joyas?"

"Eso viene por añadidura. Tú eres más interesante."

"Lastima que no pensaras así en el colegio."

"Terrence pero eso fue hace tiempo. Ahora es diferente. Estoy aquí, una de las debutantes más populares y hermosas…dispuesta a lo que quieras" – dijo sugestivamente.

"¿A lo que quiera? ¿Aunque sea una noche de copa y algo más?" – susurró a su oído.

"A lo que quieras" – dijo estremeciéndose – "Sólo dime cuando."

"¿Te parece si nos ocultamos en el laberinto un rato?"

"Me encantaría."

"Espérame ahí" – dijo Terrence besando su mejilla – "Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos."

"No tardes" – repuso ella sonriendo antes de correr hacia el jardín.

"¡Ilusa!" – pensó Terrence al verla salir.

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a recorrer el salón en busca de la rubia pero no la halló. A paso largo avanzó hasta la entrada principal y buscó el auto en que ella había llegado.

Soltando una exclamación por lo bajo, se percató que ya no estaba. Enojado, se recostó contra un pilar mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"Te escapaste pequeña hada pero ya te encontraré…aunque me tome meses."

Si sólo Terrence supiera que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él se imaginaba.


	8. CAPITULO 8

**_hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia, que no me pertenece, es una historia de la gran autora msgrandchester, espero que la sigan disfrutando..._**

 ** _saludos_**

La mansión de los Andrey estaba iluminada tenuemente. La mayoría de la servidumbre dormía ya, exceptuando al mayordomo principal y a Dorothy que esperaban a sus patronos.

Anthony le hizo una seña al hombre para que se retirara y se volvió hacia su prometida.

"¿Me acompañas un rato?" – preguntó él extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él y notó la preocupación en su rostro. Asintió y le indicó a Dorothy que podía retirarse.

La doncella hizo un gesto de renuencia pero la rubia le sonrió.

"Estaré bien" – le susurró antes de tomar la mano de su prometido.

Dorothy miró con algo de preocupación que la puerta de la salita se cerraba pero sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer. Tomando una bocanada de aire dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de los sirvientes.

La rubia avanzó hacia el sofá y tomó asiento frente a la chimenea mientras Anthony se servía una copa de vino rojo.

"Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la fiesta, ¿te sucede algo, Candy?"

"No, nada."

"¿Segura? No me suenas convincente."

El joven se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.

"¿Acaso te hicieron algo?"

"¿Algo?" – preguntó Candy un poco alarmada.

"Sí, ¿te encontraste con Elisa o su hermano Neal? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

"No, ¿por qué habrían de hacerme algo?"

"Ellos son algo difíciles. Elisa estaba siendo ruda con Annie pero supo ponerla en su sitio."

"¿En serio?" – dijo algo sonriente – "Me habría gustado ver eso."

"Entonces, si ellos no te molestaron, ¿por qué regresabas al salón con esa cara de angustia? Te conozco y sé que un dolor de cabeza no te hace actuar de esa manera."

Ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

"¿Qué puedo decirle?" – se preguntó.

"Estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Esa no eran las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar pero eran las que necesitaba para cambiar de tema. Antes que pudiera responder, Candy sintió que él se ponía de pie tras ella y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

"Perdóname. No debí dejarte sola en la glorieta."

"Anthony, yo…"

"Por favor perdóname, no tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo. Sé que quieres hacer las cosas bien, que le hiciste una promesa a Sir Richard y que quieres cumplirla."

"Anthony, no tienes que disculparte."

"Sí, debo hacerlo" – dijo volviéndola hacia él – "estoy siendo egoísta y tú no mereces eso. Perdóname por favor."

Candy levantó la mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla del joven que la miraba con ojos de amor. Con delicadeza presionó sus labios contra los suyos. El joven sonrió contra la boca femenina.

"Asumo que estoy perdonando."

"Asumes bien" – dijo Candy sonriendo.

"Te amo."

"También yo."

Ella se abrazó a él mientras suspiraba. No había nada como los brazos de Anthony para hacerla sentir segura y confiada, para hacerla olvidar que un insensato le había robado un beso.

Los ojos de Candy se posaron en un retrato que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

"¿Es tu madre?" – preguntó.

"Sí. Es Pauna Marie Andrey. Hicieron el retrato cuando más o menos era de tu edad."

"¡Que hermosa era!"

"Dicen que lo más hermoso era su carácter. Era alegre y amorosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como tú."

"¿Tienes recuerdos de ella?"

"No muchos" – repuso Anthony tomando asiento en el sofá y llevando a Candy con él - Lo que más recuerdo es verla en el jardín cuidando de los rosales."

"Eres afortunado. Yo no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de la mía."

Anthony dejó deslizar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Candy mientras ella continuaba hablando.

"Sólo sé que se llamaba Mina y que murió cuando nací."

"Lo siento mucho, Candy."

"A veces quisiera saber quien era, qué le gustaba…o si me amaba."

"Estoy segura que así fue. ¿Quién no podría amarte?"

Conmovido ante la tristeza en su voz, Anthony la rodeó con los brazos.

"Abrázame fuerte" – murmuró ella – "no me dejes ir."

"Nunca lo haré" – susurró él junto a su oído – "siempre estaré contigo."

La rubia levantó los brazos y enlazó sus manos tras la nuca de Anthony. Los ojos claros del hombre la miraron con intensidad.

Candy cerró los ojos cuando los labios de su prometido cayeron sobre los suyos. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras Anthony borraba con dulzura el beso rudo del desconocido.

Las manos del joven se deslizaron por su espalda y la delgadez de la gasa le permitió sentir su calor.

"Déjame amarte, Candy."

Asintiendo, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios de Anthony recorrieran la piel de su hombro.

Con lentitud, ella levantó los brazos para rodear el cuello de su prometido y estrecharlo.

"Te amo" – murmuró ella.

"Y yo a ti" – respondió él, su mano deslizándose bajo la gasa del vestido.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, sus respiraciones agitadas llenando la habitación.

"¿Anthony estás aquí?" – preguntó una voz abriendo la puerta.

Candy levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos desorbitados de Archi. El moreno estaba con la boca abierta, su mano sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Anthony se irguió con una mirada de disgusto.

"¿Necesitas algo, Archibald?" – preguntó el rubio.

"L-lo siento" – contestó apenado – "pensé que estabas solo."

"Pues te equivocaste."

"Así veo" – dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

La joven se levantó avergonzada y pasó con rapidez junto a ellos mientras se despedía.

"Candy espera" – dijo Anthony.

"No. Los veré mañana" – dijo casi corriendo hacia las escaleras.

La mirada de Archibald se posó en su primo con fijeza.

"¿Qué?" – respondió el rubio con irritación.

"¿Cómo, qué? – repitió Archi – "¿Qué intentabas con la gatita?"

"Nada que te incumba" – replicó Anthony.

"Intentabas seducirla."

"No hables tonterías. Además, lo que ocurra entre mi prometida y yo es privado."

Archibald se sentó junto a su primo y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

"Lo sé, Tony…y la verdad es que te felicito."

"¿Me felicitas?"

"Empezaba a preguntarme si tenías sangre en las venas."

Anthony lo miró sin comprender.

"Es que eres un poco extraño, Tony. No hay muchos hombres que cultiven rosas…"

El empujón del rubio hizo que Archi terminara en el suelo.

"Eso lo hago en honor a mi madre y no necesito comportarme como un cavernícola para demostrar mi hombría."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces no vuelvas a dudar de mi masculinidad."

"Créeme, después de lo que vi, nunca más" – dijo con sonrisa picara.

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Cuándo piensas casarte?"

"Mañana si fuera posible pero Candy insiste en esperar que aparezca Grandchester."

"¿Insiste con la promesa que hizo a Sir Richard?"

"Y no la puedo hacer desistir."

"Esa es nuestra Candy. No la podemos hacer cambiar."

"Lo sé y por eso la amo."

"¿Qué ha dicho tía Elroy?

"Se opone, como era de esperarse."

"Lástima pero hay que comprenderla. Ella pertenece a una generación donde el linaje lo era todo y desafortunadamente la gatita no lo tiene."

"Eso no me importa."

"Lo sé. ¿Qué ha dicho Albert?"

"No se lo he comentado aún. Quiero decírselo en persona."

"¡Es verdad! La reunión se acerca."

"Quiero que Candy venga conmigo para presentarla con toda la familia."

"¡Buena idea! Tal vez deba llevar a Annie."

"¡Excelente idea! De esa manera ninguna de las dos se sentirá abrumada con los Andrey."

"Es un plan."

"Sólo falta que Grandchester aparezca a tiempo."

"Esperemos que así sea."

Archi se levantó y sirvió dos copas.

"A tu salud, Tony."

"¡Salud!"

"Por nosotros primo, los hombres más afortunados sobre esta tierra."

"Y por las mujeres que nos aman."

El bosque estaba en silencio cuando las pisadas apresuradas de un chiquillo interrumpieron la paz. Las aves asustadas emprendieron el vuelo hacia lo alto mientras el chico corría hacia el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en la orilla del lago.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba controlar los sollozos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quiere?" – se preguntó.

Su padre no había demostrado ninguna emoción al verlo ni siquiera a sabiendas que la única manera que él estuviera ahí era escapándose del colegio. Harold, "Hammy", el valet de su padre sí se había sorprendido al verlo aparecer en la verja principal y corrió a abrirle.

"¿Otra vez señoriíto? ¿No se cansa de hacer travesuras?" – preguntó.

"Nunca" – contestó Terrence con descaro.

"¿Cómo lo hizo esta vez?"

"Até toda mi ropa y las sabanas"- explicó Terrence sonriendo – "esas monjas tontas pensaron que iban a detenerme al ubicarme en el piso más alto."

"Debería empezar a comportarse. Empieza a convertirse en un hombre, señorito."

"Entonces deja de decirme señorito. ¿Está mi padre?"

El mayordomo entró a la casa seguido de Terrence. El mozalbete escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la servidumbre y sintió la mirada despreciativa de Cecile que lo miraba desde la escalera.

Él se detuvo para mirarla y le hizo una mueca antes de apresurarse a alcanzar a Harold. El mayordomo llamó levemente a la puerta del estudio antes de abrir la puerta.

Terrence sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al percibir el aroma familiar de la pipa que su padre encendía por las tardes.

Sus ojos de inmediato encontraron la figura de su padre. Richard estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero mientras leía el periódico junto a la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede, Harold?" – preguntó Richard sin mirarlo.

"Tenemos un visitante, señor duque."

"¿Visitante? Yo no espero a nadie."

"Hola padre."

Richard volvió el rostro del periódico y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban burlones.

Terrence sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él pero no halló ninguna emoción en ellos. Nada.

"Me escapé" – dijo él chiquillo como si no fuera obvio.

"Harold" – dijo Richard – "dale algo de comer y prepárale un baño. Luego lo encierras en su habitación hasta que sea la hora que lo lleves al colegio."

"¡No voy a volver!" - exclamó Terrence.

"Asegúrese de llamar al colegio y avisarles que él está aquí" – continuó Richard ignorando a su hijo

"Sí, mi lord."

"¡No quiero regresar al colegio! ¡Detesto estar ahí!"

Lo que Terrence quería decir era que detestaba estar lejos de su padre.

"Sácalo de aquí" – dijo Richard antes de regresar a su lectura.

"Vamos señorito" – dijo Harold tomándolo del brazo.

"¡No me toques! ¡Si me haces regresar, me escaparé nuevamente!" – amenazó Terrence.

"Vas a regresar al colegio" – sentenció Richard.

"¡No quiero!"

"No voy a discutir contigo. Harold, llévatelo."

"¡No quiero ir!" – pataleó el chiquillo.

"Venga conmigo" – insistió el valet.

"Deja de comportarte como un niño" – dijo Richard con frialdad – "que no eres más que un fastidio."

Los ojos de Terrence se entrecerraron al escuchar a su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrancó el periódico de un manotón.

El chiquillo sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su padre. Había cumplido su misión.

Richard apretó la mandíbula intentando controlar su furia pero la sonrisa descarada de su hijo lo hizo perder los estribos y su mano alcanzó la mejilla de Terrence.

El chiquillo cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

El duque habría querido retroceder el tiempo al ver los ojos brillantes de su hijo. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y se le hicieron tan parecidos a los de Eleanor.

Un hilillo de sangre corrió por el costado de la boca de Terrence y Richard sintió su rabia disiparse como por arte de magia.

"¡No te me acerques!" – gritó Terrence leyendo las intenciones de su padre y se levantó para salir corriendo.

Richard no lo detuvo y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"Iré por él" – anunció Harold.

"Déjalo, ya lo conoces"– dijo Richard con cansancio.

"Seguirá escapándose, mi lord."

"Lo sé pero ¿qué puedo hacer para detenerlo?"

"Tal vez sea hora que lo traiga de regreso."

"No puedo hacer eso. Terrence es incorregible, indomable, es imposible" – dijo Richard mirando por la ventana a su hijo que corría hacia el bosque.

Agotado por su carrera, el chiquillo se dejó caer sobre la hierba y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Los sollozos estremecían su cuerpo y los quejidos parecían venir de su misma alma.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" – preguntaba en voz alta entre sollozos.

Tenía ganas de dormirse y nunca despertar. No quería sentir más la soledad que sentía al estar encerrado en el internado pero sobre todo, no quería sentirse solo y desamparado como lo estaba en esos momentos.

"No llores"- dijo una suave voz.

Sorprendido, Terrence levantó el rostro para mirar a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie. El chiquillo se dijo que debía ser su imaginación pero escuchó una risilla que lo hizo sentarse sobre la hierba.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó.

"Yo"- contestó la vocecilla.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Acá arriba!"

La mirada de Terrence se levantó hacia el árbol que estaba frente a él y descubrió a una niñita sentada sobre una rama.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión dulce y curiosa.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Qué te importa?" – contestó él iracundo.

"¡Que grosero!" – dijo ella mostrándole la lengua.

"¡Te vas a caer por malcriada!"

"¿Caerme? ¡Ja!" – contestó desafiante.

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron incrédulos al comprender que ella estaba por saltar…y antes que pudiera emitir algún sonido, ella se dejó caer.

Cual atleta olímpica, la niña cayó con gracia sobre el suelo y avanzó hacia él que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"Cierra la boca o te tragarás una mosca" – dijo cerrando la quijada de Terrence.

El muchacho dio un respingo al sentir dolor provocado por el bofetón de su padre. Los ojos verdes de la chiquilla se posaron sobre el moretón que empezaba a brillar en el rostro del muchacho.

"¿Quién te pegó?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Terrence apartándose.

"¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Por eso llorabas?"

"¡Es el polvo que cayó en los ojos!" – explico Terrence limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

La chiquilla soltó una carcajada y Terrence la miró muy enojado.

"¿De qué te ríes niña boba?"

¡Oye! Yo no soy boba" – se molestó la niña – "tú eres el bobo porque te acabas de ensuciar la cara con las manos."

Terrence le dio una mirada a sus manos y se dio cuenta que tenían tierra. Empezó a limpiárselas sobre la camisa y volvió a llevarlas a su rostro. La niña volvió a reírse y él frunció.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Estás hecho un payaso" – dijo acercándose a él.

Vio a la niña sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lleno de desconfianza, dejó que se le acercara al rostro. Como si se tratara de una tarea llena de importancia, la chiquilla empezó a limpiar los rastros de tierra de su piel.

"¡Ya está!" – dijo ella sonriendo.

"Gr-gracias" – masculló Terrence.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Yo estoy bien" – mintió él.

"Estabas llorando."

"No es verdad."

"¡Sí lo es! ¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Los hombres no lloran, niñita" – dijo él con arrogancia.

"¡Mentira! Mi abuelo dice sí lloran y no tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué llorabas?"

"¡Que no lloraba!" – insistió él mirándola.

"Yo te escuché, todo el bosque te escuchó" – dijo vivazmente.

Fue el turno de Terrence para sonreír. No había esperado una respuesta así de una niña tan pequeña.

"¿Estabas triste?" – preguntó la chiquilla.

"Sí"- decidió confesar él.

"Todo estará bien"– dijo ella palmeando su hombro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Terrence.

"Porque me lo dijo mi abuelo. Mi abuelo decía que todo siempre va a estar bien."

"¿Le crees?"

"¡Claro! Mi abuelo no dice mentiras."

Terrence decidió permanecer callado. Ella era demasiado pequeña para romper sus ilusiones y creencias. El chiquillo se puso de pie.

"Será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes que se ponga oscuro y te pierdas."

"Yo no me pierdo" – dijo ella con convicción.

"Eres demasiado pequeña para andar sola en el bosque."

"¿Ah si?" – dijo posando las manos sobre las caderas – "¿y tú, que eres, un viejo?"

"Soy mayor que tú" – dijo Terrence mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – discutió ella.

"Eres pequeñita" – dijo el riendo con burla.

"Pronto creceré y seré tan alta como tú.".

"Y eres muy pecosa" – dijo mirando con atención su rostro.

Ella lo miró frunciendo.

"¡Pues si! Tengo pecas…y mi abuelo dice que mi madre también tenía…entonces son lindas porque ella las tenía."

Algo en su voz le dijo a Terrence que era mejor dejar el asunto así.

"¿Te gustan las luciérnagas?" – preguntó el chiquillo mirando las luces que empezaban a brillar alrededor del lago.

"¿Luciérnagas?"

"¿No las conoces? Espera aquí."

La niña lo observó alzar las manos varias veces en el aire como si capturara algo. El chiquillo regresó a ella como si tuviera un tesoro entre las manos.

Le pidió acercarse y entreabrió las palmas para que algo brillara.

"¡Son bichos! ¡Y tienen lucecitas!" – exclamó alborozada.

"¿Ves? Estas son luciérnagas." – explicó Terrence.

"No sabía."

"¿Qué pensabas que eran las luces sobre el lago?"

"Hadas" - repuso ella.

¿Cuántos años tienes?" – preguntó Terrence con curiosidad.

"Ocho" – dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba a la luciérnaga entre sus palmas

"Eso lo explica"- dijo él en voz alta.

"¡Oh no!" – exclamó ella cuando la luciérnaga voló por los aires.

"No te preocupes. Podemos atrapar otra" – dijo Terrence.

Los dos se arrodillaron y empezaron a caminar a gatas, buscando las luciérnagas entre la maleza alta. La chiquilla reía cuando una de ellas caminaba entre sus manos o se posaba sobre su nariz y sin proponérselo, Terrence también empezó a reír.

Un grito a la distancia los hizo levantar la cabeza.

"¡Me buscan!" – exclamó la chiquilla – "¡Debo irme!"

"Yo también debo hacerlo" – dijo Terrence poniéndose en pie.

"¿Vives por aquí?" – preguntó ella.

"No" – contestó él con tristeza – "muy lejos."

"¿No estarás aquí mañana?"

"Nunca más"- se prometió.

Ella lo miró con un puchero y le hizo una señal para que se acercara hacia ella. Terrence la miró sin comprender.

"Tengo algo que decirte" – insistió ella con las manos – "acércate."

"¿Qué?" – preguntó inclinándose.

Los ojos de Terrence se agrandaron al sentir que ella lo besaba en la mejilla.

"Para que ya no te duela. Mi abuelito dice que los besos son mágicos" – explicó ella.

"Gracias."

Un nuevo grito la hizo despedirse con la mano antes de salir corriendo. Terrence la vio desaparecer entre los árboles sintiéndose extrañamente abrumado por la dulzura que la niñita le había demostrado.

"¿Quién será?" – se preguntó al percatarse que no sabía ni su nombre.

El chiquillo escuchó que lo llamaban a la distancia y recordó la promesa que se había hecho. Nunca más viviría ahí. Girando los talones dio media y empezó a correr.

Terrence abrió los ojos y se percató que aún era de noche.

"¡Que extraño sueño!"

Encendió la lámpara y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia su ropero. Buscó entres sus pertenencias una caja que contenía sus objetos más preciados: una fotografía de él y sus padres en el parque y un pañuelo de lino que empezaba a amarillearse por el paso de los años.

Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al recordar la buena voluntad de la niñita rubia y el beso que le había dado. Ese probablemente había sido el gesto más dulce que alguien había tenido hacia él en toda su vida.

 _"¿Qué habrá sido de ti pequeña niña?"_

Dondequiera que estuviera Terrence le deseó toda la felicidad que él creía ser incapaz de experimentar algún día.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en medio del lecho. Le había hecho creer a Anthony que la razón de su aflicción era la discusión que habían tenido cuando la verdadera razón era el beso del desconocido.

 _"¿Cómo pude mentirle a Anthony?"_

Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo le dices a tu prometido que un extraño te tomó entre sus brazos y te besó como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo? Anthony era un hombre muy pacifico pero ella estaba segura que movería cielo y tierra para hallarlo…y darle unos buenos golpes.

Ella volvió a recostarse sobre los almohadones mientras pensaba que también disfrutaría de darle una tunda a ese sinvergüenza que la había besado.

¿Quién rayos era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse de esa manera con una desconocida?

"¡Es un truhán!"

Un cínico y un sinvergüenza y esperaba nunca más encontrarse con él.


	9. CAPITULO 9

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta gran historia de la maravillosa autora msgrandchester, espero que lo disfruten, saludos...**_

El sol resplandecía sobre las calles de Londres. Los aristócratas habían decidido salir a disfrutar de de la mañana, las calles estaban repletas de parejas tomadas de la mano, madres caminando con sus hijos, las nodrizas empujando los carritos, carruajes y jinetes.

Sobre sus monturas, Archibald y Anthony recorrían el derredor del parque saludando a diestra y siniestra a sus conocidos. Madres en carruajes agitaban sus pañuelos para llamar la atención de las jóvenes, esperanzadas en atraerlos a sus hijas solteras que las acompañaban.

Ellos, como correctos caballeros ingleses, se acercaban a saludarlas y después de intercambiar un par de palabras, se despedían para continuar su camino.

Un caballo negro pasó velozmente entre ellos, prácticamente rozando la piel de sus botas de montar.

El rubio y el moreno levantaron la mirada para observar al jinete fustigar una vez más al potro. Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon a lo largo del parque: de peatones, de carruajes y de otros jinetes.

Terrence Grandchester sonrió mientras su caballo se abría paso entre la multitud asustada. Aquella mañana se había levantado con el propósito de fastidiar a alguien y el día soleado le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta.

"¿Quién es ese loco?" – preguntó Archi frunciendo.

"No tengo la menor idea."

"Mira como asusta a esas personas…"

"Hay que detenerlo" – dijo Anthony flexionando las rodillas para que su yegua apresurara el paso.

"¿Está seguro?" – preguntó Archi tras él.

"No seas flojo" – lo regañó el rubio.

Los dos miembros del clan Andrey cabalgaron a paso veloz pero con cuidado de no asustar a otros. No tardaron en alcanzarlo y ubicarse cada uno al lado del caballo azabache.

"¡Hey detente!" – dijo Anthony.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás asustando a otros?"

Terrence no pareció darse por enterado que era con él. Una vez más fustigó a su alazán y obtuvo ventaja sobre sus persecutores. Los miembros del Clan Andrey cruzaron miradas.

"Es un idiota" – dijo Archi – "no voy a perder mi tiempo con él."

"Pues yo sí. ¿Quién se cree que es para actuar de esta manera?"

El moreno haló sus riendas con delicadeza y empezó a detener la carrera. Anthony, por el contrario, se inclinó hacia delante y fustigó a su yegua.

Con ojos asombrados, observó que el jinete nuevamente pasaba cerca de unos peatones que alarmados se tambalearon al suelo.

Frunciendo, susurró unas palabras a Cleopatra y no le tomó más de unos segundos alcanzar al jinete y estiró la mano para tocar su hombro.

"¡Hey, debes detenerte!"

"¡Lárgate!" – gritó Terrence volviendo el rostro hacia él.

El rubio contuvo el aliento por un minuto. Algunos años habían pasado y su aspecto había madurado pero era indudable que aquel hombre era el Duque de Grandchester.

El rostro de Anthony debió revelar su sorpresa porque Terrence lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Estás asustando a las personas!" – dijo el joven recuperando el habla.

"¡No me importa!"

"¡Tenemos modales en este parque!"

"¡Vete a pasear!"

Anthony tuvo ganas de arrojarse sobre Terrence, no sólo porque era un maleducado sino porque por su culpa, aún no podía casarse con Candy.

En cambio, optó por fustigar su yegua y hacer comer polvo al duque. El ojiazul frunció y apretó las mandíbulas.

"¿Quién se cree ese niño?" – se dijo persiguiendo a Anthony.

El joven Andrey se esperaba aquella reacción y la aprovechó para sacar a Terrence del camino principal, conduciéndolo hacia el trecho preparado para los jinetes.

Los dos cabalgaron hombro a hombro, el sonido del viento aullando en sus oídos. Una cerca apareció frente a ellos y Anthony se preparó a saltar.

El duque contuvo la respiración preparándose a imitarlo pero no contaba con que su caballo se detuviera a raya.

"¡Rayos!" – exclamó Terrence mientras la yegua de Anthony volaba por los aires para caer con gracia sobre el pasto.

Anthony miró hacia atrás y sonrió triunfante al ver la cara descompuesta de Terrence; al menos había hallado una manera de desquitarse con él.

Bertram volvió el rostro hacia la entrada al escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal; no le tomó demasiado darse cuenta que Terrence estaba de mal humor. Y lo estaría más al ver la persona que lo esperaba en la sala.

El joven se detuvo a raya al ver a su tío.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó iracundo.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo" – contestó Lionel Grandchester.

"¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar así que lárgate!"

Terrence le dio la espalda y un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir que Lionel posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

"Te ruego que me escuches."

"¿Qué dijiste?" – dijo volviéndose hacia el hombre – "No alcancé a escucharte."

Lionel tragó en seco. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo nuevamente.

"Te ruego que me escuches."

"¿Me ruegas?" – repitió burlonamente.

"Estoy en problemas, Terrence, serios problemas."

"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?"

"Sin la ayuda mensual que me daba tu padre estoy retrasado en mis compromisos financieros."

"No me digas."

"Tengo una hipoteca y el banco se niega a extender mi crédito."

"¿Por lo tanto?"

"Necesito un préstamo."

"Entiendo."

El hombre lo miró lleno de expectativa pero Terrence no hizo ningún movimiento.

"¿Lo harás?" – se atrevió a preguntar Lionel.

"No" – fue la respuesta seca de su sobrino.

"Terrence, por la sangre que compartimos te suplico que me ayudes."

"¿Por nuestra sangre?" ¿Reconoces que soy un Grandchester?"

"Siempre lo supe."

"¿Por qué no fuiste más amable entonces?"

"No sabía como."

"¿No sabías como ser amable con un chiquillo solo en un país extraño?"

"Nunca he sido bueno con los niños."

"Lástima…yo nunca he sido bueno con mis familiares, nunca me enseñaron como."

"Terrence, por favor ayúdame."

"No."

El duque vio a su tío palidecer y para su sorpresa lo vio ponerse de rodillas.

"¡Ayúdame! Si no entrego esa suma al banco ¡me embargarán!"

"No es mi problema."

"¿Te das cuenta de la vergüenza que pasaré?" – dijo Lionel con lágrimas desesperadas rodando por su rostro.

Terrence se apartó de él para mirarlo lleno de desprecio.

"¡Deja de llorar y compórtate como un hombre!"

Lionel levantó su rostro hacia él sintiéndose aludido.

"¿Reconoces las palabras, Lionel? ¡Son las mismas que tú me decías!"

"Terrence…"

"Cosechas lo que siembras, tío" – dijo con frialdad – "te devuelvo lo mismo que me diste años atrás."

"¡Escúchame, si no me ayudas...!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Puedes podrirte!"

Lionel sintió sus esperanzas esfumarse como la neblina bajo el sol mientras Terrence salía de la casa dando un portazo.

La hora del almuerzo era una de las más concurridas en el club. Terrence entró ataviado en un traje color marrón y camisa color beige. Al cuello llevaba una corbata rayada con el monograma de la familia.

El mesero en jefe se acercó para saludarlo y llevarlo hacia la única mesa que estaba vacía a esa hora; una mesa que siempre estaba reservada y disponible para los Grandchester.

Desde su mesa, Elisa y Neal lo siguieron con la mirada.

"La suerte de algunos" – murmuró él lleno de envidia – "otros tenemos que llegar temprano y esperar nuestro turno."

"Nuestra suerte cambiará, hermanito. Espera y verás."

"¿Insistes en conquistarlo? ¿Después que te dejó plantada?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó ella mirándolo sonrojada.

"Escuché la propuesta que te hizo…y luego lo vi salir tras Anthony y su rubia" – contestó sonriendo.

"Pudiste avisarme."

"¿Para qué? Fue más divertido verte enfadada."

"Eres un idiota" – dijo ella a secas.

En su mesa, Terrence tomó un sorbo de la copa que había puesto frente a él y miró alrededor del salón. Sus ojos se toparon con Elisa que lo miraba con intensidad y el duque tuvo la sensación de que ella era una leona estudiando su presa.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar el desplante que le había hecho noches atrás.

"Esta mesa no te corresponde."

Los ojos azules se levantaron para encontrarse con Cecile. La mujer estaba de pie junto a él, un hombre desconocido a su lado.

"¿Perdón?"

"Esta mesa no te corresponde…bastardo."

Una ceja oscura se levantó en señal de enojo. Con movimientos fríos y calculados encendió un cigarrillo.

"Mide tus palabras Cecile."

"Este lugar no es para ti" – susurró ella con rabia.

"Pues si no es mío tampoco lo es tuyo. Al menos la sangre de los Grandchester corre por mis venas."

Terrence soltó una bocanada de humo en su rostro y la dama tosió. El hombre que estaba a su lado posó su mano con fuerza sobre el hombro del duque.

"Quíteme la mano de encima" – dijo el ojiazul con calma.

Alrededor del salón se levantaron los murmullos y el gerente del club se acercó a la mesa de Terrence.

"¿Sucede algo Duque de Grandchester?" – preguntó.

"Sucederá si este hombre no me quita la mano de encima" – repuso él sacudiendo su hombro.

"Señora Cecile, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"Quiero mi mesa" – dijo ella con seriedad – "Traigo un invitado y no podemos esperar a que haya una disponible."

"Comprendo señora, pero esta es la mesa de los Grandchester y el joven duque fue el primero en llegar."

"¡No me interesa! Tengo años ocupando esta mesa y no permitiré que por culpa de este…este… ¡mozalbete! me incomoden o a mi invitado."

"No pienso levantarme" – repuso Terrence alzando sus pies sobre una de las sillas de la mesa.

El gerente tragó en seco.

"Señora Cecile podemos acomodarla en otro lado si tan sólo nos da unos minutos."

"He dicho que no."

"Por si no me escuchaste la primera vez, no pienso levantarme ¡vaca vieja!" – repitió Terrence.

Un puño se disparó hacia Terrence pero él estaba acostumbrado a tales ataques; se hizo a un costado y el puño se estrelló en la pared. El hombre dejó escapar un quejido.

"Considérate afortunado" – dijo Terrence calmadamente.

"No hay necesidad de incomodar al duque. Por favor acompáñeme, señora Cecile."

Avergonzada, Cecile tomó a su acompañante del brazo y siguió al gerente, no sin antes darle una mirada de profundo odio a Terrence.

"Te quitaré todo ¡hasta el apellido!"

"Buena suerte" – le contestó el ojiazul.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Terrence. Él llamó a un mesero y después de darle una orden,

Se puso de pie para hablar con los comensales.

"Les ofrezco una disculpa por el vergonzoso comportamiento de mi madrastra…y una botella de champán para todos."

Una ronda de aplausos fue su respuesta. Los Leagan intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

"No todos están de acuerdo que Terrence herede" – comentó Neal.

"Pensé que era un rumor" – dijo Elisa.

"Tal vez no sea buena idea que lo enamores."

"No tengo que enamorarlo para casarme con él, bastará con comprometerlo."

Terrence almorzaba cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a él con un sobre sellado.

"Mi lord, me pidieron entregarle esto."

"¿Quién se lo pidió?"

"Una joven rubia."

La ceja del hombre se enarcó lleno de interés.

"¿Una joven rubia?"

"Así es."

"¿Está ella aquí?"

"No, se ha marchado ya pero me dijo que era muy importante que usted recibiera esta nota."

"Puede retirarse" – dijo Terrence entregándola una moneda.

Tomando el sobre entre las manos, rompió el sello para leer el mensaje.

 _Mi lord Grandchester,_

 _Creo que es hora que nos presentemos formalmente._

 _Lo espero esta noche a las 11 en la Gala de la Cruz Roja._

 _Seré la única hada en los jardines._

 _Búsqueme._

 _Flora_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terrence, la misma que fue imitada por los Leagan.

Terrence miró su reloj por enésima vez. La tarde se le había hecho interminable desde que recibiera la nota durante el almuerzo. Incluso Bertram notó lo inquieto que estaba y se sorprendió al verlo cambiarse de traje más de un par de veces.

Cerca de las once de la noche, el automóvil del Duque de Grandchester abandonó la casa de la calle Bond para dirigirse a la Gala de la Cruz Roja. Una fila de vehículos franqueaba la entrada y no dudó en adelantársele para estacionarse en el primer espacio disponible.

La figura espigada de Terrence atravesó los jardines en medio de la noche. Los árboles daban sombra a las parejas que se ocultaban tras ellos para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

La luna parecía seguirlo mientras con la mirada buscaba a su hada.

Una voz pronunció su nombre con suavidad y él se detuvo en sus pasos. Miró a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver una falda de gasa que se escondía tras un tronco.

"¡Oye, no te escondas!" – dijo él yendo tras ella.

"Alcánzame si puedes" – replicó la voz femenina.

Las hojas crujieron bajo el peso de las pisadas de Terrence y su hada. Él la escuchó reír y se apresuró a alcanzarla, su mano rodeando el brazo femenino.

Ella se detuvo para volverse hacia el duque.

"¿Por qué llevas antifaz? Pensé que querías que nos conociéramos" – dijo él.

Ella sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No temas, no te haré daño."

Por respuesta, ella se arrojó en sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Terrence no tardó en estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sus sentidos sensibilizados ante la perspectiva de tener la mujer de sus sueños entre sus brazos.

Ella lo besaba ardorosamente mientras sus manos exploraban el pecho del duque. Las manos de Terrence resbalaron por su espalda.

"Pensé que te era antipático" – susurró él.

"Lo eres"- susurró ella desabotonando la camisa del hombre.

"Te he estado buscando" – comentó Terrence besando sus labios antes de dejarlos resbalar hacia su cuello.

Un perfume exótico cosquilló su nariz, conocido y no apreciado. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, la mujer lo halaba hacia el suelo y volvía a besarlo.

"Espera, dime como te llamas" – pidió el joven.

"¿Cómo quieres que me llame?"

Algo en sus palabras, en el tono de su voz hizo disparar una alarma en la cabeza del hombre.

Apartó los labios de la mujer y estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó una voz junto a ellos.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – preguntó Neal apareciendo entre las sombras.

Terrence dejó escapar una obscenidad mientras miraba a la mujer con atención, sus ojos se

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

entrecerraron mientras halaba la peluca que ella llevaba puesta. Elisa dejó escapar un gemido mientras se incorporaba.

"Grandchester, ¿acaso no sabes cómo tratar a una dama? Has deshonrado a mi hermana."

Terrence se puso de pie con una mirada furiosa en el rostro.

"¿Deshonrado?" – repitió el duque - "Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que encuentras a tu hermana en estas circunstancias."

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – repuso Elisa al borde de las lágrimas.

"No lo hagas sonar como si esto fuera culpa mía" – dijo el duque alejándose de ellos.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" – Neal lo tomó por la manga del saco.

"No me toques o lo lamentarás."

"No puedes irte y dejar a mi hermana como si lo que acaba de suceder no tuviera importancia".

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Nada sucedió!"

"Mi hermana es una dama y jamás se pondría en esta situación a menos que un hombre la sedujera."

"Pues yo jamás la habría tocado de saber que era ella."

Neal lo haló con rudeza del saco y Terrence se volvió con rabia, su puño estrellándose en el rostro del hombre.

"Te advertí que no me tocaras" – masculló.

"Desgraciado" – dijo Neal arrojándose contra él.

El duque sonrió al sentir que el hermano de Elisa intentaba arrojarlo al piso. Terrence se plantó con firmeza en el suelo y lanzó su puño contra el vientre de Neal.

El castaño dejó escapar un quejido. Un último golpe lanzó a Neal al suelo y Terrence miró a la mujer. Ella retrocedió asustada.

"No te vuelvas acercar a mi, ¿me escuchas?"

Elisa asintió. Terrence le dio una ultima mirada de deprecio a los Leagan antes de alejarse.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer.

"Me las pagarás" – musitó ella mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

"Nos la pagará" – corrigió él – "lo lastimaremos en lo que más le duela."

Empezaba amanecer cuando Terrence regresó a su casa. Bertram, como buen mayordomo y valet, lo esperaba junto a la entrada con una bandeja de te.

El duque le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al despacho.

"¿Noche difícil, mi lord?"

"Pensé que había encontrado a alguien" – dijo Terrence tomando un sorbo de té.

"¿Oh? ¿Alguien especial?"

"¿Has sentido alguna vez que todo es en vano?"

El joven se resbaló en su asiento mientras levantaba los pies sobre el taburete. Un suspiro triste se escapó de sus labios.

"Tal vez esta nota lo alegre" – dijo entregándole el periódico de la mañana.

Los ojos de Terrence se posaron sobre el titular en la página principal.

Lionel Grandchester: Embargado

Curiosamente Terrence no sintió la satisfacción que había anticipado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

"¿Se siente bien, mi lord?"

"Tengo que salir de aquí."

"¿Le reservo boletos en el tren?"

"Bertie, me voy al castillo" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"¿Ahora?"

"De inmediato. Prepara mis cosas y alcánzame allá."

"Creo que debe cambiarse. Su ropa está manchada de labial y grama."

Terrence miró su ropa con disgusto.

"Quiero que te deshagas de ella."

"Claro."

"Y no le digas a nadie donde voy."

"Como usted diga."

El hombre se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave. Tirando su ropa al suelo, entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre él hasta no sentir nada, quería estar entumecido y no sentir ese vacío que lo agobiaba.

Sólo esperaba que el castillo le trajera le diera la paz que buscaba.


	10. CAPITULO 10

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta historia no me pertenece el credito, les reitero que es de la gran autora msgrandchester, espero que se deleiten con las hermosas palabras de ella en esta historia, como yo lo he hecho jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos ...**_

El paisaje empezaba a ser familiar con sus grandes árboles sombreando el camino principal. Granjeros compartían la vía, sus carretas llenas de frutas o vegetales, pastores arreaban vacas, ovejas seguían a sus pastores, niños jugaban en las puertas de las casas mientras sus madres tendían sábanas al sol y al viento.

Era la imagen perfecta de la campiña INGLESA.

El convertible cruzó con rapidez el pueblo pero no por eso dejó de llamar la atención por dos motivos: la velocidad con la que se desplazaba y el heraldo del automóvil.

Los comentarios empezaron a propagarse, más de uno se preguntándose si en realidad era el heredero de Sir Richard.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Terrence notó que las personas se asomaban a los balcones y que los niños empezaban a correr tras de él. El duque tragó en seco y pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador, levantando polvo en el camino.

A la distancia, Terrence divisó la torre del castillo como un punto negro en el horizonte y su corazón dio un brinco.

"Estoy llegando a casa" – pensó.

El joven frunció al percatarse de la emoción que lo estaba invadiendo. Hacía casi diez años desde la última vez que visitó el castillo y no entendía la razón.

Al fin y al cabo, las únicas veces que estuvo ahí fueron cuando se escapaba del internado. Su padre siempre lo enviaba de regreso pero al menos compartían juntos un par de horas.

La vía se curveó y Terrence abrió los ojos como platos al ver aparecer cuatro vacas en su camino y una mujer junto a ellos.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" – exclamó girando el timón abruptamente.

Candy contuvo el aliento al percatarse que un auto se dirigía hacia ella.

"¡Quítate, quítate!" – gritó el aristócrata.

Terrence escuchó un grito y volvió a pisar los frenos mientras escuchaba un golpe sordo. El auto finalmente se detuvo a raya y el duque prácticamente saltó del vehiculo, preocupado de haberla golpeado.

Su rostro cambió de aflicción a uno de diversión; una canasta que volaba por los aires caía a sus pies, después de verter su contenido por el suelo y sobre la mujer.

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Terrence seguida por otra hasta que se convirtió en risa.

Candy estaba sentada en el suelo, yemas de huevo fluyendo por su rostro, pedazos de cascarrones enredados entre sus rizos. Ella levantó la mirada enojada, ojos entrecerrados para mirar al imprudente causante de su infortunio.

Una vaca mugió junto a ella, su nariz acercándose al rostro femenino.

"Lo siento" – dijo él entre risas – "¿estás bien?"

"¿Se sigue riendo?" – preguntó iracunda – "¡Que grosero!"

"No es mi" – risas – "intención pero" – risas – "es que te ves tan graciosa."

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi?" – replicó ella apartando un poco de clara que se deslizaba por el puente de su nariz.

"Oye, oye, lo siento mucho" – dijo intentando controlar su risa.

"¡Guárdese sus excusas!" – exclamó poniéndose de pie – "¡¿Qué clase de desquiciado es usted que maneja como si estuviera en una pista de carreras?"

"Oiga…"

"¡No, oiga usted! ¡Pudo haberme matado!"

Terrence dejó de reír para mirar a la muchacha que gesticulaba furiosamente con las manos y cuyos ojos parecían dagas.

"Dije que lo sentía" – dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Guárdese sus disculpas!" – gritó ella manos sobre la cintura.

"¡Que carácter!" – dijo Terrence sacudiendo la cabeza – "No me sorprendería si te quedas solterona."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Aparte de mal geniosa" – empezó a decir escudriñando el rostro de Candy – "¡Pecosa!"

El rostro de Candy reflejaba incredulidad y enojo. Terrence presintió que ella iba a desquitarse y no se equivocó al verla llevar las manos hacia su cabello rubio para tomar los cascarones que ahí reposaban.

Muy a tiempo, Terrence logró esquivarla y corrió hacia su automóvil. Con un grito de frustración, Candy se inclinó para recoger los huevos reventados que yacían en el suelo y empezar a lanzarlos hacia el auto.

"¡Detente cobarde! ¡Grosero! – aullaba Candy mientras él encendía los motores.

Candy empezó a toser al tragar la nube de polvo que Terrence dejaba tras él. La joven dio un brinco de coraje en su sitio mientras las vacas volvían a mugir. Frustrada, pateó la canasta que reposaba en el suelo.

"Señorita Candy, ¿está bien?" – preguntó un joven campesino apareciendo entre la maleza, sorprendiéndose ante su apariencia.

"Sí…bien…" – dijo tomando un respiro – "pero casi matan a tus vacas. Hay un loco suelto en este camino."

"¿Qué dice?"

"Apareció de la nada y casi se lleva las vacas por delante y a mi pero sólo le dio a la canasta que llevaba."

"Que cayó sobre usted" – dijo el muchacho intentando no sonreír.

"Anda, ríete, imagino que me veo muy graciosa."

Tras el volante Terrence continuaba riéndose. Hacía años que no reía de esa manera; tan libre y tan profundamente.

"¡Pobrecilla! ¡El susto que debe haberse dado! Tendré que averiguar quien era y PAGARLE por su cesta de huevos, seguro los iba a vender en el pueblo."

La impresionante fachada del Castillo Grandchester distrajo sus pensamientos. La bandera ondeaba a media asta como se acostumbraba cuando fallecía un duque.

Terrence sabía que por tradición volverían a izarla por completo cuando el heredero asumía el ducado. El auto atravesó el portón de hierro y tomó el camino hacia la entrada.

Los empleados que trabajaban en el jardín levantaron la mirada al escuchar el ruido del motor y se sorprendieron al ver la insignia de los Grandchester.

"El nuevo duque ha llegado" – dijo uno y todos se levantaron para correr hacia el auto.

"¡El duque, el duque ha llegado!" – exclamó otro corriendo hacia la casa.

La exclamación de asombro de Dorothy y los demás hizo eco en toda la casa. Sin pestañar, todos soltaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia la entrada.

Terrence apagaba el motor de su auto mientras los sirvientes se enfilaban en dos hileras, franqueando la puerta de la casa. Su figura espigada salió del vehiculo y todos contuvieron el aliento.

Divertido ante su pose de soldados, el heredero se detuvo a observarlos recostado en su auto. Los sirvientes prácticamente contuvieron el aliento al ver a su nuevo patrón.

Había algo muy serio y muy adusto en su mirada, algo muy diferente a la melancolía que siempre habían visto en Sir Richard.

"Bienvenido a casa, Duque de Grandchester" – le dijo un anciano que fungía como mayordomo principal.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó avanzando hacia ellos.

Todos lo saludaron con una venia.

"¿No me recuerda, su señoría? Soy Harlan.

"Estabas al servicio de mi padre" – lo reconoció Terrence.

"Y ahora suyo" – dijo con una venia.

"Estamos todos a sus órdenes, mi lord."

"Gracias" - contestó entrando a la casa.

"¿Podemos servirle algo, mi lord?" – preguntó el mayordomo siguiéndolo e indicando con un gesto a los demás que se retiraran.

Terrence avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia.

"No. Daré un paseo y quiero estar solo. ¡Ah! Mi valet llegará dentro de poco con mis cosas. Le agradecería que le prepararan una HABITACIÓN."

"Por supuesto mi lord y su HABITACIÓN está lista también."

"¿Mi habitación?"

"La habitación ducal, por supuesto."

"No quiero dormir ahí."

"¿Perdón? Pero es tradición, mi lord."

"No sigo tradiciones, Harlan."

"Pero es la mejor habitación, mí lord."

"Entonces quiero la segunda mejor habitación."

Harlan guardó silencio, llamando la atención de Terrence.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Es que…la segunda mejor habitación la tiene la señorita Candy."

"¿Señorita?" – preguntó frunciendo – "¿De quien hablas?"

"De la señorita Candy, la protegida de Sir Richard."

"¿Está aquí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela?"

"Ella fue educada aquí en casa, mi lord y hace un año que terminó su educación."

Terrence meditó un segundo las palabras del mayordomo. A su mente regresaron los comentarios mordaces de Cecile y Lionel sobre una amante de su padre, la de Edwards intentando explicarle algo sobre su nueva pupila.

Los ojos del hombre cayeron sobre un retrato que descansaba sobre la chimenea, un rostro sumamente familiar en el.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"La señorita Candy, su señoría."

"No es una niña."

"Para ser precisos tiene diecisiete años."

La risa incipiente de Terrence hizo que Harlan se callara y lo mirara con curiosidad. El duque se dejó caer en el sillón mientras reía y con la mano le pidió que lo dejara solo.

Harlan se despidió con una venia antes de salir y cerró la puerta tras de él sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Adentro del salón, Terrence no podía dejar de mirar el retrato mientras pensaba en su siguiente encuentro con la señorita pecosa.

Dorothy esperaba a Candy a la entrada del castillo y al verla cruzar el portón corrió hacia ella.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que me sucedió. Un loco, un conductor imprudente casi mata a las vacas de los McDougal y casi me lleva por delante" – empezó a decir Candy al verla.

"Señorita Candy…"

"La canasta de huevos que llevaba para los Smith voló por los aires y me cayó encima. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y para colmo, el conductor se rió en mi cara por mi aspecto. ¡Que barbaridad! No tiene modales."

La doncella iba a comentar algo cuando vio el rostro de Candy enojarse.

"¿Qué hace ese auto aquí?"

La jovencita corrió hacia el vehiculo, Dorothy tras ella. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse que el conductor estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín.

"Oiga, ¿qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó corriendo hacia él.

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Acostumbras a gritar siempre de esa manera?" – preguntó.

"¡Le hice una pregunta!"

"Y yo te hice una a ti."

"¡Usted está en propiedad privada!"

"¿Ah si?" – preguntó con inocencia mirándola.

"¡No se haga el tonto!"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡En mi casa y quiero que se largue!"

Terrence se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

"¿En su casa?"

"¡Mi casa!"

"¿Eres una Grandchester?" – preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

"Yo…" - respondió ligeramente aturdida ante su cercanía – "¡no me haga preguntas tontas y váyase!"

"No me iré."

"Haré que lo echen si no se va en este mismo instante."

"Vaya que eres insolente" – contestó él mirándola con burla.

"¿Yo? El insolente es usted que se burla de mí después de haberme atropellado y luego viene aquí sin ser invitado."

"No necesito invitación para venir aquí, Candy.

"¿Ha perdido la razón?"

"Piensa Candy."

"¿Pensar, qué? Usted está hablando incoherencias."

"Tenías que ser rubia para ser tan tonta" – dijo Terrence con desdén.

Candy sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó las solapas del saco del hombro y haló de ellas para empujarlo dentro de la fuente.

"¡Señorita, no!"

El grito de Dorothy llegó demasiado tarde. Terrence emergía del agua con el cabello cubriendo su rostro. Con un gesto de disgusto apartó su cabello y miró a Candy con rabia.

"¡Estás loca!" – le gritó.

"¡El loco es usted!"

"¡Niña insolente!"

"¡Conductor desquiciado!"

"Dígale quien soy" – dijo Terrence saliendo de la fuente y mirando a Dorothy.

"Señorita Candy, él es el duque de Grandchester."

Candy la miró como su doncella hubiera perdido la razón.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es el Duque de Grandchester."

"Soy Terrence Grandchester y estás en problemas."

"¿En problemas?"

"Soy tu tutor y por lo que acabas hacer podría enviarte a un internado o mejor a un convento."

La rubia lo miró incrédula. Terrence sonrió triunfalmente ante la palidez del rostro de Candy.

La joven se dio dos pasos para atrás y se sentó en el borde de la fuente mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

"No puede ser."

"Puede ser" – contestó él acercando su nariz a la de Candy – "disfruta tu baño."

Candy no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Terrence la empujó dentro de la fuente.

"Espero que esto te sirva de lección, señorita pecas" – dijo Terrence antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo.

Candy prácticamente saltó de la fuente para correr tras él pero Dorothy la detuvo.

"Él no puede ser el nuevo duque" – casi sollozó Candy – "Es un insolente, un grosero."

"Es él señorita, ¿no nota el parecido con Sir Richard?"

"¡Por todos los cielos! Yo tenía que darle una hermosa bienvenida."

"Será mejor que suba a cambiarse, señorita Candy. El almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco y podrá pedirle disculpas"– dijo Dorothy.

"¿Disculpas?"

"¿No lo escuchó? Puede enviarla a un convento. Piense en el señor Anthony y en la promesa que le hizo a Sir Richard."

Candy suspiró antes de asentir. Tenía una misión que cumplir y entre más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto podría convertirse en la esposa de Anthony.

Harlan tocó la campanilla que avisaba que el almuerzo estaba listo. Candy bajó las escaleras vestida en un traje color lavanda de chiffon. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, los rizos cayendo a su espalda.

Al llegar al descanso se encontró con un hombre conocido. Bertram la saludó con una venia.

"Bienvenido" – le dijo ella devolviendo su saludo.

"Gracias señorita. Estoy a sus órdenes" – dijo él.

"¿Es él en realidad?"

"No comprendo su pregunta."

"¿Es él Terrence, hijo de Richard?"

"Por supuesto, señorita. Edwards puede confirmarlo."

Candy suspiró con resignación y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Terrence estaba ya sentado a la mesa, en la cabecera.

La rubia se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y lo miró con seriedad. Él sintió su presencia y levantó los ojos.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Ese es el puesto de Richard."

"Es interesante que tuteabas a mi padre" – dijo con seriedad.

"Él era como mi padre" – replicó ella sentándose a su lado.

"Ni siquiera yo lo tuteaba."

"No tendría el tipo de relación que nosotros teníamos" – dijo ella sin pensar.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron ante las palabras de la muchacha y estaba a punto de hablar pero Harlan y Bertram entraron con los alimentos.

Ninguno volvió a decir una palabra hasta que trajeron el segundo plato. Fue entonces que Terrence dejó caer su cubierto con fuerza sobre el plato.

"Salgan todos" – ordenó él a la servidumbre.

Candy lo observó perpleja. Nunca había visto tanto enojo en unos ojos.

"No necesito que restriegues en mi cara el tipo de relación que tuviste con mi padre."

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención ofenderte."

"¿Ofenderme? No me ofende. Me asquea y espero que no pretendas tener algo así conmigo."

Ella lo miró sin entender.

"¡Deja de hacerte la desentendida! Sé que eras la amante de mi padre."

"¿Amante? ¿Quién le dijo eso?"

"Cecile y Lionel."

"¿Realmente cree que ellos son confiables? Sí lo cree, tendrá muchos problemas."

"¿No lo eras?"

"Para su información, Richard era como mi padre y yo era su hija."

"Su hijo soy yo."

"Pero usted nunca estuvo aquí" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "Usted nunca estuvo aquí para cuidarlo o velar su sueño."

"¿Y tú, sí? ¿Es por eso que tu habitación está tan cerca de la suya?"

"No lo haga sonar sucio. No es justo para la memoria de Richard. Él era un hombre maravilloso que lo amaba y que hasta el ultimo momento esperaba que regresara junto a él."

Fue el turno de Terrence de entrecerrar los ojos. Se recostó en su asiento antes de volver hablar.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"No lo entiendo."

"¿Por qué estás aquí, almorzando conmigo como si fuéramos amigos? Hablándome bien de mi padre".

"Es la única manera que puedo hablar de él."

"Pues ahórrate tus palabras. No me interesa saber nada de él y no quiero que te sientes junto a mí. Ni siquiera quiero sentarme con mi familia, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo contigo?"

Candy sintió sus mejillas colorearse.

"Lo lamento. Debí preguntarle."

"Sí, debiste hacerlo" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "Sé que crees que eres una Grandchester y tengo entendido que mi padre te hizo sentir de esa manera pero yo no soy mi padre."

"Terrence..."

"Soy el Duque de Grandchester y tú no eres más que una recogida a quien heredé."

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no se sentía tan avergonzada. Tomando un trago amargo, se puso de pie.

"Tiene razón. Soy una recogida…y usted es un bastardo."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"

"No por las circunstancias de su nacimiento sino por su comportamiento"– añadió Candy.

"No me provoques, pecosa. Puedo deshacerme muy fácilmente de ti."

"Hágalo, no le tengo miedo."

"Deberías. Me sorprende que mi padre protegiera a una malcriada como tú."

"A mi me sorprende que Richard pusiera sus esperanzas en una persona tan desagradable como usted."

"¡Sal de mi presencia!" – dijo dándole la espalda.

"Será un placer" – dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

A pocas millas de ahí, Anthony y Archi entraban sonrientes a la Mansión Andrey. Hacía casi dos semanas que no venían al campo y apenas podían esperar cambiarse para ir a visitar a sus prometidas.

Tía Elroy escuchó su llegada y salió a recibirlos. Ambos muchachos besaron con respeto la mejilla de la anciana.

"¡Que bueno que llegaron!" – dijo tomándolos del brazo – "La cena está casi lista pero antes tengo algo que contarles."

Los primos intercambiaron miradas al darse cuenta que no tenían escapatoria. La dama los condujo hacia la estancia donde el mayordomo les sirvió sendas copas de vino.

Ella tomó asiento en su sillón favorito mientras los jóvenes la observaban expectantes.

"William escribió" – dijo mostrándoles un sobre – "nos esperan en Escocia en diez días."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Anthony.

"Bueno, para empezar, tendremos la reunión anual de la familia y en segundo lugar, Archi está a punto de convertirse en tío."

El castaño sonrió ante las palabras de su tía.

"Estupendo" – comentó Archi – "es la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a Annie y presentársela a toda la familia."

"¡Maravillosa idea!" – dijo tía Elroy – "Estoy segura que fascinará a todos."

"Yo también llevaré a Candy" – dijo Anthony.

"Debes pedir permiso a William" – replicó la anciana con aspereza.

"¿Pidió Archi permiso?"

"Es diferente."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque Candy no tiene un apellido ilustre?"

"Exacto."

El rubio posó su copa con enojo sobre la mesa.

"Después de todo este tiempo, tía Elroy, no puedo creer que insistas con el mismo tema."

"Candy no es de estirpe."

"Eso no me importa."

"Debería. No entiendo tu obsesión con ella. Hay muchachas tan lindas y tan educadas. Elisa Leagan, por ejemplo."

"Debes estar bromeando."

"No te atrevas a llevar a Candy a Escocia, Anthony."

"Ella irá conmigo, te guste o no. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro."

"¿No cenarás con nosotros?"

"He perdido el apetito."

Archibald y tía Elroy lo vieron salir del salón.

"Que majadero se ha vuelto" – dijo la anciana.

"Tía, deberías ser más comprensiva con él."

"¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con su elección?"

"Candy es una muchacha muy linda, tía, si tan solo te tomarás el tiempo de conocerla como hiciste con Annie."

"Conozco los padres de Annie" – dijo con seriedad.

"No es culpa de Candy que los suyos no estén con ella."

"Archibald, ella podría ser hija de ladrones, o puede ser la hija ilegitima de Richard…o de su hermano."

"¡Tía Elroy!"

"Es lo que siempre se ha comentado."

El moreno guardó silencio mientras contemplaba esa posibilidad. Una campanilla sonó y la anciana se puso de pie.

"Asumo que me acompañarás, ¿verdad? ¿O es que has aprendido las malas costumbres de tu primo?

"Será un honor acompañarte a cenar tía" – dijo galantemente.

Candy no había dejado de llorar desde que abandonara el comedor. El llanto la había agotado y cual niña se quedó dormida hasta muy de noche.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió con sigilo; el castillo parecía dormir. Bajó los escalones con cuidado, en medio de la oscuridad, y salió del castillo.

La luz de la luna la iluminó mientras caminaba hacia el rosal. El aroma de las flores la confortó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de mármol junto al sembrío de las "Dulce Candy".

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención y se levantó de un salto mientras giraba en sus talones.

"¡Anthony!" – dijo complacida y corriendo a sus brazos.

"¡Candy! Tenía el presentimiento que estarías aquí."

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"No lo sé. Sólo sé que sentí la necesidad de venir a verte a pesar de la hora."

"Es bueno verte" – dijo con voz quebrada.

"Pequeña, ¿qué te sucede?" – dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

"Terrence llegó y es muy desagradable."

"¿Te hizo algo?"

Candy ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su enamorado y dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras él acariciaba su cabellera.

Anthony sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas al escuchar el llanto de su prometida.

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"No tiene importancia" – dijo secando sus lágrimas.

"Te hizo llorar."

"Soy una llorona."

"No lo eres" – dijo sonriéndole – "¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió?"

"¿Me darías un beso primero?

Ella le ofreció sus labios y Anthony sonrió. Inclinó sus labios y los rozó con delicadeza mientras una chispa se encendía dentro de su corazón.

Los brazos masculinos rodearon la esbelta figura de Candy y la atrajo hacia si para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

"¡Vaya Candy! No sabía que usabas el jardín para recibir a tu enamorado…o enamorados. ¿Puedes reservarme un turno?"

Candy sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar las palabras insultantes de Terrence tras de ellos.

Anthony se volvió con ella entre sus brazos y ambos se encontraron con la mirada despectiva del nuevo duque.

"No es lo que piensa" – dijo Candy avergonzada.

"No tienes que darle explicaciones" – dijo Anthony frunciendo.

"Claro que tiene que hacerlo" – replicó Terrence cruzando los brazos – "soy su tutor y te conozco."

Anthony guardó silencio mientras Terrence, pensativamente, escudriñaba su rostro.

"El parque" – ofreció al rubio.

"Por supuesto…"

"Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar, aquí, en mi propiedad, ¿sabe que es privada, verdad?"

"Es nuestro vecino" – explicó Candy – "Anthony Brown, miembro del Clan Andrey."

"En otras circunstancias me daría mucho gusto conocerte pero en las actuales, debes comprender que no es correcto que estés aquí a esta hora. No le haces favor a la reputación de mi pupila."

"Candy es mi prometida" – dijo el rubio de sopetón.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Terrence igualó el de Candy.

"¿Prometida?"

"Así es. Estábamos esperando que llegara para comunicarle."

"Que considerados" – dijo parcamente – "Comunicarme, no pedirme permiso. ¿Asumo que mi padre ya se los había dado?"

"No" – contestó Candy ante la mirada atónita de Anthony.

"¿Así que me toca decidir se permito o no el casamiento?"

Esa era la respuesta que Anthony temía. Terrence lo miró calculadoramente.

"En tal caso, Anthony Brown, le sugiero que se despida de mi pupila. No estoy de acuerdo con visitas a esta hora de la noche."

"¿Nos daría unos minutos?" – pidió Candy conciliadora.

"¿Quieres continuar besuqueándote con él bajo la luna como lo hacen las rameras?"

Enfadado, Anthony dio un paso hacia el frente, como si quisiera escudar a Candy de las palabras groseras del duque.

"Mida sus palabras" – le advirtió el rubio.

"Es mi casa. Puedo decir lo que quiera" – rebatió Terrence.

"No cuando se trata de Candy."

"O te marchas o hago que te arresten por traspaso" – amenazó el hombre.

"Primero tendrá que disculparse con Candy."

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

"Le rompo la boca."

"¡Anthony!" – dijo la rubia muy sorprendida.

"Inténtalo" – contestó Terrence remangándose la camisa.

"Anthony, no" – pidió Candy tomándolo de la mano.

"Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en la relación" - se burló el duque.

El rubio le dio una mirada de enfado y Terrence lo provocó mostrándole los puños.

"¿Por qué mejor no dejas de mirarme y me lanzas tu mejor golpe o esperas que la niña te de permiso?"

Con una exclamación de enojo, Anthony lanzó su puño al frente y certeramente conectó con la quijada de Terrence. El hombre se llevó la mano hacia la mandíbula mientras escupía sangre.

Candy contemplaba la escena con las manos sobre su boca en un gesto de horror.

"No esperaba que tuvieras tan buena derecha, niño bonito."

"Pídele disculpas a Candy o te mostraré mi izquierda."

"¡Basta!" – volvió a exclamar Candy sin saber como detener a esos leones furiosos.

"¡Lo harás!" – exigió Anthony.

"Está bien" – dijo Terrence en voz baja – "Candy, te pido disculpas si mis palabras te ofendieron pero tienes que entender que no es mi culpa si das la impresión de ser una zorra" – concluyó antes de sonreír.

Con un grito de frustración, Anthony se lanzó hacia el frente pero Terrence estaba preparado esta vez.

Detuvo al vuelo el puño del rubio y le dio un golpe en el vientre. Anthony no se dejó desconcertar y se echó sobre su rival con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Los dos cayeron sobre el pasto. Horrorizada, Candy los vio rodar por el suelo mientras puños y patadas volaban por doquier. Ella corrió hacia ellos y se arrojó sobre la espalda de Terrence.

El duque la apartó de un manotón haciendo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Los ojos claros de Anthony se abrieron llenos de preocupación y Terrence levantó su puño y para estrellarlo en el rostro del rubio.

El muchacho cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

"Por favor deténganse" - dijo Candy corriendo hacia él.

"Espero que la próxima vez pienses antes de encontrarte con tu amante en el jardín" – dijo Terrence con aspereza.

"¿No se cansa de hablar así?"

"Estoy seguro que mi padre estaría orgulloso de tu comportamiento, Candy" – dijo con sarcasmo.

Anthony frunció al escuchar el tono de su voz pero Candy lo acalló con la mirada. Terrence se sacudió una mota imaginaria de polvo antes de alejarse de ellos.

Anthony se incorporó mientras Candy lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" – dijo ella.

"Por supuesto."

"No debiste hablarle así."

"¿Querías que dejara que te insultara a su antojo?"

"Tal vez tiene razón."

"Tiene razón en que esta no era la hora apropiada pero tampoco es motivo para hablarte de esa manera."

"No debiste decirle que estábamos comprometidos."

"¿Y darle más motivos para que te llamara zorra?" – preguntó disgustado – "A veces no te entiendo."

"Esta no era la manera."

"No, no lo era pero ya está hecho. Terrence ya lo sabe y ahora podemos casarnos."

Unos relámpagos iluminaron el cielo.

"Va a llover" – comentó él ajustando su ropa.

"Será mejor que te vayas antes que llueva."

"¿O qué Terrence brame?"

"Las dos" – dijo ella apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para besar su mejilla – "¿Nos veremos mañana?"

"Si quieres."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Pareces enfadada conmigo."

"No sabía que podías ser tan violento."

"¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando se meten con lo que más amo en el mundo?"

Una ráfaga de viento agitó las hojas de los árboles con fuerza. El cabello de Candy cubrió su rostro pero la mano gentil de Anthony apartó los mechones.

El hombre sujetó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos.

"Nadie le habla así a mi prometida" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Claudicando ante su mirada encantadora, ella le sonrió.

"Esa es mi chica" – dijo besando su frente.

"¿Estarás bien?" – preguntó mirando su rostro.

"Por supuesto. No es la primera vez que peleo con alguien."

"¿En serio?"

"Soy un hombre, Candy."

"Y por lo tanto tienes permiso para comportarte como cavernícola."

"Si es necesario."

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer sobre ellos y Cleopatra apareció entre los árboles.

"Vendré por ti, mañana, Candy."

"No creo que sea buena idea. Yo iré a buscarte."

"De acuerdo pero si no apareces al medio día vendré por ti."

"¿A ver si me encerraron en la torre?" – bromeó ella.

"Y a liberarte del dragón."

"Te quiero, Anthony."

"Y yo a ti" – contestó él rodeándola con los brazos.

"¿No te dolerá la boca?" – preguntó ella al ver sus intenciones.

"Bien valdrá el sacrificio" – dijo antes de besarla.

A poca distancia de ellos, Terrence los observaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

La lluvia también caía sobre él pero parecía no notarlo concentrado en la escena frente a él. Sus ojos brillaron con rabia y tiró la colilla hacia el jardín antes de entrar al castillo.


	11. CAPITULO 11

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta historia no me pertenece, es de la gran autora msgrandchester, espero que la disfruten**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Candy regresó a su habitación para encontrar los cortinajes de su ventana meciéndose al viento.

El olor a tierra mojada cosquilló su nariz y un estornudo se escapó con fuerza de sus pulmones.

"No estarás pescando un resfriado, ¿verdad?"

Con sobresalto, la rubia se volvió en sus pasos para encontrarse con Terrence sentado sobre el diván. El hombre inclinó la cabeza y la miró con detenimiento.

"Estás toda empapada" – dijo apreciando las curvas que se marcaban sobre su silueta mojada.

Ella sintió sus mejillas colorearse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Se marchó ya tu prometido? ¿Terminaste de curar sus heridas?"

"Sí, ya se marchó…pero repito, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Este es mi castillo y puedo estar donde quiera."

"Por supuesto pero esta es mi habitación y no es propio que estés aquí."

"¿Te preocupas por la propiedad, ahora? ¿No te parece algo irónico?"

"Anthony es mi prometido."

"Pero no es tu esposo ¿o acaso lo es en la práctica si y no por la ley?"

"No tengo porqué escucharte" – respondió ella avanzando hacia la puerta.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" – preguntó tomándola del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Respóndeme. ¿Es Anthony tu "esposo"?

"Basta."

"Sólo digo lo que parece. Una doncella no se reúne con su prometido en el jardín a media noche a menos que…"

"Reconozco que es mi culpa que tengas esa impresión" – dijo Candy mirándolo – "pero nada deshonroso ocurre entre Anthony y yo."

"¿O sea que no es tu amante?"

"Es mi prometido."

"¿Fue mi padre tu primer hombre?"

Candy sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas y antes que pudiera evitarlo, su mano se levantó hacia el rostro de Terrence.

La cabellera oscura se sacudió ante la fuerza de su bofetón y los ojos azules la miraron con fiereza.

Las manos de Terrence la asieron con fuerza por los hombros.

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofender la memoria de tu padre?"

"¿Tanto te importa su memoria?"

"¡Por supuesto! Él era como un padre para mi" – dijo ella apartándose del hombre – "Deberías entenderlo."

"¿Cómo pretendes que sienta algo por alguien que nunca fue un padre para mi?" – repuso con enojo.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Candy comprendiera de donde provenía el enojo de su tutor.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, tomó el rostro de Terrence entre sus manos. Los ojos azules del hombre casi se desorbitaron.

"Lo siento" – alcanzó a decir la joven antes que él se apartara.

"¡No te atrevas a compadecerme, niña!"

El hombre le dio la espalda y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la puerta. Candy se dejó caer en la cama mientras suspiraba.

"Esto no va ser nada fácil, Richard" – pensó con tristeza.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a brillar cuando Terrence entró al comedor.

"Buenos días mi lord" – saludó su valet al verlo entrar en el comedor.

"Buen día" – contestó tomando la taza de té que le ofrecía Bertram.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" – preguntó notando un moretón en su rostro.

"Tuve un encuentro con el prometido de Candy."

"¿Prometido?" – se sorprendió.

"Sí, la pequeña Candy es una señorita comprometida y tiene encuentros románticos con su novio en el jardín a la media noche."

"¿Y usted intentaba proteger su honor?"

"Mas bien restaurarlo" – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿O tal vez intentaba desahogar su enojo?"

"Algo así" – contestó tomando el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Un alegre canturreo llamó su atención y Terrence levantó la mirada para notar que Candy había entrado al salón.

Una rápida observación lo percató que ella iba vestida con un traje de montar de colores familiares.

"No lo molestaré" – dijo ella acercándose – "Sólo vine a tomar una fruta."

"Buenos días Candy" – contestó – "Veo que estás ataviada en los colores de los Grandchester. No tienes derecho a usarlos."

"Richard me regaló este traje en mi cumpleaños, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo."

"¿Saldrás a cabalgar, Candy?"

"¡Que inteligente es! ¿Puedo hacerlo o debo pedir su permiso?"

A espaldas de ellos, Bertram sonrió ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

"¿Acaso detecto sarcasmo en tu voz, Candy?"

"Fue sólo una pregunta."

"¿Quieres escuchar mi respuesta?"

Candy sintió la mirada de Terrence sobre ella y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la música de un violín empezó a colarse por las ventanas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino y corrió hacia el balcón.

Terrence la vio agitar la mano en un saludo antes de regresar hacia él.

"¿Te ha enviado Anthony una serenata?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Es para usted."

"¿Para mi?"

"Han venido a darle la bienvenida."

Terrence se quedó inmóvil, su cerebro registrando las palabras de la joven. Sus ojos volaron hacia el balcón y se percató que la bandera volaba por todo lo alto.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y el hombre lo hizo. El sonido de un acordeón se unió al violín y Terrence abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Es el himno de la familia" – explicó ella.

"Lo sé."

"¿No los saludará? Están esperando por usted."

"¡De ninguna manera!" – repuso Terrence clavándose en su sillón.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Haz que se vayan o haré que los echen" – amenazó.

"No haga eso, por favor. Ellos llevan meses esperando por usted, no les haga ese desaire."

"No les pedí que vinieran."

"Es verdad pero ellos lo aman por ser Grandchester. Si no quiere bajar, no lo haga, pero al menos salúdelos. Ese gesto los hará muy feliz."

Bertram observó a su patrono meditar en las palabras dichas por la jovencita. Con sorpresa vio que él se puso de pie y pasó las manos nerviosamente por el cabello largo.

"¿No crees que se desilusionarán al verme?"

"De ninguna manera" – dijo ella conteniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

"Acompáñame entonces. "¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Ella asintió y se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Para su sorpresa, varios canastos llenos de frutas, vegetales, quesos y panes los esperaban.

"Son para usted. Han traído algo de sus productos para demostrarle agradecimiento" – explicó Candy.

"¿Agradecimiento?"

"Sí porque les permite vivir en sus tierras y cultivarla a muy bajo costo."

"¿Hago eso?"

"Su padre lo hacía y ellos lo amaban muchísimo."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Darles las gracias y compartir los canastos con ellos."

"¿Una especie de banquete?"

"Algo así. ¿Puede saludarlos?"

Terrence tomó una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse a los campesinos que lo esperaban afuera. Todos lo saludaron con una venia.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Duque de Grandchester!"

"¡Bienvenido!"

"¡Gracias por venir!"

"Muchas gracias" – dijo el nuevo duque con algo de nerviosismo.

Abochornado, Terrence estrechó las manos de los hombres y de las mujeres. Todos lo miraban lleno de admiración, como si lo conocieran y él supo que lo hacían porque esperaban que él fuera como Richard.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" – dijo una vocecita infantil.

"¡Rosie!" – exclamó una voz apenada.

Todos los aldeanos notaron los golpes en el rostro de su patrón pero nadie se atrevió a comentarlo. Los ojos del hombre descendieron hacia el suelo para encontrarse con una niñita de unos cuatro años, pecosa y rubia, que lo miraba con adoración.

Ella levantó una canastita hacia él y le ofreció una galleta.

"Mi mamita y yo las hicimos" – explicó ella.

"Entonces deben estar deliciosas" – dijo tomando una de ellas.

"Pareces un príncipe de cuentos."

"Y tú una princesa" – contestó acuclillándose - "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Rosie" – dijo ella muy formal, con venia y todo.

Candy sintió su corazón enternecerse al notar que la pequeñina tropezaba con sus propios pies y estiró la mano para detener su caída. Terrence fue más rápido y levantó a la niña en brazos para su sorpresa y la de Bertram.

Una mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"Lo siento su señoría" – se disculpó una mujer estirando sus brazos hacia la niña.

"No se preocupe" – dijo Terrence entregándosela.

Una campanilla resonó en el campo y todos se volvieron para notar que la servidumbre del castillo salía con platos y bebidas en las manos mientras los jardineros ubicaban mesas y sillas por doquier.

"Esto es para ustedes" - explicó Terrence – "por favor coman y beban. Están en su casa."

"¡A la salud del duque!" – exclamó un hombre.

"¡A su salud!" – dijeron a coro.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar nuevamente y los aldeanos empezaron a bailar gustosamente. Candy se unió a la danza y con el rabillo del ojo notó que Rosie conversaba amenamente con Terrence.

El hombre parecía entretenido porque no dejaba de escucharla. Rose se percató que su hija estaba sentada junto al duque y corrió para apartarla. Terrence le hizo un gesto que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Inesperadamente, el duque se unió a los bailarines junto a Rosie. La chiquilla reía tomada de la mano por Terrence. La madre de la pequeña se acercó para llevarla a la mesa de los alimentos.

"Parece que tienes una admiradora" – bromeó Candy acercándose al duque.

"Siempre las he tenido" – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Apuesto que sí" – pensó ella pero sólo lo miró con algo de disgusto.

"Es una broma" – dijo él visiblemente relajado – "Y gracias…"

"¿Gracias?"

"Por animarme a bajar. Son personas agradables y sencillas. Nada pretenciosos como las de Londres."

"Y siempre te serán leales."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Por supuesto. Siempre lo fueron con Sir Richard."

"No soy Richard Grandchester."

"Pero puedes aprender…"

"Jamás seré como mi padre."

Disgustado, Terrence se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia un grupo de hombres que conversaba en un costado del jardín. Candy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

El cielo de Escocia era claro y despejado cuando el hombre rubio estacionó su auto junto a la entrada principal. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al percibir una agradable fragancia.

Bajándose del vehiculo, dirigió sus pasos hacia los rosales para descubrir con agrado que los botones habían brotado. Hermosas rosas blancas, aún cubiertas con el rocío de la mañana lo saludaron.

"¿Son hermosas, verdad?"

William Albert Andrey se volvió para encontrarse con su sobrina política, su vientre revelando que el nuevo heredero de los Cornwall estaba por hacer su llegada al mundo.

"La verdad es que no sé quien es más hermosa, si las rosas o tú, Patty" – contestó con afecto sincero.

"¡Oh vamos, Albert!" – repuso sonrojada ante sus palabras.

"La maternidad te sienta de maravilla, Patty."

Ella le dio una sonrisa antes de tomar una rosa y llevársela a la nariz.

"¡Que fragancia tan exquisita! No sé como lo hizo pero creo que este es el mejor injerto que Anthony ha creado hasta el día de hoy."

"No puedo negar que mi sobrino es casi tan talentoso como mi hermana. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

"Dulce Candy."

"¡Que peculiar nombre!"

"Ni tanto si consideras que es el nombre de su novia, Albert."

"Ha de ser una mujer excepcional como todas las mujeres de los Andrey."

"¿Las mujeres de los Andrey?" – preguntó Patty con una ceja enarcada.

"No me mires así, Patty. Sabes lo que quiero decir" – dijo Albert sonriendo.

"No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?"

"¿De qué hablan?" – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Salvado por la campana" – musitó Albert sonriendo – Admirábamos las nuevas rosas de Anthony."

"Son fantásticas, ¿no? No hay duda que el amor pone creativo al pequeño Tony" – dijo Stear.

"O la paternidad" – contestó Albert – "en las ultimas semanas he escuchado más explosiones que de costumbre, sobrino."

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

"Prometo pagarte por todos los destrozos, tío."

"No trates de adularme llamándome tío" – le advirtió Alberto – "y si quieres que perdone tu deuda tendrás que nombrar a tu primogénito en mi honor."

Los ojos de la pareja Cornwall se abrieron como dos platos. El hombre rubio soltó una carcajada.

"Tranquilícense, es sólo una broma. Pueden llamar a su hijo como gusten. Saben que no soy tradicionalista."

"Lo sabemos, Albert, de lo contrario ya estarías casado" – aseveró Patty.

"¿Casarme, yo?" – dijo el rubio.

"No hay necesidad de esa cara de espanto" – dijo Stear rodeando la casi inexistente cintura de su esposa con un brazo – "el matrimonio es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido."

"Comparto tu opinión; antes de Patricia eras un insensato."

"¡No es verdad!" – protestó el científico.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Andabas creado bicicletas voladoras que casi te cuestan la vida."

"¡No exageres!"

"Más de una vez te tuve que recoger del lago, Stear; gracias Dios que caíste sobre el agua y no la tierra."

"No me habías contado eso, amor" – dijo Patty alarmada.

"Albert exagera" – dijo Stear haciendo señas a su tío para que se callara – "Y hablando de exagerar, ¿no te parece que es un poco tarde para que sigas con la ropa que traías anoche?"

Fue el turno de Albert de sonrojarse y pedirle a su sobrino que se callara.

"No es lo que piensan."

"Claro, seguro se te pinchó un neumático en la casa de alguna bella dama" – dijo Stear.

"Exacto" – repuso Albert con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

"Si la tía Elroy estuviera aquí…"

"Es una suerte que no lo esté" – dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿No hay nadie especial en tu vida, tío?"

"No por ahora y me agrada que sea así" – dijo apartando unos mechones rubios de su frente – "me estoy divirtiendo demasiado."

"Lo que pasa es que no has encontrado a la indicada" – comentó Patty.

"Conozco a muchas indicadas" – sonrió el rubio nuevamente.

"Pero ninguna es tuya" – dijo Stear.

"¿Suya?" – Patty miró con seriedad a su esposo – "Alistear Cornwall ¿acaso implicas que cuando una mujer se casa pasa a ser propiedad de su esposo?"

El inventor tragó en seco mientras Albert soltaba una carcajada.

"Buena suerte sobrino" – dijo palmeando su hombro – "Con tu permiso, Patty, los veré para el almuerzo.

La gallarda figura del patriarca de los Andrey atravesó el jardín, saludando a diestra y siniestra a cada empleado. En silencio, cada mujer dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el patrón se dirigía hacia la mansión pensando una vez más en lo atractivo que era William Andrey y en la suerte que tendría la mujer que conquistara su solitario corazón.

George Johnson, hombre de confianza de William Albert, levantó una ceja al verlo entrar al despacho con la ropa de la noche anterior.

El rubio tomó asiento en su escritorio y se dispuso abrir su correspondencia.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo George" – ofreció Albert sintiendo la mirada del hombre sobre él.

"No tengo nada que decir, Sir William."

"¿Seguro? Me observas como lo haría la tía Elroy."

"Jamás osaría."

"Sarcástico" – dijo subiendo los pies sobre el escritorio – "Sé lo que piensas."

"¿Y eso es?"

"Que hice mal quedándome con Evelyn."

"Creo que lo que hizo mal fue salir tan tarde de su casa, Sir William, dará de que hablar. Se pone en una situación comprometedora."

"No exageres."

"Debe cuidar sus acciones, señor. No querrá casarse con una cola de rumores tras de usted."

"Me importan muy poco los rumores, George, lo sabes bien."

"¿Y su esposa?"

"¿Esposa? No tengo esposa."

"Pero la tendrá algún día. No querrá que ella sepa antes de casarse los nombres de todas las mujeres con las que ha…"

"No pienso casarme."

"Es lo que se espera, señor. ¿Quién más heredará el apellido si no tiene un heredero?"

"He pensado en eso, George" – dijo bajando los pies del escritorio para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa – "creo que Anthony sería perfecto."

"¿El joven Anthony?"

"Es hijo de Pauna y su reputación es intachable."

"Pero usted es la cabeza de la familia."

"Lo sé…lo sé desde que tenía dieciséis años y no he parado de cumplir con mi deber desde entonces."

George contemplo a su patrón con seriedad.

"Y lo ha disfrutado tanto como ha podido, ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Te refieres al dinero? ¿A las fiestas? ¿A las bellas damas? Pues sí, lo he disfrutado pero necesito un cambio, un viaje, nuevas emociones."

"Lo que necesita es asentar cabeza, joven William."

"¿Tú también? Ya te he dicho, no quiero casarme. No hay nadie a quien quiera lo suficiente para darle el apellido de mi familia."

"No ha buscado, señor."

"¡Por supuesto que si!"

"¿En quién? ¿En las viudas con las que socializa? Hay muchas jóvenes de buena cuna, con educación y modales."

"No quiero un muñequita de porcelana, George. Quiero alguien con pasión por la vida, que no tema mojarse bajo la lluvia o ensuciarse al recostarse sobre el pasto; que no tenga miedo de decir exactamente lo que piensa por inapropiado que la sociedad diga que es."

"Estoy seguro que hay alguien así, sólo debe buscarla."

"No existe, George; por lo tanto, jamás la encontraré."

El jefe de los Andrey abrió el sobre que tenía entre las manos y a medida que lo leía empezó a sonreír.

"Anthony viene a la reunión familiar" – dijo mirando a George – "y traerá a su prometida."

"¿El joven Anthony está comprometido?"

"La famosa Candy de las rosas y Archibald traerá a su Annie."

"Tendremos la casa llena" – dijo George sonriendo – "hace mucho que no vienen los jóvenes."

"Casi dos años, desde que se casó Stear."

A lo lejos una explosión los hizo estremecer junto a la casa.

"Va a terminar con mi casa" – dijo Albert con parquedad.

"O con mis nervios" – repuso George.

"¿Me traerías algo de comer?"

"¿No se cambiará?"

"Primero terminaré con la correspondencia."

"Muy bien señor. Volveré enseguida."

Una vez a solas, el rubio se recostó contra el respaldar del sillón que su sobrino había construido para él. Era una idea bastante innovadora que el respaldo no fuera rígido, que pudiera recostarse en un ángulo de diez grados para su comodidad.

Una vez más sonrió al escuchar una segunda explosión de menor intensidad.

Albert suspiró mientras volvía a levantar los pies sobre el escritorio.

"¿Casarme?"

Atractivo como era, William había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida. Debutantes, solteronas, divorciadas, viudas, había salido con todas.

Las debutantes eran insulsas, las solteronas desesperadas y las divorciadas insistentes. De todas, las viudas eran la menos peligrosas; ellas usualmente heredaban al morir su esposo, por lo tanto no buscaban alguien que les asegurara el futuro.

Simplemente buscaban alguien con quien amanecer y Albert no tenía problema en ser aquella persona.

Consideraba que sus sobrinos eran hombres afortunados al haber encontrado el amor a tan temprana edad. Tal vez si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado con los deberes familiares también tendría a quien llamar novia o esposa; pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para conquistar a alguien.

"Prefiero ser conquistado" – se dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la mirada coqueta que Evelyn le había dado la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse al balcón. El viento sopló, el aroma de las rosas envolviéndolo, sus ojos cerrándose para disfrutar de él.

"Será una mujer extraordinaria" – se dijo sonriendo.

Sin querer, su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho.

Candy llegó a la propiedad de los Andrey y se encontró con Anthony en la sala de estar. El joven sonrió al verla y extendió sus manos hacia ella.

La rubia escudriñó su rostro.

"Lo siento tanto, Anthony"

"Se ve peor de lo que se siente."

"¿Te duele?" – dijo presionando la contusión sobre su sien.

"¡Ay! ¡Claro que me duele si lo tocas así!"

"¡Lo siento!" – dijo depositando besitos sobre su mejilla.

"Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor" – repuso con una sonrisa.

"Mi abuelo decía que los besos eran mágicos."

"Era un hombre sabio…" – susurró asiendo su mentón con delicadeza – "No sé que he hecho…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Para merecer una mujer como tú" – dijo enamorado.

"La verdad no lo sé. Yo misma me lo pregunto"– contestó juguetona.

Los dedos de Anthony rozaron las costillas de Candy y ella soltó una carcajada. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando él la rodeó con los brazos.

La joven levantó el rostro y le dio un beso suave sobre los labios.

"Te amo" - dijo él.

"También yo" – replicó ella recostando la mejilla sobre su hombro.

Unos leves toques a la puerta llamaron su atención y Candy se puso de pie para ocupar un asiento junto a Anthony.

El rubio autorizó el ingreso y un mayordomo entro con una bandeja para Candy.

"Dime, ¿cómo amaneció el duque?" – preguntó él rubio.

"Igual de amargado que ayer" – contestó Candy tomando el vaso de jugo.

"¿No te dijo algo después que me marché?"

El recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó por la mente de Candy pero optó por no contarle demasiados detalles a su prometido.

"Creo que Terrence está celoso de mi, Anthony."

"¿Celoso?"

"Es lógico, ¿no crees? Sir Richard lo mandó lejos y a mi me mantuvo a su lado."

"Porque era insoportable."

"Tal vez tenía sus motivos."

"¿Por qué tratas de justificarlo, Candy?"

"Todo tiene su razón de ser. No tenemos idea de lo que él sintió al verse alejado de su madre y luego de su padre. No quiero ni pensar en lo que debe haber pensado cuando supo que su padre me llevó a vivir al castillo."

"Tal vez tengas razón" – dijo pensativamente – "pero eso no es una excusa para que sea tan grosero contigo."

"No tiene importancia, Anthony."

"No permitiré que te humille, Candy."

"No debes preocuparte."

Candy posó su mano sobre la de Anthony para tranquilizarlo cuando escuchó una de las puertas laterales abrirse. Los ojos de Tía Elroy cayeron sobre ella.

"¿Es cierto que llegó el duque?" – preguntó.

"Si mal no recuerdo, se debe saludar al llegar a un lugar, tía" – interrumpió Anthony poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro de su sobrino.

"¡Anthony! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

"Cálmate tía" – dijo haciendo sentar a la dama – "no es nada de importancia."

"¿Nada de importancia? ¡Estas golpeado y maltratado!"

"Tuve un pleito, eso es todo."

"¿Desde cuando los caballeros resuelven los pleitos a golpes?" – le reclamó.

"Fueron circunstancias extremas, tía."

"¿Seguro que estás bien, Anthony?" – insistió Elroy.

"Ya te dije que sí" – dijo sirviéndole una taza de te.

"¿Es cierto que el duque ha llegado?" – insistió la anciana.

"Llegó ayer" – contestó Candy.

"Supongo que ahora tendrás que aprender a comportarte."

"Siempre he sabido comportarme" – repuso Candy.

"Debes empezar a comportarte si vas a convertirte en la nueva señora Browne" – dijo con seriedad.

"Trataré de llenar sus expectativas" - repuso Candy.

"Tía te pido que nos disculpes" – dijo Anthony levantándose de su asiento – "Candy y yo saldremos a cabalgar antes que el sol empiece a calentar demasiado."

"Sí, claro. Es mejor que lo hagan ahora…sobre todo porque el sol hará que las pecas de Candy se multipliquen por docenas y no hay nada más feo que una dama con pecas" – repuso con fingida inocencia.

"¡Tía Elroy!" – protestó Anthony.

"No se preocupe, señora, usaré mi sombrero" - dijo Candy con una sonrisa halando a su prometido de la mano.

"Anthony, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Quiero hablar con Candice un minuto a solas."

"¿Acerca de qué?" – preguntó con desconfianza.

"Cosas de mujeres" – dijo Candy tratando de calmarlo.

"Así es" – asintió la dama.

"Te alcanzo enseguida" – sonrió ella.

Anthony besó su frente y le regaló una mirada de advertencia a su tía antes de salir. Una vez a solas, Candy se volvió hacia la mujer con curiosidad.

"Fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?" – dijo volviéndose hacia Candy.

La rubia tragó en seco.

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Los golpes sobre el rostro de mi Anthony. Seguro que estuviste coqueteando con alguien y él tuvo que defenderte."

"Se equivoca."

"¡No trates de mentirme! Sólo te diré una cosa: Si algo le llega a pasar a mi Anthony haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido, ¿entiendes?"

"No tiene que amenazarme. ¿Por qué no puede creer que quiero a Anthony con todo mi corazón?"

"¡Porque no lo mereces!"

"Tiene razón, no lo merezco pero eligió amarme y yo voy a amarlo de igual manera…aunque tenga que pasar por encima suyo o de cualquiera. Y ahora, si me disculpa, mi prometido me espera."

Tía Elroy la escuchó salir y llena de enojo arrojó una taza contra la puerta.

"Empezaba a preocuparme" – dijo Anthony al verla llegar al establo – "¿Qué quería la tía?"

"Recomendarme una crema para borrar las pecas. Tal vez la compre."

"¿Borrarlas? No debes hacer eso, Candy."

"¿Por qué no? Las damas en Londres son famosas por su piel tan blanca."

"Yo no quiero a una dama de Londres. Yo quiero a mi Candy, a la Candy que corre por los bosques sin sombrero, que sonríe y disfruta de la vida sin preocupaciones absurdas."

"¿No te gustaría que fuera como ellas?"

"No, sólo te quiero a ti tal cual eres" – dijo besando su nariz – "¿lista para cabalgar?"

"¡Lista!" – dijo apeándose en el estribo.

"Vamos entonces" – dijo subiéndose a su montura.

Los peones se despidieron de ellos mientras salían de la propiedad para cabalgar a campo abierto. Anthony, experto como era, frenaba su yegua para que Candy se mantuviera a su paso.

Ella fustigó su potro y echó a correr dejando a su prometido atrás. La carcajada de Anthony llegó a sus oídos y supo que él la alcanzaría dentro de muy poco.

Unas pisadas fuertes a su izquierda la hicieron volver el rostro y vio al semental más hermoso y más negro que había visto, aparecer junto a ella. Terrence montaba con gran destreza y por su sonrisa arrogante, Candy supo que él estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades.

Anthony no tardó en alcanzarlos y Candy volvió el rostro para notar que su novio estaba visiblemente molesto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Anthony.

"¿Acaso un hombre no puede salir a cabalgar?" – repuso Terrence.

"Claro que sí pero la pregunta es si puedes manejar a un animal tan hermoso como ese" – contestó Anthony.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú" – repuso Terrence fustigando al caballo.

"Ignóralo" – pidió Candy.

"No puedo hacerlo" – dijo aflojando las riendas.

Candy los vio azuzar a los equinos mientras competía lado a lado. Los vio cruzar miradas de desafío e inclinarse hacia sus monturas.

Sacudió la cabeza llena de irritación al comprobar una vez más lo infantil que podían ser los hombres y decidió seguirlos a corta distancia.

"¡Cabezas duras! Esperen a que los tenga frente a mi" – pensó ella con enojo.

Un conejo saltó de entre los arbustos al camino de Candy y su potro se asustó y relinchó.

"Calma, calma" – le pidió Candy sujetándose bien a su montura y a las riendas.

Un segundo relincho, más fuerte y más agudo resonó por el campo. Levantando el rostro, Candy vio a los caballos encabritarse a corta distancia y a uno de los jinetes volar por los aires.

"¡No! ¡No!" – gritó llena de horror.

El cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba con un golpe seco.

 ** _Hola nuevamente_**

 ** _solo queria dejarles a todas aquella personas que lo deseen mi nombre de facebook, donde pueden encontrarme para cualquier duda o comentario aparezco como princess moon o si no me encuentran envienme un correo y les envio el link es: caroline_ed5_**

 ** _saludos y lindo viernes ;D_**


	12. CAPITULO 12

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta historia es original de la autora msgrandchester, no me pertenece.**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Anthony Browne saltó de su montura y se arrodilló junto a Terrence. Candy se bajó de su caballo apresuradamente e imitó a su prometido.

"¿Está bien?" – preguntó ella nerviosamente.

"Está inconsciente" – replicó Anthony.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Topos" – explicó el rubio mirando el agujero cerca de ellos – "No es de extrañarse que un caballo tan brioso como el de Terrence se espante."

"¿Por qué no reacciona?"

"Tranquilízate, Candy."

"¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Te das cuenta que es el heredero de los Grandchester el que está desmayado?"

"No sacas nada con desesperarte."

"¡¿Cómo puedes hablar tan calmadamente?" – reclamó Candy.

"Porque soy un médico" - contestó mirándola con seriedad – "¿me puedes decir por qué estás tan alterada?"

"Nada de esto habría sucedido si no se hubieran puesto a competir como si fueran muchachitos."

"Él empezó" - dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Que respuesta tan llena de madurez" – dijo Candy cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – "Esperaba más de ti, Anthony."

"Terrence estará bien. Quédate con él mientras voy por ayuda."

"No tardes."

"No lo haré" – dijo subiendo a su montura – "Si despierta, asegúrate que no se mueva, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"Vuelvo enseguida" – dijo antes de fustigar a su yegua y alejarse por entre los árboles.

La joven volvió junto a Terrence y lo contempló con atención. Los pómulos eran altos, la nariz fina y recta, y las líneas de su rostro terminaban en una mandíbula cuadrada.

Como quien descubre un gran misterio, sonrió al percatarse que sus pestañas eran espesas y terminaban en puntas claras.

"Si no fuera tan enojón sería apuesto" – pensó ella limpiando una mancha de polvo de su mejilla.

Terrence empezó a reaccionar, moviendo su cara de lado a lado mientras parpadeaba pesadamente.

"Oh… ¿qué…pasó?" – preguntó el hombre.

"Te caíste del caballo" – explicó Candy mirándolo.

"No recuerdo" – dijo tratando de incorporarse.

"No debes moverte."

"Me muevo porque me da la gana" – dijo sentándose.

"Al menos no se te ha quitado lo gruñón" – dijo Candy – "lo que significa que estás bien."

"Me duele todo"- dijo rotando la cabeza.

"Es normal."

Los ojos de Terrence se posaron sobre el rostro de la joven y la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿No lo sabes?" – preguntó ella alarmada.

"¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy yo?"

"Debes estar bromeando."

"¿Eres mi esposa?"

Candy lo miró entre asustada y alarmada…hasta que la carcajada de Terrence estalló.

"No pensé que fueras tan dramática, señorita pecas."

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Esto fue demasiado fácil!" – dijo Terrence levantándose.

"¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera?"

"Porque me pareció divertido" – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

"¿Adónde vas?" – preguntó ella siguiéndolo a corta distancia.

"A casa. ¿Dónde está mi caballo?"

"Se alejó corriendo cuando te caíste."

"Entonces voy a buscarlo" – dijo con arrogancia.

"No debes moverte. Estuviste inconsciente."

"Y no es la primera vez."

"¡Detente!" - dijo ella halando su saco.

"No me voy a quedar quieto."

"¡No seas necio!"

"¡Tú eres la necia!" –dijo avanzando con ímpetu y dejando el saco en las manos de Candy.

"¡Como quieras!" – contestó arrojando el saco al suelo.

"¡Eres una entrometida!"

"¡Tonto!"

"¡Ton…!"

El hombre no alcanzó a terminar la palabra cuando lo invadió un horrible mareo. Candy lo vio llevar mano hacia su frente antes de caer de bruces sobre la hierba.

"¡No te hagas el gracioso y levántate!" – dijo Candy – "¡No me vas a engañar!"

Unas pisadas a su espalda la hicieron volverse. Era Anthony junto a cuatro hombres y traían una camilla con ellos.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó el rubio.

"Se despertó hace un rato y empezó a caminar. Ahora finge estar desmayado" – contestó señalando donde Terrence había caído.

Anthony y los peones corrieron hacia Terrence.

"Está desmayado" – corrigió Anthony – "¿no te pedí que lo mantuvieras quieto?"

"¡No puede ser! Si acaba de jugarme una broma y…"

"¡Rápido la camilla!" – indicó el joven, ignorando a Candy.

Los cuatro peones colocaron a Terrence sobre la camilla y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

"Pensé que estaba fingiendo" – explicó Candy – "Había despertado y me hizo una broma pesada…por eso lo ignoré."

"No te atormentes. Mejor, sube a tu caballo y vamos al castillo."

Poco después Terrence reposaba sobre su cama mientras el doctor lo auscultaba bajo los ojos protectores de Bertram. Candy y Anthony esperaban afuera, la rubia caminando por el pasillo como animal enjaulado.

Su prometido se atrevió a tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia sus brazos.

"Tranquilízate Candy."

"No puedo… ¿te imaginas si le pasó algo? Nunca me lo perdonaré."

"No es culpa tuya que se haya caído."

"No, es tuya."

"¿Qué dices?"- preguntó asombrado.

"¿Por qué tuviste que provocarlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sabemos que eres el mejor jinete de la región."

"Él me provocó, Candy."

"No es excusa" – dijo apartándose de su lado – "No debiste seguirle la corriente. Tú conoces estos caminos, Terrence no."

"Estás exagerando, Candy."

"¿Y si no vuelve a levantarse?"

"Eso nos resuelve un problema, ¿verdad?"

"¡Anthony!"

"¡Basta ya! No es el primer hombre en caerse de un caballo."

"¡Se desmayó!"

"Fue por el golpe. Sólo habrá que observarlo un par de días."

El joven se acercó a su prometida y la tomó por los hombros.

"No te aflijas."

"Es el heredero, Anthony. El futuro de la familia está en sus manos."

"¿Cuántas veces más me lo recordarás? ¿Acaso crees que no pienso en ello, que tu futuro y el mío están en las manos de ese…?"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso al Dr. Thompson, un anciano afable y sonriente. El hombre le dio una palmada en el hombre a Candy.

"Quita esa cara de preocupación, chiquilla. No tiene huesos rotos ni heridas internas. No debes preocuparte."

"¿Y el desmayo?" – preguntó ella.

"Es normal. Asumo que se levantó apresuradamente después de la caída, ¿verdad?"

"Así fue."

"Es normal" – repitió el galeno.

"Te lo dije" – dijo Anthony mirando a su prometida con seriedad.

"¿No te creyó?" – preguntó el Dr. Thompson mirando a Anthony.

"Parece que no."

"Deberías hacerlo, Candy. Anthony tiene como maestros a los mejores médicos del país. Terrence estará adolorido un par de días pero nada que un par de aspirinas no remedien."

"¿Es todo?"

"Si tenemos suerte, el descanso le ayudará a mejorar su humor" - añadió el hombre guiñando – "Es muy gruñón, ¿verdad? Estaba lanzando improperios como un gamberro mientras lo revisaba."

"Lo siento tanto" – dijo Candy.

"No te disculpes por él" – pidió el médico – "siempre ha sido así."

"¿Usted lo conoce?"

"Lo conocí cuando era un niño, antes que tú llegaras. Siempre estaba lleno de raspones y golpes. Chiquillo muy travieso. Creo que eso impulsó al señor duque a enviarlo al internado."

"Para lo mucho que sirvió" – murmuró Anthony mientras Candy le daba una mirada seria.

El doctor se hizo el desentendido y se dirigió hacia la escalera seguido de la pareja rubia.

"¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?" – preguntó Candy al llegar al descanso.

"No, dale algo ligero de cenar y que su mayordomo lo vigile. Todo estará bien."

"Gracias" – dijo Candy pagándole sus honorarios.

Anthony ayudó al anciano a subir a su calesa y se despidió con un apretón de manos. El joven esperó a que la calesa saliera de la propiedad antes de volverse hacia Candy.

La rubia bajó la mirada.

"¿Qué te sucede ahora?"

"Discúlpame" – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

"¿Por tu pequeño ataque de locura? No debes preocuparte. Siempre supe que estabas algo chiflada" – dijo apretando la punta de su nariz.

"¡Anthony! Esto es serio."

"Es sólo tan serio como lo hagas" – dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirse hacia los establos donde esperaba su yegua – "Debo buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí lo antes posible."

"¿Y cómo harás eso?"

"Fácil. Vendrás conmigo a Escocia."

"¡¿Qué?"

"¿No quieres acompañarme?"

"Sí pero…"

"Ningún pero" – dijo besando su frente – "mañana hablaremos más del asunto.

"¿Vendrás por mi?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo montando su caballo.

"Que sea en auto, por favor."

"¿No quieres cabalgar?"

"No es unos días. No quisiera nunca verte caer de esa manera" – dijo sujetando su mano.

"No temas" – dijo inclinándose para besarla – "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

El joven se despidió con la mano antes de cruzar la puerta y salir al campo. Un relincho llamó la atención de Candy y avanzó por las caballerizas hasta encontrarse con el caballo negro de Terrence.

El semental resopló al verla acercarse.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó ella ofreciéndole una zanahoria.

Un nuevo resoplido y una sacudida vigorosa hicieron que la joven se detuviera en sus pasos. Observó con atención al caballo antes de entender lo que quería.

Con una sonrisa, tomó unos terrones de azúcar entre la palma de su mano y se los ofreció. La nariz del caballo se frotó contra el cuello de la rubia.

"Goloso. Pareces tan bravo y no eres más que una dulzura."

En una parte remota de su cerebro, Candy se preguntó si Terrence sería igual.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Candy se levantó de su cama. No podía olvidar la imagen de Terrence volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo.

"Es un verdadero milagro que no se haya desnucado" – pensó mientras se estremecía.

Cubriéndose con su bata, dejó que sus pasos la llevaran a la habitación de Terrence. Bertram se puso de pie al verla entrar.

"¿Cómo está?" – preguntó ella.

"Estoy bien" – repuso el Duque de Grandchester.

"¡Estás despierto!" – dijo ella aliviada.

"Por supuesto que estoy despierto. ¿Quién podría dormir con este dolor de cabeza? ¡Es peor que una resaca!"

"Lo dudo mucho" – repuso ella sonriendo.

"¿Qué sabes tú? Apuesto que nunca has tomado un trago en tu vida."

"Te equivocas."

"¿Te has embriagado?"

"Nunca" – contestó ella alejando la memoria de su visita al pub.

"Entonces, ¡cállate!"

"Bueno, sigues igual de grosero así que supongo que estás bien."

"Por supuesto" – frunciendo, la miró con atención – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya te dije, quería saber si estabas bien."

"Pues ya lo viste, puedes largarte."

Candy guardó silencio y contó hasta diez antes de volver hablar.

"¿Quieres jugar cartas?"

"¡¿Qué?"

"¿Ajedrez? ¿Damas?"

Terrence miró a Bertram como si buscara una explicación. El valet se encogió de hombros y contuvo una sonrisa.

Candy avanzó hacia un escritorio que reposaba en una esquina y abrió un cajón.

"Sabía que estaba aquí" – dijo con voz triunfal mostrándole un juego de ajedrez – "Supongo que prefieres los juegos de estrategia."

A falta de palabras, Terrence sólo pudo asentir. Con una sonrisa, la rubia avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó a sus pies.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" – preguntó el hombre.

"Por Richard" – repuso mientras colocaba las piezas sobre el tablero – "¿Blanco o negro?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Blanco o negro?"

"Negro…" – respondió de mala gana.

Los pajarillos empezaban a cantar cuando Terrence abrió los ojos. Su mirada inmediatamente se posó en la joven que dormía a sus pies.

"Parece una muñeca" – se dijo sentándose con cuidado para no despertarla.

El movimiento pareció perturbar a Candy que soltó un quejido antes de balbucear palabras inteligibles. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del hombre.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó que su dedo índice resbalara por la mejilla de la joven.

"¿Anthony?" – murmuró ella.

Las cejas oscuras de Terrence se fruncieron con rapidez.

"Oye"- llamó en voz alta.

Silencio.

"Oye"- repitió.

Más molesto que antes se inclinó hacia delante para zarandearla. Candy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro a poca distancia del suyo y dejó escapar un grito. Tomado por sorpresa, Terrence también gritó.

Asustada aún, Candy le dio un empujón al hombre haciendo que cayera sobre el colchón.

"¿Estás loca?" – gimió Terrence.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Me asustaste!" – se disculpó ella levantándose.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Se quedó dormida y no tuve corazón para despertarla" – explicó Bertram apareciendo por la puerta con una bandeja de te.

"La próxima vez, no tengas corazón y sácala. No me agrade despertar junto a mujeres desconocidas" – ordenó Terrence.

"No tienes que ser tan grosero" – protestó Candy.

"Miladi…" – dijo Bertram apuntando hacia su ropa.

Sonrojándose, Candy notó que su bata estaba entreabierta.

"¡Eres insoportable!" – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Lo mismo digo yo!"

Bertram parpadeó al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – bramó Terrence.

"Obviamente en el lugar equivocado" – repuso el valet con un suspiro.

Pasado el medio día, Anthony llegó al castillo para llevar a Candy a casa de los Andrey. Al llegar, se encontraron con Annie y Archi jugando tenis. Los rubios se acercaron a saludarlos y Archi detuvo su juego para saludarlos, sin percatarse que Annie golpeaba con fuerza la pelota.

La pelota de tenis se estrelló en el vientre de Archibald. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

"Que buen brazo tienes, Annie" – la aduló Anthony.

"Gracioso" – repuso Archi recuperando el aliento.

"Te ves preciosa, Candy" – dijo Annie saludando a su amiga.

"También tú. Supe que estuviste en Londres de compras."

"Preparo mi ajuar" – sonrió ella.

"Gracias a Dios no estamos casados, aún, o me dejaría en la quiebra."

"Archibald, ¿acaso no quieres que me vea linda para ti?"

"Por supuesto, amor" – dijo besando su mejilla – "es una broma."

Las dos parejas se encaminaron hacia el otro costado del jardín donde había bancas y mesitas de ajedrez.

"¿Cómo amaneció el duquecito?" – preguntó Archi tomando asiento – "Tony nos contó lo sucedido."

"Igual de gruñón que siempre" – repuso Candy.

"¡Pobre de ti!" – dijo Annie solidariamente – "Menos mal que vendrás con nosotros a Escocia."

"Sólo espero que Terrence no se oponga" – musitó ella.

"Si lo hace, te secuestraremos" - dijo Archi.

"No creo que sea tan malo como aparenta. Ayer, antes de su caída, le dieron la bienvenida y se portó como lo haría un duque."

"¿En serio?"

"Richard estaría orgulloso de él."

"¡Vaya! Eso es inesperado" – dijo Archi.

"Lo sé. Estuve pensando en algunas cosas de las cosas que me ha dicho y creo que me tiene celos."

"¿Celos?"

"Porque su padre me tuvo a su lado, mientras a él lo enviaron a un internado. Es lógico, ¿no crees?"

"Tal vez tengas razón" – dijo Anthony pensativamente – "pero eso no es una excusa para que sea tan grosero contigo."

"No tiene importancia. Sólo estaba tendiendo un mal día."

Archi miró el reloj sobre su muñeca antes de hablar a sus amigos.

"¿Qué les parece si nos escapamos y almorzamos fuera de casa?"

"Estupenda idea" – lo secundó Anthony.

"Levantémonos y escapémonos por la parte de atrás hacia el garaje" – dijo Archi tomando a su novia de la mano y corriendo.

"¿Dónde iremos?"

"Al club" – contestó el moreno.

"¿Al pub?" – dijo Candy juguetonamente.

"De ninguna manera" - respondió Archi sonriendo – "Ese lugar está prohibido para ti."

Terrence revisaba unos libros en la oficina de Richard cuando Bertram entró acompañado de Edwards. El abogado se sorprendió al notar los golpes en el rostro de su jefe.

"No sabía que su caída había sido tan terrible, señor."

"No fue la caída, fue el puño de un vecino."

Edwards lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Anthony?"

"El prometido de mi pupila; por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijo que era una adulta?"

"Intenté hacerlo, su señoría pero usted no me lo permitió."

"Pensé encontrarme con una niñita y no una joven rebelde que hace lo que se le antoja."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Siempre está acompañada por Anthony."

"Su padre aprobaba la relación, señoría."

"¿Sabe Edwards? No tengo tiempo para hacerme responsable de una adolescente. Necesito que le busque un internado."

"¿Un internado?"

"Una escuela de refinamiento o lo que sea. Quiero a Candy fuera de aquí lo más pronto posible."

"¡Pero su señoría! Su padre jamás quiso enviarla lejos."

"Yo no soy mi padre" – dijo con seriedad – "y usted está aquí para acatar órdenes y no cuestionarlas. Le doy hasta mañana para resolver esta situación. ¿Entendió?"

"Sí, señoría pero ¿y su compromiso?"

"No apruebo tal compromiso."

El abogado tragó en seco.

"Sería más sencillo si lo aprobara."

"No tengo ganas" – contestó Terrence encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Por qué no les permite casarse?"

"¿Casarse?" – repitió el duque alzando una ceja – "No me han dicho que desean casarse."

"¿Y si quisieran hacerlo?"

"Podría considerarlo pero antes de tomar una decisión consígame la información sobre la escuela para Candy."

"Por supuesto."

"Supongo que vino por algo más, Edwards, ¿qué es?"

"Le traigo unos reportes. Quisiera discutirlos con usted."

"¿Debemos hacerlo?" – dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Por supuesto."

"Tiene cinco minutos. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos" – dijo Terrence con seriedad.

El abogado extendió unos papeles frente a él con resignación.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando Candy regresó junto a Anthony al Castillo Grandchester. Edwards los esperaba a la entrada. La pareja lo saludó con cortesía.

"Que sorpresa verlo aquí, señor Edwards" – le dijo Candy.

"Tenía que mostrarle unos informes a Terrence."

"¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"Con indiferencia pero eso no me sorprende. ¿Es verdad que hubo un altercado entre el señor Brown y el duque?"

"¿Se enteró?" – preguntó ella apenada.

"Y de algunas otras cosas" – dijo mirando a Anthony con seriedad – "como las visitas a media noche."

"Lo lamento" – se excusó él – "pero las cosas no son como él las interpreta."

"Lamentablemente, Terrence puede interpretar las cosas como le parezcan."

"¿Estamos en problemas?"

"Está considerando enviarte a un internado, Candy."

"¡No puede hacer eso!" – protestó Anthony.

"Claro que puede. Candy es menor de edad."

"No iré."

"Si Terrence lo decide, tendrás que hacerlo."

"Antes me casaré con ella" – repuso el joven.

"Necesitarán el consentimiento de Terrence."

"Lo sé" – dijo el rubio.

"Creo que entre más pronto hablen con él será mejor."

"Ahora mismo" – aseguró Anthony.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como dos platos.

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora" – dijo besando el dorso de su mano – "basta de demoras."

"¿Nos acompaña?" – preguntó Candy al abogado.

"Me encantaría pero debo regresar a Londres. Espero que todo vaya bien para ustedes. Buena suerte."

Tomados de la mano avanzaron hacia la oficina de Terrence. El duque los miró con curiosidad cuando aparecieron tras la puerta.

"¿En qué puedo servirles?" – les preguntó de manera poco amable.

"Terrence, sé que hemos tenido un par de mal entendidos pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones hacia Candy son honorables; es por eso que he venido a pedir tu consentimiento para desposarla."

"¿Desposarse?"

"Sí y con tu aprobación quisiera llevarla conmigo a Escocia. Es la reunión anual de mi familia y sería la ocasión perfecta para anunciar nuestra boda."

"¿Así que te la quieres llevar a Escocia? ¿A solas?"

"No, con Dorothy como dama de compañía. También irá mi Tía Elroy. Cualquiera puede darte buenas referencias de ella y la prometida de mi primo con su respectiva doncella."

"Por lo visto el honor de Candy estará bien resguardado."

"Por supuesto."

"¿La cuidarás y protegerás hasta el final de tus días, Anthony?

"Así será. ¿Nos darás tu consentimiento?


	13. CAPITULO 13

"¿Nos darás tu consentimiento, Terrence?"

El duque los miraba con fijeza y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Candy tragó nerviosamente mientras la mano de Anthony rodeaba la suya para darle un apretón disimulado.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Terrence antes de hablar.

"Por supuesto que les doy mi consentimiento" – repuso él.

La mano de la rubia se posó sobre su corazón mientras un suspiro de alivio se escapaba de sus labios.

Terrence le regaló una mirada curiosa mientras se ponía de pie para servirse una copa de whisky.

"¿Qué te sucede, Candy? ¿Pensaste que diría que no?"

"Para ser francos…" – empezó a decir Candy pero Anthony la interrumpió.

"Gracias, Terrence."

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Al contrario, gracias a ti porque me quitas una carga de encima."

"No soy una carga" – protestó Candy.

"Ahora no tendré que preocuparme más de ti. Sé que Anthony lo hará."

"Por supuesto" – dijo el rubio estirando su mano hacia el duque.

"¿Cuándo partirán?" – preguntó Terrence.

"En dos días."

"¿Dos días?" – repitió el duque – "Supongo que tendrás que ir de compras, Candy."

"¿De compras?"- repitió sorprendida.

"Por supuesto. ¿No querrás que tu familia política te conozca en ropa…pasada de moda?"

"La moda nunca fue importante" – contestó ella ruborizándose.

"Le diré a Edwards que te extienda crédito en los mejores casa de moda de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?" – continuó Terrence.

"No es necesario."

"Considéralo un regalo de mi padre" – insistió él.

Terrence depositó su vaso sobre la mesa.

"¿Hay algo más que debamos discutir?" – preguntó mirando a la pareja rubia.

"No lo creo" – repuso Anthony.

"Bien, entonces me despido. Candy, no estaré aquí cuando te marches por lo tanto, te deseo un buen viaje" – dijo mirándola.

"¿No estarás aquí?" – se sorprendió.

"Debo regresar a Londres mañana" – añadió en un tono que no daba lugar a que Candy hiciera más preguntas.

"Oh…bien, gracias por todo."

"Nos veremos a tu regreso" – dijo Terrence – "imagino que retornarás al castillo antes de tu boda."

"Por supuesto" – intervino Anthony – "es lo apropiado."

Con un saludo final, el hombre abandonó la habitación. Los brazos de Anthony no tardaron en rodear la cintura de su prometida.

"Nos vamos a Escocia" – susurró emocionado – "te prometo que será inolvidable, amor."

"Lo sé" – sonrió ella – "casi no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil de convencer."

"Tú lo escuchaste; quiere deshacerse de ti" – contestó Anthony conteniendo una sonrisa.

"No sé si sentirme ofendida…"

Anthony besó su nariz antes de reír.

"¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que estaremos juntos en Escocia. ¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte!"

"Lo único malo es que tía Elroy será mi chaperona" – protestó Candy – "¡Me hará la vida imposible!"

"Hablaré con ella una vez más, Candy, no te preocupes."

"Ella nunca me querrá, Anthony. Sin importar cuantas veces hables con ella."

"¿Te importa?"

"En realidad, no" – dijo sonriendo – "Sólo importa que siempre estés a mi lado."

"Siempre" – contestó Anthony acariciando su mejilla – "Dime que me amas."

"¡Te amo Anthony Browne!"

"Siempre te amaré Candy White."

Media hora después un sonriente Anthony se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Archi. El moreno, desde su escritorio, lo miró levantando una ceja.

"¿Si, quién es? ¡Ah, Tony, por supuesto que puedes pasar!"

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada y le arrojó un almohadón, que Archi esquivó hábilmente.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento, Tony?"

"¡Lo logré!"

"¿Lo lograste? ¿Qué lograste?"

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Archi.

"No es lo que estás pensando" – refunfuñó Anthony.

"¿Entonces?"

"Grandchester aceptó mi compromiso con Candy y tenemos su permiso para ir juntos a Escocia".

"¡Fantástico, primo! ¿Y no pidió nada a cambio?"

"Sólo que tuviera una chaperona respetable."

"¿Tía Elroy?"

"Por supuesto."

"No creo que le cause mucha gracia a la tía."

"No le quedará otra opción. Además, lo hará con Annie."

"Sí, pero ella ama a mi Annie."

"Pues llegará el día en que ame a mi Candy."

"Eso espero Tony. Haría tu vida mucho más sencilla."

"Sería preferible…pero no dejaré que su mala actitud arruine mi vida. Lo único que importa es que Candy me ama, con nuestro amor superaremos cualquier obstáculo."

Archi asintió; repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como si recordara algo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"La tía abuela ha invitado a los Leagan."

Anthony se echó para atrás sobre el colchón mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

"¡No es verdad! Debes estar bromeando."

"¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así, Tony? Es verdad. Los Leagan nos acompañarán."

"Te prometo que donde se pongan pesados…"

"¿Los encerramos en la torre?" – sugirió Archi traviesamente sentándose junto a él.

"Sí, o los arrojamos al lago a ver si pescan un resfriado" – se rió Anthony.

"¿Sabes que Elisa tratará de meterse en tus pantalones, verdad?"

"Espero que no lo haga."

"También yo; la gatita es muy dulce pero estoy seguro que sacará las garras si Elisa intenta algo contigo."

"¿Lo crees, Archi?"

"Sin dudar. Las más calmaditas tienden a ser las más celosas. Sólo imagínatelo, Tony, las dos peleándose por ti…mojadas…"

Anthony le dio un codazo a su primo.

"Tú y tu imaginación…"

"Sólo imagínatelo…" – dijo Archi pintando un paisaje para su primo.

El moreno empezó a pintar la escena para su primo y los dos no tardaron en reírse. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse para dar paso a la tía.

"¿A qué debemos este escándalo?" – dijo ella con seriedad.

"Sólo estamos celebrando" – dijo Anthony listo para la batalla.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Que Grandchester ha dado su consentimiento para que Candy venga con nosotros a Escocia."

"¡Que imprudente de su parte! Permitir que esa joven venga sola a Escocia…"

"Vendrá con su dama de compañía…y además, la respetable Elisa Elroy será su chaperona."

Archi casi suelta una carcajada al ver el rostro sorprendido de la tía.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"No puedes negarte, tía. Sé que cuidarás de Annie y de la adorable Elisa…no te costará nada hacerlo con Candy."

"Pero…"

"Tu buena e intachable reputación te precede, tía. Grandchester dio su aprobación sin chistar al saber que tú cuidarías de ella" – añadió Archi.

"Imagina que tan famosa eres, tía para que te reconozca un truhán como Grandchester" – siguió Anthony.

"Pero…"

"Albert, digo William, está más que agradecido que hayas aceptado esta tarea…" – mintió Archi – "después de todo, Candy es la próxima señora Brown."

Tía Elroy apretó los dientes para callar el grito que estaba a punto de brotar su garganta. Sabía muy bien que este no era el momento para decir lo que pensaba. Tal vez esta batalla estaba perdida pero no la guerra.

"Y esa es la que cuenta" – se dijo la anciana.

Archi y Anthony cruzaron miradas al escuchar el silencio de la tía. La dama sonrió con debilidad.

"Será una experiencia interesante" – dijo la dama en voz baja – "que tengan buena noche jovencitos."

Los primos observaron con sorpresa que la anciana salía de la habitación.

"Demasiado fácil" – dijo Anthony con preocupación.

"Tal vez empieza entender que…" – empezó Archi.

"¿Qué estará planeando?"

"Deja de preocuparte. Seguro no le hará la vida fácil a Candy pero al menos aceptó el hecho que vendrá con nosotros."

"Supongo…"

"Además, seguro que los Leagan harán una de las suyas…y la mantendrán ocupada."

"Es lo único bueno de su presencia."

"La pasaremos genial. Ya lo veras."

Dos días después, los ojos verdes de Candy brillaban con emoción a medida que el auto avanzaba hacia la ciudad de Londres. Su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza mientras el chofer se abría paso entre los vehículos que avanzaban hacia la estación de trenes.

"Hay muchos viajeros" – comentó Dorothy.

"Supongo que todos quieren ir a Escocia esta época del año."

El chofer pasó junto a la entrada principal y se dirigió a una entrada privada. La mirada ansiosa de Candy se encontró con la de Anthony que la esperaba recostado en el capó del auto de su primo.

"¡Candy!" – llamó él avanzando hacia el auto.

El rubio no tardó en abrir la puerta y ofrecerle la mano a su prometida. Candy prácticamente saltó a sus brazos.

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó él después de besar su mejilla.

"¡Emocionada!"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tus maletas llegaron hace rato."

"Tráfico" – explicó el chofer desde su lugar.

"Bueno, me alegro que llegaran. Archi y Annie nos están esperando para almorzar."

"¿Almorzar?"

"Por supuesto. ¿No creerás que partiremos a Escocia sin comer, verdad?"

"Supongo que no…"

Anthony le hizo una señal a uno de los encargados para que llevara a Dorothy con los otros empleados antes de tomar a Candy de la mano y conducirla hacia uno de los vagones del tren.

La boca de la rubia se abrió de par en par al ver el lujo que los rodeaba. El vagón era bastante lujoso, con tapiz aterciopelado en las paredes y un candelabro colgando desde el techo. Había bocadillos y champán sobre una mesa y un mesero listo para atenderlos.

"¡Por fin!" – dijo Archi al verlos entrar – "Pensé que moriríamos de hambre antes que llegaras gatita."

"¡Exagerado!" – sonrió Annie antes de saludar a su amiga.

"A mi también me da gusto verte, Archi" – respondió Candy.

"Como siempre, gatita."

"Vanidoso…"

El moreno se rió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"estás más linda que de costumbre, ¿traje nuevo?"

"¡Archi!" – se sonrojó Candy.

"Por supuesto que es nuevo. Cortesía de su tutor" - sonrió Annie – "y yo la ayudé a elegirlo."

"Gusto impecable, como siempre" – Archi besó la mejilla de su prometida.

"Gracias por tus palabras, Archibald" – repuso una voz algo chillona.

Los cuatro se volvieron para encontrarse con la tía Elroy y los Leagan. Los ojos verdes de Candy se encontraron con la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja…y la lasciva de Neal.

"Aunque seamos los últimos en llegar, es tu obligación saludarme, Candice" – repuso la anciana con aspereza.

Automáticamente la rubia hizo una venia ante la dama.

"Es un gusto verla nuevamente, señora Elroy."

"Lamento que no podamos decir lo mismo."

"¡Tía!" – protestó Anthony.

"Supongo que esta vez si nos presentarás formalmente" – dijo Neal dando un paso hacia Candy para tomar su mano y besar el dorso.

"Candy, él es Neal Leagan, nuestro primo" – comentó Anthony.

"Un pariente algo lejano" – añadió Archi algo mordaz.

"Es un gusto" – dijo Candy intentando soltar su mano.

"Me pareces algo familiar, ¿acaso no nos hemos visto antes?" – preguntó Neal.

"No lo creo."

"Insisto…jamás olvidaría unos ojos tan hermosos."

Elisa le dio un empujón a su hermano, apartándolo de Candy y se colocó frente a ella.

"Yo soy Elisa, supongo que me recuerdas."

"La verdad, no" - dijo Candy con sinceridad.

"¡Es cierto! Fuiste muy grosera aquella vez en mi fiesta. Ni siquiera me saludó" – se quejó Elisa mirando a tía Elroy.

"Candy no se sentía bien" – intentó explicar Anthony antes que la anciana lo interrumpiera.

"Es hora de almorzar."

"¡Maravilloso!" – aplaudió Elisa con entusiasmo.

"Permíteme acompañarte" – ofreció Neal su brazo a la anciana.

Tras ellos, Archi hizo un gesto de fastidio. Candy y Annie contuvieron una sonrisa. Cruzaron el vagón hasta llegar al comedor donde un mayordomo les ofreció sendas copas de champán.

Los Leagan no tardaron en tomar sus copas y de entregar una a tía Elroy.

"Por el comienzo de un verano inolvidable" – propuso la pelirroja.

"¡Salud!" – repusieron todos levantando sus copas.

No tardaron en tomar asiento y empezar a servirse los alimentos cuando se escucharon voces afuera.

Un estruendo los hizo saltar en sus asientos y sorprendidos vieron aparecer cinco hombres uniformados.

"¿A qué se debe esta intromisión?" – preguntó tía Elroy con disgusto.

"Lo lamentamos mucho señora pero tenemos informes que hay una fugitiva a bordo."

"¡¿Fugitiva?" – repitieron todos asombrados.

"¿Es usted la señorita Candice White?" – preguntó uno de ellos dirigiéndose la rubia.

"Sí, soy yo."

"Señorita, debe acompañarnos" – ordenó el policía.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Annie llena de aflicción.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Candy confundida.

"Venga con nosotros, por favor."

"No" – dijo Anthony ocultando a Candy tras él – "¿Qué sucede?"

"No debes interferir con la ley, Anthony…"

La voz de Terrence hizo erizar la piel de Candy. El duque apareció tras los policías, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"No debiste escaparte, Candy" – dijo Terrence – "Si no consentí este viaje es porque no creo que sea lo más conveniente para ti."

"¡¿Qué ha dicho?" – dijo tía Elroy palideciendo.

"Lo que ha escuchado. Su sobrino ha convencido a mi pupila de escaparse con ustedes."

"¡No es posible!" – comentó respirando con agitación – "¿Cómo es posible que me hicieran cómplice de su mentira?"

"¡No hemos mentido!" – dijo Candy.

"Si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa, Grandchester" – repuso Anthony.

"Como tampoco es broma el que hayas intentado secuestrar a mi pupila."

"¿Secuestro?" – repitió Archi.

"¡Anthony no me secuestró!" – gritó Candy.

"Es lógico que digas eso" – dijo Terrence – "después de todo es tu prometido…y tu amante. Pero promete no encarcelarlo si regresas calladamente conmigo al castillo."

"No, no lo haré. ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú dijiste…"

"Te dije que no podías irte con Anthony."

"¡estás mintiendo!" – espetó ella.

"Basta ya de tonterías. Candy, por favor sígueme" – insistió Terrence.

"¡No iré contigo!"

"Debe hacerlo, señorita" – le dijo un policía.

"¡No, no lo haré!" – protestó ella.

"¡Lo harás!" – exclamó Terrence tomándola del brazo.

"¡No!" – forcejeó ella.

"Suéltenla" – pidió Annie al borde de las lágrimas.

"Si ella se queda, yo lo haré con ella" – aseguró Anthony.

"¡Te lo prohíbo!" – exclamó la anciana.

"¡Nos quedaremos todos!" – aseguró Archi.

"Si lo hacen, los haré arrestar por secuestro" – amenazó Terrence.

"¡Nadie te creerá, Grandchester!" – dijo el rubio.

"La ley estará de mi lado, créeme."

"Anthony, ¡piensa en el escándalo!" – rogó la tía.

"¡Me importa un rábano! ¡Me quedaré con Candy!"

"Te enviaré a la cárcel" – prometió Terrence con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¡Te voy a matar, desgraciado!" – dijo perdiendo los estribos.

Terrence sonrió cuando Anthony lanzó su primer golpe y lo esquivó no sin antes estrellar su puño en el vientre del joven. Archi y Candy intentaron correr hacia ellos pero la policía no se lo permitió.

Los dos cayeron al suelo atestándose golpes. Los agentes de policía apartaron a los hombres que se miraban con odio. Candy se percató que la tía parecía a punto de desmayarse y tomó una decisión.

"Iré contigo, Terrence."

"¡No!" – protestó Anthony.

"Es lo mejor."

"Me quedaré contigo."

"Si pones un pie fuera de este tren, te haré encerrar."

"No me amenaces, Grandchester."

"Debes ir con tu familia" – pidió Candy – "debes cuidar de tu tía."

"Pero Candy…"

"No quiero que vayas a la cárcel."

"Pero somos inocentes."

"Si me amas, harás lo que Terrence pide. Regresarás dentro de poco y entonces estaremos juntos."

"Si lo permito" – masculló el duque.

"Esperaré por ti" - prometió Candy ignorando a su tutor.

"Volveré tan pronto sea posible."

Para el malestar de tía Elroy, se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Archi miró a Terrence con verdadero desprecio y se hizo la promesa de romperle la cara algún día.

El duque hizo señas al agente y éste los separó abruptamente.

"Es hora de bajar, señorita."

Terrence fue el primero en descender del vagón y Candy lo siguió escoltada por la policía. Dorothy la esperaba cabizbaja en el andén del tren.

Con un grito de frustración, Anthony intentó bajar también pero Archi lo detuvo.

"No hay nada más que hacer, Tony."

"¡No es posible que nos haya hecho esta trastada!"

"Lo hizo pero no se saldrá con la suya. Ya lo verás."

Tras ellos, los Leagan cruzaban miradas llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Te has dado cuenta…?" – empezó Neal.

"Candy es la pupila de Grandchester" – contestó Elisa.

"No sólo eso, ¡es el hada!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Lo estoy ahora, Elisa."

"No puede ser; Terrence y su pupila…" – una risilla nerviosa se escapó de sus labios – "esto es demasiado bueno."

"¿Estás pensando lo que yo?"

Ni bien Candy había descendido del tren cuando este empezó a moverse. Anthony, seguido de Archi y Annie, observaba a la rubia desde la parte trasera del vagón.

"¡Vendré por ti!" – prometió Anthony – "¡Espérame!"

"¡Los alcanzaré!" – gritó Candy – "¡Ya lo verás!"

"¿Acaso piensas escaparte nuevamente?" – murmuró Terrence cerca del oído de la rubia.

Ella se apartó de él con rabia.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Lista para regresar a casa, Candy?"

"Respóndeme."

"No tengo que hacerlo. Tú debes limitarte a obedecerme."

"Eres un canalla" – musitó sin mirarlo.

"No te escucho" – dijo burlón – "Habla más alto."

"¡Eres un canalla!" – dijo arrojándose sobre él para golpearlo.

La multitud dejó escapar gritos de sorpresa y retrocedieron ante la escena. Terrence se dedicó a esquivarla mientras se reía con satisfacción. Irritada, Candy afinó su puntería y lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que él escuchó el crujir de su quijada.

Bertram que había permanecido a corta distancia de ellos, intervino.

"No debe hacer eso, señorita" – le pidió.

"Por favor deténgase, Candy" – rogó Dorothy acercándose a ella.

Candy se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras lloraba. Terrence la miró sin compasión.

"¡Levántate Candy!"

"¡Púdrete!"

"¡Que te levantes!" – dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo y haciéndola caminar hacia el auto.

"¡Canalla!"

"¡Dime algo que no sepa!"

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" – lloriqueó Candy.

"¡Porque te detesto!"

Las palabras del hombre la sorprendieron tanto que dio un paso hacia la pared. Terrence la miró con seriedad, los labios apretados y la mirada brillante de rabia.

"¡Ocupaste el lugar que mi padre nunca me dio!"

"¡Jamás ocupe tu lugar! Tu padre anhelaba tu compañía pero tú no aparecías."

"¡Cállate!" - dijo mientras la tironeaba del brazo para llevarla al auto.

"¡Me lastimas!"

"Mi lord, tal vez…" – dijo Bertram siguiéndolo.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Bertram."

"Por supuesto, mi lord" – dijo cabizbajo.

Candy sintió que él la arrojaba en el asiento del auto antes de subir tras el volante. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras Terrence se alejaba del puerto.

"Deja de llorar, Candy, se te ven más las pecas" – dijo para fastidiarla.

Llena de rabia, la rubia se lanzó sobre él. Instintivamente, él levantó un brazo para defenderse de su ataque y por un breve segundo apartó la mirada del camino, lo suficiente para no percatarse que un camión salía de una vía secundaria.


	14. CAPITULO 14

"¡Mi lord! ¿Está bien?"

Terrence se volvió hacia la ventanilla de su auto para encontrarse con los rostros angustiados de Bertram y Dorothy, que los habían seguido a corta distancia.

"Se ha desmayado" – repuso el hombre lacónico.

Bertram dio la vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta del pasajero y tomar a Candy entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Terrence levantando una ceja.

"La llevaré al hospital, mi lord, y usted debe marcharse."

"¿Marcharme?"

"Debe irse, señor. Dorothy y yo resolveremos esto."

Sin darle tiempo a decir más, el mayordomo se dirigió hacia el auto que conducía con la joven desmayada. La mucama de Candy permanecía junto al vehículo de Terrence, mirándolo con seriedad.

El aristócrata le devolvió la mirada.

"Crees que es mi culpa, ¿no es verdad, Dorothy?"

"Ella debería estar camino a Escocia y no a un hospital."

"Para ser una mucama eres bastante atrevida. Puedo despedirte."

"No me importa si lo hace, mi lord; aunque lo haga yo permaneceré al lado de mi señorita" – dijo dando media vuelta.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo, Terrence observó como el auto de Bertram se alejaba del suyo. Soltando una exclamación por lo bajo, el duque echó andar su auto, las ruedas chirriando y dejando un rastro de polvo tras de sí.

"¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntó mordisqueando la punta de su cigarrillo.

Recostada en la cama de su vagón privado, tía Elroy sonreía complacida. Había logrado convencer a Terrence de impedir que Candy los acompañara a Escocia…y no había pruebas que la involucraran.

De pie en el vestíbulo de la mansión Grandchester, tía Elroy apretaba nerviosamente su bolsa entre las manos. Lo que se proponía hacer era una jugada arriesgada pero era su último recurso.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que esa huérfana los acompañara.

El mayordomo volvió a ella y le pidió seguirlo. Los pasos de la anciana era casi imperceptibles al caminar sobre la alfombra, que era de muy buena calidad según reconoció la dama.

Bertram abrió la puerta de un estudio y los ojos de la mujer miraron apreciativamente al hombre frente a ella.

Terrence la observaba con curiosidad desde el sillón de su escritorio, la camisa blanca holgada que vestía estaba mal abotonada y Emilia sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan apuesto pero el desenfado en su mirada le quitó el aliento por un momento. El hombre apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó que su barbilla descansara sobre su mano.

"¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señora?– preguntó Terrence.

"Necesito que aleje a esa mujerzuela de mi sobrino."

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal malestar que el hombre parpadeó.

"¿A qué mujerzuela se refiere, señora?"

Por supuesto que Terrence sabía a quién se refería pero quería escucharlo de la dama.

"A su pupila, Candice."

"¿Desde cuándo la considera una mujerzuela?"

"Desde que enamoró a mi sobrino usando no sé qué tretas. Siempre fue un chico tan obediente, al menos lo fue hasta enamorarse de ella."

"¿Obediente, dice? ¿Sabe que ha visitado a mi pupila a hora no adecuadas?"

"Ella debe permitirlo…creo que eso es muestra de su calaña."

"Pensé que aprobaba su relación y el viaje a Escocia, señora."

"¡Por supuesto que no! Candy tiene cara de ángel pero es una casquivana. Ella no descansará hasta casarse con un rico. Es lógico, después de todo no es más que una miserable huérfana."

"Podría ser hija de mi padre" – comentó Terrence con ligereza.

"Su padre más de una vez y me aseguró que no era suya."

"O sea que yo soy el único bastardo."

"Sangre noble corre por sus venas, joven, es por eso que vine a pedirle que impida el viaje de Candy."

"Lo había considerado puesto que me parece muy desatinado que una joven viaje fuera de la ciudad con su prometido pero su sobrino fue muy insistente."

"¿Insistente?"

"Prometió que usted la cuidaría ya que dentro de poco se convertirá en la señora Browne."

"¡Jamás lo permitiré! Candy es una descarada que enamora a cualquier hombre que se cruza en su camino. No me sorprendería si intenta hacerlo con usted."

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Terrence.

"Eso jamás ocurrirá."

"Por su bien, espero que así sea" – dijo la anciana – "¿Puedo contar con su ayuda?"

"¿Qué hay de su sobrino? ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará al enterarse que su querida tía saboteó su viaje?"

"No necesita saber los detalles."

"¿Espera que yo asuma toda la culpa?"

"Es lo que un caballero haría."

"Creo que usted no me conoce."

"Es verdad pero sé que es un Grandchester."

Terrence guardó silencio y observó a la dama que lo miraba lleno de expectativa.

"Sólo puedo decirlo que lo pensaré, señora Elroy."

"Pero el viaje será en dos días. Podríamos estar en Escocia."

"Cuando tome mi decisión, usted lo sabrá. Se lo garantizo."

La dama volvió a sonreír al recordar que Candy ya no los acompañaba. Ahora podría disfrutar de la reunión anual de los Andrey…y de empujar a Anthony a los brazos expectantes de Elisa.

Dorothy subía y bajaba por el pasillo, sus manos estrujándose nerviosas.

"Deberías tranquilizarte" – le sugirió Bertram.

"Hace mucho que esperamos…"

"Toma asiento, Dorothy, no conseguirás nada preocupándote."

"Es fácil decirlo, después de todo, a usted sólo le preocupa Terrence y por eso le pidió marcharse."

"Es mi tarea preocuparme por él y su reputación."

"Pues es MI tarea preocuparme por la señorita Candy."

"Por supuesto…"

Un hombre en bata blanca apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo está?" – preguntó Dorothy adelantándose al mayordomo.

"Ha despertado."

"¡Gracias al cielo!"

"Se dio un fuerte golpe pero está lúcida."

"¿Podemos llevarla a casa?" – preguntó Bertram.

"No será esta noche. Queremos tenerla aquí bajo observación."

"¿Está herida?" – preguntó una nerviosa Dorothy.

"No, pero se acostumbra vigilar a un paciente, especialmente si estuvo inconsciente. Pueden pasar a verla si lo desean. Está en la habitación 300."

"Gracias" – dijo la mucama avanzando hacia la puerta mencionada.

Dorothy prácticamente entró corriendo en la habitación de Candy. El rostro de la rubia se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar las pisadas.

"Señorita, ¿cómo está?"

"Me duele la cabeza" – rezongó ella.

"Se dio un fuerte golpe."

"Es culpa de Terrence. ¡Es un idiota! No sabe conducir."

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la mujer.

"Supongo que se siente mejor, ¿no?"

"¿Dónde está ese…ese…?"

"Bertram lo envió a casa; tiene que protegerlo del escándalo."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto señorita, no le favorecería en nada que se enteraran que su pupila sufrió un accidente por culpa suya."

"Entonces, ¿no le sucedió nada a él? ¿Ni siquiera un rasguño?"

"No."

"Tiene suerte ese desgraciado."

"¡Señorita!"

"Dorothy, dame mi ropa."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Tenemos que irnos, Dorothy" – dijo intentando levantarse.

"No, señorita" – dijo la mujer deteniéndola.

"¿Qué haces? Es nuestra oportunidad. Ayúdame a vestir y vamos a la estación de tren. Anthony me espera en Escocia."

"No, señorita. El doctor dijo que debía permanecer quieta. Ya veremos la manera de llegar a Escocia" – dijo obligándola a recostarse.

Haciendo un mohín, la rubia se recostó contra las almohadas.

"¿Se puede saber dónde está mi ilustre tutor?" – preguntó llena de sarcasmo.

"No lo sé, señorita."

"Imagino que estará celebrando su canallada."

El viento de la marina meció los cabellos de Terrence, el olor del aguaje haciendo arrugar la nariz del aristócrata. Descendiendo del auto saludó a unos hombres que salían de la cantina cuyas miradas atónitas le hicieron contener una sonrisa.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud se dirigió hacia el bar. Casi enseguida apareció una mujer atractiva frente a él, que posando una botella de whiskey sobre el bar le sonrió coquetamente.

"Hola guapo. Hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí."

"Hola Celeste…algo inesperado ocurrió en mi vida."

"¿La herencia?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sé que no te apellidas Black."

Una sonrisa evasiva apareció en el rostro de Terrence.

"Pero sigues siendo mi cliente favorito" – dijo guiñando.

"¿Lo saben todos?"

"¿Que eres el heredero Grandchester? Lo dudo mucho. Casi ninguno lee el periódico."

"Pero tú sí."

"Esperaba verte con mejor semblante ahora que eres de la nobleza, ¿acaso te has peleado con alguien?"

"Algo así…"

"No todos están de acuerdo, ¿eh?"

"Nadie pero el testamento de mi padre fue muy especifico."

"Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?"

"Tengo una pupila."

"¿Una qué?"

"Pupila; es parte de mi herencia."

Celeste soltó una carcajada.

"No te imagino cuidando de una niña traviesa."

"¿Qué tal una joven traviesa?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tiene 17 años y se llama Candy."

La mujer volvió a reír mientras Terrence apuraba el contenido de su vaso.

"Lo estás disfrutando demasiado, Celeste."

"Lo siento. Es que es difícil imaginarte siendo responsable por el bienestar de alguien. Siempre has sido un personaje bastante oscuro."

"Por eso me llaman Terrence Black."

"Pero tu apellido es otro y muy ilustre. Y dime, ¿es bonita tu pupila?"

"¿Bonita?" – levantó una ceja pensativamente – "Supongo que sí."

"¿Supones? ¿Acaso no la has mirado?"

"La verdad es que no la soporto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cosas mías, Celeste."

"¿Era la amante de tu padre?"

"Eso dicen…"

"¿Quienes?"

"Mi madrastra y mi tío."

"Sabes que no se puede creer en lo que la gente dice o piensa. Todos piensan que soy una prostituta…"

"Pero no lo eres."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Terrence?"

"Porque te conozco."

"Tal vez debas conocerla antes de formarte una opinión de ella."

"No la soporto. Se la pasa de buen humor, sonriendo y por alguna razón cree que yo voy a ocupar el lugar de mi padre."

"Sería lo lógico, ¿no? Aceptaste la herencia."

"¿Me traerías algo de comer?" – pidió él en voz baja.

La mujer asintió y se alejó, no sin antes observarlo cerrar los ojos con cansancio. No le tomó demasiado concluir que pensaba en su pupila.

"Mocosa insoportable ¡no hace más que darme problemas! Tal vez debí dejarla ir a Escocia y no escuchar a la anciana."

Archi y Annie fingían jugar cartas mientras Anthony miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría borrar la sonrisa del rostro del Duque de Grandchester.

Le era difícil aceptar que él los hubiera engañado de tal manera.

"Todo estará bien, Tony"- dijo Archi acercándose a él.

"No estoy tan seguro" – respondió el joven.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Grandchester es capaz de enviarla a un convento."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Fue capaz de venir con las autoridades, ¿Qué te hace creer que no es capaz de enviarla a un internado? Él amenazó con hacerlo".

"Creo que estás exagerando."

"Archi, Grandchester nos engañó, nos hizo creer que estaba de nuestro lado."

"Candy es muy lista, Tony. No me extrañaría si dentro de un par de días aparece en Escocia."

"Creo que me bajaré en la próxima estación, Archi."

"No hagas eso. Espera unos días."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Grandchester está enojado y empeorarás las cosas si regresas de inmediato e intentas llevarte a Candy."

"¿Entonces?"

"Sugiero que esperes un poco, tal vez una semana y si la gatita no ha llegado para entonces, regresaremos por ella."

"No lo sé. Tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho."

"Hazme caso, Tony" – dijo Archi palmeando su espalda – "¿Cuándo te he dado un mal consejo?"

"Me faltan dedos de la mano para contar" – replicó Anthony con humor."

"Regresaremos por ella" – repitió Annie caminando hacia ellos.

"No creo que tengamos que hacerlo. Estoy seguro que ella aparecerá."

"¿Lo crees?" – preguntó Annie.

"¿Acaso crees que tu mejor amiga no es capaz de sorprendernos?"

"De hecho, la creo muy capaz" – sonrió la morena – "Eso sería un golpe en el ego para Grandchester."

"¡Exacto!" – asintió Archibald."

"Disfrutaría más de darle un golpe en la cara" – murmuró Anthony.

"También yo" – dijo la morena.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Annie que se sonrojaba profusamente.

"¿Acaso creen que por ser mujer no puedo lanzar un golpe?"

"Bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado de las calladas" – bromeó Anthony – "Será mejor que te cuides Archibald."

"Por lo visto" – dijo rodeando a su novia con los brazos.

"Bastará con arruinar tu ropa si te portas mal." – se burló ella.

Los tres rieron, olvidando por un momento su malestar por no tener a su amiga con ellos.

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar el trinar de un pajarito. El ave caminaba por el orillo de la ventana, sus alas agitándose como si saludara a la joven.

Los ojos verdes no tardaron en notar que había un ramillete de rosas blancas sobre una mesita.

"¿Anthony?" – preguntó con una vaga esperanza.

"Mejor que él" – repuso una voz llena de confianza.

La piel de Candy se erizó al escuchar esas palabras y cerró los ojos por un instante deseando que fuera producto de su imaginación.

"Creo que es hora que despiertes, pequeña" – dijo la voz de Lionel junto a ella.

"Lionel…" – la joven miró a su alrededor – "Dorothy, ¿dónde está?"

"La envié a tomar un café. Quería hablar contigo en privado."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"¿Cómo te sientes, Candy? Escuché que te diste un fuerte golpe."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Sé de la escena que tú y Terrence provocaron en la estación de trenes. Así que pensabas escaparte con Anthony Browne."

"Terrence me había dado su permiso pero luego se retractó."

"¿Por qué habría de creerte?"

"Porque yo no miento."

"Te advertí que mi sobrino no era digno de confianza. ¿Me crees ahora?"

"Yo…"

"Candy es hora que comprendas que debemos aliarnos. Debemos destruir a Terrence."

"¿Destruir a Terrence?"

"Tú puedes ser el talón de Aquiles de mi sobrino."

"Pero…"

"Terrence no puede ser el duque."

"¡Pero lo soy!"

La voz de Terrence los tomó por sorpresa y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta.

El hombre estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta y los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Te divertiste en la cárcel, Lionel?"

"¿Te burlas de mi, insolente?"

"Un poco" – dijo avanzando hacia él.

"Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro cuando menos lo esperes."

"¿Me amenazas?"

Terrence y su tío se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

"¿Cómo se siente señorita?" – preguntó el doctor apareciendo en la HABITACIÓN.

"Cansada" – contestó ella mirando de soslayo a los hombres.

"Eso es normal" – dijo auscultándola.

"Deberías cuidar de ella, Terrence" – dijo Lionel – "y no enviarla a un hospital."

"Guárdate tus comentarios. Es más, ¡lárgate!"

"Caballeros, por favor mantengan la paz por el bien de la paciente"- pidió el médico.

"Eres demasiado desagradable para tolerar por más de cinco minutos. No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, Candy" – se despidió Lionel besando la frente de la rubia.

"No tienes nada que ofrecerle" – dijo Terrence con malicia.

"Recuerda lo que te dije, pequeña" – comentó antes de partir.

"La encuentro maravillosamente bien," – dijo el doctor volviéndose hacia Terrence - "ya puede llevarla a casa, mi lord."

"Gracias" – repuso el duque con frialdad.

El hombre de blanco se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza dejando a Candy y su tutor solos. Terrence miró a su pupila con seriedad.

"¿Qué quería Lionel?"

"Nada que te interese."

"¡Que modales! Deberías ser más agradecida conmigo."

"¿Agradecida? Es por tu culpa que estoy aquí."

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Tú ibas conduciendo."

"Y fuiste tú la que se me arrojó encima" – le recordó.

"Sólo porque me provocaste."

"¿Cómo hice eso?"

"¿Acaso olvidaste la canallada que hiciste?"

"Eso no fue una canallada" – dijo antes de sonreír – "sólo fue una lección que merecías."

"¿Lección?"

"La primera que pienso darte antes de enviarte al internado."

"No puedes enviarme lejos."

"¿Segura?" – preguntó con burla.

"Pero…"

"No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando contigo. Vístete. Te esperaré abajo."

Terrence salió de la habitación sin darle a tiempo a responder y Candy bajó la mirada llena de preocupación. ¿Realmente sería capaz de enviarla a un internado?

El viaje desde el hospital fue silencioso. Ni Candy ni su tutor cruzaron palabra; ella fingía mirar el paisaje pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en las palabras de Lionel. ¿Podría ella ser la debilidad de Terrence? ¿Debería ayudar al hermano de Richard a quedarse con el titulo y la herencia de los Grandchester?

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el Duque cometió un error al heredar a Terrence.

"Despierta princesa. Hemos llegado."

Las palabras de Terrence la hicieron reaccionar. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. El auto estaba estacionado frente a la mansión de la calle Bond.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, Terrence?"

"Porque vivo aquí" – contestó con cortedad.

"Pero yo no. Quiero ir al castillo."

"Me importa muy poco lo que quieras, Candy. Iremos al castillo cuando yo lo decida."

La pecosa tuvo toda la intención de decirle un par de verdades pero prefirió tomar una bocanada de aire. Abrió la puerta del auto con rabia y dirigió hacia los escalones de la mansión con rapidez, queriendo alejarse de Terrence lo más rápido posible.

"Hemos preparado la habitación de las rosas para usted" – le indicó Bertram.

"Gracias" – repuso Candy antes de ascender hacia el segundo piso seguida de Dorothy.

Hacía años que la joven no se hospedaba en la mansión pero su memoria no falló al recordar exactamente dónde se encontraba la habitación.

"¡Es un idiota!" – masculló Candy arrojándose sobre la cama.

"Tranquilícese señorita."

"No quiero estar aquí, Dorothy. Quiero irme a casa."

"Tal vez mañana podamos irnos."

"¿Por qué debo obedecerlo?"

"Porque es su tutor."

"Debería estar en Escocia, no aquí."

"Cálmese, señorita."

"Si él cree que va a retenerme está muy equivocado. Me iré esta noche, Dorothy, con tu ayuda o sin ella" – dijo decididamente.

La mucama guardó silencio convencida que sería mejor no disgustar a la jovencita. Podía ser muy testaruda cuando estaba enojada.

La mansión estaba en silencio cuando Candy decidió que era su momento de escapar. Atisbando por el corredor y con los zapatos en las manos, avanzó hacia la escalera. Bajó por ella con rapidez, casi flotando sobre los escalones, llegó al descanso de la planta baja y se dirigió hacia el reloj que anunciaba la hora.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando su mano halló la llave maestra de la casa; nadie sabía que Sir Richard la guardaba ahí. Se calzó sus zapatillas e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La joven casi brinca del gusto al abrirse la puerta.

"¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil?"

La voz de Terrence la hizo saltar en su sitio. ¡No era posible que él estuviera ahí! Se volvió para verlo prácticamente tras de ella con Bertram a su lado.

"¡Vaya que mi padre te tenía confianza! Ni siquiera yo sabía que esa llave estaba ahí."

"¿Por qué habrías de saberlo? Nunca estuviste a su lado."

"Pero tú si…"

"Tu padre era un gran hombre…no el remedo que eres tú."

"¿Me insultas, Candy?" – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sólo digo la verdad."

"¿Cuál es tu concepto de un hombre?" – preguntó burlón.

"Lo que era Sir Richard o lo que es Anthony" – dijo pasando a su lado.

"¡Que equivocada estás!" – dijo asiéndola del brazo.

"¡Suéltame! No tienes que ser grosero."

"¿Has perdido la razón?" – se indignó Terrence – "¡Soy tu tutor y debes respetarme!"

"¡Si tu padre supiera la clase de hombre que eres jamás te habría nombrado mi tutor!"

"¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi?"

"¡Eres un fraude! ¡Un bueno para nada! ¡Una vergüenza!"

"¡Cállate ya!"

"¡Es verdad y por eso te enojas! ¡Quién sabe a qué te habrás dedicado todos estos años que tu padre te buscó!"

"¿Quieres saberlo?" – los ojos de él echaron chispas – "¡Te lo mostraré!"

Sin miramientos, el duque empujó a Candy hacia su auto. La rubia casi tropieza en los escalones pero Bertram se aseguró de asirla.

"¡El auto, Bertram!" – casi rugió.

"¿Dónde iremos, señor?"- preguntó tomando su lugar de conductor.

"Al muelle."

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Candy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al percatarse que estaban en una zona apartada de la ciudad.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" – se atrevió a preguntar ella,

"El lugar donde las personas como yo ahogamos nuestras penas" – respondió entre dientes mientras la obligaba a bajar del auto.

Con la mano de Terrence sujetando su antebrazo como una tenaza, la joven se vio prácticamente arrastrada dentro de lo que parecía una bodega pero que en realidad era una especia de cantina.

El olor a sudor y cerveza agria llenaba el ambiente al igual que los gritos y porras que venían de una esquina del local.

"No quiero estar aquí"- dijo ella alarmada ante el escándalo.

"¡Cállate!"

Al parecer el hombre era muy popular porque más de uno le dio bienvenida con efusividad, palmeando su espalda y levantando los vasos en señal de saludo. El duque se detuvo junto a una mesa y obligó a Candy a sentarse.

Ella intentó levantarse pero él la empujó sin miramientos hacia la silla.

"Asegúrate que lo vea todo" – indicó Terrence al mayordomo.

El aristócrata dejó caer su chaqueta sobre la mesa y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"- preguntó Candy alarmada.

El mayordomo no respondió a su pregunta y le sirvió un trago a su amo.

"Esto es para ti" – dijo Terrence antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – preguntó ella a Bertram.

"Acompáñeme, por favor" – dijo tomándola con gentileza del brazo.

Bertram abrió paso entre los hombres que se amontonaban hacia la parte trasera de la bodega, que para sorpresa de Candy era una especie de ring de boxeo.

Ahí, en el centro se encontraba Terrence frente a un hombre más grande y más corpulento que él.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Como respuesta, Candy escuchó el choque de un puño contra piel; un puño del hombre se había estrellado con el costado de Terrence, el otro en el abdomen.

"¡No puede ser!

Las rodillas del duque se flexionaron ligeramente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Parecía que iba a caer pero en realidad se estaba preparando para atestar su golpe, un puño se estrelló en la mandíbula de hombre que gimió ligeramente.

Un segundo puño de Terrence se estrelló en el pecho de su contrincante. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el aristócrata volvió a lanzar sus puños con furia y fuerza.

"¡Debe detenerlo!" – pidió Candy angustiada al ver que Terrence tambaleaba.

"No puedo hacerlo señorita."

"¿Es que ha perdido la razón?"

"Es la única manera que sabe desahogar su ira y dolor, mi lady."

El ruido producido por el choque de los puños y los gritos de los hombres a favor y contra de los luchadores produjo nauseas en Candy.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras a su alrededor las apuestas crecían. Una mano la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo mirar.

"Bebe esto" – le dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia y lacia.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Candy sintió la bebida color melado resbalar por su garganta, quemándola pero haciéndola recobrar el sentido. La mano de Bertram aparto el vaso con rudeza.

"No debe hacer eso" – ordenó el mayordomo.

"¿Prefieres que se desmaye? Debes sacarla de aquí" – dijo la mujer a Bertram.

"Tengo órdenes del duque. Será mejor que se aleje."

"Y si no lo hago, ¿qué hará?"

Un nuevo grito de la multitud hizo que Candy se llevara las manos hacia los oídos para taparlos. Se escuchó un nuevo crujir de huesos y el duque prácticamente cayó sobre los hombres que lo alentaban, sangre salpicándolos. Horrorizada, la joven se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida.

Bertram pensó en seguirla pero Terrence estaba tropezando con sus propios pies.

"Iré por ella" – dijo la mujer rubia siguiendo a Candy.

No le tomó mucho alcanzarla. La joven estaba de pie junto al auto de los Grandchester, temblando.

"No es seguro que estés aquí afuera, sola."

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la mujer que la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Celeste… ¿Por qué no me acompañas adentro?"

"Prefiero irme."

"No hay taxis por aquí, señorita."

"Debo irme."

"Espere un poco. Seguro que Terrence vencerá en unos minutos. Nunca ha perdido una pelea."

"¿Lo conoce?"

"Todos lo conocemos. Es Terrence Black."

"¿Black?"

"¿No es ese su nombre?" – preguntó Celeste fingiendo desconocer su ilustre apellido.

"Supongo que lo es…" – dijo Candy recuperando el aliento.

Tras ellas se escucharon gritos de júbilo así como el nombre de Terrence. Era obvio que había ganado. Casi enseguida vieron al duque aparecer frente a ellas, el mayordomo a corta distancia.

El hombre se detuvo en seco al ver a su pupila junto a Celeste.

"Pensé que te habías escapado" – dijo con simpleza.

La mirada de Candy recorrió la figura sudorosa de Terrence. Un moretón empezaba a formarse sobre la mejilla izquierda de su tutor.

"Así que ganaste una vez más" – comentó Celeste.

"Por supuesto" - dijo mostrándole un fajo de billetes.

"¿Intentabas impresionar a alguien?"

"Intentaba mostrarle a qué me dedicaba antes de ser el honorable Duque de Grandchester. Seguro que mi padre habría estado muy orgulloso" – dijo con sarcasmo - "Ya sabes a que me dedicaba señorita pecas. Tal vez esto no es muy honorable pero al menos me ayudaba a pagar las deudas."

"Debemos irnos, señor" – sugirió Bertram.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Celeste. Si no fuera por ti, seguro que mi pupila estaría camino a Escocia."

La mujer sonrió cuando Terrence le entregó sus ganancias. Él se despidió y subió a su auto, seguido de Candy. Pocos segundos después, se dirigían a casa.

"¿Satisfecha señorita pecas?"

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Por supuesto que sí. Querías saber cómo sobreviví sin la fortuna de mi padre."

"No, me refiero a que no tenias que luchar. Tu padre te esperaba, Terrence."

"¡Basta ya! No trates de convencerme que le importaba."

"Le importabas."

"No eres más que problemas" – dijo él con aspereza – "entre más rápido te vayas al internado será mejor."

"Me escaparé."

"En ese caso, te encerraré en un convento."

"Iré a la corte. No quiero estar bajo tu tutela."

La carcajada de Terrence retumbó en el auto.

"¡Que ingenua eres! Tengo testigos que intentaste dejar la ciudad con tu novio, ¿crees que alguien creerá en tus palabras?"

"Te odio" – musitó ella.

"Sólo recuerda que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, Candy."

Ella lo miró sin comprender sus palabras mientras Terrence sonreía misteriosamente.


	15. CAPITULO 15

William Albert Andrey descendió de su auto al escuchar el silbato que anunciaba la llegada del tren. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro al anticipar el encuentro con sus sobrinos favoritos.

Hacía un par de años que nos los veía y le era difícil creer que Archi y Anthony tenían suficiente edad para casarse.

Su espigada figura se abrió paso entre la multitud, sus pasos llevándolo hacia el vagón privado que pertenecía a su familia. Tía Elroy ya había descendido y sus ojos recorrían el andén con nerviosismo buscando al jefe de la familia.

"Estoy aquí" – dijo apareciendo tras ella.

Casi enseguida un beso cayó sobre la mejilla de la dama y ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo que tiñó su rostro.

"¡William! Sabes que no me agradan las expresiones de afecto en público" – lo regañó.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que saludar a mi tía favorita?" – repuso ahora dándole un abrazo.

"¡Que me sueltes!" – dijo ella escabulléndose y conteniendo una sonrisa – "Eres un pillo."

"No sabes lo cierto que son tus palabras" – repuso Albert guiñando – "¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?"

Por respuesta Albert sintió dos empujones sobre sus hombros que lo hicieron trastabillar. Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios mientras sus sobrinos prácticamente se echaban sobre él, desarreglando su ropa y su cabello.

"¡Oigan, más respeto!"

"¡Has envejecido tío!" – sonrió Anthony.

"Deben ser las trasnochadas" – comentó Archi.

"¡Basta ya!" –dijo alejándose de ellos – "¿Dónde están sus prometidas?"

Archi extendió su mano hacia Annie, que sonreía con algo de timidez.

"William Albert Andrey te presento a la señorita Annie Britter. Annie, mi tío, el ilustre William Albert Andrey."

El dramatismo en la voz de Archi hizo que el hombre halara un mechón del cabello de su sobrino antes de tomar la mano de Annie.

"Bienvenida a la familia, he escuchado mucho sobre ti."

"Es un honor conocerlo. Gracias por la invitación."

"Veremos si después de esta noche aún quieres agradecerme" – le sonrió encantadoramente - "Todos están ansiosos por conocerte."

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" – preguntó Archi recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

"Te espera en casa con una sorpresa" – advirtió Albert.

"Por todos los cielos" – murmuró Archi – "¿Qué ha inventado ahora?"

El hombre rubio se volvió a Anthony cuya mirada estaba llena de melancolía. Estaba a punto de hablar con él cuando Tía Elroy llamó su atención.

"William querido, ¿recuerdas a Elisa y Neal?" – dijo señalando a los hermanos que dieron un paso hacia el frente.

"Por supuesto" – sonrió él con cortesía – hace mucho que no los veía."

"Es un honor para nosotros que nos hayan invitado" – dijo la pelirroja con una reverencia exagerada.

"Los miembros de la familia siempre son bienvenidos. Estoy seguro que se divertirán" – William se volvió hacia su sobrino y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros – "Y ¿dónde está tu prometida, muchacho?"

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el grupo y Albert supo que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – insistió.

"Es largo de contar" – empezó a decir Anthony.

"No, no lo es" – interrumpió la anciana – "Esa recogida mintió al decir que su tutor le había dado de permiso. Nos hizo pasar un momento bochornoso en la estación del tren."

"¡No es cierto!" – protestó el joven Brown.

"¿Cómo llamas el hecho que la policía viniera a nuestro vagón para hacerla bajar?"

"¡Basta tía Elroy!"

"Debes reconocer la verdad, Anthony. ¡Candy es una mentirosa!"

"Terrence nos tendió una trampa" – contestó el muchacho.

"¿Terrence?" – preguntó Albert sin entender.

"Es el tutor de esa huérfana" – explicó Archi – "un tipo nada confiable."

"Agradece que no te enviara a la cárcel, Anthony."

"Hubiera sido mejor" – musitó el rubio.

"¡No hables disparates!"

"¡No entiendo porqué la odias tanto, tía!"

La mirada de Albert alternaba entre la anciana y su sobrino con algo de sorpresa. Nunca había visto al apacible Anthony discutir de esa manera con la tía; tal vez no debía sorprenderlo porque él había sido así a la edad de su sobrino.

"¡Y yo no entiendo porqué estás tan encaprichado con ella! ¡Ella es una aprovechada, una busca fortunas!"

"¡No te permito que la ofendas! ¡Es más, me largo! ¡Me regreso ahora mismo a Inglaterra!" – le dio una mirada a Albert - "¡Ha sido un gusto volver a verte!"

"Anthony espera…" – empezó a decir el jefe del clan.

"Debo regresar por ella."

"Seguro. Si quieres hacerlo no te detendré pero al menos quédate esta noche. La familia te espera con ansiedad."

"Yo…"

"Además, el tren no saldrá hasta mañana. Prometo que yo mismo te traeré mañana."

Anthony miró a su tío y no pudo decirle que no.

"De acuerdo" – dijo claudicando.

Tía Elroy casi da un grito de júbilo al igual que Elisa.

"Estupendo" – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – "Creo que es hora que nos marchemos. ¿Me acompañan?"

Afuera de la estación dos lujosos coches y una diligencia esperaba junto al auto de Albert. Tía Elroy y los Legan tomaron uno de los vehículos mientras el otro era para Archi y Annie.

El equipaje fue llevado a la diligencia mientras Anthony ocupaba el asiento junto a su tío.

"Todo estará bien" – comentó William echando andar el auto.

"Las cosas no son como dice la tía."

"¿Es cierto que es una huérfana?"

"Sí pero fue criada por Richard Grandchester."

"Un gran hombre. Lamenté mucho su muerte."

"Su hijo, Terrence, fue nombrado el tutor de Candy…y no tiene nada parecido a su padre. Hace años que huyó del castillo. Sir Richard lo buscó incansablemente pero nunca quiso regresar."

"Hasta su muerte."

"Sólo regresó para hacerle la vida imposible a su madrastra, a Lionel y a Candy. Ellos se lo merecen pero no Candy. Ella amaba a Richard como a un padre y no tiene la culpa que él la criara como una hija."

"Interesante dilema."

"Diría que terrible dilema. Se ha portado muy mal con Candy."

"¿Es por eso que quieres casarte? ¿Para rescatarla?"

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."

"No tienes que casarte para ayudarla."

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Puedes ayudarla sin casarte. Podrías comprarle una casa, cuidar de ella" – dijo Albert con naturalidad.

"Candy no lo aceptaría."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto! Candy es la clase de mujer con la que te casas, no como las que acostumbras frecuentar."

"Oye…"

"La amo y nadie impedirá que me case con ella. Ni siquiera tú."

"Mide tus palabras, Anthony."

"Hablo en serio, Albert."

"Prometí a Pauna que velaría por ti y si Candy es tu felicidad pues tienes mi apoyo."

"Gracias. Casarse debería ser sencillo, ¿no crees Albert?"

"No puedo darte una respuesta a esa pregunta, sobrino."

"¿Cómo es que no tú no lo has hecho?"

"No he encontrado a la indicada" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y qué es lo que buscas?"

"Una dulzura sin igual, una sonrisa amable, alguien que disfrute del cielo estrellado y las flores del campo. Alguien a quien no le interese estar "a la moda" y que corra conmigo por el bosque."

"¡Vaya! Casi has descrito a mi Candy" – dijo Anthony – "¿Entiendes tío? Yo la encontré y quiero estar con ella sin importar los obstáculos que se nos presenten."

"Tal vez sean señales."

"¿Señales?"

"Señales de que tal vez no deban estar juntos."

Anthony miró a su tío con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Algo que pesqué en uno de mis viajes, sobrino pero sé que sin importar lo que te diga yo o el resto del mundo. Igual harás lo que tu corazón te dicte, ¿verdad?"

"Así es."

"Eres tan obstinado como tu madre.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio y no tardaron en cruzar un gran pórtico de hierro con el emblema de los Andrey.

Los ojos azules de Anthony se percataron que muchos de sus familiares habían llegado y paseaban por la propiedad, algunos cabalgaban, otros jugaban criquet, y otros armaban picnics. Más de uno levantó la mano en señal de saludo y él respondió.

"Creo que me confunden contigo, Albert."

"Bueno, somos muy parecidos. Parecemos mellizos."

"Yo diría que padre e hijo" – se burló Anthony.

"No soy tan viejo, sobrino" – sonrió de William de buen humor.

"Es peculiar cuánto nos parecemos, ¿no crees?"

"Es la sangre de los Andrey, Anthony" – dijo con orgullo.

El auto de Albert se detuvo frente a la entrada principal y junto a él los que traían a los otros viajeros. Archi bajó con rapidez buscando a su excéntrico hermano.

Casi enseguida fueron rodeados por otros miembros del clan que los abrazaban y les hacían mil preguntas.

"¿Dónde estará?" – preguntó Archi entre dientes intentando alejarse de la multitud.

Casi enseguida se escuchó una explosión y todos se agacharon asustados. A poca distancia de ellos Alister Cornwall, con un arma entre la mano y apuntando hacia el cielo, los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Una pequeña bandera blanca aparecía por el cañón del arma, la palabra "Bienvenido" escrita a mano sobre ella.

"¡Stear!" – dijo el menor casi saltando hacia Stear.

"¡Hermano!"

Los dos hombres se abrazaron cuál chiquillos y empezaron a forcejear antes de caer sobre la hierba. Tía Elroy no podía ocultar su disgusto mientras Albert sonreía complacido.

Los Leagan cruzaron miradas entre ellos, una ceja levantada en cada rostro.

"Es la primera vez que lo veo ensuciarse" – comentó Annie divertida.

"Sólo por mi hermano" – respondió Archi sacudiendo la grama de su fino pantalón.

"¡Dulce Annie! Es un gusto volver a verte" – dijo Stear antes de besar el dorso de la mano de su futura cuñada.

"Parece que has olvidado tus modales, Alister" – la voz de tía Elroy fue como un trueno junto a ellos.

El inventor se volvió hacia la anciana.

"Tía Elroy, es un gusto volver a verte… y veo que has traído a un par de invitados. Elisa y Neal sean bienvenidos."

"Gracias por tenernos" – replicó la pelirroja con su mejor sonrisa.

"Hablas como si esta fuera tu casa, Alister" – comentó la anciana levantando una ceja.

"Prácticamente lo es" – dijo Albert rodeando los hombros de su sobrino con un brazo – "No me imagino lo que serían mis días sin él y sin Patty.

La anciana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su desagrado. Era conocimiento de todos que Alister se había casado en contra de su voluntad y que Albert era el único que extendió su apoyo al mayor de los Cornwall.

La llegada de Stear a Escocia, dos años atrás había sido inesperada pero bien recibida.

Alister había literalmente escapado de Londres, huyendo de las obligaciones que tía Elroy pretendía asignarle. Albert lo había recibido con una sonrisa; sabía que su sobrino era un joven bien educado que dominaba al menos cinco idiomas, era versado en diversos temas y era capaz de sostener una conversación inteligente con cualquiera…pero no estaba listo para amoldarse a lo que la sociedad quería imponerle.

El jefe del clan le abrió las puertas de su casa para que se dedicara a lo que más le gustaba: inventar.

En una de sus visitas a la biblioteca de la ciudad había conocido a Patricia O'Brien. Albert no se sorprendió que se enamoraran.

Ella compartía su amor por las ciencias y sin pensarlo dos veces, se convirtió en su asistente. Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde su primer encuentro cuando Alister anunció que se casaba.

Todos en la familia habían asistido a la boda en la mansión de Albert – excepto Tía Elroy.

Una mujer en avanzado estado de gravidez caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La falda de su vestido de gasa se mecía al viento al igual que su cabellera oscura.

Alister extendió una mano hacia su esposa y ella se la tomó, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de amor.

"¡Bienvenidos! Es un gusto volver a verlos"- sonrió la recién llegada.

"¡Estás a punto de estallar!" – dijo Archi sin miramientos.

Stear le dio un codazo a su hermano pero Patty se rió.

"Te ves fantástica" – comentó Archi antes de besar su mejilla – "dime, ¿cuántos llevas ahí dentro? ¿Dos?"

"Tal vez tres" – ella se volvió hacia la morena que estaba junto a su cuñado – "Eres Annie, ¿verdad?"

"Encantada de conocerte, Patty."

Patty se volvió hacia la anciana e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza.

"Señora Elroy, ¿cómo ha estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias. Una mujer en tu condición debería estar reposando."

"Me siento de maravilla, no se preocupe."

"Tony has estado muy callado" – comentó Alister estrellando su puño en el hombro de su primo – "¿cómo estás?"

"De maravilla" – repuso poco convincente.

"¿Y dónde está tu famosa Candy?" – preguntó Stear.

"Le fue imposible venir" – repuso Anthony con sequedad.

"¿Qué ocurrió? No es posible que no haya venido. Llevamos semanas esperando conocer a tu prometida y…"

"Dije que le fue imposible venir" – dijo con cortedad.

Stear frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante el tono de voz de su primo. Percibiendo que algo ocurría, Patty tomó la mano de su esposo antes de asumir función de anfitriona.

"Imagino que deben estar cansados. Si quieren reposar, sus aposentos están listos y su equipaje ya ha sido acomodado."

"¡Que rapidez!" – exclamó la anciana – "por lo visto ha mejorado la calidad del servicio que contratas, William."

"Todo se lo debo a Patty. Es ella la que maneja todo. Permíteme escoltarte, tía" - dijo Albert ofreciendo su brazo a la dama – "¿Y ustedes?"

"Me quedaré con mi hermano" – contestó Archi tomando a su prometida de la mano – "tenemos mucho que hablar."

"¿Y tú, Anthony?"

"Daré un paseo por el invernadero."

"Seguro te interesará los injertos que tenemos, sobrino."

"¡Que fascinante!" – comentó Elisa – "¿puedo acompañarte, Anthony?"

El rubio la miró con algo de desdén pero asintió. La pelirroja no tardó en enlazar su brazo en el del joven.

"¿Y tú, Neal?"

"Daré un paseo por la propiedad si no te molesta, Tío William."

"Que te diviertas" – comentó antes de alejarse del grupo.

Los ojos marrones de Neal se entrecerraron con interés mientras miraba las numerosas jovencitas que paseaban por el jardín.

Seguro que todas eran herederas…y que alguna caería presa de sus encantos.

Terrence había prohibido que le permitieran la salida de la casa por lo que Candy pasó la mayor parte del día en su habitación, pero las horas parecían alargarse innecesariamente encerrada en cuatro paredes.

Abriendo la puerta con lentitud, la rubia atisbó y dio un brinco al escuchar el saludo de una de las mucamas de la mansión. Respondiéndole con rapidez, la joven salió hacia el pasillo y empezó a bajar por las escaleras hacia la primera planta donde recordó se hallaba la biblioteca.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Candy no se percató que el duque leía en una de las butacas del vestíbulo y que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre ella con interés.

Un retrato de Richard Grandchester le dio la bienvenida al entrar a la biblioteca y se preguntó si el duque sabría a qué se dedicaba su hijo. Un leve escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la violencia que había visto la noche anterior; no podía borrar la imagen de Terrence peleando a puño limpio contra otros por dinero.

Aquel no era el comportamiento de un caballero. ¿Qué evento habría empujado a Terrence a irse de su casa, a vivir una vida de pobreza y violencia?

La joven se detuvo frente a uno de los libreros y dejó que su mirada verde recorriera los títulos. Con nostalgia dejó que sus dedos se posaran sobre los libros, recordando las veces que observó a Richard leyendo esos tomos.

"¿Te gusta Shakespeare?"

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Candy mientras daba otro salto.

"¿Nerviosa?" – preguntó Terrence conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Casi me matas del susto" – repuso ella llevándose la mano hacia el pecho – "¿Acaso no te han dicho que no es cortés acercarte con tanto sigilo?"

"La verdad no" – dijo encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos.

"No deberías fumar aquí."

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Podrías causar un incendio"- dijo volviéndose hacia él.

Las cejas rubias de Candy se levantaron en sorpresa al notar la contusión en el pómulo de su tutor.

"Se ve peor de lo que es" – comentó el duque tomando asiento en la banqueta del piano, su espalda contra las teclas.

"Imagino que no es la única parte amoratada."

"¿Te gustaría revisarme?" – preguntó Terrence sugestivamente, su mano soltando el botón superior de su camisa.

"¡No seas ordinario!"

"Hey, no te enfades. ¿Acaso no se puede bromear contigo?"

"Tus bromas son de mal gusto."

"¡Qué carácter!"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué hice qué? ¿Bajarte del tren?"

"Llevarme a ese…ese antro."

"Querías saber a qué me dedicaba, ¿cierto?"

"Podrías habérmelo dicho."

"¿Y perderme la expresión de tu rostro? ¡Jamás!" – repuso divertido.

"Podrías haber regresado a casa."

"Algunos ladrillos y un poco de cemento no constituyen una casa.

Antes que ella dijera algo, Terrence le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia el piano y destapando las teclas. Sus dedos resbalaron sobre ellas.

"También hacía algo de esto."

"¿Sabes tocar?"

"¿Por qué la sorpresa en tu voz? Soy un Grandchester y tuve acceso a muy buenos tutores. ¿Acaso tú no tocas un instrumento?"

"Musicalmente soy un desastre" – dijo ella ruborizándose.

"Difícil de creer que la talentosa señorita Candy no sepa tocar el piano. Pensé que todas las niñas bien tocaban al menos un instrumento."

"No te burles de mi."

"No puedes ser tan mala. Vamos, toma asiento junto a mí y muéstrame lo que puedes hacer."

Candy lo miró llena de desconfianza pero él le sonrió mientras se corría sobre el banquillo. Tomando una bocanada de aire, la joven se sentó junto a Terrence y posó los dedos sobre las teclas.

"Promete que no te reirás" – dijo ella cuál niña avergonzada.

"Prometido" – repuso él con el rostro muy serio.

Los primeros acordes de "Brilla brilla estrellita" empezaron a sonar si bien a Terrence le tomó algunos minutos reconocerla. De cada tres notas, al menos dos estaban desafinadas, y para colmo de males, un perro empezó aullar.

Apretando la quijada, el hombre dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre los de su pupila. Candy se volvió hacia él con asombro, no tanto por el hecho que la estaba tocando con tanta confianza, sino por el choque eléctrico que la recorrió al sentir el calor de su piel.

"Te creo" – dijo Terrence conteniendo una sonrisa – "Eres un desastre musical."

"Te lo advertí" – contestó ella ruborizada nuevamente y apartando sus manos de las suyas.

"No debes sentirte mal. No todos pueden ser tan talentosos como yo."

La rubia iba a responder cuando Terrence empezó a tocar una melodía que le llegó al corazón; pudo sentir su piel erizarse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué pieza musical era aquella?

Con curiosidad miró a su tutor y se percató que él tocaba la pieza de memoria, los ojos cerrados, un leve rictus de dolor en el apuesto rostro. La melodía terminó con el hombre inclinando la cabeza sobre las teclas, su cabello oscuro ocultando sus ojos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?" – se preguntó él presintiendo que Candy lo miraba fijamente.

"Tu padre te amaba" – le dijo la voz femenina con mucha suavidad.

"Insistes en decir eso" – contestó Terrence volviendo el rostro hacia ella.

"¿Quién la compuso?"

"Yo"

"Es hermosa."

"La compuse hace algunos años, cuando mi padre me llamó bastardo y luego mi madre me rechazó" – dijo con voz quebrada.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se detenía al notar que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su tutor. Sin medir consecuencias, Candy dejó que sus dedos la apartaran antes que cayera al suelo.

Casi de inmediato la mano de Terrence sujetó la suya, sorprendiéndola. Estaba casi segura que él la iba apartar con brusquedad pero se equivocó. Los dedos del hombre se enlazaron con los suyos, presionando la palma femenina sobre su mejilla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban, ambos llenos de confusión.

El reloj del gran salón empezó a repiquear rompiendo el encanto. Terrence la soltó como si quemara y ella se puso de pie aturdida. Como en sincronía, Dorothy apareció en el salón con su capa de salir y una gran sonrisa.

"¡Le llegó un telegrama, señorita!"

"¿Un telegrama?" – repitió ella sin entender.

"Entrégamelo" – ordenó Terrence.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron de una pieza y el duque no dudó en arrebatárselo de las manos a la mucama.

"Eso es mío" – protestó Candy.

"Pero eres mi pupila y tengo derecho a fiscalizar tu correspondencia" – dijo abriendo el sobre.

Candy sintió la irritación envolverla. ¿Cómo podía un hombre cambiar tan rápidamente de actitud?

"En Escocia. Stop. Te extraño. Stop. Volveré pronto. Stop. Te amo. Stop." – Terrence sonrió con burla – "Hombre de pocas palabras. Lástima que no sepa que no estarás aquí para recibirlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Terrence?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, Candy. Te irás a un internado o a un convento. Depende en cómo te comportes en estos días."

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el hombre se despidió burlonamente y salió del salón. La rubia se dejó caer en la banqueta donde minutos antes había compartido un momento especial con aquel hombre, aquel enigma que era su tutor.

"Lo odio" – musitó entre dientes, apretando los puños.

"Señorita…" – intentó consolarla Dorothy.

"Es tan extraño, tan incoherente, ¡está loco!"

"No se ponga así, señorita."

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio. Tomando una pluma y un papel, escribió una nota.

La mucama se acercó a ella y pudo leer lo que escribía.

"Llévale esto a Lionel"- dijo doblando el papel y guardándolo en un sobre.

"Pero señorita, usted no debe…"

"¡Hazlo!" – ordenó Candy, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro – "¡Ahora mismo!"

Dorothy asintió y tomando el sobre lo escondió en su bolsillo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

A solas, Candy se prometió que Terrence iba a lamentar haber aceptado el ducado e interferir en su relación con Anthony.

La fiesta empezó con un despliegue de juegos artificiales y la música de las gaitas. Los miembros de la familia Andrey se asomaron por el balcón del salón principal para observar dos docenas de hombres acercándose con sus instrumentos. Más de una exclamación de asombro de escuchó cuando descubrieron quien lo encabezaba era el jefe del clan vestido en el tartán tradicional de la familia.

Avanzaron hasta el salón seguido de los aplausos de todos los familiares.

"Buena noches" – dijo la masculina voz de Albert – "quiero darles la bienvenida a la reunión anual de la familia Andrey. Sé que muchos han viajado grandes distancias para estar con nosotros y quiero agradecérselos personalmente."

"¡Vivan los Andrey!" – se escuchó en el salón.

"Así mismo, quiero aprovechar este momento para presentarles a una jovencita muy especial, su nombre es Annie Britter y muy pronto se convertirá en la nueva señora Cornwall, por favor démosle la bienvenida."

Annie, dio un paso al frente tomado de la mano por Archi. Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó a lo largo del salón.

"También quisiera darle las gracias a Patty, sin ella y su don de organización este evento no tendría lugar. Gracias Stear por elegir una compañera tan hermosa y tan dulce como tu esposa."

Otra ronda de aplausos estalló.

"Esta noche es de ustedes, por favor coman y beban a su antojo. Bienvenidos todos."

La orquesta que esperaba en un extremo del salón empezó a tocar un vals y las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista. Albert, como sobrino complaciente, se acercó a la mesa que tía Elroy compartía con los Legan para invitarla a danzar.

La anciana aceptó la propuesta sonriente.

Desde un rincón del balcón, Anthony observaba a sus primos bailar con sus parejas. Por más que intentaba controlarlo, sentía un terrible malestar al no tener a Candy junto a él.

Ella debía estar junto a él, debía ser presentada a la familia también como la futura señora Brown.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Anthony?"

El joven volvió el rostro para encontrarse con Elisa. La pelirroja se acercaba sinuosamente hacia él, cada curva de su cuerpo revelándose en el traje ajustado que llevaba.

"¿Por qué no estás adentro, Elisa?"

"Porque tú estás afuera."

"No debes preocuparte por mí."

"Pero lo hago…siempre lo he hecho, debes saberlo."

"Elisa…"

"Imagino que estás muy molesto por lo ocurrido con Grandchester y Candy pero no dejes que eso te arruine el paseo. ¿Con qué frecuencia tienes la oportunidad de compartir con la familia?"

"No necesito tus consejos, Elisa."

"No necesitas ser grosero, Anthony."

Un gemido proveniente del salón llamó su atención. Con sorpresa notaron una algarabía formarse y corrieron hacia ella.

Los ojos azules de Anthony se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse que un charco de agua reposaba a los pies de Patty.

"Es la hora" – dijo arrodillándose junto a ella.

"¿La hora?" – repitió Stear palideciendo.

"Tu bebé viene en camino"- dijo sonriendo – "Guarda tu asombro para otra ocasión, primo. Hay que llevar a Patty a la habitación.

"S-sí, por supuesto" – dijo con nerviosismo.

El inventor intentó alzar en brazos a su esposa sin éxito. Albert contuvo una sonrisa y se inclinó para levantarla. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, Stear estaría avergonzado.

Con pasos apresurados, el jefe del clan subió al segundo piso seguido de los hermanos Cornwall, Annie y Anthony. Un gemido de Patty los hizo asustar.

"El médico no tardará en llegar" – dijo Archi.

"No creo que haya tiempo" – dijo Anthony arremangándose la camisa.

"¿Qué vas hacer?"

"Ayudar a tu esposa, Stear."

"Pero no eres médico."

"Aún"- dijo Albert sonriendo.

"Confía en mí, Stear. He ayudado en muchos partos" – dijo Anthony lleno de confianza.

Un nuevo gemido de Patty los hizo callar. La mujer tomó a su esposo por el cuello de la camisa.

"N-nunca…más… ¿me oyes?... ¡Nunca más me vuelves a tocar!"

"Si mi amor. Como digas" – dijo el inventor complaciente.

"¡Esto es culpa tuya!" – gritó Patty antes de tener una contracción.

"¡Sí, por supuesto, mi culpa!"

"Alister Cornwall, ¡no me vuelves a tocar!"

Anthony contuvo una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para recibir al nuevo heredero de los Cornwall.

Sentado en una butaca, una copa de vino rojo entre las manos, Lionel Grandchester sonreía lleno de triunfo. La nota de Candy reposaba sobre su escritorio, las dos palabras que había esperado oír escritas con tina negra en letra clara y contundente: Lo haré.

Ella había decidido convertirse en su cómplice, enamoraría a Terrence y lo convencería de entregarle todo a él, el verdadero heredero.

"Y luego me casaré con ella" – pensó con malicia recordando la figura esbelta de la protegida de su difunto hermano.

Candy era una joven hermosa, bien educada, que luciría más hermosa con las joyas de la familia. Poco le importaba que estuviera comprometida con Anthony Brown, sabía que su sobrino caprichoso no permitiría esa unión y si ella se escapaba, no dudaría en traerla de vuelta, a las buenas o a las malas.

"Los accidentes ocurren" – pensó con una sonrisa siniestra.

Anthony podría morir en una cacería, su caballo podría espantarse o salir lastimado en una trampa.

Quitarlo del camino no sería nada difícil y tampoco lo sería convertir a Candy en su esposa.

"A tu salud, querido hermano" – musitó burlonamente mientras miraba un retrato de Richard sobre la pared – "Seguro que nunca pensaste que tu protegida sería un arma mortal contra tu hijo."

La risa de Lionel empezó a retumbar por las paredes.


	16. CAPITULO 16

Hacía una semana que Terrence la había enviado de regreso al castillo y si bien ella se sentía feliz de estar en casa, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Acostada en su cama, Candy le dio dos buenos golpes a su almohada antes de volver a descansar su cabeza sobre ella.

Dorothy le decía que lo que le pasaba era que extrañaba a Anthony pero la rubia sabía que era algo más que eso.

Sabía que la nota enviada a Lionel en un momento de enojo le acarrearía más problemas que los que ella necesitaba.

"¿Cómo le voy a decir que cambié de idea?" – se preguntó mirando el dosel sobre su cama – "¿Cómo decirle que no puedo traicionar a Sir Richard por más que ese granuja se lo merezca?"

El sueño empezó a envolverla e imágenes de un hombre canoso aparecieron en su mente. Sintió gozo llenar su corazón y frunció el ceño preguntándose quién podría ser.

Le era conocido, muy conocido, recuerdos de una infancia feliz llegaron a su mente y se durmió pronunciando un nombre.

"Abuelo Peter…"

Peter White, completamente vestido de negro, colocaba flores sobre la sencilla tumba de su hija. Su inquieta nieta se balanceaba sobre una y otra pierna mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano del hombre.

Una mirada cariñosa recayó sobre la niña que vestía de lila y por un momento su mirada se turbó; su nieta sería tan hermosa como un día lo fue su hija y elevó una plegaria deseando que su nieta no sufriera como lo hizo su madre, Mina.

"Abuelo, ¿podemos irnos ya?" – preguntó levantando su nariz respingada hacia él.

"No seas impaciente"- murmuró antes de acariciar su cabeza.

"Pero es que ¡quiero sacarme este vestido! ¡Me pica!" – dijo halando el cuello de encaje.

"A tu mamá tampoco le gustaban los vestidos."

"¿Para quién son las flores, abuelito? ¿Por qué las pones ahí?"

"Son para Mina."

"¿Mina?" – preguntó sin relacionar el nombre con la figura maternal.

Peter comprendió y levantó a su nieta entre los brazos para estrecharla con fuerza. Candy era lo único que le quedaba y le cuidaría como un tesoro.

"¿Qué pasa abuelito?" – preguntó extrañada.

"No sucede nada, pequeña" – murmuró contra su cabellera ondulada.

"Pero estás llorando."

"No es cierto."

"Sí lo es."

"Me entró una basurita en el ojo" – dijo besando su mejilla.

Un trueno se escuchó a la distancia y ambos levantaron la mirada.

"¡Que susto!" – exclamó Candy.

"¿Sabes que fue eso, pequeña?" – preguntó a la niña.

"¿Se estrellaron las nubes?"

"No, es tu madre enviándote un beso desde el cielo."

"¡¿En serio?"

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos y Candy rió alborozada. Peter la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr, pisando todo charco que encontraran a su paso. La niña reía y el hombre sabía que estaba feliz de ensuciar su vestido y zapatos nuevos.

Hallaron refugio bajo el toldo de un bar y Candy lanzó besos hacia el cielo.

¿Qué haces Candy? – preguntó Peter lleno de curiosidad.

"Devolviéndole los besos a mamá."

El hombre sonrió lleno de ternura antes de volver a levantarla en sus brazos. Nuevamente tomaron el camino a su casa, caminando sin prisa y sólo deteniéndose al escuchar el claxon de un automóvil.

Los ojos curiosos de la pequeña inmediatamente se posaron en el hombre que conducía, un hombre apuesto con un delgado bigote: Sir Richard.

Alister se levantó con lentitud de la cama para no despertar a su esposa y a su bebé que dormían apaciblemente. Colándose entre las cortinas de su ventanal, salió al balcón para encontrarse con un Anthony pensativo a pocos metros de él.

La cabeza rubia del joven brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. La mano del inventor cayó inesperadamente sobre su hombre haciendo que el joven se volviera hacia él con los puños levantados.

"Calma, sólo soy yo."

"¡No hagas eso, Stear!"

"Baja la voz. No vayas a despertar a mi hijo" – suplico el hombre.

"Me tomaste desprevenido."

"¿No puedes dormir, Tony?"

"Quise salir a contemplar la luna."

"Hablas como todo un enamorado."

"Lo estoy."

"De tu Candy."

"Por supuesto."

"Estoy seguro que ella también te extraña, primo. Imagino que ella también está contemplando la luna."

"Lo dudo – dijo Anthony riendo con suavidad – "Ella es una dormilona."

"Seguro que ella te extraña tanto como tú a ella" – comentó Stear que ya conocía los detalles de la ausencia de Candy.

"Si me extraña tanto, ¿Por qué no me ha enviado ni un telegrama?"

"Tal vez su tutor no se lo ha permitido."

"Tal vez cometí un error al quedarme."

"Pero Tony, ¿cómo ibas a marcharte? Toda la familia te esperaba con ansias y curiosidad. Sabes que te aman."

"Pero no como lo hace Candy."

"Muy cierto pero son sólo diez días de tu vida. Después de esto tendrás toda la vida para estar con ella."

"No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba compartir esto con ella."

"Me lo puedo imaginar pero míralo de esta manera…cuando se vuelvan a ver, no podrán quitarse las manos de encima" – dijo dándole un codazo al rubio.

"Apenas la vuelva a ver, me la robo."

"¿Te la robas? ¿Acaso es una mercancía?"

"Tengo que llevármela lejos de Grandchester."

"Te pueden acusar de secuestro, ¿lo has pensado?"

"Para cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos en Francia."

"¿Francia?"

"La llevaré a Paris de luna de miel."

"¿Cómo la sacarás del país?"

"En el yate de Albert."

"Asumo que ya hablaste con él."

"No exactamente pero sé que me apoyará."

Stear guardó silencio preguntándose cuánto apoyo daría Albert a su sobrino impetuoso.

En medio de las sombras apareció la figura estilizada del hombre, despeinado y con la camisa mal puesta.

"¿Acaso me esperan muchachos?" – preguntó el jefe del clan con una sonrisa pícara.

"En realidad no" – dijo Stear con simpleza.

"¿De dónde vienes?" – preguntó Tony con inocencia.

"Nuestro querido tío tiene una amiga en la ciudad" – explicó el inventor.

"¿Tienes una novia? ¿Por qué no la has traído a las festividades?"

"Porque tiene esposo." – contestó Albert recostándose en la baranda.

"El tío William tiene predilección por las mujeres casadas" – añadió Stear.

"No me gustan los compromisos, sobrino."

"Tía Elroy tendría un ataque si lo supiera" –comentó Anthony.

"Y es por eso mismo que no se lo diremos. ¿Pueden decirme de qué hablaban?"

"De Candy, por supuesto" – repuso Stear.

"Por supuesto, ¡que ingenuo de mi suponer que no sería así! Sobrino, ¿será posible que nadie haya llamado tu atención durante estos días? Sé que algunas se mueren por entablar una relación contigo, entre ellas Elisa Leagan."

"No, gracias" – dijo Anthony.

"Las otras también son bonitas."

"No insistas, Albert. No son Candy."

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo se atreven a tener una fiesta sin invitarme?"

Los tres se volvieron para encontrarse con Archi que al parecer venía de la cocina y traía una botella de vino en la mano.

"¿Asaltando mi bodega, sobrino?" – preguntó Albert.

"Tienes una magnífica colección, tío. Imagino que podremos destapar algunas botellas en mi matrimonio, ¿verdad?"

"Ni en tus sueños. Son para mí y mis amigas especiales."

"¿Qué hay de tus sobrinos especiales?"

"Tengo demasiados" – contestó antes de reírse.

Haciendo un puchero, Archi procedió a destapar la botella como un experto, tomar un trago largo y ofrecerla a su hermano.

"¡Que elegancia!" – dijo Stear burlonamente antes de imitar a su hermano.

Albert metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y ofreció habanos a sus sobrinos. Archi sonrió gustosamente y tomó uno casi de inmediato, seguido de su hermano.

Anthony necesitó un poco más de convencimiento pero al poco rato, los cuatro pilares de la familia Andrey bebían y fumaban animadamente mientras jugaban cartas.

A corta distancia y entre las cortinas de su habitación, Elisa los observaba con interés. Anthony estaba bebiendo lo cuál era muy inusual en él.

"Es mi oportunidad" – se dijo sonriendo.

Rato después, Anthony se encontró con una Elisa desnuda entre las sábanas de su cama.

Desde su escondite bajo la mesa, Candy podía ver que todos los adultos estaban vestidos de negro y que algunos lloraban al igual que lo hacía ella. Su abuelo Peter se había marchado igual que su madre y ahora estaría cuidándola desde el cielo.

La pequeña Candy recogió sus piernas bajo su falda e intentó llorar en silencio. Con sorpresa observó que alguien levantaba el mantel y se arrodillaba en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó ella.

"¿No me recuerdas? Te recogí junto a tu abuelo el día que llovía."

"No te conozco."

"Sí me conoces. Dijiste que mi bigote era gracioso."

Los ojos verdes brillaron en reconocimiento antes de volver a llorar.

"No llores más pequeña. Yo cuidaré de ti" – decía Sir Richard uniéndose a ella bajo la mesa.

"No, quiero a mi abuelo."

"Yo soy amigo de tu abuelo y quiero ser tu amigo también, Candy."

"Pero mi abuelo ya no está" – sollozó ella nuevamente.

"Pero yo estaré contigo, pequeña. Tengo un castillo cerca de aquí y hay muchos animalitos con los que puedes jugar, ¿no te gustaría conocerlos?"

"¿Tienes conejitos?" – preguntó con interés.

"Varios y también ponies. Hay uno que puede ser sólo para ti."

"¿Para mí?"

"Y muchas cosas lindas como muñecas, juegos de té…"

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con inocencia, la pena disminuyendo en su corazón. En silencio, Sir Richard dio gracias por la inocencia de la niña; sería muy sencillo para ella olvidar los recuerdos tristes.

Además, la llevaría a Londres donde estaría protegida de los rumores mal intencionados.

"¿Vendrás conmigo, Candy?"

La niña miró a su alrededor. Ningún otro adulto le había prestado atención como lo hacía Sir Richard.

Intuitiva como todos los niños, Candy sabía que no era apreciada por nadie. La mano de Richard esperaba por la de ella y el hombre respiró aliviado cuando Candy se la dio.

El sol empezaba a brillar cuando Candy se levantó asustada de su sueño. El dolor de haber perdido a su abuelo volvía a ser real. Angustiada recordó cuanto lo había amado.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarte?" – se preguntó ella.

¿Quién era Peter White? ¿Qué relación había tenido con Richard Grandchester para que lo llamara amigo? ¿O tal vez sería un empleado muy apreciado por Richard? ¿Por qué se encargó de ella como si fuera una hija?

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensar que tal vez ella sería hija de Richard pero sus cálculos no cuadraban porque el duque estaba en América con Eleanor para la fecha de su nacimiento.

"¿Acaso será Lionel mi padre?"

Cerrando los ojos, Candy sacudió la cabeza. Tampoco era probable porque Lionel había mostrado hacia ella un interés que no era nada paternal.

Además, con lo competitivo que era con Richard, jamás habría permitido que él la criara. Dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la almohada, Candy soltó un suspiro.

"¿Por qué es tan complicada mi vida?"

Sentada en la rama de árbol favorito, Candy leyó por enésima vez la carta de Anthony. En ella, el futuro médico empezaba por hablarle de los juegos y las reuniones que tenía con sus familiares, de las aventuras paternas de Stear con su pequeño Stephan, de los esfuerzos de los Leagan por congraciarse con la familia y de lo mucho que él la extrañaba.

Prometía volver pronto pero prefería no darle una fecha exacta para que fuera una sorpresa.

Muy a su pesar, Candy derramó un par de lágrimas. Se alegraba que Anthony la estuviera pasando bien pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente la extrañaba, muy dentro de su corazón había esperado que el volviera al día siguiente de su partida.

¿Acaso no temía que Terrence la enviara lejos? Era como si ella era la única que estaba preocupada.

"No llores. Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" – le susurró el viento a su oído.

"¿Cómo quieres que no llore?" – protestó – "¡Lo extraño! ¡Lo extraño!"

"¿Con quién hablas señorita pecas?" – susurró una voz a su espalda.

La sorpresa hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse de la rama pero los brazos de Terrence la sujetaron por la cintura.

"¡Suéltame, suéltame!" – gritó.

"Te lastimarás."

"No me importa. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!"

"Como quieras" – dijo él soltándola.

La rubia trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lastimándose.

"Te lo advertí."

Candy levantó la mirada para ver a su tutor con fastidio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó ella – "Se supone que te quedarías en Londres."

"Me aburrí y decidí venir a fastidiarte" – dijo saltando al suelo.

"Te hubieras evitado la molestia" – dijo ella levantándose y cojeando.

"Te has lastimado" – comentó él inclinándose para mirar la herida.

"No me toques" – dijo apartándose.

"No quiero tocarte. Sólo quería ver si no asomaba el hueso."

"¡¿Mi hueso?"– empezó ella a balbucear mientras miraba su herida.

La risa burlona de Terrence la hizo reaccionar y lo miró con enojo.

"Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?"

"Ya me lo has dicho señorita pecas."

"No me llames así."

"Señorita pecas."

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con desprecio. Soltando un bufido, empezó a alejarse de él mientras cojeaba.

"¿Qué llevas en las manos, señorita pecas?" – preguntó él siguiéndola a corta distancia.

"Nada que te importe."

"¡Muéstramelo!"

Con sorpresa sintió a Terrence arrancar la carta de su mano.

"¡Devuélveme eso!"

"¡Que romántico! Prácticamente te cuenta todo su día."

"¡Dame eso!"

"Y dice que te ama. Dime, ¿no te parece que para amarte se está demorando demasiado en regresar? Ya podrías estar internada."

"¡Cállate!"

"Piénsalo Candy" – siguió torturándola – "¿Quién es más importante? ¿Tú o la familia?"

"¡Que te calles!" – dijo arrojándose hacia él.

Candy no pesaba mucho pero la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo le dio suficiente fuerza para hacer que Terrence cayera sobre el pasto.

El hombre se sorprendió al sentir el empujón de la joven pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para halarla de los brazos para que cayera junto a él.

Los dos rodaron por la maleza, ella intentando golpearlo y él intentando defenderse.

"¡Cálmate gatita!" – decía Terrence riendo.

"¡Dame mi carta tonto engreído! ¡Eres insoportable!"

"¡Vamos Candy! ¿Es que no puedes darme ni un golpe? Hasta ahora tus golpes no han sido más que manotones al aire."

En medio del forcejeo Candy escuchó el papel rasgarse y se quedó quieta. Un pedazo de papel volvió a volar por el aire.

Terrence logró sentarse y abrió los ojos al ver como ella empezaba a llorar en silencio.

"Vamos, no es para tanto" – dijo en voz baja.

"Es mi carta."

"Seguro te enviará otro" – dijo incorporándose.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la nuca al escucharla sollozar.

"No seas dramática, Candy."

"¿Podrías…dejarme…sola?"

Terrence guardó silencio sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo ante la situación frente a él. Ella volvió a sollozar y él decidió apartarse. Sus pasos empezaron a dirigirse a la casa pero se detuvo al ver un pedazo de papel entre las flores.

Con un suspiro renuente dio media vuelta y regresó hasta Candy.

"Toma" – dijo en voz seca.

"Vete."

"¡No seas obstinada! ¡Abre los ojos y mira!"

Ella levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y notó que era la parte de la carta que le faltaba.

Estiró la mano para tomarla cuando se percató que tenía dos insectos sobre la piel. Dio un grito y la sacudió con violencia.

"¡Que exagerada!" – murmuró Terrence – "Sólo eran luciérnagas."

"Bichos con lucecitas" – corrigió ella.

"Bichos con lucecitas" – repitió Terrence pensativamente – "¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?"

Candy se puso de pie y soltó un quejido al reabrir la herida de su rodilla.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"¿Te importa, Terrence?" – dijo mirándolo con enojo.

"Sólo era una pregunta, ¡maleducada!"

"Mejor no hablemos de modales" – dijo avanzando con lentitud.

Un deja-vú lo estaba invadiendo y Terrence decidió salir de la duda.

"Yo conozco un remedio para curar tu dolor."

"¿Cuál será? ¿Amputar mi pierna?"

"¡Que sarcástica resultaste, Candy!"

"¿Te sorprende?"

"¿Quieres o no saber el remedio?"

"¿Quieres que te pregunte? ¡Está bien! ¿Cuál es el remedio?"

"Un beso."

"¿Un beso? ¿De quién? ¿De las hadas del bosque?" – preguntó con impertinencia.

"No."

"¿Tuyo? ¡Ja! ¡Esa sí estaría buena! Un beso tuyo y mínimo que me envenenas" – dijo cojeando para alejarse de él – "Además, ese cuento es de mi abuelo y sólo funciona entre la gente de buen corazón…"

Terrence estaba demasiado sorprendido para replicar. En silencio la observó alejarse.

"Eras tú. Tú eras la niñita pecosa que me dio mi primer beso. Eres tú la niñita que recordaba con cariño".

Le parecía asombroso que ella fuera la misma niña que lo encontró llorando, que limpió su rostro con un pañuelo y que le dio un beso para aliviar el dolor del bofetón que su padre le había dado.

Era la misma niña que su padre había recogido y a quien él le tenía tantos celos. La mirada azul se dirigió hacia los cielos con una interrogante.

"Mira que está loco. Loco de atar. Un beso… ¿un beso? ¡Está loco!"

Las luciérnagas empezaron a aparecer y a brillar frente al rostro de Candy. Ella las apartaba con la mano para que no se posaran sobre su rostro.

"Bichos con lucecitas".

Un recuerdo vago la hizo fruncir. Un muchacho, un muchacho que sollozaba sobre el pasto y que tenía un moretón en una mejilla. Un muchacho que tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos muy azules.

"¡No puede ser!"

Se detuvo en sus pasos mientras recordaba los últimos comentarios de Terrence, particularmente el de su abuelo.

"¿Cómo supo?"

Se volvió con lentitud y se encontró con la mirada de Terrence fija sobre ella.

"¡Era él!"

Ella retomó su camino con mayor rapidez queriendo escapar.

"Pensé que lo había imaginado…pensé que era un elfo" – se dijo a medio reír – "¡Era él! ¡Él era el chico triste!".

Las estrellas empezaban a brillar por miles sobre el firmamento y una fugaz cruzó frente a ella.

"¿Lo sabías Sir Richard? ¿Sabías que había conocido a tu hijo cuando te lo conté?"

Dorothy suspiró aliviada al ver que Candy regresaba al castillo. Normalmente le habría preocupado ver que ella cojeaba pero lo que tenía que decirle tenía mayor relevancia.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó la rubia al notar su aflicción.

"Es la señora…"

"¿Señora? ¿Está Cecile aquí? Terrence la echará sin miramientos."

"¡No señorita! Es la otra señora."

"¿Cuál señora? Habla claro."

"La señora Eleanor, la madre del joven Terrence."

Candy sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría Terrence al saber que su madre estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde está?"

"En el portón, señorita. No me atrevía a dejarla entrar."

"¿Y por qué? Es la madre de Terrence, tiene derecho a estar aquí."

A paso decidido, la joven se encaminó hacia el portón. Un vehículo elegante estaba detenido junto a las puertas de hierro, el chofer reclinado sobre el capó.

Obviamente, Eleanor se percató de su presencia porque una mano enguantada apareció por la ventanilla del auto, señal para que el chofer le abriera la puerta.

Candy contuvo la respiración al ver el porte majestuoso de la mujer que descendía del vehículo. El cabello rubio se ocultaba en un pañuelo negro que cubría la cabeza y anteojos oscuros cubrían sus ojos, pero no tardó en retirarlos para mirar a la joven que le daba la bienvenida.

No cabía duda que los ojos azules que la miraban eran los mismos de Terrence.

"Soy…"

"Sé quien es usted" – la interrumpió la rubia – "Sea bienvenida."

"Quisiera ver a Terrence, ¿podría llamarlo?

"Por supuesto" – dijo Candy abriendo el portón – "por favor sígame."

"Gracias."

Las dos mujeres empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, de reojo, Candy podía ver los nervios de Eleanor.

"Imagino que le dará gusto saber que está aquí, señora."

"No me porté muy bien la última vez que nos vimos" – empezó a decir ella antes de ser interrumpida por una voz enojada.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?"

Era Terrence que miraba a su madre con incredulidad, los ojos azules casi negros de la rabia que sentía.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – repuso Eleanor.

"¡No tenemos nada que hablar! ¡Todo está dicho! ¡Todo lo dijiste la noche que me echaste del teatro y me dejaste en la calle bajo la nieve!"

El hombre prácticamente escupía las palabras, avanzando a paso firme hacia Eleanor. La mujer lo miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y tristeza, sin atinar a pronunciar palabra.

"¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! ¿O es que acaso ahora no te doy vergüenza porque soy un duque?"

"No digas eso, eres mi hijo. Siempre lo has sido."

"Al parecer lo olvidaste la noche que te fui a visitar, la noche en que necesitaba a mi madre y me encontré con la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker" – dijo dando otro paso hacia ella y haciéndola retroceder.

Por instinto, Candy se interpuso entre ellos.

"¡No le hables así! ¡Es tu madre!"

"¡No interfieras en mis asuntos!"

"¿No te das cuenta? Ella ha venido a buscarte. Tal vez se equivocó en el pasado pero ahora está aquí. Debes escucharla."

"¡He dicho que no te metas!"

"¡No dejes que tu rabia te ciegue ante la oportunidad que tienes ahora!"

"¡Fuera de aquí!" – volvió a insistir Terrence.

Eleanor comprendió que no era el mejor momento para hablar con su hijo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto. Candy se apresuró a seguirla.

"Eleanor, no debe irse. Si espera un poco es probable que se calme."

"Estoy hospedada en el Hotel Regis" – le susurró – "Si Terrence decide hablar conmigo lo estaré esperando."

"Le dejaré saber."

"Gracias" – dijo antes de subir a su auto.

En silencio, Candy la observó marcharse.

"No te alíes con el enemigo, Candy o lo lamentarás" – le advirtió Terrence."

"Te arrepentirás por dejarla ir así."

"Ella me rechazó una vez, Candy, no permitiré que lo haga una vez más."

"No creo que vino para rechazarte, Terrence."

"¡Basta! No quiero escucharte más" – dijo dándole la espalda.

"Lo vas a lamentar."

Ignorando su último comentario, el duque se alejó de ella.

La noche había caído sobre el condado y la luna era imperceptible gracias a las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo. La lluvia no tardó en caer, golpeando con fuerza los cristales de la casa mientras que los rayos estallaban sin cesar.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente era un reflejo de lo que Terrence estaba sintiendo. El duque no cenó y Bertram le informó que se había dirigido a la cantina del pueblo. La joven frunció el ceño pensando que Richard no se habría sentido muy complacido de la actitud de su hijo. Ella sabía que Richard había amado a Eleanor con el último aliento de su ser.

Cerca de la media noche, Candy decidió que necesitaba un vaso de leche tibia para intentar conciliar el sueño y bajó a la cocina.

Para sorpresa suya, Terrence estaba ahí, una botella de whisky a su lado y completamente empapado.

"Te resfriarás" – comentó la joven lo más indiferente posible.

"¿Te importa?"

"Fue sólo un comentario."

"Ahórratelo."

"Siempre tan amable" – repuso ella con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería un vaso de leche."

"¿No puedes dormir?"

"No."

"¿Qué te atormenta pequeña Candy?"

Ella se volvió hacia Terrence.

"La clase de vida que llevas. La rabia y la tristeza que llevas en el alma."

"Hablas tonterías."

"Eres infeliz, Terrence y nunca dejarás de serlo hasta que decidas olvidar el pasado."

"Guarda silencio. No sabes lo que dices."

"Sé lo que he visto. Te portaste muy mal con tu madre."

"He dicho que no te entrometas."

"Sólo lo hago porque tu padre me lo pidió. Richard esperaba que te olvidaras del pasado y empezaras una nueva vida. Pensó que yo podría ayudarte a amar tu legado."

"¡Jamás amaré el legado de los Grandchester! Lo único que este apellido me ha traído es desgracia" – concluyó lanzando su puño contra la botella.

El cristal se partió, el líquido color ámbar regándose por la superficie y un trozo de vidrio incrustándose en la mano de Terrence.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Candy contempló las palabras a decirle a ese hombre enfurecido que en realidad era un niño muy herido. Sus ojos recayeron sobre la mano sangrante y se arriesgó a tomarla entre las suyas.

"La violencia no trae nada bueno, Terrence" – dijo retirando el cristal y envolviendo la mano con la cinta de su bata - "No dejes que la amargura robe el gozo de tu corazón, Terrence. No tienes que esforzarte por tener un corazón negro."

Candy buscó su mirada.

"Es por eso que te hiciste llamar Terrence Black, ¿verdad? Porque querías que te consideraran un ser de oscuro corazón."

El duque guardó silencio mientras se estremecía ¿de dolor? ¿De frió? No estaba seguro de nada excepto que su pupila parecía llegar a su alma.

Esta vez fue él que no midió las consecuencias y dejó que uno de sus brazos rodearan la cintura de Candy para atraerla hacia sí y aspirar el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos ondulados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó ella intentado alejarse.

"No lo sé"- murmuró antes de silenciar sus protestas con un beso.

Terrence la estrechó con fuerza, robándole el aliento para poder acceder a la calidez de su boca y por unos instantes se perdió en su dulzura pero la bofetada de Candy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"¡Eres un canalla!" – dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas.

"Candy yo…"- empezó a decir intentando disculparse.

"¡No mereces ni compasión!"

"¿Compasión?" – repitió resentido.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por…para…un…"

"¿Bastardo como yo?" – completó él vistiendo su coraza.

"¡Te detesto!"

"¡Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, niña tonta! Sólo te besé porque pensé que te sentías muy sola sin tu prometido."

"No le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos" – dijo pasando a su lado con rapidez para dirigirse a la puerta.

La mano de Terrence sujetó su brazo.

"Pasado mañana te irás a un internado."

"¿Dónde?"

"Eso no es importante. Sólo te diré que es muy lejos y Anthony tendrá que gastar mucho dinero para encontrarte."

"¡Miserable!"

"Será como si la tierra te hubiera tragado" - dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!"

"Buenas noches, Candy."

"No me envíes lejos ¡por favor!" – le pidió atreviéndose a sujetar la manga de su saco.

"¡Que rápido cambias de actitud niñita! Primero me abofeteas y ahora me miras como si estuvieras dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de quedarte."

La sensualidad en su voz hizo que ella se apartara.

"Si quieres puedo reconsiderar la idea de enviarte lejos. Claro, tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo justo y agradable, Candy."

"Basta."

"¿No quieres pensarlo?"

"¡No!" – dijo mirándolo con enojo.

"No frunzas de esa manera niña…se te ven más las pecas."

Antes que pudiera responder, Terrence dio media vuelta y salió del despacho mientras se reía a carcajadas.

El sol no había brillado ese día. La lluvia caía continuaba cayendo torrencialmente sobre el condado. Un pajarito se había detenido en su ventana buscando refugio temporal y por un momento ella deseó tener alas para poder volar hacia Anthony.

"Tal vez si me hago la enferma no me obligue a viajar" – se dijo contemplando la posibilidad de empaparse.

Una diligencia se detuvo junto a la entrada del castillo, solicitó permiso para arreglar la herradura de uno de los caballos y le había sido fue concedido. En esos momentos, los pasajeros estaban descansando junto a la terraza detrás de la cocina mientras la servidumbre se encargaba de darles algo de alimento y bebida. El castillo Grandchester siempre mostraba hospitalidad hacia los desconocidos.

"Quizás alguno de ellos acepte llevar una carta" – se dijo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy y sus ojos brillaron llenos de entusiasmo. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Terrence había ordenado preparar una cena especial para despedir a Candy y la servidumbre limpiaba la mejor vajilla y los cubiertos de oro. Los pasteleros preparaban diversos dulces y los mejores vinos eran retirados de la bodega. Dorothy no cesaba de llorar ante la frustración que Terrence enviara lejos a Candy.

La rubia se escabulló entre el barullo y llegó hasta los pasajeros de la diligencia. Eran seis y entre ellos estaba una jovencita que miraba los jardines embelesada sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

"Vas a pescar un catarro."

Las palabras de Candy la sobresaltaron y se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien le hablaba.

"Mi lady gracias por su hospitalidad" - dijo haciendo una venia al percatarse que era alguien del castillo por la finura de sus ropajes.

"Hola, soy Candy y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Elizabeth, para servirle."

"Necesito de tu ayuda."

"¿Ayuda?"

"Así es, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?"

"¿Qué necesita?"

"Necesito que le hagas llegar algo a mi prometido, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Acompáñame entonces" – dijo Candy tomándola de la mano.

"¿Entrar al castillo?"

"Nadie te regañará" – prometió la rubia – "Ven conmigo. De prisa."

Terrence regresaba de Londres en medio de la lluvia. Después de su último encuentro con Candy se había marchado esperando calmar sus sentimientos hacia su pupila.

Lo único que había logrado era convencerse que enviarla a un internado era la mejor decisión para él. Había algo en ella que lo alteraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Una diligencia pasó junto a él y Terrence pensó con desprecio que ese era un método arcaico de transportación. El insolente volvió a pisar el acelerador mientras las plumas se movían con rapidez sobre el parabrisas para apartar la lluvia y las ruedas empezaban a resbalar.

Terrence intentó enderezar las ruedas del coche pero ellas no respondieron. Su apuesto rostro se frunció al percatarse que se iba a la cuneta. El auto salió del camino principal y rodó hasta la cuneta donde quedó atascado entre el lodo. Resignado a caminar, se escabulló por la ventana para dirigirse a casa bajo la lluvia.

Bertram lo miró lleno de sorpresa al verlo frente a la puerta completamente empapado.

"¿Está lista la cena?"

"Lo estará dentro de poco, milord. ¿Necesita que le prepare un baño?"

"Lo haré por mi cuenta. ¿Dónde está Candy?"

"No la he visto en todo el día, señor. Dorothy dijo que se había encerrado en su habitación."

"Asegúrese que ella esté lista a las ocho. Tengo hambre y no quiero esperar por ella."

"Por supuesto."

Silbando una melodía, Terrence subió los escalones de dos en dos. En su habitación la rubia escuchó un portazo y supo que él había llegado. Sonrió para sus adentros a sabiendas que Anthony estaría feliz al recibir el encargo. Muy pronto estarían juntos y nada los iba a separar.

Las campanadas de las ocho retumbaron en el castillo y Terrence apareció en el comedor principal. La servidumbre lo saludó con reverencia y él tomó asiento a la cabecera como acostumbraba.

"¿Se puede saber dónde está Candy?"

Dorothy levantó la mirada.

"No creo que vaya a bajar, su señoría."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no va a bajar? ¡Tiene que bajar! Esta cena es para ella."

"Llamé a su puerta pero me pidió dejarla descansar."

"¡De ninguna manera!" – se puso de pie arrojando su servilleta.

Sin dar tiempo para que le dijeran otra palabra salió corriendo del salón. Sus pasos lo llevaron con rapidez a la habitación de Candy. Los golpes la hicieron saltar en su sillón.

"¡Abre! ¡Abre de inmediato!"

"¡No quiero!"

"¡Que abras te digo! ¡Te he preparado una cena y vas a comer!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza!"

"¡Vete!"

En una situación más calmada Terrence habría empleado la navaja que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo para abrir la cerradura. Pero esa no era una situación normal así que empezó a dar tumbos a la puerta.

"¡Abre! ¡Abre o lo vas a lamentar!"

¡No!

Una patada y un empujón después, la puerta se abrió con violencia. Terrence escuchó un gemido asustado y avanzó hacia Candy que se escondía tras su sillón.

"¡Testaruda!" – dijo tomándola del brazo – "¿Es que no sabes…?"

El hombre parpadeó y una segunda mirada corroboró que no estaba imaginando cosas.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?"

Candy se bamboleaba sobre el duro asiento de la diligencia pero sonreía. Elizabeth había aceptado cederle su asiento y ninguno de los otros pasajeros había notado que ella no era quien pretendía ser.

El que la diligencia se detuviera en el castillo era evidentemente una señal que debía escaparse y no perder más el tiempo.

Una vez en la habitación de Candy, ella y Elizabeth intercambiaron ropajes. La chica la ayudó a preparar una bolsa de viaje con solo lo esencial diciéndole que su prometido con seguridad le compraría lo que ella necesitara.

Alborozada, Candy la abrazó y ofreció pagarle por el favor pero Elizabeth se rehusó. Solo le pidió llamar a su primera hija como ella.

La rubia palpó una vez más el dinero que llevaba en un bolsillo secreto del vestido. Era suficiente para comprar un pasaje a Escocia y esta vez se había asegurado de tomar su pasaporte verdadero del escritorio de Terrence.

De seguro que le iba a dar un ataque de furia al notar que había dañado la cerradura.

Elizabeth había visto hombres enojados a lo largo de su vida pero jamás vio ojos destellar de la manera que los de ese hombre lo hacían.

"¿Dónde está Candy?"

"¿Quién?"

"No lo volveré a repetir, ¿Dónde está Candy?"

Había algo amenazador en la calma de ese hombre se dijo Elizabeth al contemplarlo. El eco de pisadas hizo que ella se volviera y se encontró con miradas de asombro. Dorothy y Bertram corrieron al escuchar la puerta estallar y al contemplar a la joven desconocida en la habitación comprendieron lo que sucedía.

"¡Largo! ¡Fuera todos!" – bramó Terrence sin mirar a nadie en particular.

La mucama le hizo señas a Elizabeth y ella no dudó escabullirse del lado del hombre furioso que contemplaba el suelo. Ellas y Bertram no dudaron en alejarse silenciosamente.

Terrence no sabía si llorar de la rabia o si reírse. Esa niña, esa insolente halló la manera de escaparse y de irse tras Anthony.

"Al menos no es indecisa" – pensó con sarcasmo.

Tal vez era mejor que ella actuara de esa manera. Su comportamiento le daba pie para desconocerla y no ser responsable de ella nunca más.

¡Que se atuviera a las consecuencias y a la deshonra!

"Seguro que se llevó algo de la joyas que mi padre le obsequió" – dijo notando el joyero sobre la cómoda.

Lleno de curiosidad, abrió el joyero y vio que estaba lleno de pulseras y anillos, todas costosísimas. Más molesto que antes, avanzó hacia el closet para comprobar cuanta ropa comprada por los Grandchester se había llevado. Sus ojos recorrieron el ropaje.

Todo parecía estar en orden y sólo había unos cuantos espacios donde antes colgaron unos vestidos. Algo destelló y atrajo su atención. En una esquina pendía un traje de lentejuelas y lo tomó para tenderlo sobre la cama.

"¡No puede ser!"

Era el traje del hada. Con agitación se volvió para abrir un baúl que estaba cerca del armario y encontró las alas. Las tomó entre las manos y sacudió la cabeza lleno de incredulidad.

Candy era el hada. Era la mujer que lo había hecho perder la cabeza en una fiesta y a quien había besado con osadía. Ella era la mujer que había intentado encontrar en todas las fiestas a las que había asistido.

"Por todos los cielos" – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

Candy. Su pupila. Su hada. La única que podía hacerlo actuar tan descabelladamente.

Tenía que hallarla.

Terrence bajó al primer piso donde Bertram y Dorothy esperaban junto a Elizabeth. El duque se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" – preguntó él.

"Es de la diligencia" – explicó el mayordomo.

"¿La diligencia?" – repitió Terrence.

"Una diligencia pidió ayuda esta tarde y Elizabeth era una de las pasajeras."

"¿No les pedí a todos que vigilaran a Candy?" – reclamó Terrence iracundo.

"Lo lamentamos señor" –se disculpó Dorothy.

"Sus lamentos no me sirven" – dijo con desprecio – "Tenemos que hallar a Candy."

"¿Por qué no la deja en paz? Deje que se vaya con su prometido" – pidió la joven

Terrence la miró con enojo y con un gesto de la mano le pidió callarse.

"Apenas deje de llover quiero que escolten a esta señorita hasta el pueblo" – ordenó Terrence.

"Sí, su señoría" – replicó Dorothy.

"Agradezca que no la echo bajo la lluvia, señorita."

"No le temo a la lluvia, su señoría, no soy un gato."

Los ojos de Terrence se entrecerraron.

"Puedo ver porqué ayudó a Candy a escaparse. Insolente."

El duque se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

"¡Preparen mi caballo!" – ordenó.

"¿Su caballo?" – preguntó Bertram.

"¡Su señoría está lloviendo!" – dijo Dorothy.

"Alguien debe ir por Candy, ¿o creen que voy a dejarla escapar?"

"Pero su señoría, no es muy sabio salir en este clima."

"¡No les estoy pidiendo su aprobación!" – exclamó tomando la capa que el mayordomo le ofrecía – "Voy a traerla de regreso aunque sea lo último que haga."

La puerta principal se abrió y el caballo relinchó al ver a su amo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Terrence, los cabellos se pegaban a su rostro y su visibilidad era casi nula pero no le importaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así de vivo y la causa tenía un nombre: Candy.

La iba a traer de regreso…y le iba a robar el corazón.


	17. CAPITULO 17

Los truenos estallaban rabiosamente sobre la mansión de los Andrey. Lleno de curiosidad, Anthony salió hacia el balcón justo en el momento que un relámpago caía entre los árboles del bosque y lenguas de fuego se extendían hacia el cielo.

Sin importarle las gotas que empezaban a caer sobre, el joven rubio se recostó contra la baranda.

"Mi pequeña Candy, ¿estarás bien?" – se preguntó apoyando la base de su mano sobre el corazón.

"Pescarás un resfriado".

El joven cerró los ojos llenó de frustración. ¿Acaso no había manera de escapar el acoso de la pelirroja? Con disgusto recordó haberla encontrado en su cama y lo difícil que había sido sacarla de ahí.

Ella no tuvo reparos en halarlo hacia sus brazos y tratar de seducirlo con besos y caricias no solicitadas.

"No te preocupes por mi, Elisa. Mejor regresa adentro o serás tú la que se enferme"- repuso sin volverse.

"¿Me cuidarías de ser así?"

"Es lo que haría un médico."

"¿Sólo por eso?" – dijo acercándose a él.

"Sí, Elisa" – contestó volviéndose hacia ella – "Entiende de una vez que mi corazón sólo pertenece a Candy."

"¿Y estás seguro que el de ella te pertenece?"

"Por supuesto."

"¡Eres un iluso! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la extraña relación entre ella y su tutor?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ellos dos se entienden" – dijo con malicia.

"¿Se entienden?" – repitió Anthony frunciendo.

"¡Son amantes!"

Un relámpago volvió a estallar en el cielo.

"Es increíble que seas capaz de inventar semejante mentira, Elisa."

"Escúchame Anthony, ¡yo los vi! Estaban juntos en una fiesta, se besaban…se comportaban como una pareja."

"No seguiré escuchándote" – dijo dándole la espalda.

"¡Tendrás que hacerlo!" – la pelirroja tomó con fuerza el brazo del joven – "¡Candy miente sobre su amor por ti! ¡Te está usando para darle celos a Grandchester! ¿No te das cuenta? Ella sólo quiere alguien con apellido y con dinero. Ese eras tú hasta que apareció su tutor."

"¡Tienes la mente retorcida!" – dijo Anthony soltándose.

"¡Ya lo verás Anthony! No esperes que tu adorada Candy te esté esperando. Te aseguro que será mujer de Grandchester."

Elisa lo vio regresar a la mansión mientras ella temblaba de rabia e impotencia en el balcón. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho eran argumentos sin fundamento pero era lo único que podía hacer para quitarse la enorme frustración que llevaba por dentro.

El rechazo del joven rubio la sorprendió. Nunca imaginó que él se resistiera a ella y mucho menos con lo tomado que estaba. Realmente debía amar a Candy.

"¡Huérfana infeliz! Espero que tus sueños nunca se cumplan."

"¿Por qué las cosas parecían complicarse cuando iban tan bien?" – se preguntó Candy.

El cochero acababa de informarles que tendrían que detener el viaje puesto que los caminos estaban intransitables. Con el rostro compungido, la joven siguió a los otros pasajeros que corrían hacia una posada.

El calor del lugar les dio la bienvenida y los ojos verdes recayeron sobre un reloj. La hora de la cena ya había pasado.

"Ya debió darse cuenta" – se dijo tomando asiento una banqueta junto a la chimenea.

Una risilla se escapó de sus labios al imaginarse el rostro enojado de su tutor…pero no tardó en ser reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación.

Si no lograba llegar a Escocia, seguro que Terrence le haría lamentarlo.

"Mejor no pienso en eso" – murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con disimulo palpó la cadena que llevaba bajo su blusa, su anillo de compromiso pendía de el. Tan pronto volviera a ver a Anthony, se casarían y Terrence no podría evitarlo

"Señorita, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?"

"Algo no muy costoso" – contestó Candy buscando entre su bolsillo un par de monedas.

"Un plato de sopa, entonces. Volveré pronto."

"Gracias."

La puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y Candy prácticamente saltó en su asiento. Al menos una docena de personas hicieron su ingreso y ella respiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que podía ser Terrence pero se alegró de equivocarse.

Unos hombres con instrumentos en las manos se colocaron a un costado del salón y empezaron a tocar. No tardó mucho en que las personas se pusieran de pie para bailar. Un anciano se acercó a Candy y le pidió una pieza.

"No le dirá que no a un anciano como yo, ¿verdad señorita? Recuerde que no me queda mucho tiempo" – dijo guiñando.

"No diga eso" - dijo ella sonriendo.

"Baile conmigo, ángel. Hay que disfrutar mientras se pueda."

El hombre no tenía idea de cuan proféticas eran sus palabras.

En el salón de baile de los Andrey, Albert observaba a sus familiares con sus respectivas parejas. Los niños habían sido enviados a dormir con sus nanas y los adultos disfrutaban de la última noche de la reunión familiar.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se veían felices, radiantes, ¿era acaso eso lo que llamaban el resplandor del amor?

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que sentiste eso?" – se preguntó.

Debía ser mucho tiempo porque no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Es más, debió ser hace tanto tiempo que esa era la razón por la que la familia lo presionaba con el matrimonio.

Una sonrisa de disgusto se dibujó en su apuesto rostro al recordar el sermón de la tía Elroy respecto a sus compromisos con la familia, el apellido, etc. Pero la realidad era que nadie podía recriminarlo.

Él cumplía con sus deberes de jefe de familia. Los negocios habían crecido, la fortuna se había triplicado y su apellido permanecía intachable, sin escándalos.

"¿Para qué casarse?" – volvió a preguntarse.

"Para tener alguien especial" – le dijo una voz.

"Hay muchas especiales" – pensó con cinismo – "¿para qué una?"

Eso era para románticos empedernidos como sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Candy sería tan hermosa como Anthony la describía. Muchas veces hablaba de ella como si fuera un sueño y era difícil creer que ella existiera en realidad.

Porque si ella era real entonces él había perdido su oportunidad de conocerla…y reclamarla como suya.

Una lluvia torrencial empapó a Terrence hasta los huesos. Las patas de su caballo se atascaban en el lodo cuando decidió detenerse en una pequeña población. Varias diligencias estaban estacionadas y el hombre sospechó que Candy podría estar en alguna de ellas.

Aún montado sobre su corcel, el duque atisbó dentro de los coches y las encontró vacías. Determinado a buscar a su pupila, se dirigió hacia la entrada y buscó refugio bajo un techado.

"¡Oiga! ¡No puede dejar su caballo ahí!" – exclamó el encargado.

El jinete pareció no escucharlo y descendió de su montura con cuidado.

"Claro que puedo" – dijo Terrence arrojando una moneda de plata. Por instinto el hombre la pescó al vuelo - Habrá otra si te aseguras de que nadie más me moleste."

"¡Por supuesto mi lord! ¿En qué más puedo ayudarlo?"

"Estoy buscando a una chica."

"¿El señor desea compañía en esta noche fría?"

"No me refiero a eso" – dijo con seriedad – "busco a una en particular. Una rubia que llegó en la diligencia."

"Llegaron varias diligencias, mi lord. Todos están reunidos en el comedor."

"Si llegas a ver a una chiquilla con ojos y verdes, detenla. No la dejes marcharse sin que yo lo sepa."

"Como usted diga, milord."

Terrence entró a la posada con paso firme. La algarabía de la música y las voces no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente a su pupila…y la halló sentada en un rincón del comedor tomando sopa.

Aliviado de haberla encontrado, avanzó hacia ella.

"Candy"

Su nombre fue pronunciado con tal suavidad que la sorprendió pero no tanto como ver a su tutor junto a ella. La rubia sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

"¡Terrence!" – dijo en un suspiro sorprendido.

El Duque de Grandchester, empapado y con la ropa llena de lodo la miraba extrañamente.

"No debiste huir" - dijo en un tono poco característico.

Candy no dudó más. Levantando su plato de sopa, la arrojó contra Terrence y corrió hacia la salida.

El hombre se sacudió los restos que caían sobre su hombro.

"¡Espera!" – gritó él reaccionando – "¡Candy!"

La joven podía escuchar las pisadas de Terrence resonar sobre la madera, persiguiéndola, acercándose cada vez más. Los demás pasajeros los miraban con curiosidad sin entender lo que ocurría.

El dueño de la posada intentó intervenir pero una mirada enojada del duque lo detuvo.

"¡He dicho que te detengas!" – dijo tomándola por el brazo.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Quieta!"

"¡No me puedes obligar!" – dijo lanzando un puño hacia él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Su derecha conectó con la quijada de Terrence y por reflejo la soltó. Candy no dudó ni por un segundo en correr hacia la puerta mientras su tutor movía la barbilla de un lado a otro.

La verdad era que no sabía si reírse o enojarse. Afuera, John escuchó la puerta abrirse y se puso en alerta. Un bólido rubio se estrelló estrepitosamente contra él.

"¡Quieta chiquilla!" – dijo Ed desde el suelo donde Candy y él habían caído.

"¡Suélteme!" – gritó ella mordiendo la mano del desconocido.

El hombre soltó un alarido y Candy logró soltarse. Terry apareció en el umbral para ver al hombre levantándose del suelo y soltó una carcajada. Parecía un chiste que una jovencita lo hubiera derrumbado.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Candy correr bajo la lluvia hacia las diligencias.

"¿Qué pretende hacer?"

Robarse una diligencia. Eso era lo que Candy quería hacer. No iba a permitir que Terrence volviera a separarla de Anthony nunca más.

"¡Detente Candy!" – gritó Terrence sobre el ruido de la tormenta.

Ella intentó correr con mayor rapidez pero sus zapatos resbalaron en el lodo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se apresuró a levantarse pero olvidó levantarse la falda y volvió a caer al suelo.

Una mano rodeó su brazo con firmeza.

"Basta. Es suficiente. Estás dando un espectáculo" – dijo Terrence ayudándola a levantar.

"¡No me importa!"

"¡Basta!" – repitió con firmeza mientras ella se debatía.

"¡No me puedes detener! ¡No quiero ir contigo!" – repetía Candy lloriqueando, debatiéndose, atacándolo con los puños y con los pies mientras él intentaba sujetarla.

"¡Compórtate!" – dijo sujetando sus hombros con firmeza.

Por respuesta ella escupió en su rostro. La multitud que los observaba desde el portal de la posada dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Los ojos azules de Terrence se entrecerraron y la miraron con incredulidad antes que su mano se estrellara contra la mejilla de la joven.

"He dicho que te comportes. No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo" – advirtió Terrence tomándola del brazo.

Casi a rastras, su tutor la hizo regresar a la posada. Se abrieron paso entre los viajeros curiosos hasta llegar a la recepción. Un hombre canoso los miraba intrigado.

Terrence no tardó en darle la respuesta que aplacaría todos los comentarios.

"Mi esposa y yo necesitamos una habitación."

La rubia lo miró llena de incredulidad y abrió la boca para protestar pero Terrence apretó su brazo disimuladamente. La multitud empezó a despejarse comentando entre ellos la mala suerte de aquel caballero de la esposa rebelde y desafiante.

"¡Por supuesto mi lord! Hay una que no hemos alquilado. Es demasiada cara, ¿sabe? Y nadie ha podido pagar por ella. Por favor, sígame milord."

Terrence dio un paso pero Candy se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó Terrence.

"No iré a ningún lado contigo."

"No te das por vencida, ¿eh?" – suspiró él con cansancio mientras la levantaba en vilo para echarla sobre su hombro.

"¡Bájame, bájame!"

"Guarda silencio" – ordenó Terrence dándole una palmada– "No querrás que haya un escándalo ¿o sí?"

Candy se quedó de una pieza y se prometió que él se las iba a pagar.

"Espero que le guste, milord" – dijo el encargado abriendo la puerta.

"Servirá" – contestó depositando a Candy en el suelo – "Necesito que nos suba una tina con agua caliente. También necesitaré ropa seca."

"¡Por supuesto milord! Mi esposa cose muy bien y estoy seguro que habrá algo para ustedes."

"Y tráigame una botella de vino"

El dueño de la posada cerró la puerta tras de si y Terrence se volvió para mirar a Candy. La rubia estaba sentada en un rincón del cuarto, dándole la espalda y llorando en silencio.

El hombre no dudó en acercarse a ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

"¿Realmente pensaste que te ibas a escapar?"

"Pude hacerlo…si no fuera por la lluvia."

"Eres más tonta de lo que creí."

Sin poder contenerse ella se volvió para mirarlo con desprecio.

"Si las miradas mataran creo que estaría muerto, Candy."

"Eso es lo que quisiera" – masculló.

"Que pena no poder darte gusto, chiquilla."

Un toque a su puerta interrumpió su conversación y Terrence abrió para dar paso al encargado. Una enorme tina fue colocada a un costado de la habitación y empezaron a llenarla.

Escuchó a Terrence preguntar si ella deseaba algo pero no se molestó siquiera en contestarle. Decidió cerrar los ojos y pretender que aquello era una pesadilla.

Candy sintió que la sacudían y abrió los ojos asustada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido porque el Terrence frente a ella vestía ropa seca y olía a lavanda.

Su tutor le ofrecía una copa de vino y un trozo de pan.

"Imagino que tienes hambre, después de todo me arrojaste la sopa encima."

"Eso y más te mereces."

"Pudiste quemarme, Candy."

"No me importa."

"Que desalmada te has vuelto."

"¿Qué esperas después de la manera en qué me tratas?"

"Sólo intento que me obedezcas."

"Sólo quieres que sea infeliz."

"No es verdad."

"¡Te odio!" – dijo ella contiendo las lágrimas.

"Lamento haber desbaratado tus planes."

"¡Mientes!"

La joven volvió la mirada hacia el tumbado, su mejilla izquierda frente a Terrence. Los ojos azules notaron la marca roja sobre su piel.

"Lamento haberte golpeado pero no me dejaste otra opción."

"Pudiste dejarme ir."

"Imposible."."

"¡Tú eres imposible!"

"Deja de pelear conmigo, Candy."

"¿Me dejarás ir?"

"No."

"Entonces olvídalo."

"Debes hacer lo que te pido, pecosa"

¡Otra vez se burlaba de ella! ¡Se reía de ella! Estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche junto a ella y tomó un jarrón que descansaba sobre la superficie.

"No pretenderás…"

Ella no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase y lo arrojó hacia él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo con un movimiento de cabeza. El jarrón se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Candy?"

"¡Mucho!"

"Espero que sepas que vas a pagar por ese jarrón."

"¡Y lo haré con gusto! ¡Sólo lamento que no te haya partido la cabeza!"

Terrence no pudo evitar mirarla con admiración. Nunca había conocido a una jovencita que tuviera el valor de hablarle y mucho menos de enfrentársele de esa manera.

"Si no quieres comer" – dijo mordiendo el trozo de pan – "Tu baño está listo."

"¿Mi baño?"

"No pretenderás quedarte con esa ropa mojada y el cabello enlodado hasta que regresemos al castillo ¿o sí?"

"¡Pues si!"

"No seas caprichosa."

"¡No puedes obligarme!"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Vas a perder."

"No seas niña. Apresúrate antes que se enfríe el agua."

"¡No me voy a bañar contigo aquí!"

"Lo siento pero no pienso salir. Podrías escaparte."

"Entonces no me baño" – dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Está bien. Si así lo quieres…"

Antes que Candy pudiera pensar en algo más, Terrence la estaba levantando en brazos y caminaba con ella hacia la tina.

"No digas que no te lo advertí" – susurró a su odio antes de dejarla caer dentro del agua.

Las manos masculinas hundieron su cabeza con firmeza.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" – preguntó iracunda al resurgir de la tina.

"Voy a darme la vuelta mientras te desvistes, Candy, pero no trates de escaparte ni nada por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Eres detestable!"

"Y si necesitas ayuda enjabonándote la espalda sólo llámame" – dijo guiñando.

Candy quería gritar o al menos arrojarle la barra de jabón pero tenía que reconocer que el agua tibia se sentía muy bien sobre su cuerpo cansado.

Siguió a Terrence con la mirada y lo vio sentarse de espaldas a ella en un sillón con una copa de vino entre las manos.

"¿Prometes no mirar?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

"Es interesante como cambia tu voz cuando quieres algo" – respondió él.

"¡Vete al…!"

"Prometo no mirarte. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

Desde su asiento Terrence escuchó las botas femeninas caer al suelo igual que su vestido y sonrió victorioso.

"Espero que no estés mirando" – dijo Candy mientras se enjabonaba una pierna.

"No tienes nada que me interese, niña."

Terrence levantaba la botella de vino cuando escuchó el salpicar de agua. Ella estaba terminando de bañarse. Probablemente estaba de pie. Probablemente podría mirar su reflejo en el cristal de la botella.

Con una sonrisa traviesa movió la botella estratégicamente.

"¡Debe ser preciosa!" – pensó intentando dilucidar sus curvas sobre la superficie de la botella.

"¡Terrence!"

La botella casi se escapa de sus manos al escuchar su voz. Se sintió como un niño al que habían atrapado en una travesura.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó levantándose.

"¡No te vuelvas!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No tengo nada que ponerme."

"¿Tienes la toalla?"

"Sí."

"Pues esa será tu vestimenta por esta noche" – dijo Terrence volviéndose.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste" – dijo recostándose en la pared.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"No te haré nada a menos que me lo pidas."

Su tono de voz insinuante la hizo ruborizar.

"Lo único que quiero es que no te escapes, niña."

"No lo haré. Palabra de honor."

"No puedo creer en tus promesas, Candy. Desde que te conozco has mentido un par de veces."

"Esta vez cumpliré. Por favor dame algo para vestir."

"La respuesta sigue siendo no."

"Eres detestable"- sentenció ella pasando a su lado.

"Hay un plato de sopa sobre la mesa si lo quieres. Aun debe estar caliente."

"¡No quiero nada de ti!" – exclamó.

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes listo para discutir hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el estomago de Candy.

"Será mejor que comas" – dijo Terrence teniendo la suficiente misericordia para no reírse de ella.

La rubia quería arrojarle el plato en la cabeza pero recordó cuanta hambre tenía. Olvidándose del orgullo tomó asiento en la mesita y empezó a comer. La sopa le pareció el manjar más rico del mundo.

Desde su sillón, Terrence la observó con agrado. Había encontrado a su hada y ella estaba a pocos pasos de él. Tenía ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como lo había hecho en la fiesta de disfraces.

Quería hacerla olvidar del insípido de Anthony Brown y que ella lo besara como lo había hecho con el rubio.

"¿Se puede saber por qué me miras tanto?" – preguntó ella molesta.

"Sólo pensaba en lo rebelde que eres. Dudo mucho que mi padre estaría complacido."

"Tienes razón pero él no tenía idea de la clase de persona que eres."

"¿Te parezco tan desagradable?"

"Sí."

"Prefieres a los que cultivan rosas."

"No te metas con Anthony. Él no es un perdedor como tú."

Candy escuchó cristal que se reventaba y levantó la mirada asustada. Terrence avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada de enojo.

"¡No me llames así!" – dijo tomándola del brazo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Perdedor?" – lo provocó.

"El que no vaya a la universidad no me hace un perdedor, Candy. No todos tuvimos los privilegios que tu prometido."

"Porque no quisiste" – dijo soltándose.

"Siempre he trabajado. Sé hacer muchas cosas."

"¿Por qué no nos lo demuestras?"

"No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie."

"¡Excusas! ¡Excusas!" – dijo ella alejándose de él – "¡Ay!"

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Terrence al escuchar su grito.

Candy levantó la planta de su pie y retiró un trozo de porcelana de su piel. El hombre no dijo ni una palabra y la levantó en brazos para llevarla hacia la cama. La sentó en la orilla con cuidado y le pidió que esperara mientras traía agua para limpiar la herida. La joven lo miró con incredulidad.

Observó al hombre acuclillarse junto a ella, examinar el corte para asegurarse que no hubiera otro fragmento de porcelana y luego vendarlo con cuidado.

"Mañana estarás bien. No es una herida profunda."

"Gracias" – fue todo lo que alcanzó a musitar.

Un trueno estalló cerca de ellos y Terrence dio un salto mientas la ventana se estremecía. Él miró de reojo a Candy un tanto avergonzado.

"Me tomó de sorpresa."

"Siempre es así en esta época" – comentó Candy.

"Lo recuerdo" - musitó él –"no es nada agradable cuando eres un niño."

Algo en su voz llamó la atención de la rubia y lo miró con atención. Él pareció percatarse que acababa de revelar algo y sonrió ligeramente antes de empezar a desabotonar la camisa que tenía puesta.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó ella alarmada – "¡No seas descarado!"

"No te asustes, pecosa. Sólo te voy a dar mi camisa."

"¡No quiero tu camisa!"

"Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ¿o prefieres dormir sin ropa?"

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y con resignación tomó la camisa que Terrence le ofrecía, tibia aun por el calor de su cuerpo. Su mirada recorrió el torso desnudo de su tutor y fugazmente pensó en lo atractivo que era.

"¿No te la piensas poner?" – preguntó él.

"Si te das la vuelta."

"¿Otra vez? Pero si ya te vi…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Tranquilízate pecosa. Te vi pero no te miré" – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

"¡¿Cómo que me viste pero no me miraste?"

"Hay una diferencia. ¡Píenselo!" – dijo guiñando.

Candy dio un grito de frustración y le arrojó una almohada. El hombre la tomó al vuelo antes de volverse. Ella estaba lista para arrojarle algo más cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre las cicatrices que Terrence tenía en la espalda.

"Alguien lo golpeó sin misericordia" – pensó ella mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

"¿Terminaste ya, pecosa?"

"Sí."

"¡Que bueno porque tengo mucho sueño!" – dijo caminando hacia la cama.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué crees? Tengo que dormir…y sólo hay una cama."

"¡No voy a dormir contigo!"

"Ni yo contigo. Sólo vamos a compartir el colchón" – dijo con naturalidad.

"¡De ninguna manera!" – exclamó ella levantándose y sentándose en el sillón.

"Como quieras pero si mañana te duele el cuello, no me eches la culpa" – dijo arrojándole una frazada.

"Será tu culpa" – contestó ella antes de hacer un mohín.

"Buenas noches, pecosa. Dulces sueños."

"¡Sí claro!"

"Que sueñes conmigo" – dijo apagando la lámpara.

"Que tengas pesadillas" – murmuró ella.

Terrence soltó una carcajada y apagó la lámpara. Candy decidió acurrucarse en el sillón mientras pensaba en los eventos de las últimas horas.

"¡Que hombre tan extraño! Puede ser desconsiderado y puede ser considerado, ¡todo en menos de un minuto! ¿Quién puede entenderlo?"

Demasiada cansada para intentar descifrar a su tutor, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

Terrence no tenía ganas de despertar pero la luz que se colaba por las cortinas le daba directamente en los ojos. Se estiró perezosamente antes de sentarse sobre el lecho. A través del espejo pudo ver que Candy estaba acurrucada en el sillón, sus piernas dobladas hacia arriba, sus muslos expuestos.

Era demasiado pronto para que Candy se viera tan tentadora y hermosa. La verdad era que le provocaba despertarla a besos.

"Me mataría" – pensó divertido mientras se levantaba.

Un ligero mareo lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente sobre el colchón y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la espalda desnuda de Terrence.

"¿Terminaste de observarme, pecosa?" – preguntó él.

El rubor invadió las mejillas femeninas. No se había percatado que el espejo al costado de la cama reflejaba sus imágenes. Instintivamente buscó la sabana para cubrirse.

"Demasiado tarde" – dijo Terrence levantándose – "ya te vi y te miré."

"¡Eres un idiota!" – exclamó ella aun más apenada.

"Es demasiado temprano para las groserías, ¿no crees?"

El hombre se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse.

"Aquí está tu ropa" – dijo Terrence arrojándosela casi en el rostro.

"¡Que grosero!"

"No tengo tiempo para consideraciones. Date prisa que tenemos que partir."

"¿Y si no quiero?" – se atrevió a decir Candy en un ultimo gesto de rebeldía.

"No me provoques."

Terrence avanzó hacia ella con determinación casi obligándola a retroceder.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de tus niñerías. No me obligues a atarte Candy."

"¿Atarme?"

"Vas a regresar al castillo, Candy, aunque sea lo último que haga, ¿entiendes? Ahora vístete"– dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Ya veremos, Terrence Grandchester".

Candy iba sobre la silla de montar mientras que él iba a la grupa. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero estaban un poco resguardados con la capa de Terrence que cubría ambos jinetes. La joven podía sentir las manos de Terrence descansar ligeramente sobre sus muslos mientras llevaba las riendas del caballo. Podía sentir la respiración de su tutor casi sobre su cuello así como el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y se sentía extrañamente inquieta.

"¿Qué te pasa, Candy?" – se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Terrence conducía a su caballo casi como un reflejo. La verdad era que no podía dejar de disfrutar de tener a Candy entre sus brazos, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Iba a ser un desafío enamorarla, convencerla que él era el hombre para ella y no Anthony Brown.

Había memorizado ya cada onda de su cabello, cada rizo así como el ritmo de su respiración. Su porte era aristocrático sobre la silla de montar y estaba seguro que es una estupenda amazona.

"Puedes recostarte sobre mi pecho si quieres" – dijo Terrence.

"Que considerado" – repuso ella en tono sarcástico.

"¿Fue ese un sí o un no?"

"¿Qué crees, Terrence?"

"No se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta."

"¿En serio?"

Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y espoleó a su caballo. El corcel dio un ligero brinco y el cuerpo de Candy se estrelló con el de Terrence. Los brazos masculinos la apretaron contra si.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó ella.

"Evitar que te caigas" – contestó él muy cerca de su oído.

Candy se estremeció y él lo sintió. Sonrió lleno de orgullo al darse cuenta de que no le era totalmente indiferente a su pupila. Ella sabía que Terrence estaba sonriendo e intentó clavarle un codo en el estomago pero él la estrechó con mayor fuerza.

"Dime pequeña, ¿alguna vez has pensado que tal vez Anthony no es el indicado?"

"Él es el indicado" – aseguró ella.

"Si tú lo dices" – dijo soltando su abrazo.

Candy tragó en seco. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se agitaba de esa manera su corazón? Terrence era un grosero, un mal educado, ¡un atrevido!

"Un hombre muy herido" - le dijo su subconsciente.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a un río y Terrence se detuvo junto a la orilla. El río corría con fuerza y el nivel del agua cubría casi en totalidad el puente que pendía sobre el. Su caballo pisó la madera con reticencia y resopló.

"Parece peligroso" – comentó Candy.

"Parece" – contestó él pensativamente – "tendremos que dar la vuelta."

"Eso nos demorará más."

"¡Me sorprendes Candy! ¿Ya te entusiasmó la idea de regresar?"

"Es que tengo que…ir al baño" – dijo ella bajando el rostro.

"Ahí hay un árbol."

"Es un poco más complicado para las mujeres, Terrence."

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" – dijo descendiendo del caballo.

Ella se apeó en el estribo y tomó la mano que Terrence le ofrecía.

"Esos arbustos me servirán" – dijo señalando unos junto a la orilla.

"Espero que no estés tramando algo, pecosa. No te tardes."

"No lo haré" – contestó dándole la espalda.

Podía sentir la mirada de Terrence sobre su espalda. Sabía que desconfiaba de ella así que iba a engañarlo. Lo saludó con la mano y se acuclilló junto a los arbustos. Atisbó entre ellos y se percató que su tutor se dirigía hacia un árbol y ella empezó a correr hacia el puente. El caballo relinchó y Terrence se volvió.

"¡Candy, detente!" – gritó él empezando a correr hacia ella.

Ella pisó la superficie del puente y sintió la fuerza de la corriente contra sus tobillos. Perdió el equilibrio pero logró asirse de una columna.

Terrence contuvo la respiración al verla trastabillar.

"¡Detente Candy! ¡Es peligroso!"

"¡No me importa!" – le respondió echando a correr nuevamente.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza con enojo ante su necedad y sin pensarlo se subió a su montura. Azuzó a su caballo y este pisó con nerviosismo el puente.

El hombre volvió a espolearlo. De reojo, Candy observó a su tutor tras ella y deseó que el puente se cayera.

Un relincho asustado hizo que ella se detuviera y con horror vio como las tablas bajo el caballo cedían. Habían sido suficientemente fuertes para soportar el peso de Candy pero no el de Terrence y su caballo.

Los maderos no tardaron en partirse y ambos cayeron al agua.

"¡Terrence!" – llamó horrorizada mientras se sujetaba a la estructura intacta del puente.

Él no respondió. Flotaba boca abajo rodeado de los pedazos de madera. Su caballo relinchaba y se sacudía nerviosamente intentando acercarse a la orilla pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte. Candy no lo pensó más y se lanzó al agua.

Sintió su cuerpo hundirse hasta el fondo y pataleó para nadar hacia la superficie. La rubia tragó agua y tuvo que escupir. Pataleó furiosamente y estiró los brazos para dar brazadas.

"¡Terrence!" – volvió a llamar.

El cuerpo masculino pareció estrellarse contra unas piedras y flotó boca arriba antes de quedar atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol caído. Candy volvió a patalear y logró asirse del árbol para que la corriente no la continuara arrastrando. Sujetándose con fuerza de las ramas avanzó hasta Terrence.

Lo tomó por el cuello con un brazo mientras con el otro se impulsaba hacia la orilla. A Candy le pareció una eternidad llegar a la orilla del río. Haló a su tutor fuera del agua y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él.

"¡Terrence despierta!" – pidió palmeando su rostro.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia su oído y con alivio comprobó que respiraba. Sus ojos recayeron sobre un líquido rojo que empezaba a correr por el cuello de su tutor. La camisa del hombre también empezó a teñirse de color rojo.

"¡Tengo que buscar ayuda!"

Un relincho la asustó. Para su sorpresa, el caballo de Terrence venía por la orilla del río, acercándose a ellos. Ella esperó que se acercara lo suficiente para tomar sus riendas. Tenía que ir por ayuda, pero ¿cómo dejarlo solo?

"¡Señorita! ¿Está bien? Escuchamos el estruendo."

Un grupo de hombres se acercaba a ella con expresiones preocupadas. Candy prácticamente corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Es el Duque de Grandchester! ¡Está mal herido!"

"¿El duque?" – repitió uno inclinándose sobre él – "Está muy maltratado. Debemos llevarlo al hospital."

"¿No será peligroso moverlo?"

"No podemos dejarlo aquí, señorita. Lo moveremos con mucho cuidado."

Llena de angustia, Candy los observó formar una camilla y recostar a Terrence sobre ella. Con cuidado, lo levantaron y empezaron avanzar hacia el camino. Una carreta los esperaba para transportarlos al hospital más cercano.

La joven subió junto a él y tomó la mano de su inconsciente tutor.

"Por favor no te mueras" – rogó en silencio.

Una nube negra empezó a envolverla y cayó sobre el cuerpo del duque, desmayada.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon pesadamente, la cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado intentando reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Unas manos cálidas tomaron las suyas con delicadeza.

"¿Cómo se siente señorita Candy?"

"¡Oh Dorothy! Tuve una pesadilla, estaba lloviendo y Terrence se caía al río…"

El rostro de la mucama se ensombreció y Candy se sentó de golpe, sólo para sentir como si mil agujas pincharan su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron llenos de dolor.

"¿Desea que llame al doctor, señorita?"

"No, no" – dijo mirándola – "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"Casi 24 horas…"

"¡Cielos! ¿Y Terrence?"

"Mi lord está en cuidado intensivo."

"¡Cuidado intensivo!"

Un llamado a su puerta las hizo sobresaltar y se volvieron para encontrar al abogado Edwards.

"Por fin has despertado, Candy. Nos has dado un susto."

"Me siento bien."

"Eso es algo que tendrá que determinar un doctor. Dorothy, ¿podrías avisar en la estación de enfermeras?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo inclinando la cabeza y apresurándose a cumplir la petición.

El hombre se volvió hacia la jovencita.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, señorita?"

"Huí de Terrence…quería enviarme a un internado."

"¿Huiste?"

"Iba enviarme lejos, lejos de Anthony, ¡lejos de todo! Tuve que hacerlo pero él me halló en una posada del camino. Tuvimos que pasar la noche ahí."

"Una posada" – repitió el asesor legal pensando en las posibles repercusiones de ese hecho.

"Regresábamos al castillo, teníamos que cruzar un puente. La lluvia lo había debilitado pero yo intenté cruzarlo, Terrence me siguió y el puente no resistió el peso."

Edwards guardó silencio analizando la historia de la joven. La joven lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Cómo está Terrence?"

"Tuvieron que coser algunas de sus heridas, cortes en la piel…pero lo que más preocupa a los doctores es su fiebre."

"¿Fiebre?"

Al parecer tiene neumonía…pudo ser el agua que tragó, la lluvia…tiene dificultad para respirar."

"¡Por todos los cielos!"

"Eso no es lo peor…Lionel estuvo aquí."

"¿Lionel?"

"Vino a reclamar la herencia."

"¿Cómo puede reclamar algo que no es suyo?"

"Está convencido que Terrence va ha morir."

"¡Que hombre tan vil! Pero, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?"

"Un periodista los vio llegar y de inmediato reconoció a Terrence. Debo advertirte que también tienen curiosidad por ti."

"No puede ser…"

"Lionel quiere verte, Candy."

"Pero yo no quiero."

"No puedes evitarlo. Soy tu tío" – dijo apareciendo tras ellos.

La rubia sintió que la sangre se le congelaba.

"Edwards, déjanos solos. Necesito hablar con mi sobrina."

Respetuosamente, el abogado inclinó la cabeza y salió del cuarto de hospital. Lionel se acercó a Candy, sentándose al borde de su cama.

"Lo lograste" – susurró con complicidad - "Nunca se me ocurrió cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a recuperar mi fortuna que querías eliminarlo para siempre."

"¿Qué dices Lionel?"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste, querida? ¿Cómo lograste que pareciera un accidente?"

"¡Fue un accidente!"

"¿O seducción?" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – "Sé que pasaron la noche en una posada."

Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron profusamente.

"Tuvimos que hacerlo…la lluvia…"

"Por lo que haya sido" – dijo besando su mejilla antes que ella pudiera evitarlo – "prometo recompensarte muy bien cuando Terrence muera."

"¡Cállate! ¡No debes decir eso!"

"No te angusties, pequeña. Esto es lo mejor que puede pasarnos."

"¡Deja de hablar en plural! No quiero que Terrence muera."

"Sólo falta darle el golpe final. ¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de él esta noche?"

"¿Acaso has perdido la razón, Lionel?"

"Tío Lionel" – la corrigió.

"Terrence no morirá."

"Pues me aseguraré de ello" – dijo guiñando – "Te veré luego, pequeña."

El abogado paseaba por el pasillo afuera de la HABITACIÓN de Terrence. La preocupación era latente en su rostro y que Lionel apareciera junto a él no contribuía a tranquilizarlo.

NECESITO DINERO" – dijo el hermano de Richard.

" DINERO? No tengo autorización de Terrence."

"Vamos Edwards, no la necesita."

"Por supuesto que sí. Estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes."

"Pues será mejor que me escuche. Seamos realistas, el futuro de Terrence no se ve demasiado prometedor. Así que empieza a trasferir todo a mi nombre."

"De ninguna manera."

"Edwards, no le estoy haciendo una petición, ¡le estoy dando una orden!"

"Sólo cumplo, órdenes del Duque de Grandchester."

"Te aseguro que tu duque no durará demasiado" – dijo en tono de amenaza – "Y entonces se arrepentirá de no hacerme caso."

El abogado dejó escapar un grito de frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que Lionel reclamara la herencia cuando Terrence estaba vivo?

"¿Y si Lionel tiene razón?" – se preguntó lleno de preocupación.

Una campana de alarma se escuchó por el pasillo, seguido por pasos apresurados. Candy despertó de su sueño y se asomó por la puerta de su HABITACIÓN para doctores y enfermeras correr hacia la habitación de Terrence. El abogado se hizo a un lado antes de acercarse a la rubia.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Terrence está convulsionando."

"¡¿Qué dice!"

"Aun cuando Terrence despierte, los doctores temen que tenga daño cerebral."

Candy se llevó las manos hacia los labios en un gesto de horror.

"De ser así, Lionel se convertirá en el nuevo Duque de Grandchester."

"No merece llevar esa distinción."

"Es una posibilidad y es por eso que debemos evitarlo, Candy, debes casarte con Terrence."

La joven sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

"Si algo le sucediera, tú heredarías como su viuda."

"¡Es imposible!"

"Es la única opción, Candy."

"Pero, Terrence está inconsciente… ¿cómo podría casarnos?"

"Los puedo casar por poder."

"Nadie creerá en nuestro matrimonio."

"Hay testigos que escucharon a Terrence decir que eres su esposa."

"¿En la posada?"

"Efectivamente. Si alguien se atreve a dudar de este matrimonio, los testigos nos respaldarán."

"Es una locura. No puedo hacerlo."

"Sólo así podremos proteger lo que Richard amaba tanto, Candy. Tú sabes perfectamente que Lionel acabaría con todo."

"Pero ¡estoy comprometida!"

"Si Terrence se recupera podemos anularlo, Candy, será como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mientras tanto es nuestra única solución y Dorothy y Bertram servirán de testigos."

"Señor Edwards…"

"Debes hacerlo. Es la única solución."

Mil pensamientos asaltaron a Candy pero sobre todo el recuerdo de Sir Richard y la promesa que le hizo. Con debilidad, asintió a la loca petición del abogado.

El hospital estaba rodeado de periodistas, todos curiosos por saber las últimas noticias sobre el Duque de Grandchester. Se había formado tal caos que Edwards tuvo que ordenar que los desalojaran, pero eso no los había detenido de permanecer en las afueras del edificio.

Dentro del coche en el que viajaba, Eleanor Baker se acomodó las gafas oscuras sobre el rostro y cubrió su rostro con el velo que pendía de su sombrero. El chofer le ofreció la mano y ella descendió con cuidado, procurando pasar desapercibida.

Avanzó a paso seguro hacia la recepción abriéndose paso entre los periodistas, demasiado preocupados por Terrence para percatarse que una de las actrices más famosas de Broadway acababa de llegar.

No fue complicado para ella averiguar dónde descansaba su hijo.

Edwards estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el eco tacos femeninos sobre el mármol. Nunca la había visto en persona, sólo en el retrato que Richard siempre llevó consigo pero no había duda que era ella.

"Eleanor Baker" – dijo casi sin aliento.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer fue evidente. El abogado dio un paso hacia ella.

"Soy Charles Edwards, abogado de los Grandchester."

"Creo que me ha confundido con otra persona…"

"No necesita fingir conmigo, señora, imagino que viene por Terrence."

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?" – dijo retirándose las gafas.

"Tiene neumonía, señora."

"¿Neumonía?" – repitió alarmada.

"Lo tienen bajo estricta vigilancia médica, señora, pero puede verlo si lo desea."

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz furiosa tras ellos. El abogado se interpuso en el camino de Lionel para evitar que se acercara a Eleanor.

La mujer rubia levantó el rostro hacia él en un gesto de desafío.

"No eres bienvenida" – dijo Lionel con aspereza.

"¿Desde cuándo una madre debe pedir permiso para ver a su hijo?" – se le enfrentó ella.

"Desde que lo abandonó."

"Nunca lo abandoné, lo sabes bien."

"¡Basta! No hablaré más contigo. Será mejor que te marches."

"No lo haré" – dijo ella con firmeza.

"O te vas o te haré echar como la perra que eres."

La bofetada de Eleanor sonó como una bala en medio del pasillo del hospital. Lionel la miró lleno de incredulidad antes que su rostro se transformara en rabia latente.

Enfurecido, dio un paso hacia ella y levantó la mano con intenciones de devolverle el golpe.

"¡No te atrevas!" – exclamó Candy interponiéndose entre ellos.

"¡No te entrometas!" – protestó Lionel tomando a la joven del brazo con fuerza.

"¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho a pedirle que se vaya. Ella es la madre de Terrence."

" yo soy su tío y tengo derecho a disponer quien visita a mi sobrino."

"Y yo soy su esposa."

Las palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Lionel que la soltó como si quemara. La sorpresa también cubrió el rostro de Eleanor.

"Estás mintiendo" – dijo el hombre.

"Por supuesto que no. Soy la esposa de Terrence…me puedes llamar Lady Candy" – insistió ella fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

"¿Te casaste con él?" – repitió Lionel entre dientes.

"Así es" – aseguró el abogado.

"Señora Baker, pase por favor a la HABITACIÓN de Terrence" – le pidió Candy.

La actriz asintió y sin perder otro minuto, entró a ver a su hijo. Los ojos de Lionel seguían clavados en el rostro de Candy. Soltando un grito de frustración, el hombre se lanzó hacia la joven, su mano rodeando con fuerza el delicado cuello de Candy.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron asustados mientras él la estrellaba contra la pared, su cuerpo aprisionando el femenino, sus labios junto a la oreja femenina.

"Traidora" – susurró – "Decidiste que querías toda la fortuna para ti sola."

"¡Suéltela!" – ordenaba el abogado Edwards intentando alejar a Lionel de Candy.

"Me las vas a PAGAR, Candy" - le prometió apretando con más fuerza.

Ella entreabrió los labios para gritar pero ninguna voz salió. Con horror sintió que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear y su visión a nublarse. El abogado rodeó el cuello de Lionel con un brazo mientras Bertram aparecía en el pasillo.

Sin tiempo que perder, se acercó al trío y sin ningún aspaviento, le dio un golpe en el estomago. Lionel soltó a Candy como si quemara y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo.

"¡Me las van a PAGAR!" – gritó encolerizado antes de alejarse.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Edwards.

Ella asintió con debilidad mientras empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

"Estaremos bien, Candy" – dijo el hombre intentando tranquilizarla.

Bertram le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantar.

"¿Desea que la lleve de regreso a su habitación, mi lady?"

"Estaré…bien. Gracias" – dijo sorprendida ante su trato – "Iré sola. Edwards…por favor…cuide de Eleanor…Baker."

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy regresó a su habitación.

"¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntó.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, la joven intentaba leer un libro que Dorothy le había traído. Llevaba más de una hora en la misma página cuando un ligero toque la hizo sobresaltar.

"Adelante" – dijo ella en voz ronca.

La delicada figura de Eleanor Baker apareció y su rostro de inmediato reflejó sorpresa. El cuello de Candy empezaba a mostrar magulladuras.

"Fue Lionel, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Imagino que no debes agradarle, tal como yo nunca lo hice."

"Es…algo com…plicado."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres la mujer de Terrence?"

Candy sólo atinó a sonreír avergonzada.

"Edwards me dijo que llevan poco tiempo de casados."

"Po…quí…simo."

"Has de ser una mujer muy especial. No creo que mi Terrence se case con cualquiera."

La joven se encogió de hombros con suavidad.

"Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Quiero saberlo todo."

"Sí…"

"Terry tiene mucha fiebre."

"Sí."

"Y está muy pálido…" – dijo con voz quebrada.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Eleanor empezó a sollozar.

"Mi pobre hijo."

La rubia sólo atinó a darla palmaditas en la mano mientras oraba en silencio por la recuperación de Terrence…y porque su vida volviera a la normalidad. Era claro que Lionel había intentado matarla y que no dudaría en hacerlo si Terrence no se recuperaba.

Pocos días después, bajo los cuidados de los médicos y el amor de Eleanor, la fiebre de Terrence cedía. Los médicos empezaba a mostrarse más esperanzados pero les preocupaba que el duque tuviera daño cerebral.

Candy, que ya había sido dado de alta, llegó temprano para visitarlo mientras que Eleanor regresaba a su hotel. Corriendo las cortinas, permitió que la luz del sol inundara la habitación y colocó unas flores junto a la mesa de noche. Se detuvo junto a la cama de Terrence y posó la mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

"¿Por qué no despiertas, Terrence? ¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupados que estamos por ti?"

Movida por una ternura inesperada. Apartó unos mechones de su frente y lo observó. Parecía estar recuperando un buen color y las ojeras ya no eran tan marcadas. Sintió las lagrimas inundar sus ojos y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su tutor.

"Perdóname" – le pidió casi en un susurro – "si no hubiera sido por mí, nada te habría ocurrido."

Se irguió para secarse las lágrimas y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Un par de ojos azules la miraban con fijeza.

"¡Terrence, estás despierto!"

Él asintió y tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

"Te…perdono…" - dijo con voz ronca – pero ¿puedes decirme…quién eres?"

"No seas bromista, Terrence."

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el hospital."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tuvimos un accidente…"

Un doctor llegó para la ronda matinal y con sorpresa vio a Terrence despierto.

"¿Cómo se siente, su señoría?"

"Bien."

"¿Sabe quién es?"

"Mmm…no…"

"¿Sabe qué año es?"

"N-no…" – dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?"

"¡No! ¡No! Ya no me haga tantas preguntas" – pidió con desesperación."

El doctor miró a Candy con las cejas levantadas. La rubia sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

"No es posible" – murmuró antes de desmayarse.


	18. CAPITULO 18

Terrence vio a la mujer rubia desplomarse hacia el suelo pero estaba demasiado confundido para siquiera intentar socorrerla. Escuchó al médico llamar por una enfermera mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Casi enseguida aparecieron dos mujeres vestidas de blanco.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" – preguntó una voz masculina algo ronca.

Los ojos azules del duque se volvieron hacia la puerta para hallarse con el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad.

"¡Ha despertado!" – exclamó Edwards sonriendo con alivio y acercándose a él.

"¿Quién es usted?" – preguntó Terrence alejándose hacia la orilla de su cama.

"Mi lord, ¿qué le sucede?"

Un leve quejido se escuchó y todos volvieron el rostro hacia Candy que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. La joven abrió los ojos con lentitud.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Se ha desmayado…" – empezó a decir el doctor antes que ella lo empujara a un lado y se pusiera de pie.

"Por favor, dime que estás bromeando" – suplicó ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Será mejor que se tranquilice, mi lady" – dijo Edwards posando su mano sobre el hombro de una asustada Candy.

"¿Quién es Terrence? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Edwards tragó con dificultad al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su rostro palideció bajo la mirada asustada del hombre amnésico. Los doctores dieron un paso hacia la cama del enfermo e instintivamente él se levantó de la cama, sus rodillas flaqueando por un instante pero no lo suficiente para que se desplomara.

"Terrence, espera…" – pidió Candy acercándose a él.

Alguien tenía que ayudarlo…y sentía que debía ser ella.

"Su señoría, no debería levantarse" – dijo una de las enfermeras con voz apacible.

"¿Por qué me llaman así?" – inquirió frunciendo.

"Es mejor que se recueste…así podremos explicarle" – sugirió la segunda enfermera.

"¡No! ¡No lo haré hasta que expliquen lo que está sucediendo!"

"Su señoría…" – empezó a decir Edwards.

Los nervios de Terrence lo traicionaron y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Edwards no dudó en interponerse en su camino, el cuerpo del duque chocando con el suyo, los brazos del abogado sujetándolo con fuerza.

"¡Suélteme!"

"Debe tranquilarse, su señoría."

"¡Basta, deje de llamarme de esa manera!" – increpó intentando soltarse.

Uno de los puños de Terrence se estrelló contra la mandíbula del abogado, enviándolo al suelo con un quejido. Dio dos pasos más hacia la puerta cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

"Debes detenerte" – susurró una voz femenina, sus pasos trastabillando tras él – "Sé que estás confundido pero debes confiar en nosotros…"

El hombre se detuvo, sus ojos descendiendo hacia las manos que descansaban ahora sobre su pecho.

"No queremos hacerte daño" – continuó Candy– "vuelve a la cama, por favor."

No quería creerle pero algo en su corazón le decía que la mujer no mentía. Candy sintió su rendición y lo dejó ir. Él se volvió con lentitud hacia ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Candy, tu esposa."

Las cejas oscuras del hombre se levantaron con sorpresa.

"¿Esposa?" – repitió incrédulo.

Ella asintió en silencio y le ofreció la mano. Tras un titubeo, Terrence la tomó y la siguió hasta la cama.

"No debes agitarte de esa manera" – dijo Candy cubriéndolo con una sábana.

"¿Por qué me llaman su señoría?"

"Porque eres el Duque de Grandchester" – respondió ella llamando al doctor con una mirada – "Él es Arthur McKinley, quien te ha estado cuidando."

"¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?"

"Sufrió un fuerte golpe" – explicó el médico auscultándolo.

Candy se apartó del duque para acercarse a Edwards que contemplaba todo desde la esquina de la habitación.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" – preguntó ella.

"No imaginaba que tuviera tanta fuerza" – contestó algo avergonzado.

"¿Quién es él?" – preguntó Terrence observándolos.

"Él es Harold Edwards, tu abogado y administrador general."

"L-lo lamento" – se excusó el duque.

"No se preocupe…"

"Quisiera que me dejaran un rato a solas con el duque" – pidió el galeno.

"Por supuesto" – contestó Edwards.

"Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitan" – sonrió Candy mirando a Terrence.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la joven se dejó caer en uno de las bancas del pasillo mientras empezaba a temblar. Asustado, Edwards rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, Candy parecía a punto de desplomarse.

"¿Qué le sucede, señorita?"

"Tiene amnesia, ¿le parece poco?" – replicó ella asustada.

"Seguro es temporal."

"¡¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta calma? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?"

"Estaría más preocupado si no fueras su esposa."

Ella lo miró sin entender.

"Si no fueras su esposa, Lionel podría causarnos muchos problemas, Candy, pero tú eres la clave para que no lo deshereden por incapacidad."

La rubia tuvo ganas de golpear al abogado. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con fijeza.

"Usted parece no comprender que estoy comprometida con Anthony Brown, señor Edwards."

"Lo comprendo, Candy pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No puedes dejar a Terrence hasta que recobre la memoria."

"¿Y si nunca la recupera?"

"No creo que debas ser tan negativa."

"Esta farsa está llegando demasiado lejos, Edwards."

"Es necesaria. Debemos proteger a Terrence. Debes ser valiente. Recuerda que ahora eres la Duquesa de Grandchester y Terrence necesita de ti."

Los dos guardaron silencio al escuchar las pisadas de una mujer. Eleanor Baker se acercó a ellos. Al ver sus rostros, ella apresuró sus pasos.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" – preguntó asustada.

"Terrence ha recobrado el conocimiento" – dijo Candy.

"¿Y?" – preguntó conteniendo el aliento, temiendo que la respuesta fuera daño cerebral.

"Tiene amnesia" – concluyó el abogado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la actriz.

"Pensé lo peor."

"La amnesia no es cualquier cosa."

"Pero…tal vez sea una oportunidad para mi" – dijo llena de esperanza.

La puerta de la habitación de Terrence se abrió y el doctor salió al pasillo acompañado de las enfermeras.

"¿Cómo está?" – preguntó Eleanor.

"Físicamente, muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿La amnesia?"

"No sé qué decirle, mi lady. Recuerda cómo vestirse y como atarse las agujetas pero no recuerda nada de su vida. Es como un lienzo en blanco."

"¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá así?"

"No puedo estimar el tiempo, mi lady. Puede ser un día, una semana, un mes o un año…o para siempre."

Candy sintió un sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo.

"Lamento no darle mejores noticias."

"¿Qué nos sugiere, doctor McKinley?" – preguntó el abogado.

"Sugiero que lo reintroduzcan a su vida con lentitud. Denle todo el tiempo necesario para que se ajuste nuevamente a su vida. Tendrán que tener mucha paciencia y mucho amor."

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de rosado al sentir las miradas del médico y de Eleanor sobre ella. La mujer tomó la mano de la joven y cruzó la puerta que la llevaría hacia su hijo.

"¿Cuántos días más deberá Terrence permanecer aquí, Dr. McKinley?"

"Sólo esta noche. Mañana podrán llevárselo a casa."

El abogado asintió mientras pensaba en el desafío que se presentaba ante ellos.

Desde su cama, Terrence observó a las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar a su habitación. Su mirada pareció detenerse en Eleanor y casi enseguida sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

"¿Quién es ella?" – le preguntó a Candy, el tono de su voz denotando enojo.

"Terrence…" – llamó la mujer reconociendo el malestar de su hijo.

"No se me acerque" – ordenó el duque irguiéndose en la cama.

"Ella es tu madre" – explicó la joven acercándose al hombre.

"No…no tengo madre."

¡Qué curioso era aquello! Terrence no la recordaba sin embargo el sentimiento de animosidad hacia Eleanor no se había perdido.

"Por supuesto que la tienes" – dijo Candy acercándose a él –"No creerás que he velado sola por ti, ¿verdad?"

"Pero yo…" – se llevó la mano hacia el pecho – "algo me dice que no es mi madre."

"No digas eso" – replicó ella.

Con un gesto de la mano, le pidió a la mujer que se acercara.

"¿En realidad eres mi madre?"

"Siempre lo he sido" – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

"Tienen los mismos ojos" – comentó Candy.

"¿Mis ojos son azules?" – preguntó mirando a Eleanor.

"Azul zafiro" – dijo la rubia mostrándole un espejo.

Terrence contempló su reflejo con atención. ¡Que extraño era ver su rostro como si fuera la primera vez!

"¿Qué piensas?" – preguntó Candy.

"En lo apuesto que soy."

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de las mujeres.

"Parece que no tuvieras amnesia después de todo" – rió Candy.

"¿Madre?" – preguntó Terrence lleno de duda.

La actriz asintió, un sollozo escapando de su garganta. El duque miró a su joven esposa con una interrogante.

"Ha estado muy preocupada por ti" – intentó explicar ella.

"Lo lamento" – se excusó Eleanor.

"¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿No debería un hombre recordar a su madre?"

"Ya tendrán tiempo…seguro la recordarás" – dijo Candy.

Terrence asintió y una sonrisa llenó el rostro de Eleanor.

La hora de la cena había transcurrido cuando Eleanor y Candy regresaron a la mansión de la Calle Bond. La rubia se excusó y se dirigió a su habitación seguida de su mucama. Ni bien se cerró la puerta, la joven se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba a borbotones. Asustada, Dorothy se arrodilló junto a ella.

"¿Qué sucede señorita?"

"Terrence ha despertado…"

"¡Eso es bueno, señorita! ¿Por qué llora?"

"Tiene amnesia, Dorothy" – dijo levantando su rostro lloroso – "No tiene la menor idea de quién es…de quién soy yo…o de quien es Lionel."

"Por todos los cielos…"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto implica? No puedo dejarlo."

"¡Oh señorita!"

"¿Qué voy hacer? Anthony jamás me lo perdonará."

"El joven Anthony es muy bueno, estoy segura que comprenderá."

"No estoy tan segura, Dorothy" – dijo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que colgaba en una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello – "¿Cómo le explico que debo permanecer junto al hombre que tanto daño nos ha causado? ¿Y que ahora soy esposa de su enemigo?"

Dorothy guardó silencio mientras Candy lloraba, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en sollozos.

Era cerca del medio día cuando Candy llegó al hospital. Al parecer todos los periodistas se habían enterado de la recuperación de Terrence porque las calles estaban atiborradas de ellos. Escoltada por un guardia de seguridad, la joven ingresó por un ascensor de carga. El abogado respiró aliviados al verlos llegar.

"Empezaba a preocuparme, Candy" – le confesó.

"He dado mi palabra, señor Edwards."

La frialdad en su voz no pasó desapercibida para el abogado. El hombre bajó la mirada mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco. Candy lo observó sacar una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

"Es tu anillo de compromiso y tu argolla de matrimonio" – dijo mostrándole las joyas, ambas en oro blanco – Son de la familia."

"Nunca las había visto."

"Richard me pidió guardarlas hasta el día que Terrence se casara…y ese día llegó. Tu nombre y el suyo están grabados dentro."

"¿Debo usarlos?"

"Por supuesto. Terrence ya tiene la suya."

"Usted piensa en todo, señor Edwards."

"Es mi trabajo. Ahora entra mientras yo preparo todo para la salida de su señoría."

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, el hombre desapareció por el pasillo. Candy tragó en seco al observar su mano; ese matrimonio falso empezaba a convertirse en algo muy verdadero. Tomando una bocanada de aire, llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

"Adelante" – respondió Terrence.

Ella hizo girar el picaporte y entró con lentitud, su mirada buscando a su tutor sobre la cama pero él no se encontraba ahí. Para su sorpresa, Terrence estaba de pie junto a la ventana; se veía saludable y elegante. La barba había sido afeitado y la pijama reemplazado por un traje oscuro a rayas. Bertram la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y se excusó para dejarlos a solas.

"Te ves muy bien" – comentó ella.

"Lo sé" – dijo él volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa picara.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres incorregible."

"Así dicen. ¿Es todo ese alboroto por mí?" – preguntó refiriéndose a la multitud de periodistas afuera.

"Eres un miembro muy importante de la realeza, Terrence."

Él se apartó de la ventana para caminar hacia ella, deteniéndose a tres pasos de distancia.

"¿En realidad eres mi esposa?"

Candy esperaba la pregunta pero no la mirada que Terrence le daba a su figura.

"Así es" – contestó ella un tanto indignada.

"Pareces una niña" – dijo estudiándola – "¿Tenemos hijos?"

"¡No!"

"Por el tono de tu voz parece que te desagrada la idea."

"No es eso…es que... "

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Candy?" – la interrumpió.

"Diecisiete."

"¿Y yo?"

"Veintiuno."

"¿Veintiuno?" – frunció – "Somos muy jóvenes, ¿qué rayos hacemos casados? Y para ser francos, no creo que seas mi tipo."

El hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio y se alejó de ella para tomar asiento en un sillón cerca de la cama. Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo cuerno. A pesar de su amnesia seguía siendo el mismo irreverente. Tomando una bocanada de aire, decidió tranquilizarse.

"Fue idea de tu padre."

"El famoso Duque de Grandchester."

"No te burles."

"No lo hago. Simplemente no lo recuerdo."

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?"

"Nada en lo absoluto. Es como si tuviera neblina en mi cabeza."

"Seguro empezarás a recordar una vez que lleguemos a casa."

"Casa…¿nuestro nido de amor?"

Terrence soltó una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de su esposa.

"Por el rubor de tus mejillas asumo que tenemos poco tiempo de casados" – dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse nuevamente a ella.

"Me niego a seguir hablando contigo si continúas portándote como un truhan."

"¿Te niegas?" – preguntó arqueando una ceja – "Es tu obligación hacerlo."

"¿Obligación?" – fue el turno de ella de imitar su gesto.

"Eres mi esposa, ¿no?"

"Esposa, no una de tus empleadas."

"Eres un tanto respondona, Candy."

"Simplemente soy una mujer con opiniones."

"¿Y nunca te meten en problemas?"

"Algunas veces y eso fue lo que te cautivó de mi" – dijo ella mostrándole los anillos de su mano izquierda.

Terrence le mostró la suya.

"Tu nombre y el mío están inscritos pero no lo recuerdo."

"Nos casamos antes de tu accidente."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Habíamos pasado la noche en una posada y camino a casa, se cayó un puente. Tú caíste con violencia y te golpeaste la cabeza."

"¿Y tú?"

"Te rescaté."

"¿Sabes nadar?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"No es común."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El duque guardó silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

"No lo sé."

"No te angusties. Es verdad lo que dices. Aprendí porque Richard insistió."

"¿Mi padre?"

"Él era mi tutor."

La sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Terrence.

"Te contaré más una vez que lleguemos a casa."

"Dime algo, ¿realmente soy tan importante?" – preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.

"Hace siglos que los Grandchester tienen una silla en la cámara de Lores."

"Imagino que el tapiz ha de estar muy desgastado."

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Candy.

"Por lo visto soy gracioso" – comentó Terrence agitando las cejas.

Ella estaba por responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada violenta. Candy contuvo la respiración al descubrir que era Lionel y empujándose en la punta de sus zapatos susurró al oído de Terrence.

"No creas en nada de lo que dice" – le pidió ella.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla. Armándose de valor, la joven dio dos pasos hacia el recién llegado.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Lionel? No eres bienvenido."

"Tío Lionel" – dijo lleno de enojo – "Sólo vine a preguntar por el estado de salud de mi sobrino."

"Como verás, se encuentra en perfecto estado. Puedes retirarte" – dijo mostrándole la puerta al hombre.

Lionel la miró con los ojos entornados, la ira latente en todo su cuerpo; su mano no perdió tiempo y se estrelló contra la mejilla de Candy.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" – gritó Terrence cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo.

"Vamos sobrino, no me digas que en verdad te has enamorado de esta zorra."

"Mucho te agradeceré que no te refieras a mi esposa en esos términos…y si la vuelves a tocar, lo lamentarás."

El rostro de Lionel se llenó de incredulidad antes de soltar una risilla despectiva.

"Dime Candy, ¿Qué se siente haberte revolcado con el padre y ahora con el hijo?"

"¡Cállate Lionel!"

"Eres más astuta de lo que imaginé. Me tenías convencido de tu amor por Brown…pero veo que las joyas de los Grandchester son más atractivas" – comentó señalando su anillo de matrimonio –"y tú, sobrino, nunca imaginé que fueras tan estúpido."

"Una palabra más y le rompo la boca" – amenazó Terrence.

Lionel lo miró burlonamente.

"Por lo visto te has recuperado maravillosamente. Imagino que se debe a los cuidados de tu mujer."

El hombre los rodeó como si fueran una presa y les dio una mirada amenazadora antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

"Tú, bastardo y la zorra me las pagarán" – les prometió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Candy no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio. Lionel no sabía de la amnesia de Terrence.

"¿Quién era él?" –preguntó Terrence.

"El hermano de tu padre. Él esperaba heredar pero fuiste tú."

"¿Por qué lo haría? Es lógico que el hijo herede al padre."

"Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar" – dijo ella – "es mejor que nos marchemos."

"¿Es verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te acostabas con mi padre?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! No debes creer nada de lo que salga de la boca de Lionel."

"De acuerdo."

"Promételo."

"Lo prometo. Hay algo en su mirada que me hace desconfiar…"

Sorpresivamente, los dedos de Terrence asieron la barbilla de la rubia.

"Sin embargo, siento que puedo creer en la tuya" – dijo mirando a sus ojos – "No tengo recuerdos de ti ni de mí y no sé qué promesas te habré hecho en el pasado pero voy a prometerte algo, Candy…"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino mientras los ojos azules la escudriñaban.

"…nunca permitiré que te lastimen porque…"

"¡Oh por todos los cielos!" – pensó ella agitada.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Se estaba portando tan amablemente, tan caballeroso, tan protector.

"…es mi obligación ¿verdad?" – siguió él con naturalidad – "Eso es lo que hacen los esposos, cuidar a sus mujeres."

"Claro" – dijo en voz baja, extrañada ante la desilusión que sentía.

"¿Me amas, Candy?" – preguntó mirándola aún a los ojos.

La llegada de Edwards los desconcertó y se apartaron con rapidez.

"¿Estás bien? Acabo de ver a Lionel en el pasillo."

"Estamos bien."

El abogado comprendió que Lionel no había descubierto el estado de Terrence.

"¡Lo siento! Debió sobornar a uno de los empleados si logró llegar hasta aquí. Habíamos prohibido su entrada."

"Todo está bien, Edwards" – le aseguró Terrence – "¿podemos irnos?"

"Por supuesto pero debo advertirle, su señoría, que la prensa lo espera."

"¿Cuál es su interés en mi?"

"Es joven, apuesto y millonario, su señoría, y sobrevivió a un accidente bastante grave. Además, querrán saber sobre su matrimonio."

El rostro de Candy palideció instantáneamente.

"¿Mi matrimonio?"

"Se casaron en secreto, su señoría, pero ya es hora que lo anuncien al mundo. Deben consolidarse como pareja frente a la sociedad."

De pie tras Terrence, la joven meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa pero el abogado la ignoraba.

"De acuerdo. Terminemos con esto de una vez, Edwards."

"Sugiero que ofrezca el brazo a su esposa, mi lord."

"Por supuesto…"

Sin mucha galantería Terrence hizo lo que el abogado recomendaba. Candy se asió de él con renuencia.

"Recuerden sonreír" – recomendó el hombre.

En silencio caminaron hacia la puerta y apenas los guardias de seguridad abrieron la puerta, los periodistas cayeron sobre ellos, preguntas a voz en cuello, flashes disparados sobre ellos. Terrence se detuvo junto a su coche y se volvió hacia la prensa.

"Puesto que parecen tan interesados en mi, responderé algunas de sus preguntas" – dijo el duque sorprendiendo a todos.

Candy tuvo deseos de abordar el coche pero Terrence no la soltaba.

"¿Cómo se siente, su señoría?"

"Como si tuviera quince años."

"No está tan lejos de la verdad" – replicó uno de ellos.

"Ahora que ha recuperado la salud, ¿ocupará su silla en la Cámara?"

"Supongo que si…" – contestó con vaguedad.

"Y díganos, ¿Quién es la joven que lleva del brazo?"

"Mi esposa."

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos pero fue muy breve. Casi enseguida volvieron a disparar los flashes y las preguntas.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"¿Cuándo se casaron?"

"¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"Su nombre es Candy, Duquesa de Grandchester" – respondió Terrence con calma – "Prometo que en otra ocasión responderé a sus preguntas. Imagino que deben comprender que estoy muy cansado."

El duque se volvió para subir al coche cuando los escuchó pedir un beso. Con una sonrisa traviesa, miró a Candy.

"Démosle lo que quieren, pecosa."

Antes que pudiera responder, los brazos de Terrence rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, los labios masculinos cubriendo los suyos.

"Buenas tardes, señores" – dijo el duque ayudando a la rubia a subir al coche.

Visiblemente perturbada, Candy ocupó el asiento junto a la ventana mientras los periodistas chiflaban y silbaban. Terrence no tardó en subir junto a ella mientras que Edwards se quedaba para encarar todas las preguntas de la prensa.

"¡Caray, que divertido fue eso!" – comentó Terrence – "¡Debería ser actor!"

"Lo hicieron muy bien" – contestó Bertram – "Estoy seguro que Edwards les dirá lo que necesitan saber."

"Supongo que no hablarán de mi amnesia…"

"Nadie necesita saber más de lo necesario, su señoría. No creo que los molesten por un tiempo y eso le dará tiempo para recuperarse."

"Estoy seguro que Candy me ayudará, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto" – murmuró llevándose la mano hacia el pecho.

¿Pero, quién la iba ayudar con ese extraño cosquilleo que sintió cuando Terrence la besó? En silencio le pidió perdón a Anthony, preocupada y confundida ante sus emociones.

Candy fingió dormir la mayor parte del camino, que se le hizo interminable. Bertram y Terrence conversaban como viejos amigos y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando al tomar la última curva, la bandera de los Grandchester ondeaba desde la torre.

"Ese es tu castillo" – dijo Candy señalando por la ventanilla.

"¿Mi castillo?" - repitió.

"Es muy antiguo pero muy moderno. Tiene todas las facilidades de las casas nuevas. Tu padre ordenó una remodelación antes…"

Ella detuvo sus palabras con un temblor de voz. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su tutor y el recuerdo causó una punzada en su corazón.

"¿Qué falleciera?" – completó Terrence.

"Así es."

"¿Estaba con él cuando sucedió?"

"No, estabas de viaje."

"¿Dónde?"

"No estoy segura. Eres muy reservado con tus asuntos" – replicó ella.

"¿Lo soy? ¿Incluso contigo?"

"Incluso conmigo."

Bertram se detuvo junto a la puerta principal, los criados de la propiedad enfilados ordenadamente para darles la bienvenida. Terrence los saludó antes de seguir a Candy al castillo. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor y observar las armaduras y armas antiguas que decoraban el lugar.

"Todas son autenticas" – comentó Candy – "y pertenecieron a los hombres cuyos retratos puedes ver en esa pared."

"¿Es mi padre alguno de ellos?"

"El retrato de Sir Richard pende en el salón familiar."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Por supuesto. Sígueme" – le pidió ella.

Avanzaron por un pasillo y Bertram, que los seguía a corta distancia, abrió la puerta del salón. Con sorpresa, hallaron a Eleanor esperándolos.

"Han llegado" – comentó emocionada.

Candy se percató que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?"

"Mejor que ayer" – dijo recibiendo el beso en la mejilla que ella le ofrecía.

Los ojos azules del duque se posaron en un retrato que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

"¿Es él?"

"Lo es" – dijo Eleanor visiblemente emocionada.

"No nos parecemos mucho" – comentó escudriñando la pintura.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿En qué si se puede saber?"

"Soy tu madre, sé de lo que hablo."

"La misma nariz…la misma barbilla…los pómulos altos" – intervino Candy.

"Por lo visto me has mirado con atención, ¿eh?"

La joven lo miró con una expresión en blanco. ¿Qué pretendía decir con ese comentario? Terrence se rió.

"No me mires así. Sólo bromeaba."

"Bonita broma" – contestó molesta.

"No tendría nada de raro, están casados"- comentó Eleanor - "Me parece que estás un poco pálido, hijo. ¿Por qué no descansas antes de almorzar?"

"Quizás deba hacerlo."

"Bertram, por favor lleva a su señoría a la habitación ducal" – pidió Candy.

"Por supuesto."

Terrence besó la mejilla de su madre antes de tomar la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo lo que haces por mi" – contestó antes de abandonar el salón.

La joven aún lo seguía con la mirada cuando los brazos de Eleanor la rodearon.

"Gracias."

"No sé lo que me agradecen, Eleanor."

"El cuidado que tienes de mi hijo. Eres una buena mujer, Candy."

La rubia se sintió más culpable que nunca. ¿Qué pensaría Eleanor si supiera que todo lo que ella veía era una mentira?

"Sé que no debo alegrarme de lo sucedido pero no puedo dejar de pensar que el accidente fue una fortuna. Me ha dado una nueva oportunidad con mi hijo."

"Creo que siempre la tuvo, Eleanor."

"No es verdad. Tú presenciaste el comportamiento de Terrence aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez."

"No hablemos de eso. Procuremos que este tiempo sea para que vuelvan a conocerse sin esas heridas del pasado."

"Haré todo lo posible por ganarme su amor. No puedo volver a perderlo."

"No podemos perderlo" – se dijo Candy en voz baja.

Edwards suspiró con cansancio al llegar a su casa. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Lionel tras él.

"¿En qué puedo servirte, Lionel?"

"No me trago la historia del matrimonio, Edwards."

"Lo lamento por usted."

"¡Ese matrimonio es una farsa!"

El abogado abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al hermano menor de Richard. En silencio se dirigieron hacia el estudio y Edwards le sirvió un vaso de whiskey al hombre.

"¡¿Qué clase de patraña es esta?"

"No sé a qué se refiere."

"Escuché todo lo que le dijo a la prensa. ¿Intenta convencerme que Terrence y Candy se casaron de mutuo acuerdo?"

"Es la verdad."

"¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Candy no pudo casarse con Terrence!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque se aborrecen! ¿Acaso cree que no me enteré del incidente en la estación del tren? Ella estaba por huir con Anthony Brown a Escocia."

"Es joven. A esa edad los sentimientos pueden cambiar a una velocidad inesperada."

"¡Están mintiendo! ¡Exijo ver el acta de matrimonio!"

"Como guste" – dijo abriendo una carpeta con archivos y mostrándole una copia.

Lionel prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mientras lo leía.

"¿Se casaron justo antes del accidente?" – preguntó lleno de desconfianza – "¡Que casualidad!"

"¿Verdad que sí?"

"¡No sea cínico! Hay algo que no encaja…y voy a descubrir qué es."

"No pierda más su tiempo."

"¡No le creo!" – dijo arrojando el certificado al suelo – "¿Cuánto le están PAGANDO por mentir?"

"¿Por qué no se da por vencido, Lionel? Terrence es el heredero y Candy es su esposa. No hay nada más que discutir."

Lionel lo miró con tanto odio que Edwards se preparó para protegerse de un posible puño en el rostro.

"Nos veremos en corte, Edwards. Téngalo por seguro" – fue la última amenaza del hermano de Richard.

Una vez a solas, el abogado se dejó caer en una silla mientras contemplaba el acta de matrimonio. La firma de Terrence era prácticamente perfecta, los testigos jamás lo delatarían y él tenía una reputación que valía oro. ¿Quién pondría en tela de duda su palabra?

"Logramos lo que anhelabas, Richard" – dijo silenciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato.

Después de la cena, todos se habían retirado a sus HABITACIONES a descansar pero cerca de la media noche, Candy decidió levantarse. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño pero sus preocupaciones la agobiaban más que el cansancio. Se llevó la mano hacia la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y palpó el anillo que Anthony le había regalado. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que lo que había hecho fue por lealtad a Sir Richard?

Se dirigió hacia su armario y abrió el cajón donde mantenía sus cosas preciadas y releyó la carta que su tutor le había dejado. Richard le había pedido cuidar del legado de los Grandchester y ella había prometido hacerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que la había rescatado de la orfandad. Con un gesto de pesar, se llevó las manos hacia el cuello y se quitó la cadena para guardarla junto a la carta.

Sintiéndose abrumada salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la HABITACIÓN ducal; tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de las cosas que pertenecieron al hombre que casi había sido su padre. Abrió la puerta y una brisa fresca le dio la bienvenida.

"¿Acostumbras entrar sin tocar?" – preguntó Terrence volviéndose desde el balcón.

Candy se insultó mentalmente.

"Discúlpame. Olvidé que estabas aquí."

"¿Lo olvidaste?"

Candy asintió, observando las cortinas levantarse con el viento.

"Hace demasiado frío."

"Quería oler las rosas" – dijo Terrence mirando hacia el jardín.

"Puedes hacerlo mañana. Estuviste muy enfermo y esta brisa puede hacerte daño" – repuso ella cerrando los ventanales.

Él la miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Eres una mujer de acción, ¿cierto?"

"Hago lo que debe hacerse" – contestó ella dando la vuelta para alejarse pero deteniéndose al contemplar el desarreglo de la habitación – "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Buscando cosas de mi vida" – explicó él.

"¿Por eso desordenaste los cajones y descolgaste los retratos?"

"Quería ver lo que podía encontrar" – dijo encogiéndose de hombres – "Es difícil no tener idea de quién eres."

Los ojos verdes de Candy mostraron sorpresa al descubrir la caja fuerte empotrada en la pared.

"No sabía que eso estaba ahí" – comentó la joven.

"Asumo que es donde mi padre guardaba sus cosas personales. ¿Conoces la combinación?"

"Te dije que no sabía que estaba ahí."

"Es verdad. ¿Tal vez Edwards?"

"Puede ser" – ella se volvió hacia Terrence – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bastante bien…pero con una extraña urgencia de fumar un cigarrillo, ¿tienes uno?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Y aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría. Te he dicho que no me gusta el olor."

"¿Es por eso que no duermes conmigo?"

Ni un disparo en la noche la habría sorprendido tanto como la pregunta de Terrence. El duque se acercó a ella con cautela. Tenía la impresión que ella estaba a punto de huir de su presencia.

"¿Has venido a mi? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?" – dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?" - dijo soltando su mano de golpe.

"Actúas como si te hubiera insultado. No tienes porque avergonzarte, Candy. Si gustas, puedo buscarte yo."

"¡Estás loco!" – dijo ella – "¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"¿Qué tendría de malo? Estamos casados, después de todo."

¡Claro! Su argumento era razonable y sencillo, se dijo Candy llena de pánico.

"Es que…es que…¡estuviste muy enfermo! No puedes pretender que…" – balbuceó ella – "Además…¡no me recuerdas!"

Terrence la miró con intensidad, analizando sus palabras, intentando entender su reacción. Ella lo miraba con ojos visiblemente asustados, ¿sería acaso que la habría lastimado en algún momento del pasado?, se preguntó el duque.

"Empiezo a sentirme muy cansado, Candy, creo que será mejor que me recueste."

"¡Sí, claro!" – contestó ella aliviada – "No te preocupes por el desorden. Bertram arreglará todo."

"Obviamente" – respondió con arrogancia – "Oye…"

"Dime."

"¿Por qué Lionel me llamó bastardo? ¿Lo soy?"

"Prometiste no creer en ninguna de sus palabras, Terrence. Y no, no lo eres…habla con Eleanor. Ella es la más indicada para contarte la historia."

"Hablaré con ella."

"Que tengas buena noche."

"También tú, Candy."

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la HABITACIÓN sin percatarse que Terrence la observaba con atención. La bata de seda que ella llevaba no disimulaba para nada sus encantos.

"Pecosa…pero hermosa" – se dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

Anthony miró su reloj con impaciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían en aquella estación? Parecía tardarse más de lo acostumbrado, tanto, que la mayoría de los pasajeros habían descendido para estirar las piernas. El mayordomo encargado del vagón privado de los Andrey se acercó y le sirvió una taza de té.

"Gracias" – contestó tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

"Buen día."

El joven contuvo las ganas de levantarse y huir al notar que era Elisa quien entraba al desayunador.

"Buen día" – respondió él.

"¿No has bajado a la estación?"

"No tengo ganas."

"¿Si? Pues yo lo hice y te compré el diario. Sé que te gusta estar informado" – dijo posándolo sobre la mesa.

Los ojos claros del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y Elisa sonrió llena de satisfacción.

"Terrence, Duque de Grandchester contrae matrimonio".

No era sólo el titular lo que causó aquella reacción del joven, al fin y al cabo, Terrence podía casarse cuando quisiera pero no con su prometida; y la joven que besaba en la foto era indiscutiblemente Candy.

"Te lo dije" – repuso la pelirroja llena de satisfacción.

"Cállate" – murmuró aún perplejo.

"Se casaron a los pocos días que llegamos a Escocia…por lo visto su amor no pudo soportar tu ausencia…"

"Elisa…"

"…y se consoló en los brazos de Terrence."

"¡He dicho que te calles!" – dijo estrellando las palmas de su mano sobre la mesa, la taza de té volcándose.

El tren pitó tres veces y a los pocos minutos empezó a moverse. Anthony permanecía congelado junto a la mesa, sus ojos leyendo el reportaje sobre Terrence y Candy.

Aquello no era posible.

Candy no podía haberle mentido.

Elisa no podía tener razón.

Pero frente a él, reposaba la prueba de la traición.

Candy White se había convertido en la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Y los brazos de Terrence rodeaban su cintura y la besaban posesivamente.

"No puede ser…" – dijo una voz tras de él.

Anthony se volvió para percatarse que Archi y Annie contemplaban el periódico con igual estupor.


	19. CAPITULO 19

Anthony Brown permanecía callado e inmóvil en su asiento, su mirada fija en el cristal. Archi sabía que no estaba concentrándose en el paisaje; sus cejas fruncidas revelaban su enojo y malestar. Annie tomó en silencio la mano de su prometido y este se volvió hacia ella.

\- "No puede ser cierto" – murmuró ella aún acongojada por la noticia.

\- "Mira la foto" – contestó él molesto – "ese beso es demasiado real."

\- "Pero Candy ama a Anthony. Grandchester debe haberla obligado…o amenazado."

\- "¿Me creen ahora? Les dije que ella era una interesada" – comentó la pelirroja inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Albert permanecía la margen de la conversación pero prestaba atención a su conversación. Le era difícil creer que Elisa Leagan tuviera razón después de todas las buenas referencias que había recibido sobre Candy. ¿Acaso su sobrino estaba equivocado sobre ella?

"No sería el primero…" – se dijo Albert – "el amor los vuelve ciegos."

Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Cuando se trataba del amor siempre lo consideraba como algo que ocurría a los demás y no a él. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se enamoraba? El silbato anunciando la llegada a la estación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Anthony que no dudó en ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta del vagón.

"¡Espera!" – lo llamó Archi.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El tren aminoró la velocidad lo suficiente para que el hombre rubio se bajará del tren aún en movimiento. Sin perder el equilibrio, Anthony cayó sobre la plataforma ante la mirada atónita de las personas que esperaban en el andén. A paso veloz se encaminó hacia la calle donde lo aguardaba el coche de la familia. El chofer se tocó la gorra en señal de saludo hacia su patrón.

"Dame las llaves."

"¿Cómo dijo?" – repitió el hombre azorado.

"¡Dame las llaves!"

El chofer no dudó en lanzar las llaves al aire hacia Anthony, que las pescó al vuelo y tomó asiento tras el volante. Con ojos muy abiertos observó a su joven amo arrancar con gran velocidad, sonando el claxon como advertencia para que se apartaran de su camino.

Sentados en la terraza, Eleanor y Terrence guardaron silencio; ella acababa de relatarle al hombre la historia de su vida. El hombre no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar pero no resistía ver a su madre llorar. Posó su mano sobre la de ella con gentileza.

"No llores más, madre."

"¿Me crees?"

"¿Hay motivo para que no lo haga?"

"Pensabas que te abandoné."

"No recuerdo lo que pensaba."

"Cometí un error cuando fuiste por mi" – dijo con voz quebrantada – "te pedí marcharte."

"Supongo que te asustaste."

"Y cuando regresé a Londres, me rechazaste…" – continuó llorando.

"Madre" – dijo apretando su mano – "olvida eso ya."

"Pero…"

"Mi pasado se ha ido" – dijo gesticulando con la mano – "lo único que tengo es mi presente…y si eso te incluye a ti, creo que seré muy afortunado."

Eleanor dejó escapar un sollozo. Terrence sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y tragó con dificultad.

"Por favor, no llores más…mamá."

"Lo siento" – se disculpó ella.

"¿Sabes? Hallé una foto tuya en la habitación ducal. Creo que mi padre nunca dejó de pensar en ti."

"Tampoco yo…"

"¿A pesar de?"

"Lo amé como sólo se ama una vez en la vida."

"Suena impresionante."

"Espero que tú y Candy puedan compartir lo mismo."

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Terrence.

"¿Por qué te ríes, hijo?"

"No creo que la señorita pecas y yo tengamos algo así."

"¿Por qué no? Candy es muy dulce y si te casaste con ella…"

"Creo que fue deseo de mi padre que lo hiciéramos."

"¿No sientes afecto por ella?"

"Disculpen la interrupción" – dijo Bertram el umbral de la puerta – "Señora Eleanor tienen una llamada de Londres."

"Gracias" – dijo poniéndose en pie – "Hijo, discúlpame."

"Por supuesto" – repuso poniéndose en pie.

Una vez a solas, Terrence dio unos pasos hacia el balcón para recostarse en la baranda. La última pregunta de Eleanor se repetía en su mente. ¿Sentía afecto por Candy? Bueno, le parecía atractiva, ¿sería lo mismo?

Una canasta llena de rosas reposaba a los pies de Candy, quien podaba cuidadosamente su jardín. El sol brillaba sobre la cabeza rubia de Candy, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la frente y lamentó no llevar un sombrero sobre la cabeza; seguro que sus pecas se multiplicarían.

"Seguro que Terrence se burlará de mi" – pensó ella poniéndose en pie.

A pesar de la amnesia, el carácter de Terrence brotaba a borbotones y ella era el blanco de sus bromas, particularmente sus pecas.

"Es un majadero."

Las voces de los trabajadores interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la reja para ver a quien saludaban. Candy deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies. El coche de los Andrey franqueó la entrada y después de detenerse abruptamente, Anthony descendió. Casi de inmediato se volvió hacia el jardín, su mirada encontrándose con la de Candy. Era como si su corazón le hubiera dicho que ella estaba ahí. La joven lo miraba estupefacta. Anthony avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo frente a él.

Dime que no es verdad" – demandó tomándola por los hombros.

"An-Anthony" – logró balbucear.

"Dime que no te casaste con Grandchester."

Ojos color cielo la miraban casi suplicantes pero Candy lo miraba sin decir palabra. Anthony estrujó sus hombros, su desesperación latente en las manos.

"¡Habla! ¡Di algo!"

"Este no es lugar para hablar" – dijo ella mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo - "¡Debes irte!"

"¡¿Por qué te casaste con Grandchester?"

Candy quería decirle toda la verdad pero por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Terrence aproximándose.

"¡He dicho que te vayas!"

"¿Has dejado de amarme? Dímelo."

"¡Ya no te amo! ¡Vete!" - susurró ella desesperadamente, empujándolo.

Anthony logró asir la mano izquierda de Candy, su mirada recayendo en el diamante de su argolla de matrimonio.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

La joven se sobresaltó y retiró su mano con rapidez del agarre de Anthony. Con angustia observó el apuesto rostro del rubio descomponerse de rabia, su cuerpo empezando a estremecerse.

"¡Anthony, no!" – pidió ella.

Sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. El puño del joven conectó con la quijada de Terrence. El duque se llevó la mano a la barbilla y la movió un poco antes de volverse hacia el intruso.

"Esa fue gratis, niño. La próxima te costará" – le advirtió.

"Con gusto" – replicó Anthony cerrando los puños y avanzando hacia él.

Candy no dudó en interponerse en su camino, escudando a Terrence.

"¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a mi esposo?"

El joven la miró lleno de incredulidad. Su dulce Candy no podía hablarle de ese modo.

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido!"

Terrence no dudó en rodear la cintura de la joven con su brazo.

"Agradezco mucho que me defiendas, amor, pero en realidad, me gustaría saber que es lo que hice para enfadar a este niño."

"No te hagas el tonto, Grandchester, sabes lo que has hecho" – dijo tratando de ignorar el gesto posesivo del duque.

"Es obvio que me conoces pero no puedo decir lo mismo…"

"Es Anthony Brown, nuestro vecino" – comentó Candy ignorando la mirada de dolor en el rostro de su prometido.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Acaso te he ofendido? ¿Te robé algo?"

"¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido!" – estalló Anthony.

Terrence lo miró con enfado.

"Intenté ser hospitalario pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no me agrada tu actitud."

"No me iré hasta hablar con Candy."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo" – dijo ella escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Terrence.

"¿Escuchaste? Candy no quiere hablar contigo. Será mejor que te vayas."

Anthony sintió la sangre irse a sus pies. Apretando los puños con rabia, soltó una exclamación antes de dar media vuelta. Candy lo vio subirse al auto y tuvo deseos de correr tras de él pero sabía que estaba prohibido.

"¿Podrías explicarme qué acaba de suceder?" – dijo Terrence cuando el coche salió de la propiedad.

Candy le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba para recoger la canasta de rosas, su cerebro elucubrando explicaciones.

"Anthony es nuestro vecino…y el que nos dio estas rosas."

"Su trato hacia ti es bastante familiar."

"Nos conocemos desde niños."

"Me dio la impresión que te considera más que una vecina…"

"¡¿Qué dices?"

"¿Me equivoco?" - repuso levantando una ceja.

"Nunca la he dado más que mi amistad" – musitó.

"¿Nunca? Nadie se comporta de esa manera a menos que…"

"Me ofendes" – dijo volviéndose a él con la canasta entre los brazos – "Permiso."

Apenas logró dar dos pasos hacia la casa cuando el brazo de Terrence la sujetó con fuerza.

"Responde a mi pregunta" – dijo mirándola con intensidad.

"Suéltame" – respondió ella con firmeza.

"¿Qué ocultas?"

"He dicho que me sueltes."

"Te hice una pregunta, Candy."

"¡Basta!" – dijo soltando la canasta al intentar soltarse de Terrence.

"Eres mi mujer y espero que me respondas cuando te hago una pregunta."

"¡No! Y menos cuando te comportas como un… ¡cavernícola!"

Ella volvió a debatirse pero Terrence la asió por los brazos.

"¡Me lastimas!"

"Quiero una respuesta."

Los dos se miraron con fijeza, en silencio, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. Finalmente, Terrence la soltó.

"Eres muy testaruda, Candy."

La única respuesta que recibió fue silencio; ella se había apresurado hacia la casa. Terrence soltó un improperio y avanzó hacia las caballerizas mientras pensaba en la mirada de profundo desprecio que Candy le había dado antes de alejarse.

"¿Qué rayos me sucedió? – se preguntó.

Se había comportado como lo haría una buena esposa pero algo le decía que no era completamente sincera, como si algo la atara a Anthony. Podría estar amnésico pero nadie le iba hacer cambiar la idea que ese hombre estaba interesado en Candy.

Anthony Brown, ¿por qué le era familiar ese nombre? Con un chasquido de dedos recordó que Lionel lo había mencionado. "Me tenías convencido de tu amor por Brown."

"¿Ella y Anthony?"

De ser así, ¿cómo es que ellos habían terminado casados? Terrence no se imaginaba como la clase de hombre que se casaba por conveniencia o por obligación…

¿Me casé por amor?"

"Señorita Candy, ¿qué le ocurre?" – preguntó Dorothy llena de angustia.

Hacía más de diez minutos que la joven lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su lecho.

"¿Qué ocurrió señorita?"

Hipando, Candy levantó el rostro y miró a su mucama.

"Anthony…él estuvo aquí…"

"¿Ya regresó?"

Ella asintió mientras apartaba lágrimas de su mejilla.

"¡Ya lo sabe! Vino a preguntarme si era cierto… ¡y yo lo eché!"

"¿Lo echó?"

"Terrence estaba cerca. Le pedí a Anthony que se fuera…tuve que decirle que ya no lo amo."

Dorothy apretó las manos en un gesto de angustia.

"¡Me odia! Lo vi en sus ojos, antes de marcharse, ¡me odia!"

"Oh señorita…no puede ser tan malo."

"¡Yo quería decírselo! Quería explicarle todo pero no pude" – abruptamente se puso de pie – "¡Debo ir a Lakewood!"

"Tranquilícese, señorita, no puede hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque usted es una mujer casada. Ya no puede andar sola por ahí y menos en la propiedad de un hombre soltero."

"¡No me importa, Dorothy! ¡Debo verlo!"

"¡No! ¡No lo hará!"

Candy se sorprendió al sentir que su mucama la tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

"Lo siento, señorita" – dijo soltándola – "Sé que no tengo derecho pero…no puedo permitir que cometa una locura. El duque y su madre la esperan para el almuerzo y no puede faltar."

"Dorothy…"

"Ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con el joven Anthony, Si él es tan inteligente como todos creemos, le permitirá explicarse y comprenderá lo ocurrido. Por favor, señorita. Espere un poco, deje que las cosas se calmen."

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la rubia asintió.

"¿Promete darle un par de días? Incluso yo la acompañaré si lo desea, señorita."

"De acuerdo. Esperaré."

Los empleados de la mansión Andrey abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el auto de la familia acercarse a la entrada principal a gran velocidad. Tal parecía que no iba a detenerse pero lo hizo a pocos metros de la entrada pero en vez de suspirar con alivio corrieron a sus puestos de trabajo al ver el rostro de Anthony.

El joven Browne azotó la puerta con furia pero curiosamente rebotó golpeándolo. Anthony se volvió para tomar la puerta con la mano y estrellarla repetidamente para cerrarla.

"¡Se ha casado con Grandchester!

Recordó el rostro de horror de Candy al verlo llegar a la propiedad. Las palabras tan dolorosas que le había dicho…

"Ya no te amo".

Anthony sintió una punzada en el corazón, que por un instante lo hizo encorvarse, antes de arremeter con su puño contra el auto.

"¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a mi esposo?"

La escena de Candy interponiéndose entre él y Terrence, el brazo del duque rodeando la cintura de la joven, el rostro de Candy escondido en el hombro de su…esposo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar de amarlo? ¿Cómo pudo reemplazarlo con Grandchester?

"¡No!" – gritó lleno de desesperación.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás y lo halaron del auto.

"¡Anthony! ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Suéltame!" – dijo reconociendo la voz de Albert.

"¡Hijo! ¡Basta ya!"

"¡Que me sueltes!"

Anthony logró darle un codazo a su tío pero él no lo soltó. Al contrario, rodeó el cuello de su sobrino con el brazo libre. El joven se debatió cual león herido pero Albert no retrocedía.

"Cálmate Tony. No puede ser tan malo."

"¿No? ¿No te parece malo que tu prometida se case con otro?"

El jefe de la familia escuchó la voz de Anthony quebrantarse.

"Todo estará bien, Tony" – le dijo antes de soltarlo.

"No lo creo" – murmuró antes de apresurarse a entrar a la mansión.

Albert lo siguió a corta distancia; los dos entraron al salón familiar y el hombre mayor sirvió sendos vasos de whiskey.

"Entonces es verdad…"

"Lo llamó 'mi esposo'…y me pidió respetarlo."

"Por lo que me has contado de ustedes, debe haber una explicación lógica."

"Ya no me ama. Ella me lo dijo…y me echó de la propiedad."

"¿La estará obligando? Dijiste que Grandchester era un mal tipo."

"Empiezo a tener mis dudas y tú las tendrías si hubieras visto como ella lo protegía."

"¿Protegía?"

"Lo golpee en el mentón."

Albert guardó silencio y su mirada recayó en los nudillos sangrantes de su sobrino.

"Será mejor que te revisen esa mano. Puedes tener una fractura."

"No está rota" – contestó flexionando los dedos – "Sólo necesito limpiarla y vendarla. Al menos eso aprendí en la escuela…es obvio que no sé nada de mujeres."

"Anthony…"

"Debí sospecharlo. Hacía tiempo que no respondía a mis telegramas…o tal vez debí regresar antes."

"No te culpes, sobrino."

"¿Qué otra explicación hay para que haya dejado de amarme?"

"A lo mejor Elisa tiene razón."

"¡No! Ella no es una interesada."

"¿Aun la defiendes?"

"Aun a amo."

"Hay otras mujeres allá fuera."

"Pero ninguna será Candy."

Albert prefirió guardar silencio.

"¿Dónde está el resto de la familia?"

"Tía Elroy se quedó en Londres y Archi está con Annie. Yo decidí venir a descansar."

"Hace mucho que no venías a Lakewood."

"Lo sé."

Anthony suspiró con cansancio.

"Voy a descansar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…"

"No te preocupes por mi."

Albert sólo atinó a observarlo mientras Anthony se alejaba, prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

"Es por esto que uno no debe enamorarse" – se dijo muy convencido.

Después del almuerzo, Eleanor se retiró a su habitación y Terrence se había encerrado en el despacho con Edwards. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, el duque cerró el libro de contabilidad y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

"No entiendo porqué insiste en aburrirme con estos números, Edwards."

"Porque es mi obligación asegurarme que usted sepa todo lo que ocurre en la compañía, mi lord."

"¿Y no es por eso que te pago?"

"En parte…"

"¿Cuál es la otra parte?"

"Que esté lo suficientemente educador para tomar las mejores decisiones."

"¿Y si le digo que confío en su juicio?"

"Me sentiré muy halagado…pero igual insistiré que aprenda."

"Nada de esto me es familiar."

"Es lógico. Nunca le dio mayor importancia a los negocios de la familia."

"Preferiría estar leyendo una obra de Shakespeare" – los ojos de Terrence se iluminaron emocionados – "¡Vaya! Creo que he tenido un recuerdo."

"Le agrada la lectura, mi lord, igual que a su padre."

Descansando las piernas sobre el escritorio, Terrence cruzó los tobillos y miró al abogado.

"¿Qué puede decirme de Anthony Brown?"

"Es miembro de la familia Andrey, sus vecinos."

"Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre él y sobre Candy?"

"Se conocen desde pequeños, señor."

"¿Sabes si él está enamorado de Candy?"

"¡Que extraña pregunta, mi lord!" – dijo Edwards sonriendo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Anthony estuvo aquí esta tarde. Quería hablar con Candy pero ella no quería hablar con él."

"¿Si?"

"Me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que trataba a Candy y lo enojado que estaba conmigo. Como si yo le hubiera quitado algo. Es más, me da la impresión que está enamorado de ella."

"Bueno, no puede culparlo. La señora Candy es muy dulce y amable, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, ¿no cree?"

"No lo sé" – se puso de pie para servirse un trago – "¿Me casé yo enamorado?"

"No lo sé, señor."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no eres mi hombre de confianza?"

"Cuando se trata de sus negocios y propiedades, mas no de su corazón. Usted es un hombre muy privado, mi lord"

"¿Y Candy? Se casó ella enamorada."

Sí, pero no de usted, pensó el abogado en silencio.

"Tendrá que preguntárselo a ella, señor."

"Edwards, es usted un bueno para nada" – dijo Terrence con algo de humor.

El abogado se rió en voz baja y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Este 'bueno para nada' se retira, señor."

"Gracias Edwards."

Terrence permaneció un rato más en el despacho, observando el sol ponerse en el horizonte. Realmente era una vista espectacular y se preguntó cuántas veces la habría contemplado en el pasado. Frunció el ceño, intentando obligarse a recordar pero era inútil. Con exasperación, se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la sala familiar. Bertram lo esperaba ahí con una copa.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Siempre bebe algo antes de la cena, mi lord."

"¿Si?"

"Y su baño está listo, así como su ropa."

"¿Para qué?"

"Todo caballero se alista para la cena."

El duque soltó un bufido.

"No creo ser un caballero, Bertram."

"Tiene el linaje, señor, aunque su comportamiento deja mucho que desear."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó con interés.

"Bueno, usted no es lo que consideraríamos un caballero convencional."

Terrence le dio una mirada interrogante.

"No fue a Eton ni a Oxford, mi lord, y no fue porque su padre no lo deseara. Usted era experto en fugarse."

"¿Tanto tiempo llevas conmigo, Bertram, que conoces mi historia?"

"Mi padre sirvió al suyo por muchos años y él nos contaba de sus escapadas. Es más, él era el encargado de devolverlo al instituto."

"Por lo visto fui un rebelde."

"Diría que un solitario."

"¿Qué hago con mi tiempo, Bertram?"

"Cuando heredó el ducado se dedicó a festejar, señor."

"¿En serio?"

"Luego se cansó y vino al castillo."

"Y me enamoré de Candy."

"Podría decirse…pero al principio le tenía antipatía."

"Suena razonable. Hay algo en ella que me irrita…"

Bertram apenas pudo contener una sonrisa.

Candy se escabullía entre las sombras del jardín, ocultándose tras los árboles, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la caballeriza. Le había prometido a Dorothy esperar un poco pero su corazón le pedía ir por Anthony. Tenía que hablar con él, abrazarlo y sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

La cabalgata fue una de las más rápidas y peligrosas de su vida; la noche era muy oscura pero la luna iluminaba su camino. Entró con lentitud en la propiedad de los Andrey, rodeando la casa intentando descubrir si Tía Elroy estaba despierta. Seguro que la anciana no dudaría dos veces en echarla. Con gusto descubrió que Anthony estaba en la biblioteca y se apresuró a desmontar.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la miró sorprendida. Candy lo saludó y sin esperar que la anunciara, se alejó por el pasillo. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, Anthony le daba la espalda, concentrado en los libros sobre la repisa. Sin poder contener su emoción, corrió hacia él abrazándolo por detrás. De inmediato sintió la tensión en la espalda de Anthony, el rechazo, pero ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Por favor no me rechaces, Anthony" – suplicó Candy – "¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname!"

"Con mucho gusto" – dijo Albert volviéndose para mirarla – "pero tendrás que decirme quien eres."

La joven lo miró con la boca abierta. La voz que le hablaba no era la de Anthony pero el rostro sí lo era o al menos era sumamente parecido. Los rasgos eran casi idénticos pero mostraba una serenidad que sólo la daba la madurez.

"No eres Anthony."

"No" – dijo sonriendo – "pero gracias por el abrazo. ¿Asumo que eres Candy?"

"Sí" – contestó ruborizándose.

"Soy Albert, tío de Anthony" – explicó extendiéndole la mano.

"Había escuchado de su parecido pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan cercano."

"Yo soy más atractivo" – dijo guiñando.

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios femeninos.

"Supongo que quieres hablar con Anthony."

"Sí, por favor."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo."

Los dos se volvieron para hallar a Anthony en el umbral de la puerta.

"Es mi turno de decir 'vete.' No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras" – dijo con amargura.

"¡No! Tú no entiendes…no tienes idea."

"¡No me importa!" – dijo dándole la espalda – "¡Lárgate!"

"Anthony…" – llamó su tío.

"No interfieras" – le dijo a secas y se alejó por el pasillo.

Candy no dudó en ir tras él.

Al salir Candy tras Anthony, Albert se dejó caer en unos de los sillones mientras pensaba en la recién llegada. Después de verla podía entender porqué su sobrino estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella.

"Adorable" – pensó Albert para su propia sorpresa.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no pensaba en mujer de esa manera?

"Ojalá se reconcilien" – se dijo – "me encantara conocerla un poco más".

Anthony podía escuchar las pisadas de Candy tras él. Apresuró su paso y empezó a subir de dos en dos los escalones hacia su habitación.

"¡Lárgate! No tengo nada que hablar contigo."

"¡Espera Anthony! Debes escucharme…" – estiró la mano para sujetar su brazo pero él se soltó violentamente.

La joven trastabilló y resbaló un par de escalones. Anthony la escuchó gemir y se volvió para verla asiéndose de uno de los balaustres. Sus ojos claros se abrieron asustados y retrocedió hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Si…" – dijo ella mirándolo.

Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Anthony pudo sentir el aliento de Candy sobre su piel e intentó alejarse. Ella lo detuvo echándole los brazos al cuello.

"Escúchame… ¡por favor! Tengo mucho que explicarte."

"Candy…no…"

"Por favor" – repitió.

Con lentitud él apartó las manos de su cuello y se levantó.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

Ella asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía caballerosamente.

"Sígueme."

Jamás había pisado la habitación de Anthony pero siempre se imaginó que era tan pulcra y ordenada. Apenas logró notar que sobre una mesa descansaban retratos de su madre y de ella, cuando él le indico que tomara asiento en una de las butacas junto a la chimenea. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Anthony se sentó frente a ella y la miró.

"Estoy esperando" – dijo al notar que ella no hablaba.

"Sí, claro…" – dijo retorciendo sus manos – "Anthony…no tienes idea de cuanto me alegro de verte."

"Lo demostraste muy claramente" – repuso con sarcasmo.

"Tengo mucho que explicarte pero lo primero que debes saber es que nunca he dejado de amarte."

Anthony hizo una mueca.

"¡Es verdad! Sólo me casé porque debía ayudar a Terrence."

"¿Con un matrimonio? Creo que estás llevando tu lealtad por los Grandchester demasiado lejos."

"Lo sé…pero debes entender…"

"¿Qué quieres que entienda si no te explicas?"

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Candy empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido.

"Candy, ¿podemos hablar?"

Terrence raspó la puerta con sus nudillos una vez más esperando una respuesta. Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial, hizo girar la perilla y entró a la habitación para encontrarla vacía. Silencio total.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en las posibilidades…y una de ellas lo molestó más de lo que esperaba.

"Espero estar equivocado."

Anthony miraba a Candy con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

"No me crees" – comentó ella.

"Parece una novela, Candy."

"¡Pero es verdad! ¡Debes creerme! Sólo me casé con él porque debía protegerlo de Lionel."

"Es demasiado…no creo que Sir Richard te pidiera algo así."

"Me pidió cuidar de la familia."

"¡Esto es una exageración, Candy! ¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

"Tendremos que esperar un poco…hasta que Terrence recupere la memoria."

"¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? No sabemos si ocurrirá. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué espere por ti? ¿Qué soporte la idea que él tiene derecho a tocarte porque es tu esposo?"

"No me tocará, no se lo permitiré."

"Si, claro" – dijo con sarcasmo – "su brazo alrededor de tu cintura me lo demostró."

"¡Lo siento!" – dijo arrodillándose junto a el – "Debes creerme."

"¿Qué harás cuando vaya a tu habitación y reclame sus derechos?"

"Eso no ocurrirá."

"No seas ingenua, Candy. Eres una mujer muy bella. Grandchester sería un tonto si no lo hace."

"¿Aun crees que soy bella?" – dijo coquetamente.

Antony se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar la noche. Candy no dudó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo; recostó la mejilla en su espalda.

"Anthony…"

"Me muero de los celos, Candy. Sólo de pensar que Grandchester se atreva…"

"No pienses en eso…yo…yo sólo soy tuya."

El joven se volvió hacia ella y tomó su barbilla entre los dedos.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Muy segura."

"Te he extrañado más de lo que pueda imaginar."

"También yo…"

Anthony inclinó el rostro hacia ella y lo dejó a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Ella lo miró expectante pero él no se acercó a ella. Sin esperar más, Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y unió sus labios a los masculinos. Los brazos del joven la estrecharon a medida que el beso se volvía apasionado. Ella dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la nuca del hombre y un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

"Candy…mi dulce Candy" – musitó contra sus labios.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Anthony la levantó en los brazos para depositarla con suavidad con el lecho. La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse dónde se encontraba cuando el hombre la cubrió con su cuerpo y volvió a besarla. Ella cerró los ojos, absorta en las caricias atrevidas de su novio. Las manos masculinas se atrevieron a recorrer la figura femenina como nunca lo había hecho antes. La rubia podía escucharlo susurrando palabras de amor mientras besaba su cuello.

"Se mía."

Candy abrió los ojos asustada y lo empujó pero Anthony pareció no percatarse de ellos, concentrado en deslizar las manos bajo su falda.

"Anthony…no…" – y lo volvió a empujar con mayor firmeza.

El joven la miró completamente sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te he asustado?"

"No…no es eso…no podemos" – dijo bajando la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó besando su pecho.

"Estoy casada…"

Anthony la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón y se apartó de ella con rapidez, dándole la espalda.

"Te has enojado" – comentó ella levantándose.

"¿Qué esperas? Es que no te entiendo. Dices que me amas pero…"

"Te amo, sí."

"¿Entonces?"

"Estoy casada…y le debo respeto a mi esposo aunque no lo ame."

"¡Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado!" – protestó él mirándola.

"Entiende, ¿qué sucedería si él se enterara?"

"Se divorciaría de ti y ¡listo! Problema resuelto."

"Esa no es una solución. Sería un escándalo más para los Grandchester y eso no es…"

"Eso no es lo que Sir Richard quería" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"Anthony…"

"Me da la impresión que te tomas muy a pecho tu lealtad con los Grandchester, Candy…y me pones en segundo lugar."

"No debes pensar eso, Anthony. Tú siempre ocuparás el primer lugar de mi corazón."

"Pensé que ocupaba todo tu corazón."

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, él se dirigió a la puerta.

"Creo que debes marcharte, Candy."

"Pero…"

"¿Viniste a caballo?"

"Sí" – contestó vencida.

"Te acompañaré hasta los linderos del castillo…vamos ya."

Minutos después llegaban a lo límites del castillo, las luces se veían muy cerca. Anthony detuvo su caballo.

"Podrás llegar fácilmente desde aquí."

"Gracias por acompañarme."

"Date prisa."

"Recuerda que esto es temporal, Anthony…y que te amo."

"Que tengas buenas noches" – dijo aún resentido.

Con una expresión triste en el rostro, Candy avanzó hasta la caballeriza. Pocos minutos después se dirigió hacia el castillo, caminando por el jardín, confiada que a esa hora de la noche, nadie estaría despierto.

Lo cual fue una equivocación porque Terrence la observada desde su balcón con el ceño fruncido.


	20. CAPITULO 20

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella y dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado mientras se sentaba al borde la cama.

"Sigue enojado" – pensó desatándose las botas.

Lógico, le dijo una vocecilla, acabas de rechazarlo.

La joven sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas al recordar las caricias de su prometido. Cada vez parecían volverse más audaces, más…ansiosas. Si bien era cierto que nadie la había explicado sobre las relaciones entre hombre y mujer, Candy sabía que empezaban a acercarse a un punto sin retorno. La joven cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a desvestirse, su mente recordando cada lugar que las manos de Anthony habían acariciado.

Recostado contra las gruesas cortinas, Terrence permanecía oculto en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Su intención era la de sorprender a su esposa apenas entrara a su aposento. Esperaba que ella encendiera la lámpara al regresar pero ella había preferido desvestirse en la penumbra. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna le permitió apreciar la belleza de su esposa. Tuvo que contener el aliento cuando ella se despojó de su camisola y caminó desnuda hacia su armario para buscar un camisón de dormir.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" – pensó el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante para componerse.

Un grito ensordecedor le hizo dar un salto. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Candy que llevaba una expresión de horror y sorpresa. Una lámpara los iluminaba.

"¡¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?"

Afortunadamente Candy llevaba su camisón, lo que le permitió a Terrence recobrarse y dar dos pasos hacia ella.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – le preguntó con su voz más firme.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" – repitió ella con enojo.

El duque se detuvo frente a ella, el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, los ojos azules férreos. La joven podía sentir su corazón en la garganta, azorada de encontrarlo ahí, avergonzada que la viera desnuda y algo asustada al percatarse del enojo en su mirada. Pero como no hay mejor ofensa que la defensa, empezó a golpearlo sobre el pecho con los puños cerrados.

"¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme? ¡Un sinvergüenza!"

"Basta ya."

"¿Basta? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

Cansado de sus gritos y de sus golpes, Terrence la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a retroceder hasta la pared para aprisionarla con la ayuda de su cuerpo.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Te hice una pregunta."

"¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que me sueltes!" – demandó mientras le daba un bofetón.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el cabello del duque se meciera. Apretando los labios en una delgada línea, Terrence la miró con enojo mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas femeninas sobre la cabeza rubia.

"Compórtate" – dijo en voz baja - "sólo quiero una respuesta."

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" – repuso desafiante.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Necesito saber si estabas con tu amante."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"La servidumbre me dice que estás descansando. Vengo a buscarte y tu cama está vacía. Es más de media noche y te encuentro escabulléndote en el jardín…¿estabas con Anthony?"

El rostro de Candy palideció instantáneamente al percatarse que Terrence dedujo todo correctamente.

"Contéstame. ¿Estabas con Anthony?"

"No responderé a esa pregunta tan absurda" – dijo ella ocultando la verdad tras una mirada desafiante.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – repitió acercando su rostro al de Candy.

"¡Cabalgando! Ya que tanto insistes…¡cabalgando!"

"¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde?"

"No podía dormir."

"Pudiste invitarme."

"Quería estar sola."

"Estabas con Anthony."

Por su tono de voz, Candy sabía que lo estaba aseverando y no preguntando.

"No permitiré infidelidades de tu parte, Candy" – dijo soltándola abruptamente – "y si alguien lo hará, seré yo y no una mocosa como tú."

"Muy noble de tu parte" – contestó ella sarcásticamente.

"No vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso."

"¡¿Qué? Has perdido la razón si crees que pediré tu permiso cada vez que quiera salir."

"Lo harás."

"No tienes derecho a darme órdenes" – dijo casi llorando de rabia.

"Soy tu esposo" – dijo inesperadamente rodeándola con los brazos.

"Suéltame."

"Soy el señor de esta casa y tú eres mi señora…pero al parecer necesitas que te lo recuerde."

Los labios de Terrence cayeron sobre los suyos con fuerza, estrujándolos. Una mano de Terrence se deslizó hasta su nuca, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los cabellos rubios. Volvió a apretarla entre sus brazos, robándole el aliento, y en un gesto reflexivo ella entreabrió los labios buscando oxigeno.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al duque de la cabeza a los pies al malinterpretar su gesto con uno de sumisión. No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo besándola pero el mordisco feroz de Candy hizo que la soltara como si quemara.

"¡Te odio!" – gritó ella limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

"Harás lo que te digo" – le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Un jarrón llegó antes que él y se estrello en la pared. Terrence la miró burlonamente.

"Lo deduciré de tu fideicomiso" – dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Terrence la escuchó echar llave a la puerta y sonrió de medio lado. Si se lo proponía, ni una cerradura podría detenerlo. No tenía idea de cuantas veces habría besado a Candy pero sabía que ella tenía un efecto inesperado en él. Desafortunadamente era obvio que él no la afectaba de ese modo.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Dentro de su habitación, Candy temblaba de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes como si fuera una cría? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella no saldría del castillo sin su autorización. Ni Sir Richard pretendió controlarla de esa manera.

Pero él no era tu esposo.

Sus ojos recayeron sobre los anillos que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Súbitamente parecieron pesar una tonelada.

Tienes un compromiso, Candy. No puedes fallar.

Un compromiso que al parecer Terrence empezaba a tomar muy en serio.

Soy el señor de esta casa y tú, mi señora.

Tendría que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, Terrence se levantó de la cama apenas escuchó cantar a los pajaritos. Enfundando sus largas piernas en un pantalón de montar negro, se puso de pie para calzarse las botas y tomó una camisa blanca del armario. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos cuando se encontró con Bertram, que subía llevándole una taza de té.

"Se te han pegado las sábanas, Bertie" – le dijo burlonamente.

"Así parece, señor. ¿Sale a cabalgar?"

"Estoy ataviado para ello, ¿no es así?" – respondió con sarcasmo.

"Le falta el chaleco y el saco, mi lord."

"¡Ridiculeces! No me hace falta nada" – contestó prosiguiendo su camino.

"Un caballero…"

"Este caballero no necesita nada. Y Bertram…" – dijo deteniéndose en el descanso – "No permitas que Candy salga de la propiedad."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Le he prohibido que salga."

Bertram lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"Probablemente no sirva de nada pero es igual. Dile que no se atreva a salir sin consultármelo."

"Por supuesto, mi lord" – repuso conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Si no lo haces, te despediré."

"Entendido, mi lord."

Terrence le hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y se alejó hacia la puerta principal. Bertram meneó la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo.

"Como si la señorita Candy fuera a pedirle permiso…"

"¿Escuché lo que me pareció?"

El mayordomo se volvió para encontrarse con Dorothy.

"Así es."

"Ella no lo hará" – repuso ella con seguridad.

"Lo sé."

"Entonces te despedirán, Bertram."

"Es probable" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Nos extrañaras?" – se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Bertram la miró con fijeza y la doncella se ruborizó.

"Será mejor que suba…" - balbuceó ella.

"Recuerda informarle a tu señora las nuevas disposiciones."

"Claro."

"¿Tal vez debas llevarle el desayuno?"

"¡Ah sí! ¡Claro!"

El hombre observó a Dorothy apresurarse hacia la cocina y sonrió.

Terrence cabalgaba a campo traviesa. Un sentimiento de euforia llenaba su ser; se sentía vivo, libre y poderoso. El único sonido a su alrededor era el del viento y las fuertes pisadas de su caballo. La verdad era que no estaba seguro hacia donde se dirigía pero decidió seguir su instinto, sujetando las riendas con seguridad, se inclinó hacia adelante para seguir el ritmo de la cabalgata.

Llegó hasta un lago y con gusto observó su belleza bajos los primeros rayos del sol. Gansos y pastos flotaban sobre el agua, sus crías en fila india. Más allá alcanzó a ver un grupo de venados correr hacia los árboles, visiblemente asustados. Un jinete rubio lo seguía a corta distancia, una jauría tras él. Frunciendo, Terrence se lanzó en su persecución.

"¡Hey, tú!" – gritó sobre el viento.

El cazador le dio una mirada de soslayo pero continuó su camino, ignorando y enardeciendo al Duque de Grandchester. Los perros empezaron a ladrarle amenazantes pero él no se amedrentó. Fustigó a su caballo y continuó su persecución.

"¡He dicho que te detengas!" – dijo halando el saco del hombre.

"¿Ha perdido la razón?"

"¡Que te detengas!"

Molesto, el rubio haló las riendas, forzando al caballo a detenerse casi a raya y brevemente alzándose en sus dos patas traseras. El duque lo miró con sorpresa y se hizo a un lado. Los perros lo rodearon, ladrando pero el hombre los silenció con un gesto de la mano.

"¿Podría decirme qué es tan importante?"

Terrence observó al jinete con atención. El tono de voz y su rostro no correspondían a su vecino.

"No eres Anthony Brown."

"¡Brillante deducción!" – repuso Albert con aplausos fingidos.

"Entonces, ¿Quién rayos eres y qué haces en mi propiedad?"

"¿Tu propiedad?"

"Soy Terrence Duque de Grandchester y estas tierras son mías."

"Así que este es el némesis de Anthony" – pensó Albert.

"No tienes derecho a estar aquí y mucho menos de cazar."

"Vamos…tranquilízate" – dijo el rubio retirándose los guantes para ofrecerle una mano – "Permíteme presentarme, soy Albert Andrey."

"¿Andrey?"

"Tu vecino y dueño de estas tierras" - dijo señalando a su espalda.

"¿Por qué estabas de cacería?"

"No estaba de cacería. Sólo ejercitaba a mi caballo y a mis perros."

"¿En mis tierras?"

"No pensé que te molestara. Por años los Grandchester y los Andrey hemos tenido límites abiertos. Yo sé lo que es tuyo, tú sabes lo que es mío. Funciona porque nunca hemos tenido problemas por tierras."

Terrence lo miró con incredulidad.

"Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera si lo deseas. Tu abogado, Edwards puede corroborarlo."

"¿Conoces a Edwards?"

"También conocí a tu padre. Lamento mucho su deceso."

"Gracias. Asumo que conoces a Candy…"

Albert no comprendió la intención de la pregunta pero prefirió ser honesto. No había que dar detalles de cuando la conoció.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Siempre ha sido tan pecosa?"

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Albert y se encogió de hombros.

"Ha sido un gusto conocerte Terrence Duque de Grandchester pero debo seguir mi camino."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Tengo tu permiso para cabalgar con libertad por estas tierras?"

"No veo razón para lo contrario. Confiaré en ti tal cual hacía mi padre."

"Te agradezco el voto de confianza" – dijo ajustándose los guantes. Por cierto, eres muy bueno montando…pero algo arriesgado. Sugiero que no vuelvas a tomar un jinete por el saco a menos que quieras terminar en el suelo."

"¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Terrence divertido.

"No, es una aseveración" – dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?"

Albert lo miró muy sorprendido y Terrence tragó en seco. No estaba seguro de qué lo impulsó a decir aquello excepto que sentía un extraño interés en conocer a su vecino.

"Eres bienvenido" – respondió el rubio por fin – "Supongo que aún no te familiarizas con las tierras, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Todos saben que estuviste lejos por mucho tiempo. Será un gusto acompañarte en tu recorrido."

El jefe de la familia Andrey era sincero al hablar. No había razones válidas para que Terrence le desagradara…excepto el problema que él representaba para Anthony.

"Sígueme" – le pidió a Terrence antes de fustigar a su yegua.

Candy subía de dos en dos los escalones hacia la habitación, recogiendo su falda con cuidado para no pisar el borde. Saludó brevemente la doncella e hizo girar el picaporte antes de entrar a toda prisa.

"¡Candy!" – gritó Annie que tomaba desayuno en el balcón.

"¡Hermana!"

La rubia no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga. Las dos se abrazaron con fuerza como si no se hubieran visto en años. La señora Brighton, que también desayunaba, observó a la recién llegada con algo de disgusto. Siempre le había molestado la informalidad de Candy.

"Buenos días, jovencita."

"Buenos días, señora" – la saludó con una breve inclinación.

"¿No te parece que es muy temprano para visitas?"

"Yo le pedí que viniera" – mintió Annie – "no pensé que te molestara."

"Es demasiado temprano para mi gusto" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Puedo regresar si lo desea" - sugirió Candy avergonzada.

"No seas ridícula" – comentó la castaña tomándola del brazo.

"En todo caso, las dejaré solas" – repuso la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Candy le dio una mirada preocupada a su amiga pero ella le hizo un gesto que indicaba que no debía preocuparse. La puerta se cerró con suavidad y ambas tomaron asiento. Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los alimentos deliciosos frente a ella y su estómago rugió. Annie soltó una carcajada y le pidió servirse lo que quisiera. Ella no dudó en tomar una de las tostadas con jalea.

"¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucedió? No puedo creer que te hayas casado con Grandchester. Si no fuera por el periódico diría que es una vil mentira."

"No tuve otra opción. Terrence tuvo un accidente…y fue por mi culpa."

Annie la miró incrédula.

"Intenté huir de él pero me halló en una posada. ¡Me obligó a pasar la noche junto a él! ¡Sin ropa!"

"¿Qué?"

La joven siguió su relato ignorando la mirada de horror de su amiga.

"Al día siguiente regresábamos al castillo y volví a escaparme, sólo que esta vez se cayó un puente…con Terrence. Tuve que salvarlo de las aguas, Annie."

"Por todos los cielos…"

"Estaba muy maltratado, con una horrible herida en la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de morir."

"Imagino que eso haría muy feliz a Lionel."

"Mucho. Tanto que estaba reclamando la herencia aún cuando Terrence estaba inconsciente."

"¡Que infame!"

"Es por eso que casé con él, Annie. Si algo le ocurría a Terrence, yo sería la heredera."

"Pero, Terrence ya está bien o al menos su foto lo hace ver muy saludable. ¿Cómo es que aceptó este plan descabellado?"

Candy tomó un sorbo de jugo antes de continuar su historia.

"Es que él no lo sabe. Annie, Terrence tiene amnesia."

"¿Amnesia?"

"Sí y nadie más lo sabe porque sería el pretexto perfecto para que Lionel intente apoderarse de la herencia."

"Esto es una locura, Candy. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que esto acarreará? Y no hablemos de Anthony. No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se sintió al ver la noticia en el periódico. Y fue Elisa la que se lo notificó."

Los ojos verdes de Candy brillaron con disgusto al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja que estaba enamorada de su prometido.

"Imagino el gusto que debió darle a esa víbora."

"Muchísimo y lo mismo sintió la tía Elroy. Les diste las municiones que necesitaban."

"¡La tía! Me había olvidado de ella" – dijo recostándose en la silla con un gesto dramático.

"¿Qué hay de Anthony, Candy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Anoche lo vi."

"¿Y?"

"No le convencieron mis explicaciones."

"Es lógico."

"Menos cuando no…cuando no…le dije que sí" – dijo bajando la mirada.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú sabes…"

El rubor en las mejillas de la rubia hizo que Annie comprendiera lo que su amiga decía.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Annie!"

"¿Acaso no lo amas?"

"Pero …"

"¿Lo amas o no, Candy?"

"Claro que sí."

"¿Entonces?"

"Annie…¿es que tú y Archi?"

"Estamos hablando de ti."

Candy se cruzó de brazos.

"No eres muy justa."

"¿Qué esperas del pobre Anthony? Él te ama con locura, no deja de hablar de ti y cuando por fin regresa, se encuentra la noticia de tu matrimonio. Es lo menos que podías hacer para compensarlo."

"¡No tengo que compensarlo por nada, Annie!"

"Está bien, no te enfades, Candy. Dime, ¿qué harás?"

"Esperar que Terrence recupere la memoria."

"¿Y si nunca lo hace?"

"No seas pesimista, Annie. Estoy confiando en qué lo hará."

"De acuerdo, digamos que recupera la memoria. ¿Cómo le explicarás lo del matrimonio?"

"De la misma manera que lo he hecho contigo y con Anthony."

"No creo que le guste mucho la explicación."

"Eso me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso de todo esto? Que a pesar de tener amnesia, sigue siendo insoportable."

Annie se rio.

"Anoche tuve le desfachatez de prohibirme salir de la casa sin comunicarle. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Es tu esposo, ¿no?"

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Bueno, los esposos son la cabeza del hogar…"

"Eso no le da derecho."

"Sí, le da y sobre todo si cree que eres su esposa…por cierto, ¿ha intentado hacer valer sus derechos?"

El beso de la noche anterior regresó a su memoria y su rostro volvió a ruborizarse.

"¡Ajá!" – exclamó Annie sobresaltándola.

"¡Que susto me has dado!"

"A Anthony no le gustará eso para nada."

"No tiene que saberlo. Puedo cuidarme sola."

Terrence regresó a su casa de muy buen humor. Eleanor lo esperaba en la sala familiar con un leve refrigerio. Ella sonrió al verlo tan joven y saludable, tan apuesto como Richard lo fue.

"Te ves muy bien, hijo."

"Me siento bien. Tenemos una hermosa propiedad, ¿sabes?"

"Tienes" – corrigió ella.

"Lo mío es tuyo, madre" – contestó sentándose junto a la mesita que ella había dispuesto.

"Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. Tengo mis propiedades en América."

"¿Propiedades? ¿En plural?"

"¿Acaso piensas que tu madre es una actriz de segunda?" – dijo con las manos a la cadera.

"Por supuesto que no. Sé que eres una de la mejores."

"La mejor" – corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

"Veo de donde heredé la modestia" – sonrió él también.

"Debes visitarme muy pronto, Terry. Tú y Candy."

"Hablas como si estuvieras por marcharte."

"La verdad es que debo hacerlo, hijo" – le mostró un sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo de su falda – "Ha llegado un telegrama de mi agente. Me requieren para un película."

"¿Cuándo debes partir?"

"Pasado mañana."

"Es muy pronto" – repuso sintiendo una gran tristeza invadirlo.

Terrence guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie.

"Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que te queda. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Londres?"

"Me encantaría."

"¡Fantástico! Arregla tus cosas mientras hablo con Candy."

"Candy no está aquí."

El hombre sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No te preocupes, mamá. Ve y alista tus cosas."

Eleanor asintió y salió de la sala. Terrence llamó a su mayordomo a gritos. Bertram no tardó en aparecer.

"¿Llamaba milord?"

"¿Dónde está Candy?"

"La señor salió."

"¿Acaso no te di instrucciones que no le permitieras salir?"

"La señora no estaba interesada en sus instrucciones, señor."

"¿Sabes dónde fue?"

"Le pidió al chofer que la llevara a casa de los Brighton."

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Familia de alcurnia de los alrededores. La hija, Annie, es amiga de la señora desde pequeñas."

Terrence contempló su siguiente paso.

"Escucha Bertram. Esta noche iremos a Londres. Quiero que te quedes aquí y aguardes hasta que mi madre termine de prepararse. Cuando esté lista, llévala a la mansión y esperen hasta que llegue. Yo iré por Candy y los veré allá."

"Como ordene."

"Dile a Dorothy que prepare le esencial para Candy."

"Por supuesto."

"Y tú, encárgate de lo mío."

El duque dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón. Por su andar, Bertram sabía que Terrence estaba molesto.

"Por el bien de la señorita Candy, espero que no lo haga enfadar más."

Sarah Brighton leía un libro en el jardín cuando un elegante automóvil cruzó las puertas de hierro de su propiedad. Con asombro se percató que llevaba el emblema de los Grandchester. El conductor detuvo el auto y un hombre elegante pero casualmente vestido descendió.

"Buenas tardes" – saludó el duque avanzando hacia ella con su sonrisa más amable – "Soy Terrence Grandchester."

La señora había visto fotos de él en el periódico cuando fue nombrado heredero pero jamás esperó que de cerca fuera tan apuesto.

"Buenas tardes" – dijo extendiendo la mano, que Terrence muy galante besó.

"Lamento llegar sin ser invitado pero vengo por mi esposa."

"¿Esposa?"

"¿No se encuentra Candy, aquí?"

La mujer sintió sus rodillas debilitarse. ¿Candy estaba casada con el duque? Por un momento fugaz pensó en el consejo sobre leer el periódico que su hija le había dado.

"¿Candy?"

"Sí. Debemos partir hacia Londres. Es algo inesperado, por eso vengo por ella."

El sonido de risas hizo que los dos se volvieran para encontrarse con Annie y Candy que bajaban para reunirse con Sarah. La rubia casi tropieza con sus pies. Terrence no dudó en acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla.

"Hola querida" – dijo con toda naturalidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Que modales!" – repuso juguetonamente – "Annie, que gusto verte nuevamente."

La morena lo miró con interés. De seguro que decía aquello por protocolo. Era imposible que recordara algo sobre ella.

"Igualmente. Candy me contó acerca de tu accidente. Me alegro que estés bien."

"¿Cómo no estarlo con los cuidados de mi amada esposa?"

Sarah miraba a uno y otro, incrédula.

"Lamento haberme perdido su casamiento" – dijo Annie.

Candy no dudó en pisar discretamente a su amiga. Terrence se volvió hacia la jovencita rubia.

"¿Estás lista para partir, Candy?"

"Sí, claro."

"Ha sido un gusto verlas" – se despidió Terrence.

"Espero que no sea la última vez, Duque de Grandchester. Lo espero en la boda de mi hija."

La rubia casi se atraganta. Los ojos de Annie casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"Con mucho gusto" -dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de su esposa.

"Felicidades, Candy" – se despidió Sarah besando su mejilla con renovado afecto.

La joven sólo atinó a sonreír y a seguir a Terrence hacia el auto. Los dos se despidieron con la mano antes que el chofer arrancara. Bastó que cruzaran el portal para que el duque se volviera hacia ella con enojo.

"¿Acaso no te dije que no salieras?"

"Ya me parecía extraño que fueras tan cortés."

"Te di una orden, Candy."

"Te dije lo que pensaba de tus órdenes, Terrence" - respondió desafiante.

"Eres muy testaruda."

"Mira quién habla" – miró por la ventana – "¿Hacia dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a Londres."

"Pareces asustada, Candy."

Lo estaba. Terrence había probado más de una vez que actuaba inesperadamente. El duque la miró con renovado interés.

"¿Me temes?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

La palidez de su rostro la contradecían pero el hombre decidió seguir su juego. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrir la verdad.

"Vamos hacia Londres. Eleanor debe partir pasado mañana, así que esta noche la llevaré a cenar y al teatro."

"Me sorprende tu amabilidad."

"¿Por qué? Es mi madre después de todo."

"No quise ofenderte."

"Parece…"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla para mirar el paisaje. Terrence hizo lo mismo al sentirse ignorado. Discretamente, el chofer movió la cabeza de lado a lado pensando en lo absurdo que eran los jóvenes.

Los automóviles desfilaban por las calles de Londres, cada uno de ellos más lujoso que el anterior. El chofer de Terrence se detuvo frente a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad. Según el artículo que leyó en el periódico, una mesa debía reservarse con semanas de anticipación. Sin embargo, Bertram lo había logrado sin mayor esfuerzo al usar el apellido Grandchester.

Terrence fue el primero en descender y vestido en su esmoquin de gala, con zapatos relucientes era uno de los hombres más atractivos presentes. Él extendió su mano y ayudó a Candy a salir del coche. La rubia se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Te ves muy bonita" – le susurró el duque.

"Gracias" – repuso con nerviosismo al sentir su aliento.

Él no le quitó la mirada, apreciando cada curva que el vestido entallado color esmeralda hacía relucir. La cabellera la llevaba recogida en un moño sencillo pero adornado con una peineta y él pudo apreciar la blancura de su piel.

El flash de una cámara lo distrajo y se inclinó hacia el auto para susurrar unas palabras a su madre. La delicada mano de Eleanor apareció, seguida de su falda y Terrence ayudó a su madre a descender. Tras ellos, pudo escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de los periodistas y fotógrafos.

Eleanor Baker estaba acostumbrada a la notoriedad, llevaba muchos años disfrutando de ella…pero nunca en Inglaterra, un lugar donde la alcurnia era todo y ella no la poseía. Un lugar que la había rechazado y separado de los hombres que amaba. Pero al parecer, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad con uno de ellos.

Terrence ofreció un brazo a cada una de sus acompañantes y la multitud le permitió pasar entre ellos. Eleanor podía escuchar los cuchicheos tras ellos mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta. Un periodista se atrevió a formular la pregunta que la actriz temía.

"Duque de Grandchester, ¿qué relación tiene con la señora Baker?"

El hombre se detuvo en su andar y lo miró a los ojos.

"Es mi madre."

Candy parpadeó, encandilada por los múltiples flash que reventaron alrededor de ellos.

"Y fue el gran amor de mi padre."

El duque besó la mejilla de su madre con reverencia antes de volverse hacia los periodistas.

"Ahora si me disculpan deseo entrar a cenar con mi madre y mi esposa. Que tengan buena noche caballeros."

Los tres siguieron su camino hacia la puerta, que se abrió de par en par para recibirlos. El mesero principal les dio la bienvenida y los condujo a una mesa ligeramente apartada. Una hielera de oro con una botella de champán los esperaba.

"No tenías que hacer eso" – dijo Eleanor tomando asiento.

"Por supuesto que sí, madre. Es hora que todos sepan la verdad."

"No creo que te beneficie la verdad."

"Lo único que me importa es darte el lugar que mereces" – dijo alzando su copa en señal de brindis – "a tu salud, madre. Gracias por los días que me has regalado."

La mujer sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero levantó su copa, gesto que Candy imitó.

"Gracias por visitarnos" – añadió la rubia – "esperamos que vuelva pronto."

"Espero que sea para el nacimiento de mi nieto" – repuso con toda naturalidad."

La joven se hizo la sorda pero no Terrence que sonrió ligeramente. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el salón y se detuvieron con horror al reconocer a uno de los comensales. Cecile los miraba echando chispas. Candy sabía que estaba ofendida por la presencia de Eleanor pero sobre todo por las joyas que ella portaba: un juego de collar y aretes de rubíes que tenía generaciones en la familia Grandchester. Terrence se los había obsequiado.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó el hombre

"Nada" – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia él.

"Mientes. Dime qué ocurre."

"Es Cecile."

"¿Cecile?"

"La mujer que…"

"La mujer legítima de Richard" – concluyó Eleanor.

"¿Cuál es?"

"La mujer que nos mira con odio, la del vestido negro."

Tanto Terrence como su madre levantaron la mirada y no les tomó demasiado saber de quien hablaba Candy. Era evidente el enojo de aquella mujer. Eleanor y Cecile se miraron fijamente, reconociéndose y hasta cierto punto compadeciéndose. El duque no dudó en saludarla con la copa y sonreírle burlonamente. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado en Cecile que se levantó abruptamente y abandonó su mesa.

Candy pensó que Terrence había completado su venganza contra quienes lo habían lastimado.

El salón de espera del Teatro Royal estaba repleto con los miembros más prominentes de la sociedad londinense. Todos conversaban amenamente, copas de licor o abanicos en mano, sus ojos observando con atención a los visitantes que rara vez los acompañaban.

Apenas llegaron, Terrence y su familia se vieron abordados por las amistades de Richard, más de uno sorprendiéndose al enterarse que la famosa actriz norteamericana era la madre del nuevo duque. La presencia de Candy no les llamó tanto la atención puesto que conocían la noticia por la página social del diario. Ella se aseguró de tener una conversación amena con ellos, tal como le fue enseñado.

El hombre tuvo la sensación que alguien lo observaba y desvió la mirada hacia un extremo del salón, donde una pelirroja se abanicaba coquetamente. Junto a ella había una anciana que llevaba una mirada de indignación en el rostro y él se preguntó si la habría ofendido en alguna ocasión. La primera llamada distrajo su atención y las perdió de vista.

Candy también las había visto y esperanzada buscó a Anthony con la mirada. El joven apareció en el salón junto a Archi, que no tardó en localizar a la rubia. Casi de inmediato la miró ceñudo y le dio la espalda.

"¿Les parece si nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos?" – sugirió Terrence.

"¿Por qué no vas con Eleanor? Yo los alcanzaré en un minuto."

Sin darle tiempo a pedir por explicaciones, Candy se apartó de ellos, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dieron. Eleanor tomó el brazo que su hijo le ofrecía y avanzaron hasta uno de los balcones de honor que pertenecían a la familia. El ujier los saludó respetuosamente y les mostró sus asientos. La actriz dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Te sientes bien, mamá?"

"Estupendamente. Es maravillosa la vista desde aquí."

La tercera y última llamada se escuchó.

"¿Por qué no vas por Candy, Terrence?"

El hombre asintió y salió hacia el pasillo. Un brazo apareció de la nada y lo haló tras unas cortinas.

"Te saliste con la tuya, Terrence."

El duque miró con curiosidad a la pelirroja que le hablaba.

"¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi?"

Elisa se acercó a él sugestivamente.

"No puede ser que olvidaste la noche que pasamos en el jardín."

Terrence la miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si había sido tan idiota como para involucrarse con una mujer así.

"No te enfades, sólo bromeaba" – dijo para el alivio del duque – "sé que nuestro encuentro no significó nada para ti porque Candy ya te había engatusado."

"A mí nadie me engatusa."

"De acuerdo. Vamos a decir que te enamoraste de ella…o te encaprichaste pero ¿cómo hiciste para que se casara contigo? ¿cuánto dinero le ofreciste? Después de todo, ella moría de amor por Anthony."

Él esperaba esa verdad pero nunca pensó que le enfadaría tanto escucharla de otra persona.

"¿Acaso no lo sabías? Por lo visto, Candy es más lista de lo que me imaginaba. Bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una huérfana sin historia ni pasado?"

"Si me disculpas, no tengo ganas de seguirte escuchando."

"Buscabas a Candy, ¿verdad? Seguro está con Anthony. Si ella puede divertirse con él, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?" - dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron peligrosamente antes de apartarse de ella. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó. El rostro de Elisa se retorció de rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si Terrence no era para ella, no sería de nadie.

"¿Terrence?"

Él se volvió para encontrarse con Candy que caminaba hacia él.

"Tu madre me pidió buscarte. La obra está por empezar."

"Eso ya lo sé. Por eso salí a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"En el cuarto de las niñas pequeñas" – repuso con sarcasmo.

"¿Sola o acompañada?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Sin esperar a que respondiera, la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia el balcón. Hicieron su entrada justo cuando las luces descendían. Le tomó un par de minutos adaptarse a la oscuridad pero fue mucho menos que el hallar el balcón de los Andrey; Tía Elroy y Archi la miraban con disgusto, Anthony indiferente y Elisa con una sonrisa triunfante puesto que estaba sentada junto al rubio.

"Si tan sólo lo pudiera saludar" – pensó Candy desilusionada de no haberlo encontrado antes que empezara la función.

"La obra es hacia el frente" – murmuró Terrence.

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, compórtate."

Candy se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba.

Era más de media noche cuando Terrence y su familia regresaron a la mansión de la calle Bond. Candy no tardó en excusarse, dejando solos a madre e hijo. Los dos se dirigieron al estudio para tomarse una copa.

"¿Por qué peleas tanto con Candy?" – preguntó Eleanor de sopetón.

"Pensé que lo disimulábamos muy bien."

Le ofreció una copa y se sentó con la suya en la mano.

"¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?"

"Que me mienta. Ella me miente. Está enamorada de nuestro vecino."

"¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"Lo sospecho."

"Las sospechas no son suficientes."

"Esta noche me lo corroboró una pelirroja. Me dio a entender que yo amo a Candy y que ella me engaña con Anthony."

"No puede ser verdad."

"Edwards me dijo que se conocen desde pequeños. Y por el enojo que vi en el rostro de ese hombre, cualquiera pensaría que le robé algo."

"¿Le has preguntado a Candy?"

"Se niega a contestarme. Es muy testaruda."

"Es la horma de tu zapato, hijo. Tal vez por eso te es tan atractiva."

"Madre…"

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que si la amas, enamórala."

"No sé si la amo."

"Debe existir una razón por la que se casaron."

"Creo que ella lo hizo por mi padre."

"Aunque haya sido así, eso puede cambiar. Eres muy apuesto…hasta encantador cuando quieres serlo. Si te lo propones la conquistarás."

El hombre sonrió algo abochornado.

"No sé si es lo que quiero."

"Es obvio que ella no te es indiferente y mis instintos me dicen que tú tampoco lo eres para ella."

"Dijo que me odiaba."

"No quiero saber qué hiciste para provocar esa reacción."

"Es probable que no…"

"Si se lo proponen, los dos pueden ser felices. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por alcanzar la felicidad que tú padre y yo disfrutamos tan brevemente."

"Lo intentaré."

Eleanor sonrió complacida.

"Gracias por todo, hijo. Me has dado un regalo inolvidable al compartir este tiempo conmigo."

"No tienes que agradecérmelo. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte."

Los dos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

El último día de Eleanor en Inglaterra pasó con rapidez. Terrence pasó cada minuto que pudo con ella, conversando y riendo, dejándola sola para que ella descansara brevemente antes de la cena, ocasión que ella aprovechó para llamar a su nuera a su habitación.

"Adelante" – dijo al escuchar toques en su puerta.

Candy entró con timidez.

"Ven, siéntate" – dijo palmeando su cama.

La rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

"Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Candy."

"No tiene nada que agradecerme."

"Claro que sí. Fuiste muy amable desde el primer momento que me viste y luego en el hospital te encargaste que Terrence no me odiara."

"En cierto modo fue una bendición lo de su amnesia. Les dio una nueva oportunidad."

"Es verdad y por eso quiero pedirte un favor."

"Usted dirá."

"Quiero que le des una oportunidad a Terrence."

Candy se ruborizó y tragó en seco.

"Sé que no amas a mi hijo."

"Yo…"

"¿Por qué te casaste con Terrence?"

"Era lo que Sir Richard deseaba" – dijo mintiendo a medias.

"¿Has pensado que si te pidió casarse contigo es porque Terrence siente algo por ti?"

¿Cómo explicarle a Eleanor que nunca le pidió casarse con él?

"Lo único que te pido es que le des una oportunidad."

"Pero Terrence no me ama."

"Pero tampoco le eres indiferente."

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

"Hacen una pareja hermosa, Candy. Es verdad que son muy jóvenes y les falta crecer, madurar pero pueden hacerlo juntos."

Eleanor tomó la mano de su nuera entre la suyas.

"Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad. No tienes nada que perder."

La miró con tanto afán que Candy no pudo hacer más que asentir.

"Sé que él te robará el corazón."

Eleanor Baker partió en medio de la lluvia y la bruma del puerto. Gruesas gotas caían sobre Terrence, empapándolo. Candy permanecía a su lado, en silencio, preguntándose si en alguna parte de su alma, el hombre recordaba que años atrás Richard lo había separado de su madre en una ocasión similar. Bertram intentó cubrirlo con un paraguas pero él lo rechazó y continuó observando el barco que se alejaba.

El muelle estaba vacío cuando Terrence decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Se sorprendió al notar que Candy también estaba empapada.

"¿Por qué permitiste esto?" – le preguntó a Bertram.

"No lo regañes. Fue mi decisión."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quería ser solidaria."

"Eres una tonta" – dijo sonriendo a medias – "puedes enfermar."

"También tú."

"Sugiero que regresemos a casa lo antes posible."

"Hasta que por fin tienes una buena idea, Bertie."

Regresaron en silencio hasta la casa y en más de una ocasión, Candy se volvió hacia Terrence esperando verlo llorar pero permanecía impávido. Dorothy les dio la bienvenida y se horrorizó al verlos mojados. La joven se excusó para darse un baño tibio pero Terrence se dirigió hacia el estudio.

Una hora después, ella salió de su recamara para dirigirse al comedor pero el sonido de una armónica la hizo desviarse hacia la habitación de Terrence. Atisbó por la puerta entreabierta y lo halló frente a la ventana, vistiendo aún la ropa del puerto. Una botella de vino vacío reposaba junto al suelo. Debatió unos segundos entre si entrar o no pero su instinto de cuidado le dijo que debía hacer que se cambiara.

"Terrence…" – llamó ella acercándose.

El hombre volvió el rostro hacia Candy y ella notó lo hermoso que era su perfil.

"Debes cambiarte. Bertram te ha dejado ropa sobre la cama."

"No tengo ganas."

"Recuerda que estuviste muy enfermo."

Con un mohín de fastidio, Terrence haló el frente de su camisa, reventando los botones y la dejó caer en el suelo. La jovencita se quedó sin respiración por un instante. Reaccionando, se dirigió hacia el armario y le trajo un par de toallas.

"Sécate" – le pidió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Terrence volvió a sorprenderse ante la timidez de su esposa y alentado por el efecto del licor, empezó a aflojar su cinturón. Horrorizada, Candy se dio la vuelta pero él la tomó del brazo.

"Alcánzame los pantalones, por favor."

¿Por favor? ¿Ahora se le ocurría ser amable?

Ella los tomó con rapidez y prácticamente se los arrojó. Con una carcajada, él se los puso antes de sentarse en el sofá y vestirse con la camisa que el valet dejó para él.

"¿Acaso no cuidaste de mi en el hospital, Candy?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Entonces por qué te avergüenzas?"

"Porque ya no estás enfermo."

"¿Te parezco repulsivo?"

"Eres un hombre atractivo, Terrence."

"Entonces, mírame."

Armándose de valor, ella se volvió.

"¿Fue tan difícil?"

"Creo que la cena está lista, ¿vendrás a comer?"

"No tengo hambre."

"Debes comer" – insistió ella.

"No puedo" – dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndoselos con la mano.

Candy juraría que escuchó un sollozo y casi enseguida vio que los hombros de Terrence se estremecían.

¡Está llorando!

"No te lo puedo explicar" – murmuró él – "pero siento un enorme dolor en el pecho. Es como si nunca más veré a Eleanor."

"Debe ser un recuerdo de cuando eras niño…"

"Cuando mi padre me trajo a Londres."

"Exacto."

La joven tomó asiento junto a Terrence.

"Volverás a ver a tu madre, Terrence. Ya no hay nada que los separe."

"Me siento completamente solo."

"No lo estás. Bertram está contigo…y yo."

"¿Tú?"

"Yo."

Inesperadamente, el hombre recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Candy. El olor a vino que emanaba de él le recordó que estaba un poco ebrio.

"¿Siempre estarás conmigo?"

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta?

Terrence entrelazó su mano en la Candy y la llevó hacia su cabellera. Ella comprendió que él deseaba que le acariciara la cabeza como alguna vez vio hacer a Eleanor.

"Mientras me necesites…" – dijo apreciando la suavidad de sus cabellos oscuros.

"Bien…" – balbuceó antes de respirar con profundidad.

Candy permaneció a su lado hasta estar seguro que estaba dormido.


	21. CAPITULO 21

Candy dormía placidamente cuando un tintineo interrumpió su sueño. Abriendo uno de sus ojos verdes notó que las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza contra las ventanas de su habitación. Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en quedarse acurrucada entre las sábanas mientras durara el aguacero.

"Nada mejor que la lluvia para dormir un poco más" – se dijo antes de abrir los ojos con alarma y levantarse de un salto hacia su balcón.

Grandes nubes negras opacaban la luz del sol, las ramas de los árboles se sacudían al ritmo del viento y la lluvia. Un solitario pajarito se detuvo en la cornisa de la ventana y protegido momentáneamente de la lluvia, se sacudió el plumaje.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Annie debe estar preocupadísima!"

El día de la boda Cornwall-Brighton había llegado y la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo en los hermosos jardines de Lakewood. Nerviosa, Candy se mordió el labio preguntándose si su mejor amiga tenía un plan de contingencia. Un leve toque a su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Dorothy no tardó en aparecer.

"Buenos días señorita. El chofer de los Brighton la espera abajo."

"¿Tan pronto?" – preguntó sorprendida – "Annie dijo que lo enviaría por mi a las diez para el desayuno con las damas."

"Tengo entendido que la señorita Annie está…" – se detuvo un instante para buscar la palabra apropiada – "teniendo una crisis por culpa de la lluvia."

"Me lo imaginaba" – dijo yendo hacia su sala de baño – "Dile al chofer que bajaré en unos minutos.

Quince minutos después Candy bajaba los escalones seguida de Dorothy, quien llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano. Terrence la esperaba al pie del vestíbulo y levantó una ceja, intrigado al ver el equipaje. La mucama lo saludó antes de salir por la puerta principal mientras que Candy bajaba la mirada. Aquello no sorprendió al hombre porque ella evitaba encontrarse con él desde la noche que habían dormido juntos.

"¿Has decidido abandonarme, Candy?" - preguntó con humor.

"Lo he contemplado" – dijo ella en el mismo tono – "pero no tienes tanta suerte."

"No consideraría tu ausencia suerte, querida mía" – respondió tomando su mano para besar el dorso – "más bien sería una tortura."

La joven contuvo la respiración por un minuto sorprendida ante sus palabras. Terrence la soltó y se acercó a la ventana.

"Llueve a cántaros, Candy. ¿Crees que sea seguro que salgas?"

"Debo ir con Annie. Hoy es su boda, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ah, por supuesto! Pero, ¿no era el desayuno a las diez?"

Candy se sorprendió ante su buena memoria. Estaba claro que él la escuchaba.

"Annie está teniendo una pequeña crisis de nervios. Su boda debía ser en los jardines de Lakewood pero la lluvia lo ha estropeado todo."

"No sabía que era en Lakewood" – dijo con seriedad.

Ella sabía que le hacía una acusación silenciosa; era un detalle que había omitido en sus conversaciones.

"Annie le pidió casarse en el jardín porque fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez. Hicieron construir una hermosa pérgola y la decorarían con flores y tul…no quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará ahora. ¡No puedo creer que esté lloviendo! Ayer estaba tan soleado."

"El clima como el amor es impredecible, Candy."

Algo en su tono de voz la hizo turbarse y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"Debo marcharme, Terrence. El chofer de los Brighton me espera."

"Que tengas un buen día, Candy. Te veré por la noche."

"No me esperes despierto. Las fiestas de los Andrey siempre se extienden hasta el amanecer."

"No" – dijo impidiéndole el paso – "No me has entendido. Te veré esta noche porque iré a la boda."

"¿Irás a la boda?" - preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Tienes algo en contra?" - contestó frunciendo – "Por si te has olvidado, he sido invitado."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Lamento desilusionarte, Candy. Soy tu esposo y no estaría bien que estuvieras sola en un compromiso social tan importante."

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de la joven.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No te ofendas, Terrence. Es que me da gracia cuánto has cambiado, nunca te importaron los convencionalismos."

"Supongo que es verdad" – dijo tomando su gabardina del perchero.

"¿Saldrás también?"

"Debo ir a la ciudad. Tengo una reunión importante con Edwards y unos banqueros."

"¿Crees que ellos llegaran con este clima?"

"Nadie se atrevería a dejar plantado al Duque de Grandchester" – dijo con algo de arrogancia.

"Claro que no" – dijo ella con una venia pronunciada.

"Ahora te burlas de mi."

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba y se encontró con los ojos azules. Candy sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, especialmente cuando Terrence rodeó su cintura con los brazos. La joven lo miró nerviosamente.

"No te asustes" – susurró el duque pegando su frente a la suya – "sólo quería decirte que me encanta cuando ríes."

Sus labios depositaron un beso casto sobre su mejilla antes de soltarla.

"Hasta pronto" – dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el rostro pecoso y el chofer de los Brighton se apresuró a abrir un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

"¡Buen día, señora!"

"Buenos días" – repuso ella siguiendo con la mirada el vehiculo de Terrence que empezaba a alejarse.

El hombre la ayudó a subir al auto donde Dorothy ya la esperaba. La rubia se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el chofer arrancaba hacia la casa de Annie. La mucama la miró con atención.

"¿Le sucede algo, señorita?"

A mi me gusta mucho este fic espero que sigas escribiendo

trato decisivo, aunque seria para mi si es una pena que escoja a terry, anthony esta vivo y y eso irrefutable, te sigo, soy fan de anthony

"Nada de importancia, Dorothy."

La joven pelirroja no estaba muy convencida de aquello. Desde la partida de Eleanor, su patrona parecía estar algo nerviosa, particularmente cuando Terrence estaba cerca. Tenía la impresión que ella intentaba evitarlo. Candy volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla y por un instante vio su reflejo antes de verse entre los brazos de Terrence. Cerró los ojos con rapidez para deshacerse de aquella imagen pero su memoria no la dejó olvidar.

Terrence entrelazó su mano en la Candy y la llevó hacia su cabellera. Ella comprendió que él deseaba que le acariciara la cabeza como alguna vez vio hacer a Eleanor.

"Mientras me necesites…" – dijo apreciando la suavidad de sus cabellos oscuros.

"Bien…" – balbuceó antes de respirar con profundidad.

Candy permaneció a su lado hasta estar segura que dormía y fue entonces que dejó resbalar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla masculina, preguntándose si algún día llevaría barba como lo hizo Sir Richard. Por lo que podía apreciar, Terrence no necesitaba rasurase a diario. Avergonzada por su proceder y pensamientos alejó su mano como si su piel quemara. Intentó levantarse pero él protestó entre sueños, ella decidió permanecer quieta sin advertir que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

Un búho se escuchó en la inmensidad de la noche y Terrence parpadeó pesadamente, preguntándose porqué su almohada era tan tibia; no le tomó más de unos segundos descubrir que descansaba en el regazo de Candy. Moviéndose con cuidado, se levantó para mirar a la joven que dormía sentada. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y lo primero que él pensó fue que ella parecía un hada de los bosques. Un extraño cosquilleo lo recorrió y llevado por un impulso se acercó para tomarla en brazos.

Candy no se percató que él la levantaba ni que la depositaba con mucha gentileza sobre las sábanas antes de quitarle los zapatos. Apenas dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió de medio lado, la mejilla sobre la almohada, un brazo debajo de ella cual si fuera una niña pequeña acurrucándose.

Terrence se acostó junto a ella, su pecho juntándose a la espalda femenina mientras su brazo rodeaba la diminuta cintura de la joven. Su cabeza oscura descansó junto a la rubia y dejó que su nariz se perdiera entre los rizos. Aspiró con profundidad y exhaló con lentitud pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener un ángel entre sus brazos. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos.

La joven soñaba que era niña y que la abrazaban, no había razón para temerle a la oscuridad porque los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban la protegerían de todo mal. Se acurrucó un poco más y alcanzó a escuchar un suave tambor a la distancia. No, eran los latidos de un corazón ¡pero no eran los suyos! Perpleja, abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostada entre los brazos de Terrence. De reojo miró a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba en la habitación ducal.

Conteniendo la respiración, se movió con lentitud para alejarse de él, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su cama pero sabía que debía alejarse. Logró apartar el brazo del hombre y giró para darle la espalda pero antes que lograra deslizarse fuera de la cama, el brazo de Terrence volvió a rodearla para nuevamente acercarla.

"Quédate conmigo" – pidió él junto a su oído.

Candy tragó en seco, nerviosa y confundida.

"No quiero estar solo" – dijo enlazando sus dedos con la mano femenina que reposaba sobre la sábana

"No debo estar aquí" – balbuceó ella.

"No me dejes…"

La sintió estremecer.

"No haré nada que no quieras" – prometió él – "sólo déjame tenerte en mis brazos."

La joven no supo contestar y tras unos segundos de vacilación se relajó entre sus brazos. Terrence no terminaba de comprender porqué su esposa parecía temerle pero decidió que eso podría descubrirlo otro día, ahora quería disfrutar su cercanía. Complacido, besó su mejilla antes de volver a depositar su oscura cabellera junto a los rizos rubios esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Candy podía sentir la respiración masculina sobre su hombro y se preguntó porqué no había huido. Tal vez la respuesta estaba en la tristeza latente en la petición de Terrence. Era obvio que estaba muy afectado por la partida de Eleanor y lo más lógico era que buscara consuelo en su esposa. ¿Acaso no era una de sus obligaciones ayudarlo? Esperaba sentir repulsión ante la cercanía de cualquier hombre que no fuera Anthony y ¡le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo opuesto! La joven sintió sus mejillas llenarse de rubor.

El duque sabía que ella no dormía y sus manos ansiaban tocarla tanto como su boca besarla pero sabía que si realizaba la acción equivocada Candy huiría y perdería el terreno que acababa de ganar. Tendría paciencia, ganaría su confianza y luego la seduciría. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a dormir, tan profundamente que no se percató cuando ella abandonó su lado.

"Hemos llegado" – dijo Dorothy palmeando el brazo de la rubia.

"Oh gracias" – repuso ella algo sorprendida.

El chofer abrió la puerta y antes que él pudiera ofrecerle un paraguas, ella corrió bajo la lluvia hacia la casa. Era un camino breve pero la lluvia caía con suficiente fuerza para que ella se empapara. Entró al salón familiar destilando agua por los rizos pero Annie no pareció percatarse de eso, se lanzó en sus brazos con un gesto dramático y lloró en su hombro.

"¡Tantos preparativos para nada!" – sollozó la morena – "Mi boda será un fracaso."

"No digas eso. Seguro que la lluvia se detendrá y…"

"Aunque se detenga todo estará empapado, Candy. Nadie podrá caminar por el pasto sin hundirse o llenarse de lodo."

"Seguro que Archi está resolviendo todo" – dijo mirando a su amiga.

"¿Archibald? Es verdad que mi prometido tiene buen gusto pero estamos hablando de ropa, hermana, no de decoración."

Súbitamente, Annie chasqueó los dedos.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Debes ir a Lakewood y ver cómo va todo!"

"Debes estar bromeando" – respondió Candy con los ojos muy abiertos – "sabes muy bien que no soy bienvenida."

"¿Anthony te sigue ignorando?"

"Rotundamente."

"No sabes cuánto lo siento pero ¡tienes que ir! ¡Eres la única que puede salvar mi boda!"

"Annie…"

"¡Dime que sí!" – pidió con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Acaso no confías en tu prometido?"

"Confío más en ti. ¿Irás?"

"De acuerdo" – asintió sucumbiendo a los ruegos de su amiga.

Annie se levantó de un salto, dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

"Es sorprendente como pasas de un estado de ánimo al otro, querida" – se burló la rubia.

La morena le mostró la lengua.

"Tal vez debas cambiarte, Candy, estás empapada."

"Será una pérdida de tiempo, tan sólo volveré a mojarme."

"¿Segura?"

"No te preocupes, nunca me resfrío."

La lluvia se había convertido en tormenta cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood. El mayordomo principal se sorprendió al verla pero le dio la bienvenida con cortesía. Ella le pidió hablar con Archi pero antes que respondiera observó a la servidumbre corriendo de un lado para otro. Alejándose del hombre, avanzó por el hall hasta llegar al salón de fiestas para encontrarse con Albert, que dirigía toda la actividad. Él notó su presencia y la invitó a acercarse.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?"

Por un momento pensó que era tía Elroy pero la voz era demasiado juvenil. Se volvió para encontrarse con Elisa Leagan que la observaba de pies a cabeza con infinito desprecio.

"Te hice una pregunta, Candy."

"La respuesta no te concierne, Elisa."

"Todo lo que concierna los visitantes de Lakewood es asunto mío."

"Por supuesto…siempre has anhelado ser la señora de este lugar. ¡Lástima que ninguno de los primos te quiera!"

La rubia juraría que escuchó el maullido enojado de un gato antes de que la mano de Elisa se levantara por los aires para abofetearla. Candy se encogió lista para recibir el golpe pero una sombra se cruzó en su camino. Era Albert que sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de su sobrina.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Elisa? Tus padres no invirtieron su dinero en tu educación para que te comportes así con una invitada."

"¡Ella me ha insultado!"

"¿Qué hiciste para provocarla?"

El jefe de la familia Andrey la miró con seriedad.

"Sólo quería saber qué hace aquí."

"Por si lo has olvidado, Candy es la dama de honor de Annie, imagino que vino a ver cómo van los preparativos."

"Así es" – afirmó ella.

"Cualquier excusa es buena para ver a Anthony, ¿verdad señora Grandchester? Debería darle vergüenza."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Elisa" – la regañó Albert – "Ahora, por favor déjanos solos."

La heredera de los Leagan contuvo los deseos de mandarlo al cuerno porque sabía que no podía ofender al patriarca de la familia. Fingió avergonzarse bajando la mirada y se alejó tal cual él le pidió. Su actuación no engañó a Albert, que tomó un respiro antes de volverse hacia Candy.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, pecosa?"

"Lo que dijiste. Annie me envió a ver los preparativos. Ella esperaba que su prometido estuviera a cargo y no tú."

"¿Te sorprende? Soy más talentoso de lo que todos esperan. Además, mi sobrino prefirió ir a jugar rugby y delegarme esta tarea."

"¿Y la servidumbre?"

"Son muy capaces pero necesitan la dirección apropiada y bueno, yo estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo cuando Archi llegó a pedirme ayuda. No pude negarme."

"Eres un magnifico tío."

"Eso dicen" – dijo sonriendo – "¿Crees que a Annie le agrade?"

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el salón apreciando las numerosas plantas que decoraban el salón y la pérgola rodeada de tul, tal cual Annie había soñado. Había enredaderas rodeando las columnas de mármol y hermosos arreglos florales decorando las mesas. Una orquesta empezaba a colocar sus instrumentos a un costado del salón y junto a ellos se adecuaba el piso para el baile.

"Estará encantada."

"Me alegro de tener tu aprobación" – le sonrió.

"¿Cómo hiciste para salvar la pérgola?"

"Tenía el presentimiento que llovería y anoche ordené a la servidumbre meterla al salón."

"¿Predecir el clima es otro de tus talentos? Podrías hacer mucho dinero de esa manera" – le bromeó.

"Prefiero usarlo para entablar conversaciones con muchachas lindas como tú."

Ella lo miró sin saber cómo responder a su halago. Algo en él la turbaba. Los ojos celestes se posaron en los suyos.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Terrence?"

"Sigue amnésico pero se ha mostrado muy diligente con sus responsabilidades."

"¿Y contigo?"

"Es amable y cordial."

"Ah."

"¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si ha intentado meterse en su cama."

"¡Albert!"

"Perdona Candy pero es que sería lo más lógico. Estará amnésico pero sigue siendo hombre y tú eres su esposa…o al menos eso es lo que cree."

El rubor subió a su rostro con fuerza, particularmente al recordar la noche que durmieron juntos. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Albert? Pero Terrence sólo le había pedido que no lo dejara solo, ni siquiera intentó besarla o tocarla.

"Dudo mucho que tenga interés en mi."

El hombre quiso objetar a su comentario pero unas risotadas en el pasillo les llamaron la atención. Eran los primos que entraban del jardín, completamente empapados y llenos de lodo. Stear fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Candy y prácticamente corrió hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

"¡Pequeña Candy, que hermosa que estás!" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"¡Stear, que bueno verte!"

El inventor se alejó de ella y con horror se percató que había manchado su vestido de lodo. Ella se rió y le dijo que no se preocupara pero Stear le ofreció un liquido quitamanchas que había inventado.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - exclamó Archi acercándose – "Te hará huecos en el vestido."

"Ya te expliqué que usé el producto sin diluir…por eso se estropeó tu camisa."

"Hiciste desaparecer la tela, Stear, se quemó."

"¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi como lo hace Candy?"

"¿Quién dijo que confío en ti?" – repuso ella.

El rostro del inventor se desencajó y todos rieron de buen gusto, menos Anthony que los observaba en silencio.

"H-hola" – se atrevió a decir la joven.

El no respondió pero la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? Es de mala suerte verte antes de la boda" – preguntó Archi.

"Eso es con la novia, tonto" – respondió Stear.

"Annie me pidió que viniera, quería que te ayudara" – mintió.

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Tu prometida pensó que estaría arreglando el salón no que estarías jugando rugby. Estaba convencida que te preocuparías por arreglar la boda ya que la lluvia estropeó todos sus planes."

"Quieres hacerme sentir culpable."

"Jamás" – se burló ella.

"Estos bárbaro me invitaron a un partido de rugby y no podía negarme" – dijo echando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano para intentar arrojarlo al suelo.

Stear no dudó en sujetar el brazo del novio e inclinarse hacia delante para hacerlo caer. Archi esperaba esa reacción de su hermano, enlazó su pie con la pantorrilla del inventor y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo en un mar de puños y risotadas.

"Críos" – rezongó Anthony conteniendo una risa.

Por respuesta, los hermanos Cornwall lo tumbaron al suelo.

"¡Pide perdón!" – ordenó Archi.

"¡Estás loco!"

"¡Pide perdón!" – repitió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todas las veces que nos castigaron por tu culpa."

"¡Es cierto! Tía Elroy siempre te perdonaba porque decía que era incapaz de hacer travesuras y ¡eras el peor de todos!"

Archi y Stear le cayeron a puños mientras el rubio intentaba escabullirse. Candy los miraba con los ojos abiertos, nunca los había visto así. Albert sólo meneaba la cabeza.

"¿No los detendrás?" – preguntó ella.

"Cuando alguno haya perdido un diente."

Archibald dejó escapar un estornudo tan fuerte que retumbó por el pasillo. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con preocupación.

"Será mejor que te cambies" – le pidió –"No sea que pases tu luna de miel."

"Pero si eso es exactamente lo que quiero"- repuso con picardía.

"¡Archi, no me hables de esa manera! Me refiero a que te puede dar gripe."

"Tienes razón" – dijo apartándose de su hermano y primo – "¿Le darás un buen reporte a Annie, Candy? ¿Le dirás que me he esmerado en darle la mejor boda del siglo?"

"Por supuesto. Le diré que tu tío ha hecho un magnifico trabajo."

"¡Oh vamos! Compartirás el crédito conmigo, ¿verdad Albert?"

"¿Acaso tengo otro remedio?" – contestó con sarcasmo.

Sonriendo, Archi le dio un beso ruidoso a Candy en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Stear lo imitó y después de darle un abrazo a su amiga, corrió hacia las escaleras. Albert miró a su sobrino.

"Faltas tú, Tony. Supongo que tampoco quieres pescar una gripe."

"Estás mojada, Candy" – comentó mirando a la rubia.

"No es nada, ya casi estoy seca."

"Ven conmigo. Te daré una toalla."

"No te preocupes. Ya debo irme."

"Por favor acompáñame…quisiera decirte algo."

Candy asintió y se despidió de Albert antes de seguir al rubio. Sin decir palabra, Anthony la llevó hacia uno de los salones y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Abriendo uno de los muebles, alcanzó dos toallas y le dio una.

"Anthony yo…"

"Cállate" – dijo estrechándola con fuerza entre los brazos – "Sólo déjame abrazarte."

Sólo déjame tenerte en mis brazos…

Candy sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa voz de su memoria y se derritió entre sus brazos.

"Te he extrañado tanto" – murmuró él entre sus cabellos.

"No has respondido a mis mensajes."

"Lo sé…hice todo lo posible para evitarte…para olvidarme de tu sonrisa, de la suavidad de tu piel pero me es imposible. Te amo demasiado."

"Anthony…"

"Lamento no haber sido más comprensivo pero debes entender que me vuelve loco de celos saber que estás atada a Grandchester."

"Es sólo temporal."

"Insistes en decir eso pero para un hombre enamorado unos días son como un siglo."

"¿Aún me amas?" – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que sí. Lo que quiero saber es si aún tú me amas."

"Por supuesto que sí."

¿Es cierto?

"Entonces huye conmigo."

"¿Huir?"

"Vámonos de aquí. Lejos donde nadie nos conozca y tú no tengas responsabilidades familiares."

"Eso destruiría a los Grandchester, a Terrence, su reputación."

"¿A quien le importa?" – dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos.

Candy podía ver la súplica en su mirada y sintió su corazón encogerse ante la respuesta que debía darle.

"No puedo hacerlo eso a Sir Richard."

"Pero… ¿si puedes hacerme esto a mi? ¿Acaso Grandchester ha recuperado la memoria?"

"No, pero cada día entiende más sobre los negocios de su padre. Se está afianzando en su nueva posición y no puedo ser la causante de su fracaso. Te amo, es lo único que debes saber."

"Deberíamos ser nosotros lo que se casan, Candy. Quiero que sepas que cuando Annie y mi primo estén diciendo sus votos, estaré pensando en ti y en mi, en nuestro casamiento."

Él besó sus labios.

"Hoy quiero tenerte junto a mi en el altar y en salón de baile. Promete que estarás conmigo."

"Por supuesto.

Te veré esta noche en la boda, le dijo una voz en silencio.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, Anthony la besó, bloqueando cualquier preocupación en su mente.

"Edwards, ¿qué me puede decir del origen de Candy?"

El abogado miró a su joven patrón con desconcierto.

"¿El origen de Candy?"

"¿Por qué la sorpresa? Es lógico que quiera saber sobre el origen de mi esposa, ¿no le parece?"

"¿Qué desea saber, mi lord?"

"Lo que sepa" – dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

"No hay mucho que decir. Candy nació en Escocia, su madre murió al dar a luz y su abuelo la cuidó antes de fallecer del corazón."

"¡Que tragedia!"

"Mucho para una niña tan pequeña pero tuvo mucha suerte al ser adoptada por su padre."

"Indudablemente pero ¿qué hay de su padre?"

"Abandonó a la madre tan pronto supo que ella estaba embarazada. Es otra historia trágica de una joven enamorada que confía en su novio sólo para quedarse sola cuando llegan las responsabilidades. Dicen que el corazón de Mina, la madre de Candy, se debilitó mucho por la tristeza."

"¡Desgraciado!"

"Lo mismo opinaba Sir Richard y por el aprecio que guardaba con Peter White, el abuelo de Candy, decidió hacerse cargo de ella."

"¿Cómo lo tomó Cecile?"

"Casi se muere de la rabia y de los celos."

"¿Por qué celos?"

"Porque si ella no podía tener el amor de Sir Richard no quería que nadie lo tuviera."

"¿Y yo? ¿Cómo tomé la noticia?"

"Usted estaba internado cuando ella llegó y poco después decidió no regresar al castillo. Nunca hubo la oportunidad que se conocieran."

"¿Qué sucedió cuando me enteré?"

"Fue algo gracioso, mi lord. Al heredar la fortuna de los Grandchester, también heredó la pupila de su padre. Usted inmediatamente creyó que era una niña; no me permitió explicarle que era una jovencita."

"¿Me enamoré de mi pupila?"

"No lo sé mi lord, ¿lo hizo?" – preguntó con cautela Edwards.

"Quisiera saberlo" – repuso pensativamente – "¿Sabe? No entiendo porqué me casé con Candy."

"Su padre lo deseaba."

"¿Me casé para darle gusto a mi padre? ¿A un padre que no había visto en años?"

"Son los misterios de la vida, mi lord."

Terrence lo miró con fijeza, poco convencido ante las palabras del abogado.

"¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, duque?"

"Sí" – dijo chasqueando los dedos – "¿Sabes que hay una caja fuerte en la habitación ducal?"

"Por supuesto. Es ahí donde su padre guardaba sus cosas más preciadas."

"¿Conoces la combinación?"

"No, mi lord."

"¿No?" – repitió desilusionado.

"Lo lamento mucho, joven. ¿Tal vez, Candy la conozca?"

"Ya se lo pregunté pero me ha dicho que no."

"Puedo buscar a un experto para que la abra."

El duque sacudió la cabeza.

"No…tal vez deba permanecer cerrada por algún tiempo más. Quizás mi "otro yo" conozca la combinación."

"Puede ser. ¿Cómo se ha sentido?"

"No puedo quejarme. No he recordado algo en particular pero Candy dice que mis actitudes le recuerdan mi "viejo yo" sólo que esta vez soy más educado y amable" – concluyó con una mueca.

Edwards sonrió ligeramente.

"Parece estar de acuerdo con ella, abogado. ¿Debo recordarle del lado de quien debe mantenerse si quiere conservar su empleo?" – se burló Terrence.

"Claro que no, su señoría. Eso lo tengo muy en claro."

"Más le vale, Edwards" – sonrió – "Ahora, dígame, ¿a qué hora tenemos programada la reunión con los accionistas?"

"A las tres de la tarde, señor."

"Espero que sean puntuales, Edwards. Tengo una cita esta noche y no puedo llegar tarde."

"¿Una cita?" – se sorprendió el abogado.

"No ponga esa cara" – dijo palmeando su hombro – "Es con mi esposa."

"¿Ah si?"

"Hoy es la boda de Annie Brighton y debo acompañarla."

"Por supuesto, eso es lo que hace un buen esposo."

"Y será la perfecta oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus amistades."

El abogado se preguntó que tan buena idea sería esa, en particular que Anthony Brown y Terrence estuvieran frente a frente nuevamente considerando que su patrón se estaba enamorando de su joven esposa.

"Richard, amigo mío, si supieras el lío en el que este se ha convertido" – pensó tomando un sorbo de café.

Sólo esperaba que Candy empezara a sentir lo mismo.

La lluvia por fin había cesado pero aun caían gotas de agua de los árboles y tejados. El cielo no estaba claro pero una tenue luz iluminaba la tarde. El carruaje de Annie llegó al portón principal de Lakewood y ella sonrió a ver los listones que decoraban la entrada así como la alfombra roja que esperaba su arribo.

Candy, como dama de honor, fue la primera en bajar del carruaje y con ayuda del señor Brighton lograron que Annie descendiera sin mojar la falda de su traje. Las otras damas llegaron en diversos autos y ante la señal de la rubia se apresuraron a formarse delate de la novia para su entrada.

"¿Estás lista querida amiga?" – le preguntó a Annie a través de su velo.

"¡Muy lista!" – sonrió ella.

A la distancia, escucharon los acordes de la marcha nupcial y las damas prosiguieron al hall. Tras ellas entró Candy, seguida de Annie y su padre.

"Esto es bellísimo" – susurró Annie al notar la decoración del pasillo.

"Espera que veas el salón" – respondió la rubia.

Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron: los invitados admirando a Annie, que parecía una princesa y Annie admirando la belleza del salón. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la pérgola al final del camino, decorada tal cual ella había soñado y compartido con Archi. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al hallar la mirada de su prometido y observarlo formar las palabras "Te amo" en los labios. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y él le guiñó. El señor Brighton se detuvo junto a Archi y con una palmada en el hombro le hizo entrega de su tesoro más valioso.

Candy ocupó su lugar a un costado de la novia junto a las damas y sostuvo el ramo mientras que los novios se tomaban de las manos. El cura los bendijo y dio inicio a la ceremonia. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los celestes de Anthony y fue el turno de él para guiñarle. Ella devolvió el gesto antes de preguntarse si Terrence estaría entre el público. Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, recorrió con la mirada a los invitados y respiró aliviada al percatarse que él no había llegado.

Desde su asiento, Elisa apretó las mandíbulas. El intercambio de guiños de los rubios no pasó desapercibido para ella. Era probable que nadie más lo notara, después de todo estaban concentrados en los novios pero ella no. Candy era lo único que la separaba de convertirse en la próxima señora Brown. Que Anthony no la amara no le preocupaba; sabía que podría mantenerlo interesado de otras maneras más placenteras y satisfactorias.

"Si tan sólo te fueras" – pensó con enojo.

Esa misma noche tendría que hacer algo para desaparecer a Candy o comprometer a Anthony lo suficiente para que se casara con ella.

"¿Cuál será más sencilla?" – se preguntó.

Candy sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras el cura realizaba la ceremonia matrimonial y los novios repetían los votos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Anthony y supo que él le prometía lo mismo.

Tú ya le prometiste eso a otro, le dijo esa vocecilla molesta que la perseguía.

"No exactamente" – pensó.

Terrence y ella no habían tenido una ceremonia eclesiástica, bueno, ni siquiera una ceremonia. Fue una simple colocación de firmas sobre un documento en un cuarto de hospital – pero hecha para proteger a los Grandchester de la maldad de Lionel, sobre todo porque el heredero sufría de amnesia y ella asumió el rol de su protectora.

Tanto que hasta duermes con él, la atormentó su conciencia nuevamente.

Una ronda de aplausos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Annie y Archi se besaban con dulzura. La música empezó a sonar nuevamente y la pareja se dirigió hacia la pista que Albert había hecho colocar a un costado del salón. Archi no dudó en rodear a su esposa con los brazos y empezaron a danzar mientras se besaban nuevamente. La corte de honor no tardó en unirse a ellos y Anthony tomó a Candy entre sus brazos.

"Te amo" – le dijo él.

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos con el mayor disimulo posible.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Terrence puede llegar en cualquier minuto."

"¿Terrence?" – repitió con disgusto.

"La madre de Annie lo invitó."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – preguntó entre dientes.

"Precisamente por eso, porque te disgustarías."

Alguien tocó el brazo de Anthony y él se volvió dispuesto a darle un puño.

"¡Albert!"

"¿A quien esperaba?"

"A nadie" – mintió.

"Cambio de parejas, sobrino, ¿me permites bailar con Candy?"

"Por supuesto."

Albert tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la hizo dar un giro antes de posar un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

"Lamento haberlos interrumpido pero para cualquier observador era evidente que algo transcurre entre ustedes."

"¿Vienes a proteger mi honor, Albert?"

"Alguien debe hacerlo, Candy. Eres una mujer casada después de todo."

"No es necesario"

"Por supuesto que lo es. No sé cuánto tiempo más estarás con Grandchester pero cuando regreses con Anthony habrá suficientes habladurías. No necesitan echar leña al fuego antes de tiempo."

Ella guardó silencio considerando las palabras de Albert pero al ver que Anthony salía del salón decidió seguirlo. Los ojos del jefe del clan la siguieron con algo de preocupación. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no lo podía sacudir.

"¡Que vivan los novios!"

"¡Salud por los novios!"

Vestido en un smoking, Terrence Duque de Grandchester hizo su entrada en la mansión Lakewood. Dio un atisbo a su reloj de muñeca y se percató que estaba llegando con bastante atraso. Entró al salón sintiendo una ansiedad inexplicable, buscando a Candy pero no la veía entre el mar de gente que bailaba y platicaba con copas de champán en la mano.

"¿Dónde estará?" – se preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Elisa sintió sus rodillas flaquear ante este gesto tan sencillo pero tan sensual del duque. ¿Cómo era posible que esa recogida tuviera tanta suerte? Pero aquello iba a terminar esa noche si todo salía como esperaba. Armándose de valor, se acercó a Terrence.

"Hola, querido, ¿cómo has estado?"

El duque la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué ella lo trataría con tanta familiaridad.

"Espero que me hayas perdonado por aquel…incidente en la fiesta de la Cruz Roja. Sabes que fue una broma."

Terrence arrugó el ceño, un gesto reflexivo que tenía cuando intentaba recordar algo de su pasado. Era obvio que esa mujer no sabía lo que pasaba.

"Sí, por supuesto. Ya lo he olvidado."

"Te ves muy bien."

"Gracias. Tú también" – dijo sin mentir. La pelirroja era físicamente atractiva si bien algo en ella lo hacía sentir desconfianza.

"Imagino que buscas a Candy…"

"¿La has visto?"

Elisa bajó la mirada fingiendo un bochorno que no sentía.

"Lamento decir que sí."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nos conocemos hace mucho, Terrence, y es por eso que se me hace tan difícil decirte esto" – tomó una bocanada de aire con algo de dramatismo – "Tu mujer te está siendo infiel."

Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron como un balde de agua fría para el hombre que inmediatamente se irguió en toda su esplendorosa estatura. Ella no tuvo que pronunciar un hombre para que él supiera exactamente quien podría ser el amante de Candy. Apretó uno de sus puños para controlar su ira.

"Ella y Anthony se han seguido viendo…a pesar de tu matrimonio con ella. Cualquier excusa es buena y sólo puedes imaginarte—"

"No quiero imaginarme" – dijo con voz gélida – "¿Dónde están?"

"Te llevaré con ellos."

Terrence siguió a Elisa a través del salón y hacia la terraza. Descendieron los escalones que los llevaban al jardín de las rosas y la mujer apuntó hacia un gazebo que descansaba en medio. Oculto entre las sombras, el duque avanzó y se detuvo para observar dos figuras abrazadas. Sintió la sangre hervir al ver que se besaban y casi pierde el control cuando Anthony recostó a Candy sobre uno de los asientos. Podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas en medio de la noche y rechinó sus dientes antes de avanzar hacia ellos.

"Candy."

La palabra fue pronunciada sin emoción y fue eso mismo lo que asustó a la muchacha. Anthony volvió el rostro hacia el hombre pero no la soltó. Los ojos azules de Terrence se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

"Suéltala de inmediato."

Nuevamente aquella parquedad en su voz afligió a Candy. Ella se apartó del rubio y se puso de pie.

"Terrence" – murmuró ella alarmada.

Él levantó la mano para hacerla callar y ella lo hizo. El gesto disgustó al rubio que se puso de pie, listo para pelear.

"Espérame en el auto" – le ordenó a Candy mirándola con fijeza.

Ella dudó unos segundos pero decidió obedecerlo. Podía sentir la furia que emanaba del cuerpo de Terrence y prefería no acrecentarla. Sin darle una mirada a Anthony, se alejó de ellos. El joven hizo el intento de seguirla pero Terrence lo tomó del brazo.

"Suéltame o te romperé la boca" – lo amenazó el futuro doctor.

"Soy yo el que debería estar ofendido, Anthony."

"¡Poco me importa lo que piensas, Grandchester!"

"Ya me he dado cuenta" – repuso con tranquilidad.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes!" – dijo lanzando un puño.

Las habilidades pugilísticas de Terrence afloraron. El duque se agachó para evitar el golpe y se levantó con rapidez para tomar al joven por el cuello de la camisa y empujarlo hacia una de las columnas del gazebo. Lo sujetó con calmada violencia.

"Candy es MI esposa. Entiéndelo de una vez."

"Será tu esposa pero ¿acaso es tu mujer?"

Las palabras calaron hondo en el hombre que perdió el control y estrelló su puño en la quijada de Anthony. El joven soltó una exclamación mientras caía al suelo pero Terrence lo detuvo y lo estampó contra la estructura.

"No permitiré que un niño como tú se interponga en mi camino. Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, te destruiré, ¿me entiendes, Brown? Acabaré contigo y todo lo tuyo."

"Valdrá la pena si logro alejarla de ti" – repuso escupiendo sangre.

"Nunca la dejaré ir. Métete eso en la cabeza. ¡Candy es mía por ley y de hecho!" – mintió.

Fue el turno de Anthony de sentir un puñal en el corazón pero reaccionó de manera similar.

"¡Fue mía antes que tuya!" – mintió Anthony también – "¿qué se siente ser plato de segunda mesa?"

"¡No me importa el pasado! ¡Candy es mía y si tengo que pelear por ella lo haré!"

"¡También yo!"

"Entonces te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo" – y como muestra volvió a lanzar un puño pero esta vez contra sus costillas.

El golpe le robó el aliento y al soltarlo Terrence, Anthony se deslizó hacia el suelo. El duque tuvo todo los deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente pero sabía que Candy nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Y debería importarme un rábano lo que ella piensa" – se dijo alejándose del jardín de rosas.

Desde su escondite, Elisa sonreía en silencio. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Candy estaba en vergüenza y seguro que Terrence haría que se arrepintiera. Mientras tanto, ella se encargaría de consolar a Anthony.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros avanzaba por el jardín solitario esperando no encontrarse con nadie por lo cual se sorprendió al toparse con Candy.

"Dije que me esperaras en el auto" – dijo con frialdad.

"Lo sé pero estaba preocupada."

"Tu Anthony está vivo. No lo he lastimado…mucho" – dijo con crueldad.

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Creo que deberías estar preocupada por mi, Candy. Después de todo, soy el esposo ofendido. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te engañara? No sabia que podías ser tan falsa."

"No quiero escucharte más" – dijo intentando pasar a su lado.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" – repuso sosteniendo su brazo – "te dije que fueras al auto."

"¡No quiero!"

"No me obligues a avergonzarte, Candy. Lo haré si es necesario."

"¡Suéltame!"

"No" – dijo entre dientes y apretando su brazo – "Vendrás conmigo ¡ahora!"

Candy prácticamente sintió que la arrastraban hacia el estacionamiento. Sin esperar a que el chofer abriera la puerta del pasajero, Terrence lo hizo y empujó a Candy dentro. Ella prácticamente rebotó contra el asiento. El chofer ocultó la sorpresa en sus ojos bajo su gorra y se apresuró a encender los motores. El duque le dio una orden y subió junto a la joven.

El auto llevaba un rato desplazándose por el camino cuando Candy intentó hablar. Terrence hizo un gesto para acallarla pero ella reaccionó con enojo.

"¡No me trates así! No soy un perro que responde a tus señales."

"Pero te comportas como una perra" – dijo con monotonía.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"

Iracunda, se lanzó contra él pero Terrence la hizo retroceder con una bofetada certera. La palma masculina se estrelló contra la mejilla femenina, deshaciendo su peinado. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo…pudiste?" – preguntó azorada.

"Sugiero que te calles, Candy. No estás en posición de hacer preguntas ni hacer demandas."

Alterada y avergonzada, la joven se hundió en un profundo silencio. Terrence podía escuchar los suspiros que ella soltaba de cuando en cuando y supo que lloraba pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por consolarla. Prefirió mirarla de reojo preguntándose cómo alguien con ese rostro tan angelical podía ser tan falsa.

"Soy un imbécil" – se dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en su mano.

Albert no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el estado en que su sobrino regresaba del jardín. Lo único que podía suponer es que alguien lo había asaltado.

"¿Estás bien, Anthony?"

"Perfectamente."

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

"Grandchester."

El hombre cerró los ojos en un gesto de lamentación.

"Nos ha visto, a mi y a Candy. Lo ha tomado bastante mal."

"¿Los ha visto?"

"En el gazebo."

"No quiero ni saber lo que hacían."

"Espero que eso le baste para dejarla. Será un imbécil si no la deja regresar a mi."

"Espero que eso no represente otra paliza para ti, sobrino."

"¿Paliza?"

"Creo que debo invertir en unas clase de boxeo para ti."

"Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso tú podrías hacerlo mejor?"

"Es probable pero basta de pláticas. ¿Quieres que busque un médico?"

"Yo soy uno."

"Uno de verdad, sobrino."

"Ja, ja" – dijo con sarcasmo – "No lo necesito. Iré a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me vea ni me haga preguntas. Por favor excúsame si alguien pregunta por mi."

"Por supuesto."

El hombre rubio vio alejarse a su sobrino y se preguntó si en realidad su situación con Candy habría cambiado.

"Despierta" – ordenó Terrence dándole un empellón.

Ella apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando él la halaba del brazo fuera del vehiculo. Parpadeando pesadamente, Candy se dio cuenta que no estaban en la mansión y sintió pánico.

"¿Dónde me has traído?"

"No hagas preguntas y sígueme."

"¡No!" – dijo asustada – "¡No iré contigo!"

Terrence entrecerró los ojos y la haló hacia su cuerpo para levantarla y echarla sobre sus hombros. Con agilidad, el duque cruzó la plataforma y subió a la nave.

"Buenas noches, milord."

"Quiero partir a la brevedad posible, capitán."

"Por supuesto" – contestó con una venia e ignorando el escándalo que Candy hacía, golpeando la espalda de Terrence con sus puños, pidiendo que la soltara.

El hombre la ignoró completamente y avanzó con ella por la cubierta del yate hasta llegar a una puerta que lo conduciría a los camarotes. Candy escuchó la aceleración de los motores y comprendió que Terrence pretendía llevársela lejos. Su boca se posó sobre el hombro del duque y lo mordió con saña. El duque soltó un improperio mientras abría una puerta y arrojaba a Candy sobre la cama.

"Por lo visto te gusta rudo, ¿eh Candy?" – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y la arrojaba al suelo de la habitación.

Levantándose de un salto, ella intentó buscarla pero él la tomó del brazo. Candy le dio un puntapié y corrió hacia la claraboya pero también la halló cerrada. Una vibración bajo sus pies la alertó que el yate se movía.

"¡Déjame salir! ¡No me puedes llevar contra mi voluntad! ¡Esto se llama secuestro!"

"No digas estupideces, Candy. Eres mi esposa y puedo llevarte donde quiera."

"¡Haz que se detenga!"

"De ninguna manera" – dijo avanzando hacia ella.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré!" – dijo tomándola por los hombros – "Sé que prefieres las caricias de Anthony pero esta noche no se trata de ti sino de mi y lo que YO quiera."

La sangre de Candy se fue a sus pies y retrocedió unos pasos, sólo para que él la rodeara con los brazos.

"Te advertí que no soportaría infidelidades" – susurró a su oído – "Ahora tendrás que pagar por tu ofensa. Esta noche quiero tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío."

La rubia intentó separarse de él con la ayuda de sus manos pero Terrence la sostenía con demasiada fuerza. Con sorpresa sintió que él la aprisionaba contra la pared y formaba una jaula con su cuerpo. La boca del duque la besaba con violencia, mordisqueándola, obligándola a entreabrirlos. La lengua de Terrence se deslizó entre sus labios y recorrió su paladar así como el suave interior. Ella intentaba rechazarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte. El hombre presionó su cuerpo contra el de su esposa. Un gemido lleno de angustia se escapó de los labios de la joven al sentir la evidencia del deseo del duque.

Eso inflamó aún más al hombre que acto seguido la tomó por la muñecas y la tumbó sobre la cama, su cuerpo aprisionándola contra el colchón. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Terrence logró asir ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra haló el frente de su vestido. La tela se rasgó bajo la furia de las manos del hombre y los delicados pechos quedaron al descubierto. Los ojos azules la observaron con avidez.

"Eres hermosa" – murmuró complacido.

"¡Por favor detente!" – dijo intentado cubrirse con sus brazos pero él los forzó sobre su cabeza.

"¡Si compartes tus favores con otro, lo puedes hacer conmigo!"

"¡No, estás equivocado!"

"Tu amante me lo confirmó así que no lo niegues" – dijo recorriendo el valle entre sus senos con la punta de su lengua.

Candy intentó comprender las palabras del hombre mientras intentaba alejarse de sus caricias. Terrence soltó sus manos y ella empezó a golpearlo en el pecho pero eso no impidió que él las deslizara bajo la falda de su vestido.

"¡Me has negado tus favores demasiado tiempo, Candy y ahora debes cumplir con tu deber de esposa!"

Horrorizada, ella lo vio desajustarse los pantalones antes de separar los muslos femeninos con rudeza. Una vez más intentó escabullirse pero Terrence estaba demasiado excitado para dejarla ir. Desesperada, la joven tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Por favor detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No así!" – suplicó.

"¿No así?" – repitió burlonamente – "¿Quieres que me ponga una peluca rubia?"

"¡No!" – dijo llorando – "No puedes hacerme esto."

"Claro que puedo…"


	22. CAPITULO 22

Candy quiso abofetearlo pero él detuvo su mano al vuelo y lo sujetó de manera que quedara aprisionado bajo su espalda.

"¿Cuántas veces has estado así con Anthony?" – preguntó enceguecido por los celos.

"¡Me lástimas!"

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te hizo suya por primera vez? Puedes decirme…soy tu esposo después de todo."

"¡Nunca, nunca!"

"¡Deja de mentir!" – dijo terminando de arrancar la parte superior de su vestido.

Terrence era un torbellino de pasión. Con rapidez la rodeó con los brazos. El hombre deslizó sus labios por la barbilla femenina antes de alcanzar su cuello y saborear la piel que encontraba en su camino. Desnuda entre sus brazos, la joven podía sentirlo recorriendo su piel a su gusto, ignorando cada esfuerzo que ella hacía por escapar de sus caricias.

"Tu piel es hermosa" – murmuró.

La mano de Terrence se detuvo entre los muslos femeninos y sus dedos acariciaron su feminidad. Horrorizada, ella intentó golpearlo. El duque soltó una risilla burlona mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo, atrapándola contra las sábanas. Un dedo se deslizó entre sus pliegues, explorando. Ella cerró los ojos, angustiada.

Terrence estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea para percatarse que ella lloraba, y confundió su temblor con muestra de pasión. No fue hasta que la escuchó sollozar que se detuvo abruptamente. Su apuesto rostro la miró con atención, casi con incredulidad. Con aspereza tomó su barbilla para volver su rostro hacia él.

"Basta ya" – dijo con frialdad – "Eres mi esposa."

Candy sintió los labios del hombre caer sobre los suyos con fuerza, obligándola a separarlos. Ella sintió que él le robaba el aliento pero tal vez se debía a que todo el peso masculino descansaba sobre ella. Una mano masculina volvió a resbalarse sobre su vientre antes de buscar los rizos dorados entre sus piernas. La joven sollozó nuevamente, desconsolada.

Terrence no estaba seguro si fueron sus lamentos o el sabor salado de sus lágrimas pero se detuvo abruptamente. Con un grito de frustración se puso de pie y salió del camarote dejando a Candy sola. Temblando como una hoja, ella se levantó para cerrar la puerta y echar cerrojo. Abrumada, se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba.

El capitán fingió no sorprenderse al ver a su patrón aparecer en cubierta descamisado y descalzo. Terrence no se detuvo hasta llegar a la punta del yate. Frente al mar, las gotas de agua salada salpicaban su rostro. Estrelló sus puños contra la baranda intentando calmar la tormenta que rugía en su interior.

"¡Que alguien me dé un cigarrillo!" – gritó con enojo.

El primer oficial prácticamente corrió hacia él con una cajetilla y un encendedor. Terrence prácticamente se los arrebató y se apresuró a encender uno. Una agradable sensación lo invadió cuando la nicotina

golpeó sus pulmones y comprendió que le agradaba fumar. Exhalando, miró hacia el cielo estrellado preguntándose si tenía algún lo que estaba viviendo con su esposa.

"Mi esposa" – repitió con amargura – "¡Vaya fiasco!"

"¿Cómo dice mi lord?"

Terrence se sobresaltó al percatarse que uno de los mayordomos estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una bebida. Ignorando la copa, tomó la botella de whiskey y se la llevó a los labios. El mayordomo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos; con un gesto de la mano le pidió al mayordomo que lo dejara solo.

Encendiendo otro cigarrillo el hombre pensó en el matrimonio. Sabía que la mayoría se concertaban sin amor, que usualmente el interés económico prevalecía sobre los sentimientos pero ¿cuál era el caso de ellos dos? Terrence tenía todo el dinero que podía desear y Candy tenía una dote generosa. Él era demasiado joven para preocuparse por un heredero y se sabía lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener a cualquier mujer a su disposición.

"Sin embargo ninguna te interesa" – le dijo su mente.

Cerrando los ojos pensó en la mujer que lo esperaba en el camarote.

"Es bella como un hada" – y aquel pensamiento se le hizo muy familiar.

Su piel suave era suave como el terciopelo, provocaba acariciarla tanto como besarla. El juvenil cuerpo era suave y se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre las palmas de sus manos…

¡Mía antes que tuya!

Las palabras de Anthony se clavaron en su corazón como daga. Sintió la rabia y los celos volver a invadir su ser. En todo matrimonio la mujer al menos aportaba con su virtud pero por lo visto Candy no tenía ni eso que ofrecerle. ¡Era una cualquiera! Y por lo tanto él tenía derecho a tratarla como tal. Arrojando la colilla al mar se dio la vuelta para regresar al camarote.

La ira se dibujó en su rostro al observar que la puerta estaba cerrada y sin contemplaciones la pateó con fuerza. La madera cedió ante la fuerza de su pie y entró a la habitación. Sus ojos hallaron vacía la cama y con impaciencia miró a su alrededor. Su mirada cayó sobre uno pies que asomaban a un costado de la cama.

"¡Sal de ahí!"

Ella no respondió. Enojado, se acercó para ver a Candy envuelta en la sábana sobre el suelo.

"¡He dicho que te levantes!"

La tomó con aspereza del brazo para halarla pero ella volvió a caer sobre la alfombra. Poniéndose en cuclillas, volvió a llamarla mientras la tomaba por el hombro. En medio de su enojo Terrence se percató que ella estaba desmayada.

"¡Candy!" – volvió a llamar.

La mano masculina se posó sobre su frente y su enojo desapareció como por encanto.

"¡Está que arde!" – pensó alarmado.

Aquella no era una fiebrecilla cualquiera. Candy tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba con dificultad. El duque la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Con cuidado la depositó dentro de la bañera de porcelana y abrió las llaves. La joven empezó a tiritar y parpadeó pesadamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos muy azules que la miraban. El terror regresó a Candy y se puso de pie de un salto. Terrence observó sus piernas flaquear y la tomó de los hombros.

"¡No! ¡No, suéltame!"

"Tranquilízate, Candy. Sólo trato de ayudarte."

"¡¿Ayudarme? ¡No! ¡Quieres herirme!"

Candy frunció el entrecejo y se llevó la mano a la frente; se sentía muy enferma, mareada y con angustia notó que sus piernas no parecían responderle.

"¿Q-qué me pasa? ¿Qué me diste?"

La pregunta de la joven ofendió a Terrence. ¿Qué clase de opinión tenía ella sobre él si pensaba que era capaz de drogarla?

"Estás enferma, Candy, tienes mucha fiebre y debemos bajarla. Por favor, siéntate en la tina."

"¡Quieres herirme!"

"Calma, calma" - dijo intentando sentarla pero ella se movió y lo hizo tropezar hacia adelante.

Terrence se sintió caer pero no dudó en sujetar a Candy por la cintura, arrastrándola consigo hacia la tina. El agua se regó por el suelo mientras forcejeaban: ella para alejarse, él para sujetarla.

"Basta…basta, Candy…no te haré daño."

La espalda de Terrence descansaba contra la curva de la tina donde las llaves vertían agua. Se movió ligeramente hacia el costado para que el agua no cayera encima de su hombro e inmovilizó a Candy contra su pecho. El sollozo que escapó de la joven desgarró su corazón.

"No me lastimes" – rogó ella tiritando.

"No lo haré…por favor…tranquilízate" – pidió él prácticamente acunándola entre sus brazos.

Después de lo le pareció una eternidad, el duque la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos. Atisbando sobre su hombro, Terrence se percató que Candy estaba envuelta en un sopor. Con sumo cuidado salió de la tina y procedió a levantarla del agua para remover la sábana empapada. Desmayada, ella era como una muñeca entre sus brazos y el hombre tuvo que morderse el labio para controlar los instintos que empezaban a despertar en él. Enferma o no, su mujer era sumamente deseable. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras la envolvía en una toalla.

La recostó en la cama con delicadeza y abrió un baúl para retirar un juego de pijama. La vistió con rapidez intentando no mirarla demasiado. Tomando otra toalla, secó sus cabellos rizados. Terrence no pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo.

"Parezco un amantísimo esposo."

El pensamiento no le desagradó. La cubrió con una sábana ligera antes de ocuparse de su persona y ponerse ropa seca. La ropa mojada cayó junto a los jirones del vestido de Candy, avergonzando al duque. Nunca debió permitir que el enojo lo controlara de aquella manera.

Su única justificación era que la rabia y los celos eran malos consejeros. El ver a Candy entre los brazos de Anthony había sido como recibir un puño en el estómago. Claro, su orgullo de hombre había sido lastimado pero más le había dolido el corazón. Asombrado, se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia su esposa, tal vez amor.

"A pesar de su engaño" – pensó mientras se recostaba junto a ella.

Apoyándose en su codo, se irguió para observar a la joven. La respiración parecía haberse normalizado, y la temperatura había disminuido pero la fiebre aún persistía.

"Podría amarte" – susurró besándola ligeramente sobre los labios.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y Terrence tragó en seco.

"¿Ya…ya no…estás enojado?" – preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

"Ya no..."

"Bien…"

Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos y el duque reconoció que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y decidió que no volverían a Londres hasta que ella también lo estuviera.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer dónde estaba. Por un momento pensó que aún estaba en el yate pero el cantar de pajarillos fuera de su ventana le dijo que ya no estaba en alta mar. Se incorporó contra las almohadas y pudo apreciar que estaba descansando sobre una cama de cuatro postes en una habitación rica y exquisitamente decorada.

"Veo que has despertado."

La joven casi pega un grito al percatarse que la voz venía de su costado. Terrence también se incorporó contra las almohadas y la miró.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Los ojos de Candy inmediatamente bajaron hacia su cuerpo y aliviada descubrió que estaba vestida. La pijama era de seda y con encajes delicados cubriendo sus senos ¡pero nunca la había visto en su vida! Obviamente alguien la había vestido y tenía la sospecha que Terrence era el responsable. El rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos.

"Has estado enferma por muchos días" – comentó Terrence levantándose.

El hombre avanzó hasta una mesita donde reposaba una tetera. Sirviéndose una taza de té, le ofreció una a Candy pero ella negó con la cabeza. Relamiéndose, ella notó que tenía sed. Terrence sonrió y apuntó a una jarra junto a la mesa. Ella no dudó en servirse un vaso de agua.

"¿D-dónde estamos?" – preguntó y se sorprendió ante su ronquera.

"En Escocia."

"¡¿Escocia?"

"Es muy hermosa durante esta época. Estoy seguro que te gustará."

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Digamos que es una luna de miel" – dijo tomando asiento junto a la cama.

La sorpresa fue evidente en los ojos verdes.

"No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos después de mi accidente, Candy."

"Ni antes" – pensó ella.

"Así que decidí que este sería un buen lugar para hacerlo."

"Quiero regresar a Londres" – murmuró ella.

"¡¿Y regresar junto a Anthony?"

La palma de su mano cayó con fuerza sobre la mesa de noche y ella se sobresaltó. Terrence respiró con profundidad para tranquilizarse.

"Discúlpame. No es mi intención asustarte. Has estado muy enferma y lo que menos quiero es que recaigas."

"¿Qué me pasó?"

"Tuviste una gripe muy fuerte provocada por la lluvia en Londres."

Candy asintió. Era lógico. Permaneció la mayor parte del día mojada.

"Traté que te bajara la temperatura pero no dejabas de delirar. Apenas anclamos te traje a casa y llamé al doctor. Nos ha tomado más de cinco días que recobres el conocimiento por completo."

"¿Cinco días?"

"Sí…apenas ayer dejaste de tener fiebre. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien…al menos eso creo."

"Me alegro" – dijo tomando una campanilla de la mesa y haciéndola sonar.

Casi enseguida apareció una señora. Por su uniforme, Candy dedujo que era el ama de llaves. La mujer saludó a la rubia con una venia.

"Candy ella es Hannah y por lo que me ha comentado ha estado al servicio de nuestra familia por muchos años."

"Es un gusto volver a verla, señora."

Por fa que se sigan peleando por el aro de candy jaajajaaaajjjaaj

"¿Volver a verme?"

"La conocí cuando usted era una niña. Su abuelo y yo éramos amigos."

El rostro de Candy prácticamente se iluminó.

"¿Conoció a mi abuelo?"

"Sí, mi lady."

"¡Oh! Tiene que contarme cosas de él."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y a mi madre?"

"Sé muy poco de ella mi lady. Mina estudiaba lejos de aquí…"

Terrence observó las mejillas de Candy colorearse de gusto y se levantó de su silla para despedir a Hannah.

"No quiero que te emociones demasiado, Candy. Has estado muy enferma y no debes agitarte. Tendrás muchos días para hablar con ella pero por ahora…¿no tienes hambre?"

"Sí…creo que sí" – dijo posando la mano sobre su estómago.

"Hannah, por favor sube nuestro desayuno. Lo tomaremos en la terraza."

"Sí, mi lord."

A solas, el matrimonio Grandchester cruzó miradas. Candy volvió el rostro al tener flashbacks de lo sucedido en el barco. Terrence sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando pero no dijo nada.

"¿Quieres levantarte, Candy?"

"Me gustaría…¿me alcanzas una bata?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo abriendo uno de los armarios en la habitación – "Este es el tuyo. Aquí hallarás tus vestidos y demás. Espero que sean de tu agrado."

"¿Vestidos?"

"Necesitas ropa, ¿no?"

"Me gusta mi ropa en Londres…"

"Me imagino…pero es absurdo hacer que te la traigan cuando puedo costearte todos los que desees. Sólo elegí unos cuántos. Tú podrás ir de compras y elegir lo que te guste después."

Candy no sabía si agradecerle o enojarse. Se colocó la bata sobre el pijama y se puso de pie. Trastabilló al dar un paso pero Terrence la ayudó a sostenerse.

"No te apresures" – le dijo con suavidad.

"Estoy bien" – dijo ella con cortedad alejándose de él.

El hombre sintió su rechazo y la miró.

"Perdón."

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"Perdón" – repitió él – "Lamento mucho mi comportamiento…tan poco caballeroso aquella noche."

La joven lo miró con fijeza. Sus enormes ojos verdes parecían llenar su rostro.

"Por favor acompáñame a la terraza. Creo que debemos conversar y aclarar el aire entre nosotros."

La leve brisa de la mañana meció los rizos de Candy y ella sonrió al ver el pasaje frente a ella. El pasto era de un color verde esmeralda y florecillas de colores crecía en medio de la naturaleza. Los árboles eran hermosos y frondosos, el cielo de color azul con hermosas nubes que parecían algodón. El sol se posó sobre su piel y la joven frunció la naricilla.

"Esto es realmente hermoso" – dijo ella casi sin aliento.

"Lo es" – dijo apartando la silla para ella tomara asiento.

"Te saldrán más pecas…y me encantan" – comentó Terrence en un tono cálido.

Él tomó asiento frente a ella y se contemplaron por algunos momentos. Fue Candy la que decidió que debía hablar.

"Perdón…lamento que hayas visto…Anthony y yo…"

"¿Por qué nos casamos, Candy?"

La pregunta fue tan abrupta que la dejó muda.

"He estado pensando en una razón lógica para que hayamos contraído matrimonio y no hallo respuestas. Pensé que tal vez no amábamos…pero después de lo que presencié en la boda de Annie, lo dudo mucho."

"Lo lamento."

"¿Sabía de la existencia de Anthony cuando nos casamos?"

"Lo conocías" – dijo ella mientras pensaba en la siguiente parte de su oración – "pero no sabías que estábamos comprometidos."

"Ahora entiendo porqué eran amantes" – dijo recostándose en su silla.

"¡No somos amantes!" – afirmó recordando la mentira que el rubio había dicho a Terrence – "¡Nunca lo hemos sido!"

"Anthony afirma que lo son."

"¡Anthony mintió!" – dijo con enojo.

"Después de lo que vi es difícil creerte."

"Él y yo nunca…"

"¿Y nosotros?" – la interrumpió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El duque la miró con fijeza.

"Entonces, aquella noche fue la primera vez que compartimos una cama como marido y mujer, bueno, casi."

"Sí…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no has cumplido tu rol de esposa?"

Candy sintió una vena latir en su sien.

"Porque…debe ser por amor."

Terrence guardó silencio intentando comprender lo que ella decía.

"Entonces, no debes amar tanto a Anthony porque no has sido su mujer…o al menos es lo que afirmas."

"Lo que aseguro" – dijo levantando la mirada.

En silencio, la joven pensó en las últimas palabras de Terrence: "no debes amar tanto a Anthony…" Hannah apareció en la terraza acompañada de dos mayordomos, que después de saludarlos, depositaron las charolas con el desayuno sobre la mesa. El estómago de Candy gruñó sin protocolo al ver la comida. Una carcajada se escapó de los labios del hombre.

"Sugiero que mi lady desayune la avena con frutas. Mi lord, usted puede disfrutar del tocino y los huevos."

"Gracias Hannah. Pueden retirarse."

"No es justo que comas todo eso" – dijo ella señalando los panes, embutidos y quesos que reposaban frente a Terrence.

"Tú has estado enferma. Ahora come tu avena como buena niña."

La "buena niña" lo miró con fuego en los ojos. El duque mordió uno de los croissants y la sorprendió con otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Candy, si amabas a otro?"

"Porque tu padre así lo deseaba" – mintió ella – "No sería el primer matrimonio sin amor."

Terrence se sorprendió que no corrigiera el "amabas" por "amas".

"¿Te obligó a hacerlo?"

"No…pero haría cualquier cosa por él…y Richard quería protegerte."

"¿Protegerme?"

"De Cecile y de Lionel. Ellos querían acabar contigo."

"¿Insinúas que querían lastimarme?"

"Despojarte de tu herencia, de tu título."

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Candy. ¿Cómo explica esto nuestro matrimonio?"

"Cuando heredaste…ellos quería declararte incompetente" – mintió ella cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa – "Entonces me pediste que me casara contigo."

"¿Te pedí que te casaras conmigo?"

"Sí" – mintió como si su vida dependiera de ello – "y quise ayudarte."

"Así que me hiciste un favor" – dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa – "supongo que no podía pedirte fidelidad."

"Nunca te he sido infiel."

"¿Cómo llamas el besarte con alguien que no es tu esposo?"

Ella cerró los ojos avergonzada. Terrence tenía razón.

"Tienes razón. No me he comportado a la altura que Richard esperaría de mi."

"Supongo que tampoco yo."

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban su desayuno, sus miradas distraídas sobre el paisaje frente a ellos. Él dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y sin aviso, tomó la mano de Candy entre la suya. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

"Volvamos a empezar, Candy. Estamos casados y quiero conocerte…y que me conozcas…¿qué te parece si dejamos todo atrás y empezamos desde cero?"

"¿Empezar desde cero?"

"Esta puede ser nuestra luna de miel" – repitió.

La joven lo miró alarmada.

"No te obligaré a ser mi mujer" – le aseguró – "PERO dormiremos en la misma habitación."

"Yo…"

"No aceptaré negativas, Candy, y no quiero que tengas más contacto con Anthony."

"No puedes prohibírmelo."

"¿No?" – levantó una oscura ceja – "¿Te parece que después de lo que vi en la boda, lo permitiré? No es nada agradable saber que otro hombre besa a tu esposa y menos que alardee de ser su amante. Debes aprender a respetarme, Candy y respetar tu posición. Eres la Duquesa de Grandchester y cualquier amorío de juventud debe quedar en el pasado."

El tono de su voz y su mirada no aceptaban discusión. Claudicando, Candy asintió. Se sentía demasiado cansada para pelear, para continuar teniendo una doble vida. Tal vez Terrence tenía razón, tal vez debía resignarse y aceptar que ahora era la Duquesa – al menos hasta que él recobrara la memoria.

"Al menos debo enviarle un telegrama."

"No" – dijo Terrence con firmeza – "puedes enviarle un mensaje a Dorothy. Ella se encargará. No quiero que haya más contacto con los Andrey."

"Ellos son mis amigos. No puedo borrarlos de mi vida."

"Es verdad…pero te agradecería que no tengas contacto con ellos hasta que hayas recobrado mi confianza."

"¿Tu confianza?"

"Es primordial en un matrimonio y yo no confío en ti."

Lo dijo con aspereza pero ella no podía argumentar.

"¿Estás dispuesta a hacer que esto funcione, Candy?"

"Podríamos divorciarnos…"

"Un Grandchester no se divorcia" – afirmó.

Las palabras de Terrence la afligieron…pero tenía la esperanza que él la dejaría ir cuando recobrara sus recuerdo. Esperaba que entendiera que la boda fue sin su consentimiento pero que era para protegerlo de Lionel.

"¿Tenemos un acuerdo, Candy?"

"Sí" – dijo suspirando.

"Bien."

"Bien."

Volvieron a mirarse, cada mirada más intensa que antes; la multitud de sentimientos con los que estaban luchando brillando en ellos.


	23. CAPITULO 23

El cielo de la mañana empezaba a aclarar cuando Candy escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Con timidez tanteó el espacio a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera vacío. Feliz de hallarse sola, se estiró con languidez; desde que compartía el lecho con Terrence procuraba quedarse en un solo lado para evitar toparse con él. Había intentado colocar un par de almohadas entre ellos para separar sus cuerpos pero él no dudó en arrojarlas al suelo.

Rodando sobre su espalda, se volteó hasta quedar en medio del colchón, su cabeza recostada entre su almohada y la del duque.

"Huele a él" – pensó deslizando la mano sobre la tela.

Debía reconocer que dormir junto a Terrence no era tan aterrador cómo esperaba. Le había horrorizado la idea de dormir en la misma cama con él pero a medida que pasaban los días empezaba a relajarse, tanto que más de una noche se había acurrucado junto a él. Pero él se comportaba como un perfecto caballero.

Llamaron con suavidad a su puerta y ella se irguió sobre los hombros.

"Adelante."

Hannah apareció por la puerta con una bandeja entre las manos.

"Buenos días, señora. Mi lord me dijo que ya había despertado y me pidió traerle esto" - dijo entregándole un sobre.

Candy lo abrió con curiosidad mientras el ama de llaves acomodaba la tetera y el plato de frutas sobre la mesa junto al balcón.

"Buenos días Candy. Espero que hayas tenido un sueño reparador…por la manera en que roncabas asumo que sí."

"Yo no ronco" – pensó ella muy ofendida pero preguntándose si sería verdad.

"Creo que es hora que hagamos nuestro debut en sociedad. ¿Me acompañarías al pueblo al medio día?

Terrence"

La joven se puso de pie y tomó asiento frente a la mesa dónde Hannah le había servido un plato de fresas con crema y una taza de té.

"¡Que delicia!" – dijo ella saboreando las fresas.

El ama de llaves la contempló con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

"¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó Candy algo cohibida.

"¡Perdóneme señora!"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"No tienes que disculparte. Supongo que me veía graciosa."

"No es eso, señora. Es que…me hizo recordar a su madre."

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en sorpresa y tomando una bocanada de aire le hizo una petición que tenía dos semanas guardada en su corazón.

"Háblame de mi madre, Hannah."

"No sé mucho sobre ella, señora."

"Lo que sepas será más de lo que yo sé. Por favor siéntate y cuéntame cualquier cosa."

"Mina era el tesoro de tu abuelo" – empezó a decir la mujer tomando asiento frente a ella- "Todo lo que él hacía era para darle un mejor futuro a su hija. Peter ahorraba cada centavo que ganaba porque quería llevársela a América."

"¿América?"

"Es la tierra de oportunidades, señora."

"Eso dicen...dime, ¿qué fue de mi abuela? Nadie la menciona."

"Falleció al dar a luz a Mina."

"Y mamá falleció al darme a luz…" – repitió pensativa Candy.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que ella falleciera al dar a luz a su primer hijo? Hannah pareció leer sus pensamientos y colocó una mano sobre la suya.

"Eso no pasará con usted, señora."

Candy asintió con lentitud antes de hablar.

"¿Era traviesa?"

"¿Mina? No, era la niña más obediente que existía. Prefería sepultarse entre los libros antes que jugar con otros niños. Le gustaban tanto que no dudó en pedirle al Duque que le permitiera entrar a su biblioteca.

"¿Y él accedió?"

"Mina tenía un gran encanto. Además, era tan buena, tan dulce…era muy difícil negarse a algo que ella quisiera."

"Una vez comentaste que mamá estudiaba lejos de aquí."

"Su madre era brillante, sumamente inteligente, tanto que la maestra de la escuela local no sabía qué hacer con ella porque ya no tenía más que enseñarle. No sabemos cómo pero ese comentario llegó a oídos del Duque de Grandchester y él se ofreció a enviar a Mina a un internado de señoritas."

"¿Mamá fue a un internado?"

"Sí. Aún recuerdo ese día. Ella y Peter no dejaban de llorar. Se amaban cómo sólo un padre y una hija pueden hacerlo pero ambos sabían que era una oportunidad única en la vida."

Candy cerró los ojos un instante para imaginarse la escena.

"El Duque Richard fue muy bueno con ella. La hizo presentar como una pariente lejana y la traía a casa cada vez que había vacaciones. Mina siempre regresaba con una sonrisa y con un boletín de calificaciones lleno de sobresalientes."

"¿Qué sabes de mi padre, Hannah?"

"Nada, señora."

"¿Nada?"

"La noticia de su nacimiento fue sorpresa para todos. Creíamos que Mina había vuelto al internado pero un día Peter llegó llorando contigo en sus brazos."

"Oh Dios…"

La joven cerró los ojos preguntándose cuánto dolor habría soportando su abuelo y su propia madre. Tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta que ella era la causante de su tristeza. Empujó el plato lejos de ella. y Hannah comprendió que Candy deseaba llorar.

"Gracias por lo que me has contado, Hannah. Ahora…quisiera quedarme sola un rato."

"Por supuesto" – repuso comprendiendo que Candy deseaba llorar.

En la soledad de su habitación, Candy joven dejó escapar un sollozo. Podía imaginarse el dolor de su madre al verse abandonada y embarazada. ¿Qué habría sentido su abuelo Peter, que tenía tantos sueños para su hija adorada? ¿Y Sir Richard? ¿Qué habría sentido al enterarse que su protegida estaba embarazada? ¿Y Mina? ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado pensando en el abandono de su enamorado?

Ya era media mañana cuando Terrence regresó de su cabalgata. Hannah, que lo observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, apreció una vez más lo apuesto que era el hijo de Sir Richard, particularmente cuando sonreía, y últimamente lo hacía con bastante frecuencia gracias a su esposa. El ama de llaves no estaba muy segura de los pormenores de su matrimonio pero podía darse cuenta de que la relación entre ellos empezaba a ser menos tirante. Candy parecía dejar su timidez de un lado y esperaba que él volviera para acompañarlo a desayunar. El duque no disimulaba su alegría con aquel gesto de su esposa.

Terrence se detuvo al llegar al pequeño jardín privado dónde tomaba el desayuno y admiró a su esposa. Candy lo esperaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, trenzando una corona de flores. Apreciando la sencillez de su traje, se dijo una vez más que ella parecía un hada.

La joven levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Terrence observándola.

"¿Te diviertes, Candy?"

"Buen día" – respondió sonrojándose - "¿Cómo estuvo la cabalgata?"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Maravillosa– dijo sentándose junto a ella – "¿Te gustaría acompañarme algún día?"

"¡Me encantaría! Siempre me ha gustado cabalgar."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Supuse que querías estar solo."

"Preferiría que me acompañaras. Me agradaría tener alguien con quien conversar."

"Entonces te acompañaré" – sonrió ella – "Le pediré a Hannah que nos prepare una canasta. De esa manera no tendremos que apresurarnos en regresar."

"Siempre pensando en el estómago, Candy" – bromeó él.

"El desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día" – respondió ella con un guiño.

Un par de abejas apareció entre las flores que ella tenía en sobre el regazo. Con los ojos casi bizcos, Candy vio uno posarse sobre su nariz mientras el otro volaba hacia su mejilla. Dando un grito que sobresaltó a Terrence, se puso de pie abruptamente, batiendo los brazos en el aire. El hombre la observó dar brincos y se levantó para averiguar lo que sucedía. Las pesadas botas del duque pisaron las delicadas zapatillas de satén. Candy volvió a gritar pero de dolor. Los pies de Terrence retrocedieron al escuchar su gemido. Las abejas zumbaron ruidosamente y ella estaba segura que la iban a picar. Intentó correr pero sus pies se enredaron con los del duque; su pecho se estrelló contra el hombre y él perdió el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente dentro de la fuente.

Hannah escuchó el splash y corrió hacia el jardín preguntándose lo ocurrido. Supuso que nada malo cuando escuchó las carcajadas de sus patrones. Terrence lanzó agua juguetonamente hacia la joven.

"¡Me has tirado a la fuente!" – se quejó él.

"¡Lo siento!" - respondió ella entre risas – "¡Me iban a picar las abejas!"

"¿Abejas?"

"¿No las viste? ¡Eran enormes! ¡Parecían libélulas!"

"¿Libélulas? Exageras."

La joven no respondió porque un zumbido familiar la hizo agitar los brazos levantando agua alrededor de ellos. Terrence apenas pudo reaccionar para cubrirse el rostro, y decidido a vengarse se lanzó hacia ella. Candy sintió el brazo masculino rodear su cintura para empujarla dentro del agua.

"¡Espera, espera!" – protestó ella chisporroteando agua por los labios.

"¿Acaso sólo tú puedes divertirte?" – dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la fuente.

Ella no tardó en aparecer y lanzarse contra Terrence. Él empezó a reír mientras los dos forcejeaban. Hannah los contemplaba divertida y casi lamentó detenerlos.

"Señor, la señora estuvo enferma. No creo que esto sea lo mejor para ella."

"Tienes toda la razón" – repuso Terrence saliendo de la fuente.

Inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella para ofrecerle una mano.

"¿Por qué me da la impresión que ya hemos pasado algo así antes, Candy?"

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

"¿Empiezas a recordar?"

"¿Estuvimos antes en una fuente?"

"N-nos caímos en ella cuando llegaste al castillo" – mintió ella.

¿Para qué decirle que ella lo arrojó a la fuente de puro enojo?

"Imagino que me hiciste caer" – comentó él como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Puede decirse. Mejor me voy…"

"Espera" – pidió él deteniéndose frente a ella.

Candy lo observó acercarse y levantar las manos hacia su cabellera. Con una delicadeza inesperada, apartó las flores maltrechas que se perdían entre sus mechones. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco inesperado.

"G-gracias."

"Tu cabello es más largo de lo que imaginaba"– contestó dejando resbalar sus dedos entre los rizos – "Me encanta."

Candy bajó la mirada al escuchar el tono de su voz pero él tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

"Por favor mírame" – pidió Terrence.

"Dime…" – dijo ella mostrándole unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Intentando disipar su nerviosismo, el hombre apretó la punta de su nariz con los dedos.

"Nariz de patata."

"¡Oye! Eso no es amable!" - protestó ella.

"¿Me perdonas si me te invito a almorzar? No has respondido a mi pregunta de esta mañana."

"Está bien" – dijo ella sonriendo.

"Estupendo. Ahora ve a cambiarte antes que Hannah nos vuelva a regañar."

"Por supuesto" – balbuceó ella antes de correr hacia la casa.

Terrence la observó alejarse con una sonrisa. Tenía la impresión que ya no empezaba a serle indiferente a la Señorita Pecas.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Alguna noticia de Candy?"

Anthony levantó el rostro hacia su tío y el hombre mayor se percató de las ojeras en el rostro de su sobrino. Desde la desaparición de su prometida casi no había dormido y el jefe del clan sabía que no era sólo porque no tenía noticias de Candy sino también porque Anthony se sentía culpable.

"Ninguna."

"De seguro ella te escribirá apenas tenga la oportunidad."

Un mayordomo llamó a la puerta y les informó que la mucama de Candy deseaba verlos. Albert notó la esperanza dibujarse en el rostro de su sobrino, le ordenó permitirle el paso y casi enseguida entró Dorothy. Ella rehuyó sus miradas y Albert supo que algo no estaba bien.

"Mi señora le envía esto" – dijo la mucama entregándole un sobre sellado.

"¡Por fin!" – exclamó el rubio.

Algo cayó al suelo; Dorothy se apresuró a recogerlo mientras Anthony soltaba un improperio hacia el Duque de Grandchester. Sus ojos echaban fuego mientras le tendía la carta a su tío. Albert se apresuró a leerla.

"Anthony,

No puedo seguir con nuestro compromiso. Ahora soy la Duquesa de Grandchester. Por favor no me busques más.

Candy"

"¿Dónde están?" – preguntó con enojo.

"No lo sé, joven Brown."

"¡Debes saberlo! ¡No me mientas!"

"Le juro que no lo sé. La carta me llegó de la oficina en Londres. Esto también es suyo" – murmuró Dorothy extendiendo la palma de su mano.

Anthony se percató que la mucama sostenía la sortija de compromiso. El hombre sintió su corazón resquebrajarse.

"¿Es verdad, Dorothy?"– insistió Albert – "¿No tienes idea de dónde están?"

"No, señor. Pensé que enviarían por mí pero no lo han hecho. Al parecer no me quieren junto a mi señora."

"La quiere sólo para él" – musitó Anthony.

"Debo retirarme, joven. El chofer me espera."

"Por supuesto" – repuso Albert.

Con una venia respetuosa la muchacha se retiró. Anthony marchó hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa de vino.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Albert.

"¡Estoy lívido!" – masculló.

"Lo disimulas muy bien. Otro estaría dando puños contra la pared."

"Soy un caballero" – volvió a tomar la carta – "Edwards debe conocer su paradero."

"¿Crees que te lo dirá?"

"¡Ya no sé qué pensar!" – dijo pasándose la mano por la cabellera rubia.

"¿Temes que Candy haya escrito la nota por su propia voluntad?"

"¡No! Candy no dejaría de amarme."

"Quizás pero tal vez algo haya ocurrido entre ellos que la impulsó a escribirte esa nota."

El joven comprendió perfectamente a lo que su tío se refería.

"¡Debes ayudarme a encontrarla, Albert!"

"Por supuesto. Enviaré una nota a la oficina. Ellos nos pondrán en contacto con el mejor detective de Londres."

Anthony asintió mientras colgaba la sortija de compromiso en la cadena de su reloj de oro. Albert palmeó su hombro antes de salir del salón. A solas, el rubio escondió el rostro entre las palmas de su mano.

"¡Estúpido! ¡He sido un imbécil!" – se recriminó.

¿Tal vez el duque la había forzado por culpa suya, por sus palabras insensatas? Y ahora Candy le pedía alejarse de ella. De seguro ella querría evitarle un dolor innecesario…pero él nunca dejaría de buscarla. Candy era suya para siempre.

Terrence estacionó su auto en una callecita céntrica. Candy sintió las miradas de todos caer sobre ellos de inmediato. Era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos; el emblema de los Grandchester estaba dibujado sobre el capó del auto. Algunos curiosos, desconocidos, se acercaron para darles la bienvenida. El duque cumplió a la perfección su papel y saludó con todos. Tomando la mano de Candy, se disculpó y se alejó.

"¿Tienes idea de quienes eran, Candy?"

"Ni la más mínima."

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"Al parecer ellos sí me conocían."

"O reconocieron el emblema del auto."

"Esa es una respuesta más lógica. Por lo visto papá disfrutaba que todos supieran que era un Grandchester."

"Tu padre amaba su linaje y esperaba que tú también lo hicieras."

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Estás muy linda hoy" – comentó admirando el vestido que ella llevaba.

"Y tú estás muy galante."

"Me da mucho gusto que seas mi esposa."

"¿Aunque sea una bastarda?"

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Terrence que la miró de reojo mientras avanzaban por las calles adoquinadas del pueblo.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Candy?"

"Eso es lo que soy. Estuve hablando con Hannah."

"¿Y ella te dijo que eres una bastarda?"

"Mi madre no estaba casada…y mi padre nunca dio señales de vida. Es obvio Terrence. Soy una bastarda."

"¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que eso no me definía?"

"Tú no eres un bastardo, Terrence. Tu padre sí se casó con tu madre. Fue en secreto pero lo hizo."

"Lo que hizo fue una bigamia."

"Pero se casó con Eleanor."

"¿Cómo sabes que no fue el caso de tu madre?"

Candy guardó silencio. Aquella era una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido.

"No lo creo" – dijo después de un rato – "Si mi madre se hubiera casado, de seguro mi padre habría aparecido tarde o temprano."

"¿Y si algo le ocurrió?"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Morir?"

"Es posible, ¿no crees?"

"¡Vaya! Eso sí que sería mala suerte. Parece perseguirme, ¿seguro que quieres estar casado conmigo, Terrence?" – preguntó sin pensar.

"Sí."

El hombre la miró a los ojos.

"No creo en la suerte, Candy, pero sí creo que las cosas ocurren por algún motivo que no comprendemos. Son parte de un plan maestro. Por lo tanto, no creo que estar casado contigo deba considerarse un error. Creo que es una bendición."

"No sé qué decir" – repuso ella sonrojada.

"No digas nada…"

"Pero espero que algún día pienses lo mismo" – se dijo Terrence en secreto.

Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron y ella levantó la mirada. Estaban frente al cementerio.

"Sé cuán importante es para ti saber más de tu familia, Candy y estuve conversando con el vicario. Después de revisar sus archivos pudimos localizar la tumba de tus abuelos."

"¿Y la de mi madre?" – interrumpió ella.

"Aún la estamos buscando."

"No entiendo" – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – "Tengo un recuerdo vago. Sé que mi abuelo me trajo a ver a mi madre…sé que vi su tumba."

"Tu abuelo pidió que la movieran."

"¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?"

Candy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero miró a Terrence.

"¿Me llevarás?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo él.

Atravesaron el enorme portón de hierro y siguieron un camino angosto entre las lápidas hasta llegar al centro mismo del cementerio. Ahí hallaron dos lápidas pequeñas y decoradas con flores frescas. Ella dedujo que Terrence se encargó que la limpiaran.

"Gracias."

"No tienes que hacerlo."

Ella se acuclilló y pasó la palma de su mano sobre los nombres grabados en el mármol.

"Peter Edward White. Amado esposo, padre y abuelo" – leyó Candy con voz quebrada – "Rose Elaine White. Amada esposa y madre. Hola abuelo, ¿me recuerdas?" – susurró – "No lo vas a creer pero estoy casada con un Grandchester. ¿Alguna vez habrías imaginado algo así para mí?"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Conteniendo un sollozo se volvió hacia la tumba de su abuela.

"Gracias por dar tu vida por la de Mina. Le enseñaste cómo ser una buena madre."

Ella cerró los ojos para elevar una plegaria por sus abuelos y al terminar se puso de pie con un suspiro.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Muy bien" – sonrió ella – "¿Nos podemos ir?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Con su brazo enlazado en el de Terrence, Candy avanzó por las calles preguntándose por qué la tumba de Mina estaba perdida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar que vociferaban su nombre con insistencia. Volvió su rostro y se halló con la cara sonriente de Alister que cruzaba la calle para alcanzarlos.

"¡Candy! ¡Que gusto verte aquí!" – le dijo Stear abrazándola con fuerza.

Terrence lo miró con una ceja levantada. Estaba seguro que sus planes de estrechar su amistad con Candy estaban pronto a ser interrumpidos. No había que ser un genio para deducir que Alister comentaría su encuentro con los Andrey.

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo? Te estuvimos buscando en la fiesta pero fue imposible hallarte."

"Lo lamento…" – contestó algo aturdida.

"Annie está furiosa contigo. Dice que la abandonaste en el momento más importante de su vida."

"Puedo imaginarlo" – contestó – "¿Cómo están ellos?"

"Aún en Francia pero dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Sucedió que decidí llevar a mi esposa a una luna de miel" – terció Terrence.

Stear se apartó de Candy para mirar al hombre que hasta entonces había ignorado y sin dudarlo extendió su mano hacia él. El duque se sorprendió ante el gesto amistoso del inventor pero reaccionó lo suficiente para devolverle el saludo.

"¿Cómo has estado Terrence? No te he visto desde el San Pablo."

"¿San Pablo?"

"La prisión, el encierro, el castigo divino" – añadió Stear sonriendo.

"Se refiere al colegio" - aclaró Candy.

"Por supuesto" – comentó Terrence – "¿Fuimos amigos?"

"No desde que cerraste la puerta de la habitación en la nariz de mi hermano" – repuso Stear con naturalidad.

"Lo lamento. Creo."

El hombre con lentes soltó una carcajada.

"Para tener amnesia no has perdido tu esencia."

"Es lo que Candy me dice todos los días."

"Así que…están aquí de luna de miel" – repitió Alister cautelosamente.

Candy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

"Así es" – respondió Terrence a secas.

"Pues ¡felicidades! Escocia es hermosa en verano. No hay mejor lugar para vacacionar o vivir. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?"

"Un poco más de dos semanas pero casi no hemos salido" – añadió el duque con una sonrisa ladina – "hemos procurado conocernos un poco más."

A la joven le habría gustado poder ocultar la cabeza como un avestruz. Stear rio nerviosamente ante la clara insinuación de Terrence y se volvió hacia Candy. Ella lo miró sin decir palabra.

"Me encantaría invitarlos a cenar una de estas noches, ¿podrán acompañarnos a Patty y a mí?"

"Eres muy amable, Stear…"

"¿Te parece bien si confirmamos después? Tenemos algunos compromisos y tengo que revisar nuestra agenda" – la interrumpió el duque.

"Por supuesto" – sonrió el inventor – "Aguardaré su confirmación".

"Si nos disculpas, mi esposa y yo tenemos una almuerzo esperándonos" – Terrence estiró su mano hacia él.

El hermano mayor de los Cornwall comprendió que era hora de despedirse.

"Cuídate mucho, Candy" – dijo Alister besando su mejilla.

"Hasta pronto, Stear."

"Eso espero, pequeña" – le dio un guiño.

Con un toque ligero a su sombrero, Stear se alejó.

"No tenías que ser tan grosero" – reclamó ella.

"¿Por no confirmar una cena?"

"No, por insinuar que…"

"No insinué nada que él no haya pensado."

"¡Pero no es verdad!"

"Candy, él y toda su familia tiene que entender que estamos casados. Además, ¿pretendes ir a cenar a la casa del primo de Anthony? Imagino que Anthony ya debe saber que estás aquí."

"No seas exagerado."

"¿Lo crees?" – la miró con seriedad – "No me sorprendería que en los próximos días gocemos de la presencia de tu amado en Escocia."

"No seas sarcástico."

"Más vale que no se acerque a ti, Candy. No lo quiero cerca."

"¡Ya lo sé!"

Los dos se miraron con irritación hasta que las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a doblar anunciando que la hora de almuerzo había llegado. Terrence fue el primer en hacer a un lado su enojo y habló.

"¿Te gustaría ir a comer?"

"No" – repuso enfadada aún.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿me acompañas?"

"Por mi puedes comer solo" – musitó.

"Si no lo haces, te dejaré aquí y tendrás que caminar" – bromeó.

"Conseguiré quien me lleve. No te necesito para hallar mi camino a casa."

"Lo sé" – dijo tomándola de la mano – "Sé que no me necesitas pero me encantaría que un día lo hicieras, que anhelaras mi compañía."

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron de par en par. Jamás esperó escuchar aquellas palabras de Terrence y menos dichas con tanto sentimiento. Su instinto le dijo que huyera pero sus pies no se movieron. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y el hombre supo que había tocado una fibra de su ser. Besando con rapidez el dorso de su mano, el hombre la soltó.

"¿Me acompañas?"

"Si no hay otro remedio" – dijo ella intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Ella rehuyó su mirada cuando él empezó a sonreír. Posando la mano sobre su antebrazo, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurant. A poca distancia, Alister los observaba y se dijo que Anthony había perdido la batalla.

Terrence y Candy regresaron a la mansión después de pasear por el pueblo. El sol ya se había ocultado pero la luna no dejaba ver su luz debido a los nubarrones que la ocultaban en el cielo. Los dos jugaban ajedrez en la biblioteca mientras esperaban que el ama de llaves los llamara a cenar. Un ensordecedor estruendo hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas y las luces se apagaron súbitamente. Candy soltó un grito ahogado mientras él se ponía de pie para encender una de las lámparas de aceite que descansaba en una de las repisas de libros.

"No te asustes" – dijo el duque encendiendo un fósforo.

Un segundo estruendo se escuchó y la ventana se abrió de par en par. El fósforo en la mano de Terrence se apagó entretanto que el viento y la lluvia mojaban las cortinas. Un ave asustada hizo su aparición, volando asustada en la oscuridad antes de posarse en la cabeza de Candy. La pecosa no dudó en gritar.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó el hombre afligido y corriendo hacia ella en la oscuridad.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y alcanzó a ver un aleteo sobre la cabeza de la joven.

"¡Tranquila! Es sólo un pájaro."

"¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!" – pidió ella al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Terrence se acercó y el ave batió sus alas intentando alejarse pero sus patas se habían enredado en los rizos de la joven. Candy intentó apartarla pero recibió picotazos en la mano. Logrando encender la lámpara, la habitación se iluminó y él se acercó para liberar al ave.

"Quédate quieta" – ordenó acercándose con un mantel entre las manos.

La colocó con cuidado sobre el ave para cubrirla por completo. Al verse cegado, el plumífero se quedó muy quieto y Terrence logró liberarla de la cabellera rubia. A paso ligero la llevó hacia la ventana y la dejó volar.

"Sólo era un pájaro" – comentó él cerrando la ventana y volviéndose hacia Candy.

Ni bien terminó de decir las palabras Terrence empezó a reír. La joven lo miró con los ojos desorbitados primero de sorpresa, luego de enojo.

"No es posible que te rías" – masculló sorprendida.

Por respuesta, el duque rió aún más fuerte, el pecho casi doblado hacia sus rodillas.

"¡No es gracioso!" – protestó ella pasando una mano por su cabeza.

Otra carcajada de Terrence la hizo caminar hacia él para darle un manotón. Riendo todavía, él detuvo su mano al vuelo y la rodeó con los brazos. Candy podía sentir las vibraciones de su risa en el cuerpo.

"Perdón" – dijo intentando calmar su risa – "lo siento…es que…¡si tan sólo te hubieras visto con ese pájaro en la cabeza!"

La joven no sabía que la risa del duque podía ser tan contagiosa; a pesar de su enfado también empezó a reír. Muy pronto los dos reían a carcajadas y se dejaron caer al suelo.

"Basta…ya no puedo más" – dijo Candy tocándose el estómago.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Lo…siento…"

"¡Qué malo eres, Terrence!"

"¿Malo?" – dijo sonriendo aún – "¿Quién te quitó el pobre pajarito asustado de la cabeza?"

"Al parecer te preocupas más por el pajarito que por mí. No era en tu cabeza que tenía clavadas las garras."

"Si tan sólo te hubieras visto…"

"¡Basta ya!" – dijo enterrando un codo en su costado.

"¡Ay!" – se quejó entre risas.

Ella lo miró con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

"Me encanta cuando ríes" – confesó ella.

"Lo dices con sorpresa."

"No has reído mucho desde que te conocí. Supongo que por eso debo perdonarte que me hagas el objeto de tu burla."

"Supongo que no he tenido mucho de qué reírme" – dijo mirándola a los ojos."

"Tu vida ha sido difícil."

"Pero creo que ha mejorado desde que te conocí."

La miró a los ojos y la profundidad en su voz disparó la alarma en Candy pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La mano de Terrence acariciaba su mejilla y atrajo su rostro al suyo.

"Me has robado el corazón" – dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.


	24. CAPITULO 24 ULTIMO CAP DE MSGRANDCHESTER

La miró a los ojos y la profundidad en su voz disparó la alarma en Candy pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La mano de Terrence acariciaba su mejilla y atrajo su rostro al suyo.

"Me has robado el corazón" – dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir la suavidad de su beso. La besaba delicadeza y dulzura, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos, un suspiro escapando del alma de Terrence…y fue entonces que Candy supo que nunca querría alejarse de él.

Estaba enamorada de Terrence y quería sentirlo cerca. Empezó a levantar los brazos para rodear su cuello.

"¡Lo siento!" – dijo el hombre soltándola abruptamente – "¡No debí hacer eso!"

"Sí, ¡claro que sí!", pensó ella pero le faltó el aliento para decirlo.

"Ruego me perdones, Candy. No volverá a ocurrir."

"E-escucha…" – tartamudeó ella.

"Lo siento" – dijo saliendo apresuradamente del salón.

"Pero…"

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver que él se alejaba por el pasillo. Candy se llevó la mano hacia su corazón que latía locamente en su pecho. La revelación que acaba de tener la dejó aturdida. ¡Estaba enamorada de Terrence!

¿Cuándo ocurrió aquello?

Por su mente cruzaron imágenes de sus primeros encuentros, todos ellos tan desagradables pero nunca llegó a odiarlo, al contrario, siempre sintió compasión por él – aún cuando frustró su huida con Anthony. Apretó los ojos al recordar el accidente sobre el puente, la inminente muerte que amenazó a Terrence, su rescate…y la primera vez que lo vio recuperado y que su corazón dio un brinco. ¡Qué ciega había sido al pensar que Anthony era el hombre de su vida! Sí, era cierto, amaba al heredero de los Brown pero ese amor no se comparaba con el que su corazón estaba sintiendo por el duque.

"Estoy enamorada de Terrence" – proclamó apropiándose del sentimiento.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza dentro del pecho, tanto que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, y corrió por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a Terrence para decírselo. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el jardín principal, sólo para ver que el duque cruzaba el portón en su automóvil descapotable.

"¡Terrence!" – llamó repetidas veces aún sabiendo que el ruido del motor no le permitiría escucharla.

Observó el auto bordear el lindero de la mansión a gran velocidad; parecía que estaba escapando de algo – de ella – pero su corazón no se angustió, al contrario empezó a tranquilarse.

"El regresará", se dijo llevándose la mano al corazón.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué hice? ¡Eres un idiota, Grandchester! Por fin consigues que la señorita pecas confíe en ti y le robas un beso. Tienes suerte que no te haya abofeteado. Bien merecías que lo hiciera. ¡Idiota!"

Esa era la conversación desesperada que el duque sostenía consigo mismo, manejando con una mano por la carretera oscura mientras con la otra gesticulaba.

"¡Soy un imbécil!" – dijo frenando a raya a un costado del camino para golpear su frente contra el volante más de una vez.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Candy nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Le acababa de dar motivos para que intentara escapar nuevamente…Terrence frunció pensativamente. Que intentara escapar nuevamente. ¿De dónde

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

venía eso? ¿Candy intentó escapar antes? ¿Cuándo? El hombre apretó los ojos mientras pensaba con intensidad intentando recordar el origen de aquel pensamiento pero lo único que obtuvo fue imágenes difusas. Sintió una punzaba en su cabeza y recostó la cabeza contra el asiento para mirar las estrellas.

"¿Realmente será tan malo que le haya dicho lo que siento por ella?"

El hombre sintió el rubor cubrir su rostro y sonrió avergonzado. Se había portado como un quinceañero y su declaración no fue precisamente la más elocuente…pero sí la más sincera.

"Me has robado el corazón" – repitió – "¿querrás algún día ser la dueña de él?"

Sentada en un sillón, Candy esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de Terrence. Sus ojos parecían estar pegados a la puerta pero esta no se abría. Un bostezo largo le hizo fijarse en el reloj y se sorprendió al percatarse que más de tres horas habían pasado.

"¿Dónde estará?" – se preguntó parpadeando pesadamente.

Tenía que resistir, no dormirse y esperarlo para conversar pero el sueño se apoderó de ella. Terrence llegó antes del amanecer y su corazón se acongojó al verla. Era obvio que Candy ya no confiaba en él; había preferido dormir en el sillón que en la cama con él. Dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de acostarla pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. La joven podría asustarse si despertaba en sus brazos. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Un pájaro carpintero fue el encargado de despertar a Candy. Sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la cama que permanecía intacta. Angustiada se puso de pie y corrió escaleras abajo llamando por Hannah a voces. El ama de llaves apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, sorprendiéndose al ver a la rubia entrar a la cocina.

"¡Hannah! ¿Has visto a Terrence?"

"Buenos días, señora. Sí, sí lo he visto."

"¿Dónde está?"

"En su cabalgata, señora. Salió temprano como siempre."

"¿Se fue sin mi?" – preguntó ella.

La mujer la miró con curiosidad.

"Se supone que iría con él" – explicó ella – "Te iba pedir que nos prepararas unas alforjas con bocadillos."

"Tal vez lo olvidó, señora."

"Tal vez…pero yo se lo recordaré. Por favor prepara las alforjas, Hannah. Lo alcanzaré."

"¿Alcanzarlo? Pero él salió hace mucho, señora."

"No te preocupes por eso."

Terrence Grandchester estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podría esquivar a Candy con tanta facilidad.

Bajo su peso, Terrence podía sentir que su caballo estaba más brioso que de costumbre. Seguro era un reflejo del tormento de emociones que él estaba experimentado. La verdad era que no había dormido en toda la noche y sabía que era porque Candy le hacía falta. Protestó el apego que había desarrollado por ella y fustigó a su corcel.

El pecho del joven casi iba recostado sobre el lomo del caballo en un esfuerzo por evitar las ramas bajas. Una de ellas alcanzó a rasguñar su mejilla y guiñó reflexivamente. Su carrera era alocada, él lo sabía, pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de sufrir dolor, cualquier cosa para distraerse de la angustia de su corazón. La espesura del bosque empezó a desaparecer y sintió los cálidos rayos del sol caer sobre su cabeza mientras empezaba a sosegar a su caballo. Bordearon el hermoso lago y decidió detenerse junto a la orilla para admirar el paisaje. Tomando una bocanada de aire, descendió del corcel y se recostó sobre la hierba.

Candy llevaba rato cabalgando cuando por fin llegó al lado. Su yegua parecía saber exactamente dónde su compañero de establo había ido. A la distancia, la joven observó a "Príncipe" pastar libremente - ¡sin jinete! Apretó las rodillas contra el lomo de su yegua y ella trotó acercándose a la orilla del lago. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al ver a Terrence acostado sobre la hierba, un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

El duque sintió la tierra temblar ligeramente bajo su cuerpo y se irguió con rapidez. Asustada ante el movimiento súbito, la yegua de Candy se alzó en dos patas y la joven resbaló de la montura. Ella cerró los ojos, lista para sentir el golpe seco pero se halló entre unos brazos fuertes.

"¿Estás bien?"

Abrió los párpados y se encontró con la mirada azul.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Terrence supo que eran las equivocadas pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos verdes de Candy chispearon – a pesar que la pregunta lastimaba su corazón.

"Prometiste traerme contigo…" – dijo ella en voz baja.

Por un instante el hombre pensó que su voz se quebraba pero cambió de idea cuando ella completó su oración.

"Y a mi, ¡nadie me deja plantada!"

"¿De veras?" – preguntó burlón levantando una ceja.

"Así es. No es de caballeros lo que hiciste."

Candy se mordió la lengua; seguro que Terrence pensaría que le estaba reclamando por el beso de la noche anterior. Ella juraría que vio algo de dolor en su mirada antes que él le diera la espalda.

"¿Cómo me hallaste?"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"Unos campesinos te vieron pasar pero tú hiciste lo demás" – dijo colocándose frente a él para mostrarle unos retazos de tela – "dejaste un rastro por el bosque."

Terrence recorrió su ropa con la mirada y notó que había pequeñas rasgaduras en su chaqueta de montar y en los pantalones. Candy acercó su yegua al caballo del duque, paralelamente.

"Te has lastimado" – dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla.

Él respondió alejándose de ella como si quemara.

"Pudiste haberte perdido. No conoces estas tierras."

"Pero Princesa sí. Ella me trajo hasta aquí."

"¿Tanto deseabas un paseo?"

"Quería pasear contigo…"

¡Vamos Candy! ¡Dile!

El duque la miró con la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro.

Pero no se atrevió.

"¿Te gustaría almorzar algo?" – ofreció ella

"¿Trajiste comida?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo palmeando las alforjas de su montura.

"De acuerdo."

Candy casi salta del gusto. Se apresuró a tender una manta sobre la hierba y colocó los alimentos sobre ella. En silencio, Terrence observó como ella se esmeraba en arreglar una plato para él y se preguntó si estaba imaginando cosas…pero tal vez no debía sorprenderse tanto. Ella siempre era muy cortés. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y con una sonrisa le ofreció el bocadillo.

"Muchas gracias" – repuso él sentándose en el extremo opuesto a ella – "¿No comerás tú?"

"Sí, claro" – mintió ella. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo pero partió un pedazo de pan.

"Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees?"

"Muy lindo. Tu propiedad es hermosa también."

"Realmente lo es. No tenía ni la más remota idea."

"Bueno, no habías vuelto desde que eras niño."

"Y mi amnesia tampoco ayuda" – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente – "¿crees que algún día recordaré?"

"Es posible…"

¿Qué tan bueno sería que recordara todo?, se preguntó ella.

Los dos guardaron silencio y miraron el paisaje frente a ellos. Candy sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza mientras se decidía a enfrentar a Terrence.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – dijo ella por fin.

"No necesitas hacerlo. Sé lo que quieres decirme."

"¿Sí?"

"Ya no confías más en mi."

"Terrence…"

"No me avergüences con palabras, Candy. Bastó con lo que sucedió anoche" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"¿Anoche?"

"Hallarte dormida en el sillón fue un mensaje bastante claro."

"No es lo que piensas. Déjame…"

Terrence la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Ella lo observó olfatear el aire y siguió su ejemplo. Olía a humo y una nube de ceniza se elevaba hacia el cielo. En medio del silencio del campo se escuchó el repicar de alarmas. Ambos entendieron que había un incendio y montaron sus caballos.

"¿Adónde crees que vas, Candy?"

"Contigo."

"¡De ninguna manera! Puede ser peligroso. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa."

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo harás!"

"Terrence, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!" – dijo fustigando a su yegua.

Comprendiendo que ella no cedería, el duque la siguió. No tardaron en llegar a un caserío. La actividad era frenética. Algunos liberaban a los caballos del establo incendiado, otros liberaban a las aves de corral para que no perecieran quemadas, y otros trataban de apagar el fuego de las casas. Terrence prácticamente saltó de su caballo y le entregó las riendas a Candy. Posó la mano sobre la de ella por un instante.

"Quédate aquí por favor" – le pidió.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo porque Terrence corrió hacia los campesinos para ayudarlos con los baldes de agua y se perdió entre ellos. La joven descendió de su montura y ató los caballos a un árbol. Volviéndose hacia el caserío se percató que todas las casas estaban incendiándose. Al estar bastante juntas, el viento había repartido el fuego entre todas y la que no estaba completamente quemada y derribada en el suelo, estaba en proceso de hacerlo.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Un grupo de mujeres entraba y salía de las últimas casas; ellas intentaban rescatar algunas de sus pertenencias. Un crujir hizo que Candy corriera hacia ellas.

"¡Deben salir!" – gritó desde la puerta – "¡El techo va a derrumbarse!"

Las mujeres la miraron como si no la entendieran y la rubia entró para halarlas del brazo.

"¡El techo va a caer!" – repitió.

Una viga cayó tras ellas, el estruendo lo suficientemente atemorizante para hacerlas correr. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, el techo empezó a desplomarse, levantando polvo y aumentando la humarada. En medio de aquel caos, empezaron a aparecer los niños llenos de hollín. Cada una de ellas abrazó a su hijo mientras lloraban juntos.

Una ráfaga de viento terminó de llevar el fuego de casa en casa y todas ardieron a la vez. Derrotados, los hombres dejaron caer sus baldes mientras veían sus sueños convertirse en cenizas. En silencio, las mujeres junto a sus hijos se acercaron a sus cónyuges; muchos de ellos las tomaron de la mano. A la distancia, Candy halló a Terrence y se acercó a él. Notó que su chaqueta de montar estaba completamente cubierta de hollín y rasgada.

"¡Mi lord, mi lady! ¿Están bien?"

Los dos se volvieron hacia la voz que les hablaba para descubrir que todos los empleados de Terrence llegaban en carretas y a caballo. Era obvio que la noticia del incendio se había esparcido. Los campesinos del caserío se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos antes de reaccionar.

"¡No, no tienen que hacer eso!" – les pidió al ver que se inclinaban en una venia respetuosa.

Ellos lo miraron aún más confundidos.

"No es necesario" – dijo en un tono de voz más suave – "Lamento mucho por lo que están pasando y más que no pude ayudarlos a detener el fuego."

"Mi lord ha sido un privilegio tenerlo entre nosotros" – contestó uno de ellos.

"Y a mi lady" – añadió su esposa – "Gracias por prevenirnos."

"No tienen que agradecerlo" – dijo ella – "Ha sido nuestro honor y privilegio."

"Papito…ya no tengo mi muñeca" – sollozó una pequeñita.

"Pronto te daré otra" – contestó el hombre con voz quebrada.

"¿Y mi camita?"

Terrence llamó a su capataz junto a él.

"Quiero que los lleves a la posada del pueblo" – pidió para la sorpresa del empleado y de Candy.

"¿Mi lord?"

"No quiero que duerman a la intemperie, Charles. Ya han tenido bastante."

"Mi lord, no debe molestarse. Seguro tienen parientes con quienes podrán quedarse."

"Me complacería que se quedaran en la posada" – dijo mirándolo con tanta seriedad que era fácil de entender que le daba una orden – "Habla con el dueño y dile que yo me encargaré de pagarle generosamente."

"Sí, mi lord."

"También encárgate de proveerles los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción. Pueden empezar mañana mismo si así lo desean."

"Por supuesto."

El hombre asintió en silencio.

"¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó a Candy.

"¿Nos quieres decirles tú mismo la buena noticia?

"No es necesario. Charles lo hará por mi" – dijo tomándola de la mano.

Los dos se alejaron hacia sus caballos. Galantemente, Terrence ayudó a Candy a subir a su montura y luego hizo lo mismo. Empezaban a alejarse cuando escucharon gritos de sorpresa. La rubia observó al duque fustigar a Príncipe para alejarse al trote y lo siguió. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta regresar al lugar donde aún reposaba la manta y los alimentos del almuerzo. El castaño descendió de su corcel y arrojó su chaqueta al suelo.

"Necesito agua" – comentó él con ojos llorosos.

Terrence se acuclilló junto a la orilla e hizo un cuenco con las manos para llevarse agua hacia el rostro. Hizo esto repetidas veces hasta sentir que los ojos ya no necesitaban enjuagarse.

"Aún tiene hollín en el rostro y tu camisa está estropeada."

"Valió la pena" – dijo lavando su rostro nuevamente – "Sólo lamento que no hayamos podido detener el fuego."

"Lo intentaste" – alcanzó a decir Candy antes de quedarse sin aliento.

El duque acababa de sacarse la camisa. Él le dio la espalda humedecer la camisa en el agua y restregar el hollín de sus brazos.

"¿Por qué no se los dijiste tú mismo?" – preguntó ella recuperándose.

"¿Qué diferencia haría?"

"Estoy segura que ellos querrían agradecértelo."

"No estoy haciendo nada extraordinario, Candy. Además, ¿para qué sirve el dinero si no puedes ayudar a otros?"

Candy no se percató de cuando sus pies acortaron la distancia entre ellos ni de cuando sus brazos rodearon la cintura masculina. Volvió el rostro hacia un lado de manera que su mejilla descansaba en la espalda de Terrence.

"Eres tú quien me ha robado el corazón…"

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

Él escuchó las palabras pero eran demasiado fantásticas para ser reales…

"Y te amo…"

Los brazos que lo estrechaban debían ser parte de su sueño…

"Candy" – dijo volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos – "Dilo de nuevo."

"Te amo."

Pero el rubor de sus mejillas era real…

"¡Bésame! Bésame una vez más…"

Ella presintió su titubeo y levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello y fundir sus labios con los de Terrence.

Así como el calor de sus labios…y fue entonces que el castaño decidió besarla con todo el ardor que llevaba dentro.

Terrence tomó control y el beso gentil de Candy se vio interrumpido por una lengua que se deslizaba entre sus labios para acariciar su paladar y frotar su lengua. El beso ardiente, nada gentil y él supo que a ella le complacía cuando la escuchó gemir.

Continuó besándola, nublando sus sentidos y sin que ella se diera cuenta la recostó en la manta para cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir la excitación del duque y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

"Te amo" – susurró él junto a su oído antes de dejar que sus labios se deslizaran por su cuello.

Sus manos no tardaron hacer lo mismo sobre la piel de su muslo, subiendo con lentitud hasta que una de ellas se detuvo entre el vértice de sus piernas. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y él volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos exploraban el tesoro entre sus vellos rubios. Enardecido por la pasión, deslizó su dedo índice hacia la intimidad de Candy. Ella dio un respingo y él detuvo su invasión para rodearla con sus brazos. No estaba lista para aquello.

"No te haré daño, Candy" – le prometió – "esperaré cuánto sea necesario, ¿me crees?"

Sin dudar ni un minuto, ella asintió y buscó los labios de su esposo para que la consolaran. Él volvió a besarla pero esta vez con ternura, seduciéndola paulatinamente para que ella se dejara llevar. Ella suspiró contra su boca y el hombre supo que podría dar el siguiente paso. Sus manos bajaron de los hombros femeninos hacia la blusa de la mujer y empezó a desabotonarla. Ella pareció asustarse al sentir el viento sobre su piel desnuda, su blusa sobre la hierba. Las palmas masculinas se posaron una sobre cada monte y permanecieron muy quietas, apreciando cuán perfectas encajaban.

"Hermosa" – dijo antes de inclinarse para tomar un pezón entre sus labios.

La punta de su lengua lo recorrió hasta dejarlo húmedo y rígido. Fue entonces que lo tomó entre los dientes para tirar de él.

"Terry…Terry… ¿qué me haces?"

"Amarte" – respondió con un suspiro.

Las manos de Candy volaron hacia la cabeza del hombre y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la oscura y sedosa cabellera. Ella protestó al sentir que la boca masculina abandonaba su seno pero se mordió los labios al sentir que tomaba el otro en sus labios y volvía a tomarlo entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo y lamerlo hasta que se ponía túrgido.

La joven arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua de Terrence se deslizó por el valle de sus senos, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su ombligo. Un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando mordisqueó la suave piel de su cintura. Candy se movió inquieta bajo él y Terrence levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Fue el turno del duque de sorprenderse al hallarse recostado sobre la manta con su hermosa esposa sobre él. Ella lo miró con los ojos casi entornados antes de inclinarse a besarlo tal cual él lo hizo minutos antes. Lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y fue ella la que soltó sus labios para dejarlos deslizar a lo largo de su cuello…y mordisquear la piel de su hombro. Las suaves manos femeninas lo acariciaron con levedad, ascendiendo y descendiendo por la piel de sus costados hasta que se atrevieron a posarse sobre sus bien delineados abdominales. El hombre dio un brinco cuando ella los recorrió con sus uñas.

"¡Mala!" – dijo juguetonamente mientras volvía a aprisionarla contra la manta, su torso contra los senos de ella, piel a piel.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, que se tornó en gemido al sentir la masculinidad presionar entre sus muslos. Él sujetó sus caderas con fuerza para rozar su virilidad contra ella.

"¿Te agrada?" – preguntó con voz rasposa.

Por respuesta, ella volvió a arquear su espalda e instintivamente separó sus muslos. Terrence tragó en seco y tomó las manos de Candy con fuerza para sujetarlas a los lados de su cabeza.

"Te deseo…te necesito…" – dijo agitando sus caderas.

"Terry…"

Él sonrió al escucharla pronunciar su nombre de aquel modo.

"Esposa mía…" – murmuró antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Él no dudó en estrecharse contra ella. Podía sentir que ella se derretía entre sus brazos y que sería bienvenido entre sus muslos…

Pero se detuvo. Fue tan súbito que ella lo miró asustada.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Terrence la miró detenidamente. Su primera vez merecía algo más que una manta en medio del campo.

"¿Terry?"

"No pasa nada, preciosa" – dijo recostándose junto a ella.

Angustia se dibujó en el rostro femenino y él no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos.

"Todo está bien, Candy" – besó su frente – "Es sólo que no debe ser así…"

"¿Así?" – repitió con inocencia.

report review for abuseGuest chapter 11 . Jul 9

"En medio del campo, sobre una manta."

"Oh…pero…a mi no me importa."

El castaño se rió por lo bajo.

"Tal vez digas eso ahora pero en unos años no pensarás lo mismo. Confía en mí, pequeña. "

"Confío en ti" – dijo besando su pecho – "que sea como tú digas."

"Si continuas haciendo eso, nunca nos iremos de aquí."

"No quiero irme. Tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño."

"Yo también lo pensé pero tu cuerpo es demasiado real" – dijo recorriendo su contorno con una mano – "demasiado hermoso."

"¿En verdad lo crees?"

"Demasiado delicioso" – dijo recostándola nuevamente sobre la manta para saborear la piel de su cuello.

Candy aspiró con profundidad el olor de los cabellos de Terrence, una mezcla de jabón fino, humo y algo de sudor…muy masculino.

"Basta" – dijo irguiéndose con ojos brillantes – "debemos marcharnos antes que caiga la noche."

Con ternura, el hombre empezó a abotonar su blusa y al terminar le dio un beso en la nariz. Ella lo vio ir en busca de Príncipe y sacar una camisa de la alforja.

"¿Siempre viajas con ropa extra?" – se burló ella.

"Me gusta bañarme en el lago, Candy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme un día?"

Ella se sonrojó ante la idea de bañarse junto a él.

"Un día lo harás" – le prometió Terrence.

Tomándola por la cintura, el duque la hizo subir a su montura.

"Quiero que montes junto a mi" – dijo subiendo tras ella – "no quiero perderte."

"No lo harás."

"Aún lo dudo" – dijo rodeando su cintura con los brazos y tomando las riendas entre sus manos.

"¿Y Princesa?"

"Ella seguirá a su macho…"

Por alguna razón, Candy se sintió avergonzada ante sus palabras. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Terrence, que sólo rió y fustigó a su corcel.

El yate de los Andrey ancló en la marina y Anthony fue el primero en descender. Albert le agradeció al capitán por la travesía y se acercó a su sobrino, colocando una mano sobre su hombre. El joven miró a su tío por encima del hombre.

"¿Prometes no perder la cabeza, Anthony?"

"No te preocupes por mí, Albert."

"Lo hago. Temo que te encuentres con algo que te desilusione, sobrino."

Tal como Terrence sospechó, Stear se comunicó con su familia para contarles sobre Candy…pero sólo a Albert le contó su temor. El jefe del clan sospechaba lo mismo que el inventor e intentó persuadir a Anthony de perseguirla pero el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer. En su mente, la joven era su prometida aún.

"Entonces tendrá que convencerse por si mismo que todo terminó aunque le rompa el corazón" – pensó Albert mientras el chofer los llevaba rumbo a la mansión Andrey.

Y él estaría ahí para ayudarlo tal como le había prometido a su hermana.


	25. AVISO

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **quiero que sepan que este es el ultimo capitulo donde msgrandchester dejo la historia, este fic lo dejare tal y como ella lo dejo y para quienes quieran leer una continuacion y final de la historia yo estoy escribiendola en el fic me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo, tal vez nunca sere como esta maravillosa autora y si estoy algo nerviosa pero dare lo mejor para poder hacer que ustedes lo disfruten, bien espero que les guste y les haya gustado todo de esta maravillosa creacion de msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
